Harry Potter The Saiyan Wizard
by spartankiller117
Summary: After falling off a carriage on the way to an event Harry is nearly killed by wolves and is recused and sent to a new home. 4 years later he gets a letter from Hogwarts and returns to the wizarding world. Harry's parents are alive. Wrong BWL.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **Here is my 5** **th** **story. I will still be doing my previous stories as well so don't you worry about that. I hope you enjoy this story and the other 2 that I will be publishing soon. The 7 year time skip is 2 months after the events of Goku and friends meeting Beerus and Whis and the start of Dragon ball super is set 2 years after GT. Don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

Prologue

At a house in Godrics Hollow at figure appears at the front gate and points a wand at the house and fires a green lightning beam at it and a part the house is destroyed.

"Oh no. Lily, Voldemort is here!" A man shouted as a red headed woman comes down the stairs holding two babies.

"How can that be James?" Lily asked.

"Peter betrayed us. Take Harry and Jack and run away. I'll hold him off." James said.

"No James. I'm not leaving you." Lily replied.

"Go I'll be right behind you, I promise." James said.

"Ok. I love you." Lily said as she kissed him.

"I love you too. Go." James ordered and Lily ran upstairs.

James stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited until the door was destroyed and the figure entered.

"James Potter. This time you won't escape. I'll make easier for you. Give your sons and I'll let you live." Voldemort said pointing his wand at him.

"Never!" James shouted in growling tone point his wand at Voldemort.

"I don't want to kill anymore pureblood wizards. One last chance Potter." Voldemort said getting impatient.

"No I will not let you kill my sons." James said.

"Very well then. Aveda kedavra!" Voldemort shouted firing the deadliest curse in the wizarding world.

James dodged them and fired his own spell.

"Stupfy!" James shouted in an attempt to stun him.

"Bombarda maxima!" Voldemort shouted.

James just managed to dodge but he was still close enough to the blast that is sent flying. His head banged against the wall and his was unconscious. Voldemort pressed his foot on his stomach and he saw no reaction.

'Now the mudblood.' Voldemort thought as he walked up the stairs.

In the twins bedroom

"Harry, Jack, Mama and Dada loves you. Be safe, be strong." Lily said as the bedroom door was blown open.

"Lily Potter. I will not let anyone who is threat to me live so hand me the boys." Voldemort said.

"No. I would rather die." Lily replied.

Then suddenly she flew to the wall and couldn't move.

"Very well. I'll kill them and you're next." Voldemort said as he looked at the twins.

He noticed they looked similar but the difference was that Harry had his mother's emerald green eyes and Jack had his father's eyes and brown hair while Harry had jet black hair.

"Aveda kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

"NOO!" Lily shouted.

The curse came in contact with the twins but something happened. The curse rebounded and hit Voldemort in his chest and bright light appeared and Voldemort disappeared. Lily fell onto the ground and quickly got up and ran to the boys. She was happy that they were ok but she did notices lightning bolt shaped scars on their foreheads. Harry's was on the right side of his head while Jack's was on the left side. She then heard footsteps and a man entered the room.

"Lily. Thank god you are ok." The man said.

"Sirius." Lily said as she hugged him.

"Where's James?" Lily asked.

"Remus is with him. He hit his head hard and is unconscious but he'll be fine." Sirius said.

He looked at the boys and noticed the scars.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know how but Voldemort fired the killing curse that them but somehow one of the boys rebounded the curse and now Voldemort to gone." Lily said.

"As long as he's gone and they're ok, it doesn't matter." Sirius said as James and Remus entered the room.

"Lily." James said as he hugged her.

"I'm glad you're ok." Lily said as she started to cry.

"Doesn't the werewolf get a hug?" Remus asked.

"Of course you do." Lily said and she hugged him.

"What happened to Voldemort?" A man said behind them.

They looked at the man and it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Voldemort fired the killing curse at the twins and one of them rebounded it." Lily said. Albus, James and Remus was shocked.

"Who did it hit first?" Albus asked.

"Harry and it then connected with Jack which is when the curse rebounded." Lily said.

"So Jack rebounded the curse." Albus said.

* * *

7 Years later

Lily was with Harry in his room of Potter Manor help him get ready for an event, Raven, Harry's little sister who was born 6 months after the attack. Lily announce she was 3 months pregnant at that time. She was born in August 5th and Harry and Jack were 1 year old at the time. Over the years James started to change as Jack's fame as the boy who lived grew, he started to pay a lot more attention to Jack than Harry and Raven. Harry and Raven often asked to play with him he always said he was busy but they knew he wasn't.

"Why do we have to go to this event Mummy?" Raven asked.

Raven looked like a double of Lily. She had red hair and green eyes. Harry looked like James but he didn't have his brownish hair unlike his brother.

"It's for your brother and it is a family event so that's why we are all going." Lily said as she finished helping Harry with his clothes.

Harry groaned as Lily said that. As he grew up he started to develop a bit of hatred of his brother. He always got the attention of their father. He even had some thoughts at times that James didn't know that he and Raven exist. Raven was the same but they were but happy that their mother always spent time with them. Unlike his brother, Harry loved Raven, sure they had their moments where they don't get along but he loved her none the less.

"How will it take to get there?" Harry asked.

"A couple of hours but I'll be bringing my Walkman with me so you don't get bored." Lily said and smiled as Harry's and Raven's eye lit up. They both loved the music she had and often fought over gets to listen to it first but Lily always broke them up by stilling them they could listen at the same time.

"Really?" Harry asked and lily smiled.

Lily was ready for the fighting but she didn't hear them shout at each other.

"Expecting us to fight Mum?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I was actually." Lily said.

"Well we've learned to share." Raven said and Lily smiled again.

"Come on Lily! We're going to be late!" James shouted.

"Coming! We better get moving." Lily said as she and the kids left the room.

Harry and Raven went outside while went to get her Walkman for them. They entered the carriage that was in front of them as Lily came out and walked to the carriage.

"Thanks Mum." Harry/Raven said.

"Here Raven. You listen to it first." Harry said.

"Thanks big bro. You're the best brother ever." Raven said putting the earphone in her ears and put in the tape for The Rolling stones songs.

Lily smiled at how they get along but she wished is the same for Jack as he never got along with his brother and sister.

45 minutes later

They arrived at Sirius' house. Harry and Raven were happy to see their godfather or dogfather as they called him since he can transform into a dog. Raven handed the Walkman to Harry and he put in a tape for AC DC. Lily didn't like that band but Harry did. He took after her father on that bit, he did like the music she did.

30 minutes later

As the carriage went through the forest, the road got a bit bumpy. At one of the bumps Harry nearly dropped the Walkman but then the carriage went over another bump, since it was unexpected Harry fell the carriage.

"Oh no Harry! Hold on!" Lily shouted as Harry ran after the carriage.

"Mum!" Harry shouted running as fast as he could.

"James stop the carriage now!" Lily shouted since she couldn't stop it.

"Why? We're going to be late for the event." James said.

"Harry fell off. Stop it now." Lily said but James looked confused.

"Harry?" James asked.

"Harry your son." Lily said in an irritated tone.

"Doesn't ring a bell." James replied and Lily gasped.

"Stop the carriage!" Lily shouted.

"If I do that, we'll be late." James said.

"HARRY!" Lily shouted as the carriage got further away from Harry.

"MUM! SIRIUS! RAVEN!" Harry shouted back.

"HARRY!" Everyone but James and Jack shouted as the carriage disappeared from Harry view.

Harry stopped running as he ran out of breathe and start to pant. He was all alone in the forest. It was dark and couldn't see very far. For five minutes Harry continued to go in the same direction but he ran out of breathe again. As he went to catch his breath again but he heard something growling behind him. His heart nearly stopped as the source of the growling came from pack of wolves. The wolves continued to growl as Harry ran in a random direction away from them but he get very far as he was forced on the ground by one of the wolves and the rest attacked him biting him in most parts of his body. Harry screamed for help but nobody heard him. He thought he was going to die but then some figures appeared and fired a spell at the wolves to make them run away. There cuts all over his body and was losing blood very quickly.

"Come on we need to get Harry some help." A male figure said.

"A healer won't be able to heal him to time." Another male figure replied.

"What do we do?" Another male figure said.

"Take him to a friend of mine." A woman said.

The figures turned to saw a short elderly woman riding a crystal ball.

"Who would that be Baba?" The second male figure asked.

"His name is Son Goku. He'll be able to help." Baba said.

"Ok Baba. Thank you for letting us come here from other world to save our descendent." A female figure said.

"No problem. The five of you best get to Goku now. I'll take you there." Baba said.

3 weeks later

Harry woke up with a headache. He checked his surrounding and saw that he was in a room. He got up from the bed he was in and suddenly dropped to the ground. He grabbed a nearby drawers and pulled himself up. He saw his face in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. His face was completely different. His hair had spikes going in most directions. The thing that was the same was his eyes. He pinched himself hard to make sure this wasn't dream and it wasn't. Suddenly the door opened a man who looks to be in his mid-30s walked through the door.

"I see you're awake." The man said.

Harry backed away but he fell backwards.

"Don't worry you're safe." The man said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Goku, Harry. I'm not going to hurt you." Goku said.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked.

"There are some people downstairs that will explain everything to you. Here I'll help you stand." Goku said as he walked up to Harry and put his arm around his back and lifted him to his feet.

Goku took him downstairs and there were the figures that saved him.

"Thank you Goku." One of the two male figures said.

"No problem." Goku replied as he sat Harry on the settee.

"Nice to see you are awake Harry." One female figure said.

"Thank you for saving me." Harry said.

"No need to thank us Harry." The other female figure said.

"Who are you and why do I look different?" Harry asked.

"Why you look different we'll explain and as for who we are." The first male said as they took of their hoods and Harry's jaw dropped.

"No. Way." Harry said.

Meanwhile

Lily was pacing up and down as the people she hired tried to find Harry. Her heart was beating like crazy. Raven, Sirius and Remus could see that she was scared. James was in another room with a black eye. Lily punched him so hard to make him to the carriage. By the time they got to the last place they last saw him but they didn't see him anywhere. Lily hired some aurors to find but they had no luck but continued to search. The front door of their house opened and the aurors Lily hired entered.

"Please tell me you found him." Lily said.

"We're sorry Mrs Potter. We found footprints where you last saw him. We followed them but they stopped at random. There were another set of footprints arounds which are from wolves." The leader said.

"Please don't tell me he's dead." Lily said as tears came out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs Potter." The leader said.

Lily dropped to her knees and cried loudly. Raven, Sirius and Remus hugged her as they cried. Unfortunately James came in at the wrong time. Lily saw him and rage filled her body. She screamed as she launched herself at him. She started to punch him and showed no signs of stopping. Remus and Sirius pulled Lily off of James. She tried get out of their grip but no luck. They managed to get out the house with Raven following. Remus and Sirius looked at James.

"Don't speak to us again." Remus said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Our friendship is over." Sirius said and James gasped.

Back to Harry

"You performed a blood ritual to save me?" Harry asked.

"That's right. There's something else you should know Harry." Goku said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Saiyan." Goku said.

"What's a Saiyan?" Harry asked.

Goku then explained what a Saiyan was and what they could do.

"So since I now have your blood, does that make me a Saiyan?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. After the ritual, we had Goku's friend Bulma to examine your body and it has 99% of a Saiyan's physical body." The first male figure said.

"99%?" Harry asked.

"Saiyans are born with tails and you didn't get one so you don't have the proper Saiyan body. Goku told us about that and we figured out the rest about your body." The second male figure said.

"What happens now?" Harry asked.

"Well your ancestors showed me and my family your memories with those stick things whatever you call them." Goku said.

"Wands." Harry replied.

"Anyway, since you have my blood that makes you my son so you can go back or stay here with my family. If you chose to stay, I promise to be the father you always wanted." Goku said.

Harry hugged him and smiled.

"I'll stay here." Harry said.

"Very well then. Since Goku won't know anything about magic, we'll be training you with your magic." The female figure on the left said.

"Since you have a body, you'll have strength you've never thought existed, so I'll be training you physically and teach you how to use ki. That is if you want to." Goku said and Harry gasped.

"You can use ki? My mother told me it takes decades to master." Harry said.

"Not unless you have a good teacher." Goku said giving Harry his Son grin.

"We'll let you get use to your strength first and we'll start your magic training." The second male figure said.

"Thank you. See you later." Harry said.

"See you later. We're going to conjure a house in the forest so you'll know where to find us." The first male figure said as they left the house.

"Well, I'll set up your room and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." Goku said as Harry turned and saw a picture of Goku and a woman.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"That's my late wife Chi Chi." Goku said.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to her?" Harry asked.

"She got ill and the disease they had couldn't be cured of course I wanted to gather the dragon balls to summon Shenron to heal her but she said that I wouldn't be able to gather them in time. Turns out she had it a long time but didn't want me to worry and she knew I wouldn't gather in time even though I can move very fast." Goku explained.

"Sorry. What are the dragon balls and who is Shenron?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later." Goku said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **So what did you think? My other new stories will be posted soon. The next one being posted is Dragon ball: Goku's new adventure. So be ready for that. Hope you stick around for it. See you soon.**

 **Peace.**


	2. Gringotts and First day at Hogwarts

**Hey guys**

 **I looked at the first chapter and it appears I made a mistake. The time Voldemort attacked was on Halloween like in the films and books and Raven's birthday is 6 months after October with is April so ignore the mistake. The reason why I made the mistakes was by the time I put it in I was remembering when my cousin's daughter birthday was which is August so my bad. Do you think Harry should have a harem? I haven't decided that yet. By the way the story isn't in the 90's as it usually is and since I'm using the dubbed voices it will be in America. The Gryffindor symbol is different in this story. It will be set 30 years later instead. Also I don't know where West city is based so this is made up. The first chapter was set in 2011 and 2018 with the 7-year time skip. I thought it would make more sense with all the advanced tech in dragon ball. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon ball and any other brands mentioned in this story. All rights go to the real owners.**

" **Speech"**

' **Thoughts'**

 **-Parseltongue** _ **-**_

4 years later (July 31st, 2022)

Goku introduced Harry to Gohan and Goten and explained what happened. They instantly accepted him into the family since they are now related by blood. After 2 weeks Harry started to call Goku dad since he earned it. Goku wanted Gohan and Goten to help Harry with his studies which them beyond belief. They knew Goku changed in some ways since their mother died but this was a total shock. After 2 months Goku trained on how to use his new Saiyan abilities and Ki. Goku was impressed at how strong he became in that time. Harry was most eager to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue after Goku showed it to him. Goku often said he wasn't ready but that didn't stop Harry. After a while he managed to get Goku to help him learn to transform into Super Saiyan Blue. Harry hasn't fully mastered his Ki control yet which was the requirement of achieving God Ki which then could be mixed with the Super Saiyan form which made the Super Saiyan Blue form. Goku had summoned Shenron to resurrect Harry's ancestors. When they were resurrected they shocked since they thought they couldn't be alive again but Goku explained it to them. They trained Harry to use non-verbal magic as well as Occlumency and Legilimency which for some reason Harry couldn't fully do. Right now, they're currently training on another planet while Harry was in his Super Saiyan 3 form while Goku was in his base form.

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Harry/Goku shouted.

Goku's Kamehameha wave easily overpowered Harry's who was struggling to keep up was hit with the attack. Goku flew down to Harry to make sure he was ok.

"You ok son?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine Dad." Harry said looking at his hand.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"I don't know but when I was any Ki attacks at full power it doesn't feel like I'm using my full power even though I am." Harry said.

"Strange. We'll figure it out later. We best get home now." Goku said grabbing Harry shoulder.

Goku teleported them home by using Instant Transmission. They enter the house and then suddenly.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" A group of people shouted scaring Harry.

"You scared me." Harry said.

"I told you we would scare him Goten." Gohan said.

Goten smiled as he went and grabbed something for Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry." A girl said who was around Gohan's age.

This was his wife Videl. Videl felt the saddest for Harry after what happened to him. She and their daughter Pan saw him as family very quickly. They were very shocked that witches and wizards exist and were most shocked that Harry was a wizard. Goku explained to them what he was told.

Harry accepted the gift from his sister in law.

"Thank you Videl." Harry said hugging her.

Harry opened the gift and it was his mother's Walkman and songs. He could remember every detail of it and no doubt that this was hers. He had dropped it in the forest just before he was attacked.

"Where did you find this?" Harry asked.

"I saw in a shop. I know you like some of the old music so I got it for you. What's the matter with it?" Videl asked a bit worried that she got the wrong present.

"Nothing it's just that this is my mother's Walkman as well as the music. I dropped 4 years ago when I was attacked. I thought it was gone for good. Thank you Videl." Harry said.

Videl smiled. Harry told everyone about his mother and sister. How that he and Raven used to fight over it a lot. It meant a lot to her that she found one of the things that Harry enjoyed in his early childhood.

"You're welcome Harry." Videl replied as Goten came back.

"Here little bro. Me, Gohan and Pan got you this." Goten said handing Harry the gift.

Harry opened it and it was a book. Harry opened it and it was the first picture he took with his new family which was taken a month after he was rescued. In the picture Goku was standing in the centre with Pan and Harry sitting on his shoulders. Gohan was standing next to Goku on his left with his arm around Videl who was rest her head on his arm. On Goku's right was Goten with his thumb up and next to Goten was Hercule, Videl's father and he had his arm around Goten and his thumb up as well. He looked at the next page this picture was taken when he transformed into Super Saiyan for the first time. He looked at the other pictures that was taken throughout the 4 years he has been living with the Son family. When he got around a quarter of the book the pages were now blank and Harry knew how to fill them.

"Thank you." Harry said.

They then heard something tap the window. They looked and it was an owl. Gohan was confused. Owls didn't live around this area. Harry figured it out straight away and walked to the window and opened it.

"Harry make sure you're careful." Videl said.

"Don't worry. I think I know why this owl is here." Harry said.

Harry looked at the owl and saw a letter in its beak.

"I thought so." Harry said as he grabbed the letter from the owl and it flew away.

"What is it Harry?" Goten asked.

"It's a letter." Harry said.

They were now confused. Why would an owl give a letter to Harry? Harry read the front.

"It's from Hogwarts." Harry said.

The rest of the families' confusion disappeared. Harry told them about Hogwarts. How it was a school for witches and wizards. Harry opened it and read what was written. Harry sighed as whoever wrote it used Potter as his second name. He didn't hate all the Potter family, just Jack and James.

"Dear Mr Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said.

"Congratulations Harry." Gohan said as Goku ruffled his hair.

Pan took the letter from Harry and read it.

"Seriously. Quills? What year is this 1248?" Pan asked handing the letter to Gohan.

"Please tell me this is a joke about what you need Harry." Gohan said.

"No joke. Don't ask because I don't understand it either at times." Harry said.

"Where do we get these supplies?" Goku asked.

"You'll see." Harry said.

"Are your ancestors meeting us there?" Videl asked.

Harry quickly realised that only he and Goku have only met his ancestors.

"Yeah they are. They said that they are taking me to a wand shop no one knows about." Harry said.

"I see. Can't wait to meet them." Videl said.

"Before go tell everyone the good news. Well everyone but Piccolo and Vegeta. I doubt they'll even care." Goten said.

"It's a plan. Everyone grab on." Goku said.

Everyone did that and they teleported to capsule corp.

They teleported into the lab and when a blue haired woman turned around, she screamed lightly.

"Don't you dare do that again Goku." The woman said.

"Sorry Bulma." Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bulma asked.

"Remember when I told about Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I remember. Happy Birthday by the way." Bulma said.

"Thank you and I've got a letter saying I've been accepted. We decided to drop by first to tell you before we go to Diagon Alley." Harry said.

"That's great Harry. Before you go, I made you this." Bulma said grabbing something.

"Here you go." Bulma said putting a device on Harry's arm.

"What is it Bulma?" Harry asked.

"It's a wrist communicator. I know you said electronics don't work in magical places but I'm sure you'll figure something out. This way you can talk to anyone anywhere. Don't worry about the battery. It has a self-sustaining core so it'll never run out of power." Bulma said.

"Thanks, Bulma." Harry said and Bulma smiled.

"No problem." Bulma replied.

"Bulma, is it just me or do you look different?" Goku asked.

"Nice of you to notice Goku. I summoned Shenron a few months ago and wished for the lifespan of a Saiyan." Bulma said.

"Yeah. You look the same as when we went to Planet Namek." Gohan said.

"Thanks, Gohan. I best get back to work. I'll say to Trunks, Bra and Vegeta for you." Bulma said.

"Ok. See you later Bulma." Goku said and the Son family teleport out of the lab.

* * *

In London

"So, this is London?" Pan asked.

"Yep. It has been a long time." Harry said.

"Where's this Dragon Alley?" Goku asked.

"Diagon Alley and it's this way." Harry said.

10 minutes later

"Ok here we are. The leaky Cauldron." Harry said.

"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley. Did I pronounce that right?" Pan asked.

"You did and watch." Harry said with the Son Goku grin.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron. All wizards and witches looked at the newcomers and couldn't believe the power they had.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. My names Tom and I'm the barman. Would you like a drink?" Tom said.

"No thanks. Hogwarts shopping." Harry said.

"Really? Third or Fourth year my boy?" Tom asked.

"First." Harry said.

"Bit tall for a first year my boy. From what I can sense you're muggleborn. Can't sense any magic coming from your family." Tom said.

"That's right." Harry lied.

"Well through that door son." Tom said.

"Thank you, Tom." Harry said as he and family walked to the door.

"Wizards can sense energy?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. Wizards are taught that in the first year of Hogwarts and according to them it takes decades to master Ki but fortunately for me I had some good teachers." Harry said as they walked towards a wall.

"Is this a joke? There's a wall." Videl said.

"Watch this." Harry said as he tapped a couple of the bricks.

The bricks then suddenly moved and revealed Diagon Alley.

"Whoa. That's cool." Goten said.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Harry said as they walked through the crowd.

"Wow. The wizarding world is really stuck in the old days." Pan said.

"I know." Gohan said.

"Where to first Harry?" Goten asked.

"Gringotts. It's the wizard bank. The currency is different here." Harry said.

"Is there anything different about this bank?" Goten asked.

"Yes. The bank isn't run by humans. It's run by Goblins. They are a cleaver but not very friendly when it comes to humans most the time. If they make friends with a human, then that human is lucky because Goblins don't make friends with humans very easily. Just be quiet and I'll do all the talking. That means you Dad." Harry said.

"OK." They said as they entered.

Everyone but Harry looked around. They were nervous because they never saw Goblins before but were thankful that Harry has before.

They reached a desk and Harry grabbed a key from his pocket.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal please." Harry said.

The Goblin inspected the key and his eyes widened.

"All of you come with me." The Goblin said.

They followed the Goblin and they saw another Goblin who Harry recognised. It was the head accounted of the Potter family Snapblade.

"Snapblade, is this key what I think it is?" The Goblin said.

"It is. Who handed it to you?" Snapblade asked and the other Goblin pointed to Harry.

Snapblade was confused. This human's energy felt familiar and couldn't think of how it was.

"How did you get the key Harry Potter's trust vault?" Snapblade asked and Harry grinned while the others were confused.

"Nice to see you again Snapblade." Harry said.

It then hit Snapblade like a ton of bricks.

"Harry Potter? How is this possible?" Snapblade asked.

"Yes Snapblade. It is me. If you don't believe me then here's your proof." Harry said as he held up his hand.

Then the Potter crest appeared. In the centre of the crest was a large golden coloured P surrounded by a black background with two lions on one side of the P.

"You may leave." Snapblade said to the other Goblin.

The goblin left and Snapblade looked at Harry. He looked at lot different. He looked exactly like the man behind everyone. The only difference between them was that Harry still had his mother's emerald green eyes. Their power was unlike anything he felt before. How could a family of muggles have that much power?

"I thought you were dead Heir Potter." Snapblade said.

"Heir Potter?" Videl asked.

"His… father's family is one of the oldest families in the wizarding world and one of the richest." Gohan said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Videl said.

"How is it that you're alive Heir Potter?" Snapblade asked.

Harry then explained what happened and about his ancestors.

"Ok Heir Potter. Would you mind doing an inheritance test to confirm what you told me?" Snapblade asked.

"I don't mind and you can call me Harry." Harry said.

"Why do they need to confirm what you said Harry?" Pan asked.

"It's the way Goblins are. They take these kinds of things very seriously." Harry said.

"Snapblade how did my mother and sister as well as my friends take my death?" Harry asked.

"Not very well. Your mother hired Aurors to try and find you. They tried for 2 weeks until they gave up the search. Your mother divorced Lord Potter after the search was called off and took complete custody of your sister." Snapblade said.

"Good. How is she doing financially?" Harry asked.

"Well she got a bit of money from the divorce so she is ok. She gave up her job as Auror and became a teacher a Hogwarts." Snapblade said which surprised Harry.

"Let me guess, Muggle Studies?" Harry asked.

"Correct. Not surprising it is?" Snapblade asked.

"Nope." Harry said.

They enter the inheritance room of Gringotts. Snapblade spoke to another Goblin in a different language which was the language of the goblins. The goblin Snapblade spoke to hand handed him a dagger and goblet.

"Ok Harry hold out your hand." Snapblade said and Harry did that.

Snapblade then tried to get the blade to pierce his skin but nothing.

"For some reason I can't pierce your skin." Snapblade said.

"Let me try. It might be the power difference between us. No offence Snapblade." Harry said.

"None taken. Here you go." Snapblade said handing Harry the dagger.

Harry used the dapper and it pierced his skin as expected. He put his hand over the goblet and his blood dripped onto it which made it transform into a piece of parchment. Snapblade looked at it and it was confirmed that the ancestors he spoke of was true.

"Thank you, Harry. Would you like to see any to see any type of magic you don't know about?" Snapblade asked.

"That would be nice." Harry said even though he already knew about his elemental magic.

The same goblin Snapblade spoke to handed him another goblet and Harry did the same process again.

This time the information was different. It was a list of abilities.

 _ **Magical abilities**_

 _Master Legilimency (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Master Occlumency (Blocked_ _by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Animagus – None (Reason will be reveal in a later chapter)_

 _Wandless magic (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Ki (95% blocked_ _by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Magical core (95% blocked_ _by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Elemental magic**_

 _Lightning_

 _Fire_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _ **Blood**_

 _50% Unknown_

 _50% (Will be revealed in a later Chapter)_

 _(Human blood disappeared 4 years - Reason unknown.)_

 _ **Transformations**_

 _3 Unknown - power increase unknown._

 _1 (Will be revealed in a later chapter) x 10 power increase._

Harry was confused. He knew that thanks to the blood ritual he was half Saiyan and his other type blood he inherited from one of his ancestors but he didn't know his human blood disappeared. When he saw that his magic and Ki were blocked he was pissed. Goku took the parchment to see what he was angry about and now he knew why Harry felt like he wasn't using his full power during training. Goku then showed it to the rest of the family. How dare this Albus Dumbledore mess with Harry's power and abilities. Pan handed Snapblade the parchment and he looked at it. He was shocked. Harry no longer had human blood. But what shocked him most was that half of it was unknown even to Goblins and the other half was from something that hasn't been seen for 3 thousand years. He was angry that senile old man had blocked his favourite human's magical power by so much. Then the parchment flashed which meant a very dark curse was detected. Snapblade saw what the curse was

"SOMEONE GET OUR CHARMS EXPERT AND A CURSE BREAKER HERE NOW!" Snapblade shouted in the Goblin language.

"What's going on Snapblade?" Harry said.

"You have a Horcrux attached to your soul. The Horcrux belongs to Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort as you most likely know him as." Snapblade said.

Harry eyes widened. He wasn't scared of Voldemort but he had read about Horcruxes before without his mother knowing and to have one attached to him was terrifying.

Two goblins then appeared and Snapblade instantly told them what to do.

"Mr Potter please come with us." The goblin curse breaker said.

"What are you going to do?" Videl asked with concern in her voice.

"We will remove the Horcrux and the charms after. The first will be very painful." The goblin curse breaker said.

"Can we come with you?" Pan asked.

"I'm sorry. You cannot." The charms expert said.

"I'm coming. I want to make sure my son is safe." Goku said.

"Goku please. We don't want to cause a feud with the goblins." Videl said.

"You are not allowed sir." The curse breaker said.

Goku then powered up to 5% of his base form.

"Try and stop me." Goku said.

The goblins stopped moving. They didn't think this kind of power was possible. Snapblade snapped out of his shock and smiled. This Goku was interesting. He isn't Harry's father by normal means he could tell that Goku treated Harry like his own son which he technically was.

"Let him be in the room. Harry will be a lot calmer with his father by his side." Snapblade said.

Goku looked at Snapblade and bowed.

"Thank you." Goku said.

"Snapblade, my blood as you know is no longer human, you know what 50% of it is and not the other 50%. I'll tell you after the Horcrux is gone and what I tell you had to be kept a secret even from Mum and Raven until I'm ready to tell them." Harry said.

"Ok Harry. Would you like me to tell your mother and sister that you are here?" Snapblade asked.

"No. I'll surprise them at Hogwarts." Harry said.

* * *

2 hours later

Harry woke up with a bad pain in his head. His vision was blurred for moment before returning to normal. He saw Goku walked in with drinks.

"Good. You're awake." Goku said.

"What happened Dad?" Harry asked.

"Well when the Horcrux was removed, you passed out apparently due to exhaustion. You've been out for a couple of hours but good news that it is gone along with that scar of yours." Goku said.

"What about the charms that were placed on me?" Harry asked.

"They decided to wait until you woke up. I'll go tell the family you're awake and ok." Goku said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Ok Dad." Harry replied as he stood up and Goku left.

After a minute Harry left the room and the family hugged him thankful that he was ok.

"Glad to see you are better Harry. Would you like the charms removed?" Snapblade asked.

"The sooner the better." Harry said.

"Ok. We'll do that right now." Snapblade said.

"NOOOOO!" The son family shouted scaring Snapblade.

"What?" Snapblade asked.

"Not here." Gohan said.

"Why not?" Snapblade asked.

"You won't want the bank to be destroyed, do you?" Pan asked.

Snapblade was shocked. How much power does Harry have?

"Ok then where?" Snapblade asked.

"Get the Charms expert and we'll take you somewhere where no one will get hurt." Goku said.

The charms expert arrived a few second later.

"Ok grab onto me." Goku said placing two fingers on his forehead.

The goblins were confused but did it anyway. Then they teleport to another planet outside the solar system.

"Here we go." Goku said.

"Where are we?" Snapblade asked.

"We'll explain in a bit. Now we can remove the charms." Harry said.

"Ok everyone, brace yourselves." Goku said.

The charms expert chanted a spell and the blocks were removed. Harry then felt the power inside him build up.

"Everyone hold on!" Harry shouted as he transformed into Super Saiyan 3.

Harry screamed as powered up. The two goblins held their heads in pain at the power increase.

Meanwhile on Earth

A certain redheaded woman looked up at the sky. She screamed as she felt the power increase

"What is it Mum?" Raven asked.

"I don't know Raven. It's something powerful. The power feels a bit familiar though." Lily said.

Back to Harry

He stopped screaming as he reached his full power. He never thought he had this kind of power. The goblins were confused. Why is Harry's hair now golden blonde and reached to his lower back? Goku smiled. This morning Harry's power couldn't make him power up past Kaio ken and now Harry could push him up to his Super Saiyan form and that was a massive boast in power. Goku then transformed into Super Saiyan and took fighting position.

"What to test your full power Harry?" Goku asked.

"You bet." Harry said.

They launched themselves at each other and clashed. The ground broke at the shockwave and the planet shook as well. The goblins were shocked and confused. How did they change their hair colours and how could they have this kind of power? How can they use Ki? It takes decades to master Ki.

5 minutes later

Goku and Harry stopped sparring and landed on the floor.

"Well dine son." Goku said.

"Harry could you explain what that power was and why you and your father can change your hair colour?" Snapblade.

"Ok I'll explain but you need to keep it a secret." Harry said.

"I Snapblade will not reveal what I will be told unless I am aloud to. So, mote be it." Snapblade said.

Harry was shocked. Snapblade just made an oath.

Harry then explained that Goku is from another planet and what his race was. He also explained the transformations they saw.

"Wow. So, there's life outside this planet? Don't worry your secret is safe." Harry said.

"Thanks. Let's go back to back to Gringotts." Harry said.

They teleported back to Gringotts. Harry got the money he needed. Turns out James forgot to tell the goblins to stop filling up his trust vault and he was told whenever Jack's trust vault got filled up which it was filled up a lot, his vault would be filled up with the same amount and Harry decided to take advantage of it. The Son family were about to leave but they were called by someone Harry never expected to see. It was Lord Ragnok. The king of the goblins in Britain.

"Lord Ragnok. It's an honour to meet you sir." Harry said.

"No need for formalities Heir Potter. While you were asleep, Snapblade told me about your heritage and I wanted to meet you. You know I met your ancestors when I was young and they said that their families would be united by blood one day but I never thought it would be in my lifetime." Ragnok said.

"You can call me Harry. You really met them?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did. They were friends of the goblins years ago before they died and you and your family are considered friends as well." Ragnok said.

"It is an honour." Harry said.

"How is it that you revived them Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"Ragnok this information cannot leave this bank. There are these 7 mystical orbs called dragon balls and when they are united they can summon a dragon call Shenron and when he is summoned he can grant any wish. Even bring someone back from the dead." Harry said.

"That's very interesting." Ragnok said.

"Yes. You're not going to use them for something bad are you?" Harry asked.

"No Harry. There are things that we goblins want but we earn it. It is a part of our pride." Ragnok said.

"Thank god. We'll we best leave. Got to get school supplies." Harry said.

"Good luck. I hope we will see each other again." Ragnok said.

1 hour later

"So what else do you need now?" Goku asked.

Harry stopped in his tracks. The others were confused and looked at what he was looking at. It was a man and a boy. Their energy felt a bit similar to Harry's and figured who they are.

"Is that Jack and James?" Pan asked.

"Yes." Harry said in an angry tone.

"Hey Dad, could I have that snowy white owl and Nimbus 2000?" Jack asked.

"Sure but we need to get some money first and then we'll get them." James said as they walked away.

Harry had the most evil grin ever. He ran to the broomstick shop with the family in tow. He didn't need a broomstick but he really wanted to piss his… brother off.

"Harry where are you going?" Videl asked.

Harry ran into the shop and went to a member of the staff.

"I would like that Nimbus 2000 please." Harry said.

"Good choice my boy and you're lucky because that's last one in stock." The cashier said grabbing the broom.

'Oh hell yeah.' Harry thought as he paid for the broom.

Harry walked out of the store and the family were confused.

"What the hell Harry?" Goten asked.

"Jack said he wanted this broom, so I brought it to piss him off. I know I don't need it but I might give it Raven for her birthday. There is one more thing he wants and I'm going to buy it." Harry said.

The family couldn't blame him. Not after what his… father did. They just went along with it. They walked to the owl shop. They entered and looked around. They saw many owls.

"Everyone look at this one." Videl said.

They looked and Videl was looking at a snowy white owl that Jack wants.

"This is the most beautiful owl I have ever seen." Pan said.

"Just our luck. This is the one Jack wants." Harry said.

The owl then flew onto Harry's arm.

"She likes you." The man behind the counter said.

"So it's a girl?" Harry asked stroking the owl's feathers.

"Yes. Jack Potter, the Boy Who Live came in earlier wanting her but she doesn't like him but he is a stubborn and said he'll by later." The man said.

"I'll take her." Harry said straight away.

"Well she likes you better, so take good care of her." The man said.

"I'll name you Hedwig." Harry said.

Hedwig hooted in approval liking the name.

"So cute." Videl said stroking Hedwig's feathers.

Hedwig then flew onto Videl's shoulder. After she flew onto Goku's head and back onto Harry's arm.

"Here you go. Hedwig's cage and the food she likes." The man said as Harry paid for Hedwig and left.

Hedwig moved around in the cage a bit signalling she wants to get out.

"Don't worry Hedwig. I'll let you out when we get home." Harry said.

"What do you need now Harry?" Pan asked.

"A wand but let's stay here for a bit. I want to the look on Jack's face." Harry said.

20 minutes later Jack entered the store but the owl he wanted was gone.

"Where's that owl I wanted?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter but someone came in earlier and purchased the owl." The man said.

"I'm the Boy Who Lived, that owl should be mine." Jack said.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter. I have other owls here if you are interested." The man said.

"No. I wanted that owl and I'm going to get it." Jack said as he and James left.

Harry and the family watched Jack leave the shop and they couldn't stop laughing. They hid Hedwig behind them so he wouldn't see. Everyone but Videl heard the whole thing and what an idiot Jack is. They told her what they heard and she laughed as well. Jack and James then entered the broomstick and 2 minutes later he left in a very angry mood.

"How dare that person take that broom? That belong to the Boy Who Lived." Jack said.

The Son family laughed harder. They could tell Jack has a massive ego and is a very spoiled brat.

"That was fun. Come on we don't want to keep them waiting." Harry said.

They walked to the entrance to Knockturn Alley and Harry's ancestors were standing their waiting for them. They then took them to the wand shop they only know of.

5 minutes later

Harry's ancestors stayed outside as Harry and the others entered and there was only one person there. It was a man with brown hair which appeared to be turning grey.

"Hello there. I'm Mason. What can I help you with today?" The man said.

Harry handed him a letter which he was given by his ancestors. The man read it and looked at Harry.

"Follow me please." Mason said.

They walked to the back of the shop.

"Ok. I'm required to make you your own wand. Now Harry, please move your hands above each wood and tell me which one is the warmest.

Harry did that. Most of them didn't warm but he managed to find the right one.

"Interesting. This wood is from the oldest elder tree in existence. Now for the core. Same thing as before." Mason said as a 13-inch wand was shaped.

Harry did it again but none of them were a match.

"Strange. That's all I had for cores." Mason said.

Goku then had one his very rare moments.

"Mason, can a core be from any creature or something like that?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Why?" Mason asked.

Goku then pulled a couple of strains of his and Harry's hair which he then placed on the table. Harry put his hand above the hair and it felt warm. This was the core for his wand. Saiyan hair. Mason then placed the hair on the wand and it reacted forming the core. The wand then was engulfed in power. Mason knew it was going to blow unless the power was relegated. Thankfully Mason knew what to do

"The wand will explode if you don't add a drop of your blood to it. Quickly." Mason said grabbing a dagger which he handed to Harry.

He pierced his skin and his blood dripped onto the wand. The light disappeared which meant the power was contained.

"I need to get something for the wand. Back in a moment." Mason said.

A minute later he came back.

"I never thought I would use these in my life. Place your hand over them." Mason said showing him a piece of wood and what appears to be blood.

Harry did that and surprising they felt very warm.

"Dragon's blood and skin." Mason said

Mason then added them to the wand and both the woods combined and the blood mixed with the Saiyan hair and Harry's blood.

The wand making process was finished. Mason handed Harry the wand. The wand was a perfect match. Harry knew that this was the one for him.

"You were the most complicated wizard but I still managed to make the perfect wand for you." Mason said.

"Thank you Mason. My ancestors will explain why Dad ripped a bit of his and my hair out. How much?" Harry asked.

"This one is free my boy. It was an honour. Before you go, here is a wand holster. It is charmed to turn invisible when you put your wand in it. It has an unbreakable charm on it. You need to drip a bit of your blood on it so only you can remove it." Mason said.

"Thanks Mason. Good luck." Harry said and Mason nodded.

They left the shop. Harry admired his wand. It was amazing that it can handle his power. He was going to test out later.

"Is that everything?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. That's everything. We can leave now." Harry said.

Then they left the alley.

"Hey you!" Jack shouted.

'Oh no.' The son family thought.

They turned around and they saw Jack and James.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"That owl and that Nimbus 2000. I want them now. I was going to buy them and you stole them. I want them now." Jack said.

"No. I brought them legally so they're mine. I'm not giving them to you." Harry said tempted to kill him with a Kamehameha wave.

"I'm the Boy Who Lived. They should be mine, now hand them over." Jack said.

"I don't care who you are. Goodbye." Harry said as he and the family started to walk away.

Jack then tried to grab it but Harry sensed him move and sidestepped.

"I'll buy it off you triple the price you paid for it." James said holding his hand out with a bag of Galleons inside.

Goku pushed James' hand to his chest with a bit of force.

"He said no. You better leave or there will be trouble." Goku said powering up to as powerful as Vegeta was when they first met.

"You dare threaten me. I'm the Lord of the ancient and most noble house of Potter. Do you know what I could do to you?" James asked.

"I don't care. Come on. We're leaving." Goku said and they walked away.

2 hours later

Harry was on the planet he and Goku were training on, he was testing out his wand. The wand was working perfectly. Then his curiosity about how much power it could handle hit him. He then transformed into Super Saiyan and then the unexpected happen. The wands colour changed from white to golden yellow. He figured it was from the Saiyan hair and blood causing it to happen. He then put the wand in the holster. For half of the day he trained to get use to his new strength after then he then started to train with his Ki. It took until 5am in the morning but now he can use god Ki. Now and he needs to train on how to mix it with Super Saiyan now but he needed to get ready for Hogwarts. He teleported back to Earth to get ready.

He grabbed the trunk he brought. It had 8 rooms which was enough for him but the only problem was that none of them were big enough to train in. He packed his clothes for the weekends and his martial arts gi. He packed his school robes and all the books and equipment he needed for his lessons. It didn't take long and he decided to take a shower. 5 minutes later he left the shower and dried himself off. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He could tell he was near enough a double of Goku. His body wasn't as built as Goku's yet but he was built more than boys his age. He was also nearly as tall as him as well just a couple of inches shorter. He couldn't wait to be reunited with his mother and sister as well as his childhood friends, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks or Tonks as she preferred to be called as well as Fleur Delacour, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. He can remember when he met most of them. He met Hermione when they were both 5. Turns out their mothers were both friends and near enough lost contact when Lily went to Hogwarts. Tonks was there for most of his life. She was two years older than him. She is Sirius' second cousin. Not literally because her mother is Sirius' cousin. He met Fleur when his mother treated him and Raven with a holiday in France. They got along well. Fleur revealed that she as well as her little sister Gabrielle were Veela. Lily was shocked but she was friendly to them. What surprised Fleur's mother Apolline was surprised that Harry was not affected by her allure. It did have a partial effect on young boys but Harry was immune to the effects. She shook off her shock and offered to show them around. When it was time to leave Apolline said they would keep in touch and visit every now and then. Lily, Daphne's mother Elizabeth and Amelia Bones were friends since Hogwarts. They introduced the kids to each other and got along well. Lily was named Neville's godmother and Alice Neville's mother was named Harry's godmother they knew each other side they were babies and treated each other like brothers.

'What would their reaction be when I reveal that I'm is alive? What about when I tell them I'm not human anymore?' Harry thought and sighed. He knew he had to tell them eventually but not anytime soon.

* * *

5 hours later

Harry and the family were at Kings Cross Station and were walking to where the barrier was to platform 9 and 3 quarters. They came across a wall and ran through it. Everyone but Harry were stunned. Harry charmed in holographic tech so it could work in magical places. He changed his eye colour because he wanted to be revealed at the sorting ceremony. They walked to the train and Harry spotted his mother and sister. The others looked as well.

"Is that your mother and sister Harry?" Videl asked.

"Yes. Raven has gotten a bit taller and Mum looks the same when I last saw her." Harry said.

He saw both of them board the train.

'Raven doesn't start Hogwarts for another year. Why is she getting on the train?' Harry thought but shrugged it off knowing he'll find out.

"Ok. I'll see you in a few months." Harry said hugging everyone.

"Keep in touch son and don't forget your training. Try not to get very angry. You know what happened last time. I had to use Kaio Ken times 8 to knock you out." Goku said.

"I won't Dad. See you soon." Harry said grabbing his trunk and getting on the train.

Harry found a compartment and put his trunk away and sat down. He saw the family and waved and they waved back. The train started to move and they started to disappear from sight. Harry then put privacy charms up so no one could bother and meditated. He sat there in total silence for 10 minutes until he could sense two people outside the compartment. He put down the privacy charms and let them in.

"Do you mind if we come in? Everywhere else is full." A girl's voice said.

Harry recognised her voice and made sure his eye colour was different. He opened his eyes and saw Daphne Greengrass. She looked the same as ever. Long blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes. She was always beautiful for her age. Next to her if he remembered correctly was Tracy Davis.

"Sure." Harry said.

The girls entered and Harry helped putting their trunks away.

"Thank you. I hope we aren't bothering you." Tracy said.

"No. Not at all. What are your names?" Harry asked even though he knew.

"Tracy Davis and this is Daphne Greengrass." Tracy said.

"Nice to meet you." Daphne said.

"How is it promoting a fact Daphne?" Harry asked.

"What fact?" Daphne asked.

"That the grass is green." Harry said and Tracy snickered.

"Very funny." Daphne said.

"Are you a third year or a fourth year?" Tracy asked and Harry chuckled.

"First." Harry said.

"No way. You look at least thirteen." Daphne said.

"You have my father Goku to thank for that." Harry said even though Goku wasn't as tall as he was when he was Harry's age. Most likely because of falling on his head when he was a baby.

"Really? What's your name?" Tracy asked.

"You'll find out later." Harry said.

Daphne was about to say something but someone knocked on the door. They looked and there was brushy brown-haired girl. Daphne opened the door and hugged her.

"Hermione Granger. How have you been? It's been 4 years." Daphne said.

"It sure has. Can you believe it Daphne? I'm a witch." Hermione said squeezing harder out of habit.

"I… know. Can't… breathe." Daphne managed to say.

"Oh sorry." Hermione said.

'She still does her bone crushing hug.' Harry thought

"You remember Tracy, don't you?" Daphne asked.

"I do. Hi Tracy." Hermione said.

"Hi Hermione." Tracy replied.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know his name but get this, he's a first year, just like us." Tracy said.

"Wow. But tall for a first year." Hermione said.

"Blame his father… Goku was it?" Daphne asked and Harry nodded.

"Goku? Unique name." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Well this is a surprise." A boy said.

They looked and it was Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Neville. How are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm good. Looks like this compartment is full. I'll go find another and I'll see you at Hogwarts." Neville said.

"You'll be sitting with us." Harry said.

"But there is nowhere to sit." Neville said.

"Get in here and watch this." Harry said.

Neville stepped in and Harry grabbed his wand. He waved the wand and the compartment started to expand.

"Whoa. That's cool. Non-verbal magic?" Neville asked and Harry nodded.

"But how? Non-verbal magic takes months, maybe years to master." Tracy said.

"Not unless you have the right teachers." Harry said.

"Have any of you seen Susan?" Hermione asked.

"I did on my way here. I'll go get her. Keep an eye on Trevor for me." Neville said leaving the compartment but stopped.

"Whoa." Neville said.

"What is it Neville?" Daphne asked.

"When you step outside the compartment it looks like normal then when you are inside." Neville said leaving.

The others besides Harry stepped out and Neville was right it did look like normal outside the compartment.

5 minutes later

Neville came back with Susan and they quickly hugged and talked. Like Daphne and Hermione, Susan was very beautiful for her age. Harry smiled as his friends caught up. He then sensed some right front of the door but there was no one there so some use a notice me not charm.

"Nice try whoever you are." Harry said.

The charm was removed and it was Tonks. Everyone but Harry cheered as they were done with their little reunion.

"How did you know I was there?" Tonks asked.

"I sensed your energy." Harry said.

Daphne was surprised.

'Who is he and how can he sense energy already? We don't learn that until later this year.' Daphne thought

"How are you guys doing?" Tonks asked.

"We're good Tonks. How's Sirius and Moony doing?" Hermione asked.

"They're good. They are very busy with their work as Aurors." Tonks said.

"Well as long as they're all right." Daphne said.

Neville smile turned into a frown and Tonks noticed.

"What's the matter Neville?" Tonks asked.

"We're missing one person." Neville said.

"Harry would've loved this day." Tonks said.

They all frowned as the memory of being told what happened to him. When they were told they slowly lost contact with each other while mourning him. Harry was tempted to reveal himself but he knew he would make them angry. He doesn't look the same as he used to be so he thought they wouldn't believe them. He snapped out of his thoughts when someone else came.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but who's Harry?" Harry asked.

"His name was Harry Potter. He was one of our best friends. He died 4 years ago." Susan said.

"Potter? Was he related to Jack Potter the Boy Who Lived?" Harry asked.

"If we ever see him, he'll be known as the Boy Who got his nuts ripped off." Daphne said and Harry smiled.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"He and his family were going to an event and Jack was the guest of honour. They went into the forest and came towards a bumpy road. He fell off the carriage they were on and their father James wouldn't stop because they would've been late. Their mother Lily sent Aurors out to find him. They searched for two weeks but nothing. They found a bit of his blood which were next to wolf paw prints. He was pronounced dead. When Lily said that Harry fell off, you should've heard what James said. He said 'Who's Harry?' That bastard." Susan said.

Harry rage built up. James was that focused on Jack that he didn't know he existed? He wasn't surprised but was still angry that he was left in that forest all because of that stupid event. He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone came in.

"Hello everyone." Lily said.

Harry's rage disappeared when he saw her. God, he missed her. He wanted to reveal himself sooner but he knew that she would be mourning his death and didn't want to make her feel worse than she already was.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Well I'm a professor at Hogwarts." Lily said.

"Muggle studies?" Everyone but Harry asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Everyone but Harry said.

Lily smiled and she looked at Harry. It was strange. Why did his energy feel familiar but different?

"Are you a first year?" Lily asked.

"Yes Professor…" Harry said pretending not to know.

"Evans. Professor Evans." Lily said.

"Thanks. Yes, I am a first year." Harrys said.

"He doesn't like it, does he?" Tonks asked.

"No, he doesn't." Lily said as Raven appeared.

"Oh my god. You're here!" Raven shouted.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" Daphne asked.

"I couldn't find someone to babysit her and with Sirius and Remus being very busy, I had no choice but to bring her. I asked for permission and she's allowed to be in the school as long as she doesn't disturb any lessons." Lily said.

'That's why.' Harry thought.

"Well I best get ready for Hogwarts. You all should as well. Before I go, make sure you call professor in public but you can call me Lily in private." Lily said as she and Raven left.

* * *

2 hours later

Everyone got off the train and somebody was calling for the first years.

"Firs' years! Come on don't be shy! Firs' years!" A giant shouted.

Harry and the rest of the first years walked to the giant.

"Ello everyone. My names Hagrid and I'm the gamekeeper ere at Hogwarts. Now follow me to the boats." Hagrid said.

Everyone followed Hagrid who looked at Harry.

"Bit tall for a firs' year aren't you lad?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah. My father Goku was this tall when he was my age." Harry said lying.

"I see. Well good luck to yer." Hagrid said as they reached the boats.

Hagrid got on the boat in the front while the first years. Harry saw Jack get on one with his friends Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan.

Harry got on one with Hermione, Susan and Neville. When everyone got on the boats, they started to move. Hermione, Susan and Neville were chatting to each other while Harry watch the castle slowly come into view. Mum was right, it really is a magnificent sight.

10 minutes later

The first years followed Hagrid up a set of stairs and there was a woman waiting for them.

"Firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here." McGonagall said.

"I'll be off then." Hagrid said walking through the large double.

"In a couple moments you'll be going through these doors and join your classmates but before that, you will be sort into one of four houses. There is Hufflepuff for those who are have loyalty, dedication, patience, who work hard and play fair. Next is Ravenclaw, who value knowledge, intelligence and wit. Next is Gryffindor, for those who value bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. Last but not least, Slytherin for those who values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. I'll be back in a moment." McGonagall said as she walked through the double doors.

Then everyone started to chat about where they would be sorted. Harry didn't who he was sorted in as long as it isn't Gryffindor. He didn't hate the Gryffindor house but he didn't want to be in that house because Jack would be it and he preferred to stay away from his… brother.

"So, it's true then about what they're saying on the train. Jack Potter has come to Hogwarts." A blonde boy said.

Then the others started to whisper.

"This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I'm Draco Malfoy." Malfoy asked as Jack's friend Ron snickered.

"I see. You think my names funny. No need to tell me yours. Second hand robes and red hair. Weasley no doubt." Malfoy said.

"You do realise that some families are way better than others Potter. You can't make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy said holding out his hand.

"You must a fool Malfoy. I can tell who the wrong sort is and I'm looking at one. A slimy snake." Jack said.

Then McGonagall came back and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder.

"Follow me please." McGonagall said.

They walked into the great hall. Harry saw Lily sat at the staff table. He saw Albus Dumbledore sitting in the centre. He clenched his hands as he saw the man who tampered with his power but thankfully seeing his friends and his mother and sister, it calmed him down. The other students looked at him with widened eyes. Mostly due to his power, right now he was holding back to how powerful Vegeta was when he arrived on earth for the first time. Some of the female students stared at him with smiles. He can remember a few women staring at Goku when they went into any city.

At the staff table Albus Dumbledore was intrigued. One of the first year's power was higher than he thought possible. Who is he?

The students stopped in front of a stool which had a hat on it.

"When I call your name, you will come up and have the hat on your head and it will sort you into your houses." McGonagall said hold a list of names which she read at random.

Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw which was no surprise. Daphne was sorted into Ravenclaw as well because she took more after her mother who was in Ravenclaw while her father was in Slytherin. Susan was sorted into Hufflepuff along with Neville. Now it was Jack's turn. The hat placed on his head for a few seconds until it shouted Gryffindor. McGonagall looked at the list and saw a name she didn't expect. She thought it was a mistake but she read it anyway.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall said.

Harry sighed as he walked to the stool. Tonks, Daphne, Hermione, Susan, Neville, Lily and Raven's eyes widened.

'No way. That's Harry?' They thought.

Harry sat on the stool on McGonagall placed the hat on his head and there was a voice in his head.

"Difficult. Very difficult. You have all the qualities of each house. A great mind, bravery, loyalty and cunning. Such power I can feel coming from you. What's this? I know half of the blood you possess but not the other half. You also have the blood of…"The hat said before being interrupted.

"I know whose and what blood I have." Harry said with telepathy.

"You know about what you can do right? The hat asked.

"Yes I do." Harry replied.

"What house do you want to be in?" The hat asked

"Not Gryffindor. Not while my… brother is in that house. This way his neck won't be snapped while he is asleep." Harry said out loud and everyone whispered.

He wasn't afraid to show his hatred towards Jack.

'Such hatred, but Jack is his brother, Harry shouldn't have this much hatred. Even after what happed.' Albus thought.

Lily was surprised. He hated Jack for a long time but never to this extent. She partly couldn't blame him but Jack was still her son.

"Such hatred for him. Ok then. Not Gryffindor. Then where?" The hat asked.

"Any of the other houses is fine with me." Harry said.

"I see. Well, I'll put in the house your mother was in. RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted and the students at the Ravenclaw table cheered. Harry stood up and before he could go to the table Lily and Raven ran to him and pulled him into a hug and they cried. Harry returned the hug.

"Where... have... you been?" Raven asked.

Before he could answer he was slapped multiple times by Daphne who then cried as she and the rest of his friends hugged him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister." Lily said.

"I know you want to catch up Professor Evans but we need to continue the ceremony." McGonagall said.

"Sorry. You go to your seats." Lily said.

They walked to their seats. Daphne and Hermione quietly cried onto his shoulders as the ceremony continued.

10 minutes later

The sorting ceremony ended. Daphne and Hermione stopped crying but started to ask him why he didn't return sooner and why he looked different.

"I'll explain later." Harry said.

"You'll tell us now Harry Potter or you'll be getting more slips and they'll be harder." Daphne said.

"They don't hurt anyway." Harry said.

"Let the feast begin." Albus said as a lot of food appeared in front of them.

Harry's Saiyan side started to appear as he grabbed the food he wanted which was a lot but he ate it at a normal pace. The other students were surprised at how much food he had.

'No way will he eat all that.' They thought.

2 hours later.

Everyone was full while Harry was still eating.

"Where do you fit all that?" Daphne asked.

"Well a few things have changed." Harry said putting a whole chicken leg in his mouth.

Lily and Raven was surprised. How could he eat that much and not gain weight?

"Now that we've filled our bellies, I'd like to say few words. First is that the dark forest is forbidden to all students and our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for those who wish to not died a painful death." Albus said.

Harry was confused. What was in there? He'd have to explore one day.

"Off to bed everyone. Expect you Harry. I'd like to meet you in my office." Albus said.

10 minutes later

Albus along with Harry entered his office and told Harry to sit down.

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked.

"No thank you." Harry said.

"Well after all that food you ate, you should be full." Albus said.

"I'm not full. That was just the tip of the iceberg." Harry said.

"Anyway. How are you Harry?" Albus asked.

"I'm fine but when I learned that my powers had been messed with, I was not very happy. Thankfully the blocks are gone." Harry said glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was shocked.

'How did Harry figure out that I blocked his power?' Albus thought.

"How is it that you are alive Harry?" Albus asked changing the subject.

"I was saved by a man who I call Dad." Harry said.

"James saved you? Why didn't he tell Lily?" Albus asked.

"James Potter did not save me. My father's name is Goku." Harry said.

"But Harry, James is your father." Albus said.

"No. He lost that right years ago. He is not my father and he'll never be my father. As far as I'm concerned he can drop dead as well as his son Jack." Harry said with anger.

"Who is this Goku fella?" Albus asked.

"Goku is my father. He's the one who made me who I am today." Harry said.

"So Goku is making you hate your father. I'll make sure you are safely away from him. Clearly he is a bad influence on you." Albus said.

Then Harry's power doubled and he glared at Dumbledore.

"You do that and you're dead. Tampering with my power is one thing but trying to take away the man who has been the father I always wanted away is where I draw the line. He is not a bad influence on me. He treats me like I'm his own son. Technically I am due to a blood ritual." Harry said.

'Blood ritual? No wonder he doesn't like James. I can't believe he went through that.' Albus thought.

"My boy, I'm only thinking about your safety." Albus said.

"No you're not Headmaster. Don't mess with me or my life. If you try anything then be ready to die." Harry said.

Harry then powered down and left unknowingly that his briefly turned blood red but returned to emerald green. He went down the steps and saw his mother.

"Follow me Harry." Lily said and Harry did that.

5 minute later

They entereder office and Raven was there as well as Harry's friends. Raven pulled Harry into a hug. Harry lifted her up and place her on his shoulder.

"Now. Where have you been, why do you look different and why didn't you come home?" Lily asked in an angry tone.

"Alright. For your first question I've been living in West City in America. Why I look different is because my injuries from 4 years ago were too much and the people who rescued me didn't have time to a healer so they took me to a man and performed a blood ritual." Harry said.

"Blood ritual? No wonder. Is the man you just spoke of Goku?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. I near enough like him. The only differences between us is that he's a few inches taller than me, his body is more built than mine and I still have Mum's eyes. Other than that I'm a duplicate of Dad." Harry said.

"So you call him Dad?" Lily asked.

"Yes. He's been more of a father than James ever was so he earned the right of me calling him that. He raised me and treated me like I'm his own son." Harry said.

Lily smiled. She needed to thank this Goku for keeping him safe.

"Why didn't you come back home?" Raven asked.

"I figured you all were mourning my 'death' so I didn't want to make feel worse than you already were by showing up looking like someone else." Harry said.

Tonks' hair went from red to purple and she pulled him into a hug.

"Glad you're alive and well. So you look like Goku?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah. That's right." Harry said.

"We know who to thank for saving you." Tonks said.

"Yeah. Happy to have you back." Hermione said pulling him into a hug.

"Do you still talk to Fleur?" Harry asked.

"No Harry. After what happened she took it worse than us not to the extent of Lily and Raven but bad." Neville said.

"Ok kids, you best get to bed. See you in the morning." Lily said.

Harry put Raven and kissed her on her head.

"Night Raven, night Mum." Harry said.

"Night kids." Lily said.

10 minutes later

Everyone went to their dorms and got ready for bed but not Harry. When no one was paying attention he put all his stuff in his trunk and left the dorm. He switched from his normal Ki to his God Ki so no one could sense him. He then went to the fourth floor. He walked through the corridor and arrived to where he wanted to go.

-Open- Harry said in Parseltongue.

Harry smiled as a part of the wall disappeared and a door formed, his ancestors told him about this place. Harry walked through the door and was in the living room as large as the grand hall. The room had a large settee. It had blue body while the cushions and pillows were silver with the Ravenclaw house logo on them. The carpet had the colour grey and in the centre of the carpet had a dragon breathing fire out of its mouth and had lightning in the background. The walls is green and attached to the walls were swords, spears and shields. Harry liked it. His ancestors said they found out when they were at school here but he knew what they really meant. He looked walked up a staircase and found a hallway. There were lots of rooms which wasn't as the living room. Most rooms had a king sized beds as well as two large wardrobes as well as draws and a bathroom. Harry walked to the end of the hallway and went through the double doors into the master bedroom. It was half the size of the living room. The bed was double the size of the king sized beds. There were 5 wardrobes and 3 draws. He went into bathroom and was amazed. The bathroom had both a bath and a shower like any other bathroom. The bath could fit 7 people in at once.

'How did the founders hide all this?' Harry thought.

After looking around he unpacked all his stuff and went to bed.

He was going to enjoy being here.

* * *

 **10000+ words later and I'm done**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next one. The next story I'll be updating is The Devil god so make sure you watch out for the update.**

 **Peace**


	3. Lessons and Saving Hedwig

**Hey guys**

 **I know you want me to update A new life but ideas won't stop coming at the current moment and I want to take advantage of it and as you wanted Harry will have a harem. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up with a smile. First day of Hogwarts. She quickly got up and ran to Daphne's bed.

"Daphne wake up." Hermione said.

"5 more minutes." Daphne said pulling the bed quilt over her head.

"Come on. Wake up." Hermione said shaking her.

"Alright. I'm up." Daphne said yawning.

"Well get changed. After we're waking up Harry. How. We. Use. To. Do." Hermione said.

Daphne grinned. Half of the time when they visited Harry, Lily and Raven, Harry was sometimes still asleep and they woke him up by jumping on him.

They quickly got changed into their school robes and left the girls dorm and knocked on the door.

"Can we come in and wake our friend?" Daphne asked.

"Sure." The boy said and they entered the boy's dorm. They looked around but Harry wasn't there. There was one bed empty. They figured he was already awake. They went downstairs and he wasn't in the common room either.

"Where is he?"

Meanwhile

Harry was outside throwing punches and kicks in all directions with a little bit of difficulty. He was wearing his martial arts Gi. He had weights on his wrists and just above his ankles. He was lifting 4 times the weight than currently can. His speed slowly increased meaning he was getting use to the weight. He stopped and sat down panting. He couldn't fall asleep since he spent most of yesterday meditating. He shrunk the weights to the size of wristbands but he could still feel the weight of them. He put on an anti-Ki detection charm on himself. He found a book in his room and found out about the spell while reading it. This why he can go to the room without someone finding him and could remove his weights without people sensing his true power of his base form. He teleported back to his room. Took a shower and got changed into his school robes. He removed a bit of weight to the point where he displayed to power during the ceremony and left the room. When he got to the grand staircase he removed the charm and walked to the great hall. When he got there Dumbledore was sitting in his chair looking at him. There wasn't many students there yet. He then saw Raven running to him. She jumped and Harry caught her pulling her into a hug.

"Morning Raven." Harry said.

"Morning Harry." Raven said.

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked.

"Good. Bed was comfy but not as comfy as the one at home but comfy." Raven said.

"Where's mum?" Harry asked.

"Sorting stuff out for her lessons today. She told me to come here and stay here until you arrive. She also told me to tell you to call her professor in lessons but after lessons is fine." Raven said.

"Ok. Want to sit with me for breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Raven said.

10 minutes later

Lily walked into the great hall and saw Raven and Harry sitting together. She started to walk to them passing a couple seventh year boy who were talking about her. She heard a few boys talking about how hot she was behind her back thinking she couldn't hear them. She had a few male admirers outside of Hogwarts but she just ignored their advances. Once a wizard came up to her and said, 'You're either so pretty or you're a Veela because you are so beautiful.' She ignored him. She knew she wasn't a Veela since men don't drool by looking at her. Apolline said to her that she just had a rare natural beauty and even rivals Veela and that was a big compliment. She blushed when Apolline said that. She could've started dating again but with the money she got from the divorce she knew men would just date her for that.

"Hey kids." Lily said.

"Morning Mum." Raven/Harry said.

"Ready for your lessons Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yep." Harry said.

"Good. Beware of Snape. He's had a thing for me for years but when me and James got together he changed in a bad way. If he gives you or Jack any grief it's because he won't let go of that rivalry with James. You tell me if he does. As you know, you can't attack a teacher." Lily said.

"Mum. I'll tell you if he gives ME any grief. You of all people should know that I don't give a shit about Jack." Harry said.

"Language." Lily said.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"Mum, could I stay here sitting with Harry?" Raven asked.

"Of course. You can't disturb lessons but you are allowed to sit at the tables." Lily said.

"Thanks mum." Raven said.

"I'll be at the staff table. Professor Flitwick will be here soon with your schedule in a bit." Lily said walking away.

Then Harry sensed Hermione and Daphne walking into the hall. He looked up and put his hand up signalling them. They saw him and ran to him and sat next to them.

"Figured you were here. We were looking for you in the common room but you weren't there." Daphne said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Excited for lessons Harry?" Hermione asked with a big smile.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew was Hermione was like. It was a little bit annoying but he wouldn't want her to change.

"A bit." Harry said.

Then a small man walked up to them and handed them a piece of paper each.

"Thank you, professor Flitwick." Harry said.

"You're welcome Mr Potter." Flitwick said.

"Professor no offence but I'd rather not be called Mr Potter. I don't hate the Potter family but I'd would like to James and Jack drop dead." Harry said.

Flitwick was a little bit shocked. Lily told the staff what happened and knew he would hate them two but not to this extent. He noticed he called his father by his first name which usually meant as a sign of disrespect.

"Ok. Then what do I call you?" Flitwick asked.

"Mr Son. That would be better. I've taken up my father Goku's name. Son Harry formerly Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Ok. I look forward to seeing you in class Mr Son." Flitwick said walking away.

"Harry. Tell us about Goku. Does he have any kids by normal means? Is he married?" Daphne asked.

"Yes to both. My brother's names are Gohan and Goten. Goku's wife Chi Chi died of a disease. Gohan has a wife named Videl. You'd like her. They have a daughter named Pan. She has some of Videl's facial features but Gohan's eyes." Harry said.

"How long did it take to accept you as family?" Hermione asked.

"Instantly. Dad treated me like one of his own. I got along well with Gohan and Goten as well as Videl and Pan." Harry said.

"We're happy for you. Can't wait to meet them." Daphne said.

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

Harry sighed as he looked at Jack. With him was Ron and Seamus.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"You know what I want." Jack said and Harry stood up.

"Get it through that head of yours. I brought them legally and just because you wanted them doesn't they belong to you." Harry said.

"I'm the boy who lived. Whatever I want should be mine, now give them." Jack said.

"I don't care what you are. I'm out of here. Who's coming?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Daphne stood up. Raven sat there watching her brother. She hoped that he would punch Jack.

"Come on Raven. I've got something for you. Late birthday present." Harry said and she quickly stood up.

They started to walk away and Jack was angry being denied what was rightfully his. Harry felt him grabbing his wand. He grinned. Then everything around him suddenly slowed. Everything was moving at a snail's pace. To Harry he was walking at a normal pace but he knew he was moving at 50,000 mph. Harry was thankful that humans can't see anything moving faster than 9,000 mph. He lightly punched Jack all around his body. Jack didn't do anything yet. Harry then stood where he was and then everything moved at normal pace. Jack then felt the punches and screamed as he dropped to the ground. The teachers ran to him and Dumbledore examined him with a diagnose charm. Jack's rib cage was cracked. His arms were broken.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Don't know. He just suddenly screamed in pain." Raven said.

"Mr Son. Your wand." Flitwick said.

Dumbledore was confused. Who was Mr Son. He saw Harry grabbing his wand and handed it to Filius.

"Filius why did you call Harry Mr Son?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is what he wants to be called. I don't blame him. He has plenty of reason to be called that and I will honour that." Flitwick said.

Dumbledore was shocked at Harry. He needed to get him to forgive James and soon so he could bring him on the right path away from the dark. Lily wasn't surprised he didn't want to be call Mr Potter. Using Goku's name was surprising but that proved how much he cared for Harry as a son. Right now, she needed to know what happened.

"What did you do Harry?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. Was simply walking away. You saw me." Harry said.

That was true. She did see him walk away. She never saw him use his wand but she needed be sure.

"No spell was used. Mr Son didn't do anything." Flitwick said.

Lily and Dumbledore were now confused. Jack can't just scream in pain without no reason but decided to drop it for now.

"Ok. Take Mr Potter to the hospital wing to fix up his bones. You four are free to go." Dumbledore said.

When no one was looking Harry smirked.

'Thank you, Dad.' Harry thought.

"What was that about with Jack?" Raven asked.

"He wanted this owl and Nimbus 2000 and to annoy him I brought them both." Harry said.

"Where did you get the money?" Daphne asked.

"James never told the goblins to stop putting money in my trust vault and every time Jack's is filled up, mine is." Harry said.

"Jack is always buying stuff so basically it's always being filled." Hermione said.

"Very cheeky Harry." Raven said.

5 minutes later

"Here you go Raven. This is the broomstick Jack wanted and I have no use for it and like I said in the great hall, late birthday present." Harry said.

Raven pulled Harry into a hug and grabbed the broomstick.

"Thanks Harry." Raven said.

"You're welcome. By the way. It's your turn with the Walkman." Harry said handing her the Walkman.

"You had it all this time?" Raven asked.

"Not really. You see I dropped it when I was attacked by wolves and someone else found it and put it on sale and Videl brought for my birthday without knowing that it belonged to Mum." Harry said.

"Harry. We best go. Charms is about to start soon." Hermione said.

* * *

10 minutes later

"Welcome to Charms students. For those outside of Ravenclaw I am Professor Flitwick. Today we will be practising the wand movement of the spell Wingardium Leviosa and after attempt to use it." Flitwick said.

"Can anyone tell me what the spell is used for?" Flitwick asked.

Some of the students as well as Harry, Hermione and Daphne put their hand up.

"Yes, Mr Son." Flitwick said.

"The spell is used to levitate objects and place them to wherever the user wants to put them. The wand movement for the spell is very simple. Swish and flick." Harry said.

"Very good Mr Son. 5 points to Ravenclaw. As Mr Son said the movement is simple. Swish and flick." Flitwick said showing the movement.

"Now for 5 minutes practice the movement and try the movement." Flitwick said.

Then everyone but started to practice the movement. after a minute nearly everyone had it down. Daphne noticed Harry was doing nothing.

"Harry. Why aren't you doing the movement?" Daphne asked whispering.

"Don't need to do it." Harry replied.

Unfortunately for them Flitwick saw them.

"Is there anything you like to share to the rest of the class?" Flitwick asked and everyone else looked at them.

"Yeah sir. Daphne was asking me why I wasn't doing the movement." Harry said.

"Why haven't you practised?" Flitwick asked.

"Simple Professor." Harry said grabbing his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry chanted and one of the books in front of him floated into the air.

"I see. 10 points to Ravenclaw. Since you already know how to use the spell, could help any other student who is struggling?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Good. Now everyone continue." Flitwick said.

"When did you learn to use the spell?" Hermione asked.

"Around 3 and half years ago." Harry said.

"No way." Daphne said and Harry smirked.

* * *

2 hours later

Right now, every student was on a break. Harry was exploring the castle. He was currently on the first floor. He sensed someone running to him and it was Neville

"Harry!" Neville shouted as stopped running.

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked.

"It's Malfoy and Jack. Malfoy grabbed your owl and now she's trapped. Ron Weasley just told Jack and now he's trying to reclaim 'his' owl." Neville said.

"Shit! Where are they now?" Harry asked.

"I'll show you." Neville said running with Harry following.

5 minutes later

They entered the library and saw Malfoy.

"Well. If it isn't Harry Potter." Malfoy said.

"Where's my owl?" Harry asked grabbing his wand.

"I put the bird somewhere. You'll have to find that bloody bird." Malfoy said.

"Where is she asshole?" Harry asked.

"You don't scare me Potter. Your bother is after the owl as well. Went past 30 seconds before you arrived. This will teach you to learn to respect me." Malfoy said.

"He is not my brother. Just you wait. I'm going to get my owl and I'm coming after you." Harry said running to get Hedwig with Neville following.

They ran into another room. They saw Jack and Ron jumping from bookshelf to bookshelf.

"Neville, I'll go on ahead and stop those two and lock that door when I go through it." Harry said.

"What if there's no other way out?" Neville asked.

"There is. Explain how Malfoy got up that wall." Harry said.

"You got it." Neville said

Harry jumped all the way to the other side which shocked Neville.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked.

"None of your business. I'm here for my owl." Harry said.

"That's my owl." Jack said.

Harry punched Jack and Ron in their stomachs and they dropped to the ground pain as Neville got to the other side. Harry nodded as he went through the door and locked it from that side.

In front of Harry was the ghost Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hello Sir Nicholas." Harry said.

"You're Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. Tall room isn't it?" Sir Nick asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Sir Nicholas. My owl has been taken and I want to get her back. I'll see you some other time." Harry said.

"Of course. I'll see you soon young Harry. I won't say anything." Sir Nick said as he went through the wall.

Harry looked around the room. There were platforms on the wall. The way they were positioned which was spiral like, it looked like the only to get up to the door but Harry flew to the door and went through it.

Meanwhile

Susan, Daphne and Hermione went to Lily.

"Lily. Can you sense Harry anywhere?" Hermione asked.

Lily search for his energy signature which wasn't too hard.

"He's in the library. I'll take you three there." Lily said.

They arrived there in 2 minutes and they saw Malfoy leave. They entered but couldn't see Harry anywhere and went further into the library. They saw Neville by the door and the back as well as Jack and Ron on the ground holding their stomachs. They went to the other side.

"Neville. Where's Harry?" Susan asked.

"Malfoy grabbed Hedwig and trapped somewhere around here. Jack here tried to take Hedwig for himself but Harry stopped him going any further. He's gone through that door and lock it from that side.

"Great. How are you supposed to get in there?" Daphne asked.

"Stand back." Lily said grabbing her wand.

They did that and Lily pointed her wand at the door.

"Bombarda." Lily said.

Back to Harry

He had just killed some venomous snails and was about to walk through a door but he stopped as he heard an explosion. He then sensed his mother's energy as well as Hermione, Susan and Daphne. He went to the other door and locked it as well and went through the one he was just at and locked that one as well.

Back to Lily and the others

"He went all the way up there?" Daphne asked.

"Looks like he. How did he get up so fast?" Susan asked.

"No idea. Let's go." Lily said

"Out of my way." Jack said as he pushed past them.

"Hold it right there young man." Lily said and Jack stopped.

"You're after Hedwig, aren't you? Harry told us that you think she's yours. You're not taking her." Daphne said.

"I'm the boy who lived. That owl is mine." Jack said running and Lily groaned.

"I hate you James." Lily said following him.

Back to Harry

He looked up at the wall in front of him and jumped. He could have used the jinx block behind him but he had super strength and was faster that way. He went through the door in front of him and locked it. He looked around the room he entered and saw a hooded figure. He about to charge at the figure but said figure disappeared.

'Who was that?' Harry thought.

Back to Lily and the others

"Finally." Hermione said tired from climbing.

She went to open the door but it was locked.

"Damn it Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Locked?" Daphne asked panting.

"Yes." Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright. You know what to do." Lily said point her wand at the door.

"Bombarda." Lily said and there was an explosion at the door.

They went through it and there were a bunch of large dead snails.

"Ew. That is disgusting." Daphne said.

"Well. We know that's Harry has gone past. Don't touch them. These snails are poisonous." Lily said walking past the dead snails.

Back to Harry

He again went through another door and locked it behind him. He heard flapping and looked up and saw flying books.

'Most likely Malfoy charmed them.' Harry thought grabbing his wand as he heard an explosion.

"Flipendo." Harry said firing at the floating books.

He destroyed them all and heard another explosion. Lily and the others aren't far behind. He saw other way out and instantly thought of a lever being around somewhere and went to find it.

Back to Lily and the others

"Ok. He is annoying me now locking doors." Susan said.

"Same here Sue." Daphne said.

"Another jinx block and this one is bigger." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Why is it here and not over there?" Daphne asked.

"Maybe Harry put it back. Look at the gap. There's no way anyone could make that jump." Lily said charging a Flipendo spell.

Back to Harry

He found the lever and pulled it. One of the bookshelf's moved forming a passage. He walked through it. He looked around the room and saw Hedwig.

"Hedwig! Don't worry girl. I'll get you out." Harry said and another explosion was heard.

He looked around and there was no way to get Hedwig out. He decided to use his strength and was about to jump.

"Come here you bastard!" Daphne shouted as she and the other walked through the passage.

Harry looked at them and they had angry expression on their faces. They were sweating and they looked tired.

"Do you have any idea what you put us through?" Hermione asked.

Daphne then slapped his face but it did nothing and she shook her hand in pain.

"We'll sort this out in a moment. Let's get Hedwig out first." Lily said.

Then they saw Harry jump onto the top of the wall and grabbed a ledge. They were shocked.

"How did you jump that high?" Lily asked.

Harry ignored the question and grabbed the metal bars.

"If you're trying to move that with your bare hands then I'm afraid you're not-" Hermione said before she heard a noise.

The top of the metal bars fell to the ground forming a ramp and Hedwig flew out. Harry jumped from the wall onto the ground. Hedwig flew to his arm and he stroked her feathers. Hedwig then flew away. Jack tried to chase her but Harry grabbed his neck.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said as walking up the ramp with the others following. They reached Hedwig and a door. Harry opened it and Hedwig flew through it. They walked through it and they were where Malfoy was sitting. Harry let go of Jack and jumped down without hesitation and opened the door for Hedwig.

"You coming down or what?" Harry asked.

Lily then walked to the ledge and hesitated for a second before jumping down. It didn't hurt she fell to the ground and got up. The others followed and they left. Jack stormed off in anger.

"That was fun." Harry said.

"FUN!?" Everyone but Lily shouted.

"That was not fun for us. Chasing after you, and you locking the doors was annoying especially after that climb in the third room." Susan said.

"Next time young man, you tell me what's wrong. Not do it on your own. You could have been trapped in there. You got that?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Harry lied.

"Good. You're lucky it's the first day, otherwise you would be in detention. Off you go. Your first transfiguration is about to start soon." Lily said.

* * *

10 minutes later

Harry, Hermione and Daphne entered the transfiguration classroom with the other students apart from Jack and Ron. Harry saw a cat siting watching them. The cat's energy was the same as McGonagall's and quickly figured out she was an Animagus.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Harry said, and the other students were confused until cat jumped and transformed in said woman.

"How did you know it was me?" McGonagall asked.

"No cat is that well behaved and I noticed your eyes which cats don't have." Harry said.

"Well then, 5 points to Ravenclaw. Now take whatever seats are available." McGonagall said.

Harry sat down and Daphne rushed to sit next to him. That slightly annoyed Hermione but luckily for her the table next to them was free and sat there with Susan. When everyone sat down McGonagall started the lesson.

"Now before we start I want you to know that any mischief from anyone in this class will be forced to leave and not come back. You've been warned." Mcgonagall said.

5 minutes later

Jack and Ron ran into the room. McGonagall was in her cat form again while the students worked.

"We made it." Jack said.

"Yeah. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked and Harry smirked.

McGonagall transformed into her human form leaving both guys dumbstruck.

"Thank you for that compliment Mr Weasley. Perhaps I should transfigure you and Mr Potter into a pocket watch so that maybe you might be on time." McGonagall said and Harry snickered.

"What's so funny?" McGonagall asked.

"Sorry professor. It's what you said that's all." Harry said.

She recalled what she said and figured what he was laughing at.

"We got lost." Ron said.

"Perhaps a map. I trust you can find your seats without one." McGonagall said and they sat down.

* * *

1 hour later

"Good afternoon class." A woman said.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." The students replied.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now everyone step to the left side of your broomstick. Hold your right hand over the broom and say up." Hooch said.

"Up!" Harry shouted and his broom flew to his hand straight away.

Harry smirked as he watched the others. Some of them managed to summon their broom on the first go. Ron and Jack were struggling. He moved his fingers on his left hand up and the brooms hit Jack and Ron's face hard. Every other student laughed. Harry loved wandless magic.

"Now everyone. When you've got hold of your broomstick, you are to mount it. Make sure you grip it tight. When I blow my whistle, you will kick off from the ground hard. Hover of a few seconds and slightly lean forward to touch back down. 3, 2, 1." Hooch said blowing her whistle.

Neville's broom lifted up from the ground and his broom suddenly got out of control and flew upwards. Harry knew Neville wasn't the best at using a broomstick. The students dived to the ground as Neville flew past them and flew around again until his robes hit one of the metal spears. They ripped and he fell down onto the ground. The other students ran to him. Madam Hooch examined him.

"Will he be alright?" Harry asked not knowing Malfoy was picking up Neville's Remembrall.

"Yes. Just a broken wrist." Hooch said.

Harry sighed relieved it was only a minor injury.

"Everyone is to remain on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. If there is one broom in the air, the person riding it will be expelled from Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch." Hooch said walking away with Neville.

"Look at what the squib lost. If that fat lump had given this a squeeze, maybe he would've remembered to fall on that fat arse of his." Malfoy said and a couple of student from Slytherin laughed.

Harry walked up to him.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said.

"I'm going to say no Potter. Maybe I'll put up somewhere for Longbottom to find. Maybe the roof." Malfoy said mounting his broom and flying upwards.

When he stopped, he looked down at Harry.

"What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

Harry sighed as he walked from the crowd. Hermione ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"No way Harry. You know what Madam Hooch said and you don't know how to fly a broomstick." Hermione said.

"She's right." Susan said.

"Who says I'm using a broomstick to fly?" Harry asked throwing the broomstick.

Hermione, Daphne and Susan were confused. Then Harry was surrounded by a white aura. Harry then flew to Malfoy while the other students' jaws had dropped. Harry smirked when he came face to face with Malfoy who was shocked.

"H-how are you flying?" Malfoy asked.

"I had a great teacher." Harry said.

"Doesn't matter. You won't get this anyway." Malfoy said flying away.

Harry shook his head when Malfoy flew upwards again. Malfoy stopped flying and was about 5 feet away from him.

"Come on Potter. Come and get it." Malfoy said.

"I already have." Harry said behind him.

'I love being faster than 9,000mph.' Harry thought.

Malfoy turned around quickly and saw Harry holding the Remembrall in his hand.

"W-what? H-how? I didn't see you move." Malfoy said.

The other students watched in shock. They didn't see him move either. Hermione was the most confused.

'Was that teleportation?' Hermione thought.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Harry said flying back down.

Unknown to them McGonagall saw the whole thing. She sensed the energy coming from Harry. She was shocked.

'How is he flying without a broomstick? How did he move from one place to the other without none of them noticing.' McGonagall thought.

Harry flew back down to the other students who snapped out of their shock and cheered for Harry.

* * *

2 hours later

Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Susan left potions class. When they started, Snape was purposely trying to annoy Jack which was entertaining for Harry and the others. The class was mostly boring for Harry since one of his ancestors was a master at potions and taught him everything he needed to know. Right now, they are heading to the dorms.

5 hours later

The staff entered the headmaster's office and sat at the table, Dumbledore transfigured for them. Albus was already there and everyone else sat down.

"Ok everyone. How were the first years?" Albus asked.

"They were mostly ok. Some struggled in the lessons a bit but mostly did ok." Sprout said.

"Good. Any problems today?" Albus asked.

"Draco Malfoy was causing a bit of trouble today." Lily said.

"I see. What did he do?" Albus asked.

"He took my son's owl but her in a large cage and left her there. Harry went to get her and I tried to help him." Lily said.

"Or he put his owl there and is trying to blame it on young Draco. He's just like his father." Snape said.

"Severus-" Albus said before Lily interrupted.

"I'll have you know Snape that he didn't do that. You really need to get rid of that grudge." Lily said ready to hex him.

"Calm down you two. Speaking of Harry, I was impressed with him today." Flitwick said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well today I taught the Wingardium Leviosa spell today but Mr Son already knew the spell of by heart. He didn't even practise the movement unlike the other students. He takes after you." Flitwick said.

"Filius, I'd prefer you call him Mr Potter." Albus said.

"I'm sorry Albus but it's like I said earlier, he prefers to be called Mr Son and I will honour it." Flitwick said.

"I agree Albus. After what happened to him, I don't blame him." Sprout said.

Dumbledore sighed. He decided to drop it for now.

"Is there anything you would like to discuss?" Albus asked.

"No Albus." They said at the same time.

"Ok. Meeting over. Lily I want a word with you. Everyone else can go." Albus said.

Everyone but Albus stood up and started to leave.

"Lily. I need to talk to you as well. I'll be outside." McGonagall said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Lily said as McGonagall left.

Lily faced Albus and sat down again.

"What is it Albus?" Lily asked.

"I'm concerned about how Harry hates James. I know he would be angry after what happened but James is his father." Albus said.

"In Harry's eyes, James is not his father. I haven't met him yet but I know this Goku has been the father Harry always wanted and I'm happy about that." Lily said.

"That is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I think this Goku fella is a bad influence on Harry. I believe he is making Harry hate James. I want Harry away from him at all times so he can get his head straight and forgive James." Albus said.

"Albus, that's never going to happen. Harry has always hated James, even before what happened 4 years ago. James never paid any attention to Harry or Raven. From what I have heard about Goku, I know he is not a bad influence on Harry." Lily said.

"Could you at least try to convince Harry to forgive him? I tried but nothing." Albus said.

"Albus, you're asking me to do the impossible. Harry will never forgive him and I won't either. Harry nearly died because of him. This conversation is over." Lily said leaving the office.

Albus sighed and he slumped onto his chair rubbing his eyes.

Lily walked down the stairs and saw McGonagall.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked.

"During Harry's flying lesson, Mr Malfoy took Mr Longbottom's Remembrall and Harry went to get it back but Mr Malfoy used his broom to get away from him and what happened after will surprise you." McGonagall said.

"Did Harry do something to him?" Lily asked.

"No. He flew after Mr Malfoy." McGonagall said.

"What's wrong with that?" Lily asked.

"You don't get it Lily. He didn't use a broom nor did he apparate." McGonagall said.

"But how?" Lily asked.

"I don't know Lily. I was shocked when I saw him. I've read some books but they don't have any information about flying with brooms or apparation. That isn't the most shocking part." McGonagall said.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Mr Malfoy was 5 feet away from Harry and what happened was that Harry was that for one second he was 5 feet away from Mr Malfoy and the next right behind him holding Mr Longbottom's Remembrall. I didn't see him move at all. Not even Mr Malfoy." McGonagall said.

"Teleportation?" Lily asked.

"Possibly. Who took care of Harry for the last 4 years?" McGonagall asked.

"A man name Son Goku. Harry was too injured to be taken to a healer and the people who recused him took him to Goku and performed a blood ritual. After that Goku treated him like his own son. Made him feel a part of his family. Which is why he prefer to be call Mr Son and not Mr Potter. Goku was the father Harry always wanted." Lily said.

"What else do you know about this Goku?" McGonagall asked.

"Well from what Harry said, he is near enough a duplicate of Goku. Same face, same hair but Harry still has my eyes. Goku is a few inches taller and Harry's body isn't as built as Goku's. Other than that, nothing." Lily said.

"I see. We'll talk about this another day. Goodnight Lily." McGonagall said.

"Goodnight Minerva." Lily said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Would have been done sooner but I just got a job this week and I work 5 days a week. Monday to Friday. This means I'll have less time to update the stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I did being a part the Harry Potter game into the story. The PS1 version. I loved that game when I was a kid. I still love it to this day. That is the only Harry Potter game I have played and parts of it will appear. Hope you stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


	4. Troll and New form

**Hey guys**

 **Nothing to say again so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

4 days later

It was now Friday, and classes were finished for the week, so every student could now relax. On the weekends the students could wear their own clothes and do whatever to relax. Harry was excited because he can train and hang out with his friends as long as he wants.

"Thank god it's finally the weekend." Susan said.

"I agree." Daphne said.

"So, what are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well get out of these robes first and take a shower." Harry said.

2 hours later

Daphne, Hermione, Susan, Neville and Tonks were in the great hall.

"Harry brought the broom and owl to piss off Jack?" Tonks asked.

"Yep." Susan said and they laughed.

"He's right to take advantage of James forgetting to tell the goblins to stop filling up his trust vault." Tonks said as they heard some female students run outside.

"What's the matter with them?" Neville asked.

"Let's go see." Hermione said and they left the great hall.

They followed them until they came across a crowd which mostly consisted of women and there were some men looking at him with jealousy. They managed to get through it and found out what the commotion was about. Harry was throwing punches and kicks in all directions. Hermione immediately knew that is was martial arts from the clothes he was wearing.

"What is he doing?" Daphne asked.

"It's called martial arts. It's a kind of Muggle fighting. There are multiple kinds of martial. Karate, Jujutsu, Kenpo, the list goes on." Hermione said.

"What kind of martial arts is Harry doing?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. Kung Fu or something like that." Hermione said.

"What's going on here? Is Harry performing martial arts?" Lily asked with Hagrid behind her.

"You have to admit Lily he's good at that. I can't imagine how good his teacher is." Hagrid said.

Then Harry started to move a lot faster. Fast enough that everyone couldn't fully see what he was doing.

'Yes. I'm nearly used to the weights.' Harry thought.

The crowd noticed he was moving to the trees. They were about to say something but before they could they saw something that Lily thought was impossible. Harry kicked one of the tree breaking off sending flying on the other side of the lake. Harry panted as he was finished. He heard people clap and cheer. He turned around and saw the crowd.

'Man. I was that focused on my training.' Harry thought with a blush.

"That was awesome Harry." Neville said.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Let me guess. Goku taught you?" Daphne asked.

"Yep." Harry said.

* * *

1 month later

It was now Halloween. The anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. Harry hated this day. Not just because that he was nearly killed by Voldemort, but he nearly died on this day 4 years ago. There was some kind of curse on this day for him. But nothing happened over the past for years which he liked. It was a Saturday, so he spent the day training staying away from the questions people asked today. He was visited by his friends, so they could see how he was doing since they know he hates this day. He was now finished the training and went to great hall for something to eat. He arrived at the hall and took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. He grabbed as much food as he could and started to eat. He didn't stop for a whole 10 minutes as Professor Quirrell came running into the hall.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrell shouted as Dumbledore stood up.

All the students but looked at him with shock.

"Thought you would like to know." Quirrell said as he fainted.

The students in the hall screamed but Harry thought he could finally do something fun for once. He didn't have a challenge ever since he arrived. He missed sparring with his father and brothers.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Now everyone will please calm down. Now prefects will lead their houses to their dormitories." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, isn't the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeons?" Harry asked.

"That's right Headmaster." Lily said.

"Well then. Slytherins you stay here and everyone else will go back to their dormitories." Dumbledore said.

Harry then looked around and he couldn't see Hermione.

"Daphne, where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She overheard Ron Weasley talking about her today. Saying how she's a nightmare and how she doesn't have friends. This was because that she stopped him from hurting someone yesterday in Charms class." Daphne said and Harry growled.

Harry jumped over the table confusing the students and grabbed Ron's hair who grunted.

"What's this I hear about you insulted my friend Hermione?" Harry asked and the other students watched.

"Let go of me." Ron said.

Jack grabbed Harry's hand and tried to release Harry's grip but Harry punched him in his eye and Jack fell to the ground.

"No. She prevented you from hurting someone and you insult her." Harry said.

"Harry let him go." Tonks said.

"Do you see her in here right now?" Harry asked pulling his head and forcing him to look around the hall.

"No. I don't see her." Ron said.

"That's right. She isn't here and that mean she doesn't know about the troll." Harry said pushing him to table making a couple of glasses break.

"I'm going to find her. If I see her dead Weasley, you better run, because I'll kill myself." Harry said shocking everyone.

"Harry let the teachers handle this." Susan said.

"I'm sorry but I'm going Susan." Harry said walking away.

"No Harry! I lost you once. Not again. Let us handle it." Lily said as a scream was heard.

Hermione came running in the hall with the troll following hitting double doors with its massive wooden club.

"Help!" Hermione shouted as she tripped onto the floor.

The troll roared as it raised the club and went to slam where Hermione was.

"Hermione!" Daphne shouted.

Hermione closed her eyes and heard bang but she didn't feel anything hit her. She opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. She wasn't in the spot she fell to. Harry put her down and walked to the front of the other students.

"Hey shit for brains!" Harry shouted and the troll looked at him.

Lily was about to say something about his language but this wasn't the time.

"If you want to swing that club at anyone, swing it at me!" Harry shouted.

The roared again and went to swing it at him.

"Harry move!" Susan shouted.

The troll then swung the club in a horizontal direction and Harry smiled as he punched the incoming weapon smashing it to pieces. The students and teachers were shock at his strength.

"Is that the best you can do? I thought trolls were suppose be tough not weak." Harry said insulting the troll.

The troll then went to punch him but Harry caught his fist.

'How is this possible?' Lily thought.

Harry then put his other hand on the troll's fist and pushed it in the wrong direction. Everyone else cringed at the sound of the troll's wrist breaking. Harry then powered up.

"Everyone. Stand the hell back now." Harry said as he lifted up the troll with one hand.

Everyone else did that and Harry spun the troll threw it through the wall and onto the grounds. Harry then walked towards the troll and threw it up in the air. Everyone couldn't believe it. Then they saw Harry put his hands in a weird position.

"KA ME!" Harry shouted as ball of Ki appeared in between his hands.

"Impossible." Lily exclaimed as she sensed the energy.

"What is it Professor?" Susan asked.

"HA ME!" Harry shouted.

"That energy in his hands. That's Ki. No magic. Pure Ki." McGonagall said.

"How?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know." Tonks said.

"HA!" Harry shouted as he fired the Kamehameha wave at the troll.

Then there was an explosion in the air where the troll was.

"First years cover your eyes." Harry said.

They didn't do that and instantly regretted it. Some of the troll's body parts landed onto the floor. Most of the students puked at they saw the troll's intestines. Even Harry's friends tried to not puke at the site of the dead troll.

"Students return to your dormitories. Harry. Come with me please. I'll leave you to dispose of the body." Albus said walking out of the hall with Harry following.

Harry's friends as well as Raven and Lily followed them.

5 minutes later

They arrived at Dumbledore's office.

"Take a seat kids." Lily said.

"Harry. How can you use Ki at your age?" Albus asked.

"I had the best teacher." Harry said.

"Harry are you sure Goku isn't a bad influence on you?" Albus asked.

"He isn't. He taught Ki but to only use it when others are in need and that's what I did." Harry said.

"You killed a troll!" Daphne shouted.

"What's your point?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you killed a living creature." Lily said.

"I know I did, and if I didn't then everyone in school could've died." Harry said.

"Harry. Are you turning dark?" Albus asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Harry. We're concerned." Lily said.

"I know you are. Dad taught me to protect others when they can't protect themselves. I know I killed the troll but I did it protect everyone. What would've happened if I didn't kill it. It could killed everyone. You, my friends even Raven. It would've killed Hermione if I didn't move her out of the way." Harry said.

"Yeah. How did move her out of the way? We didn't see you or her move." Tonks said.

"You'd be surprise at the benefits of Dad's training." Harry said.

"What benefits?" Lily asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry said.

"Harry. We just seen you lift up and 20-ton troll. I felt your power increase back there." Tonks said.

"I want to tell you but I can't. Before coming here to Hogwarts Dad told me to keep somethings secret." Harry said.

"We can keep secrets Harry." Albus said.

"I know but you're not exactly trustworthy at moment Headmaster. Everyone else yeah but not you." Harry said.

"Why is Albus not trustworthy?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. He defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald." Hermione said.

"You really want to know?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Everyone but Albus said.

"I went to Gringotts the day before coming here. I used magic I didn't know I had and I took magic test there. This is only part of it." Harry said handing Lily a ripped-up piece of parchment.

They stood in silence for a whole minute before Lily looked at Albus.

"You tempered with my son's magic and Ki?" Lily asked as Raven took the piece of Parchment away from her.

"Yes. Like Jack, Harry was powerful at a young age. I thought that if he ever did accidental magic with that kind of power, it would disastrous for anyone around him. As Jack grew up I slowly removed the charms." Albus said.

Harry didn't believe his answer.

"Thanks Albus but don't do that again." Lily said.

"I won't." Albus said.

"Good." Lily said.

"Harry. Did Goku teach you to kill or was that something you wanted to do?" Albus asked.

"Something I wanted to do." Harry said in an annoyed tone.

"Harry are you being honest with me?" Albus asked and Harry powered up even more.

"Yes, I am. I know what you are trying to do and like I said before, Dad is not bad influence on me and I will make you regret trying to make him stay away from me." Harry said as he came face to face with Albus.

"Harry calm down." Daphne said putting her hand on his shoulder.

No one noticed Harry's eyes turn blood red for a moment before returning to emerald green.

"You're free to good now." Albus said and they left.

"Harry." Lily said.

"What is it Mum?" Harry asked.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" Lily asked and everyone else looked at him.

Harry knew he had to tell them about he was no longer human but now wasn't the time.

"No." Harry said.

"Good. Off you go to the dorms. Come on Raven." Lily said.

* * *

2 months later

After the troll incident everyone wanted to know how Harry used Ki which he answered by saying 'I had a great teacher.' Some of the students were afraid of him and his power. He pretty much blew a bit of cover with the power he used to defeat the troll. He still held back his power they knew only about the tiny amount of his full power. After that, Harry, Daphne and Susan explored the third floor and were shocked that found a Cerberus. They asked Hagrid about it and he told his name was Fluffy. He accidentally let it slip that it was guarding something and that whatever it was guarding is between Dumbledore and Nichola Flamel. Now it there was a couple of weeks left until Christmas and everyone was excited. One weekend Harry went shopping for Christmas presents for his family and friends. Right Harry, Raven and Daphne were sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"What are you doing over the holidays Daphne?" Harry asked putting a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Spending time with the family. Speaking of that, you need to see them again as well as Susan's Aunt Amelia and Neville's grandmother." Daphne said as Harry swallowed his food.

"I planned on doing that. Plus I've got a treat planned for the summer. Don't bother asking. It's a surprise." Harry said.

"How is that you eat so much now?" Raven asked.

"You Raven, Dad, Gohan and Goten have large appetites and due to the blood ritual, I developed that appetite." Harry said as two men entered the great hall.

"Alright where's my godson?" One of them asked.

"Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus!" Raven shouted running to them.

Sirius pulled her into a hug.

"Good to see you Raven. Let me have a look at you. Becoming as beautiful as your mother every day." Sirius said.

"You sure are." Remus said.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked.

Raven then pointed to Harry who stood there with a smile.

"You're joking. That's little Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yep." Raven said hugging Remus.

"Come here son." Sirius said.

Harry hugged him.

"How's my dogfather?" Harry asked.

"I'm good. Going home today?" Sirius asked.

"Yep. Can't wait." Harry said hugging Remus.

"Looking good Harry." Remus said.

"He sure is. I bet he gets the ladies attention with that face and muscles of his." Sirius said.

"He does. I've seen more than a few girls following him." Daphne said.

"Hi Daphne. How are you doing?" Sirius asked hugging her.

"I'm good." Daphne said.

"All packed to go home?" Remus asked hugging her.

"Yep." Daphne said.

"Harry. Your mother sent us a letter awhile back saying how you were alive. We couldn't believe it and tried all we could to get a day off to see you but we couldn't until now. She told us about the blood ritual." Remus said.

"Yeah. Some of the good things that came out of it was that I don't look like James anymore and that I still have Mum's eyes." Harry said.

"Also your power. Never felt like yours before." Sirius said.

"That's just him holding back." A random student said.

"Holding back?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed and powered to when he fought the troll which 10 times the power he normally displays every day at Hogwarts.

"Wow." Remus/Sirius said.

"Yep. Got this though sheer training." Harry said powering down.

"This Goku must be a powerful wizard." Sirius said.

"He even taught Harry how to use Ki." Raven said.

"Really?" Sirius/Remus asked.

"Yes and I never said he was a wizard." Harry said.

"What? Goku is a muggle?" Daphne asked

"Yeah." Harry said as Lily walked up to them.

"What's the conversation?" Lily asked.

"Lily. Harry just said that Goku is muggle." Daphne said.

"What?" Lily exclaimed.

Then they sensed at large energy coming towards the castle.

"What is that energy?" Lily asked.

"I can feel it to. It's powerful." Sirius said.

"Thank god! I've been bored out of my skull for 2 months now." Harry said as he stood in fighting position.

"What are you-" Sirius aske before Lily covered his mouth.

"Martial arts." Lily said.

"Yes. Stand back. About 6 feet." Harry said and they did that dragging Remus and Sirius.

Harry powered more than before just as something broke through the wall and Harry caught it.

"Good to see you Goten." Harry said with a grin.

Goten smiled as he kicked Harry and sent him flying into the wall behind the staff table. Thankfully no staff was there.

"Nice to see you too little brother." Goten said.

Harry then flew to him and punched him in his stomach and kicked him though the wall he came from and onto the grounds. Susan, Hermione, Tonks and Neville ran into the hall and saw the damage.

"What the hell is going on?" Tonks asked.

"We're about to find out." Daphne said as they ran outside.

"That guy that appeared. He's wearing the same martial arts gi as Harry." Raven said.

"Might be one of his brothers." Hermione said as they saw them fight.

"You haven't gotten rusty." Goten said.

"Train every day." Harry said blocking a kick from Goten and kicked his face.

Goten stumbled backwards but he punched Harry's stomach and grabbed his arm and flipped him to his back. Harry flipped backwards and his foot connected with Goten's face and Harry wrapped his legs around Goten's neck and slammed him onto the ground. Harry then was hit by a surprise attack and was sent flying. He regained his stance and looked to where the blast came from and it was Gohan.

"Now this is interesting." Harry said.

"How are you Harry?" Gohan asked.

"I'm good. How's Videl and Pan?" Harry asked.

"They're ok. They're on the way over now." Gohan said flying towards Harry.

Harry dodged his attack and kicked his stomach and performed a front flip and sent Gohan flying to the ground. Harry was then punched by Goten and flew to the ground and landed on Gohan. Goten then fired some Ki blasts at them but both Harry and Gohan dodged and double team Goten.

"Those two are muggles. How did they find the castle?" Remus asked.

"They can sense energy." A girl said behind them.

They turned around and it was Videl and Pan.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm Videl and this is my daughter Pan. The eldest boy over there fighting both my brothers in laws is my husband Gohan." Videl said.

"You're Videl? Harry told us about you." Lily said holding out her hand.

"Good things I hope. I know your name is Lily and the little duplicate of you is Raven." Videl said shaking her hand.

"Remus Lupin." Remus said.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said kissing her hand.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Daphne Greengrass." Daphne said.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said.

"Tonks." Tonks said.

"Yeah. Harry told me you don't like to be called by your full first name." Videl said.

"I'm not little just so you know." Raven said.

"I was kidding. Nice to finally meet you all. Harry talked about you as well." Videl said.

"Why are they fighting?" Lily asked with a bit of concern.

"They're sparring. They do it all the time." Pan said.

Then there was a loud bang. Videl sighed.

"Harry must have been bored." Videl said.

"Before, I think it was Goten that appeared, Harry did say he's been bored for 2 months." Daphne said.

Then another bang was heard as a crowd appeared.

"Thought so. The bangs you are hearing means they are going a bit overboard." Videl said.

"Can you stop them?" Lily asked.

"No. Pan isn't as strong as them yet and I'm not much of martial artist as I used to be." Videl said.

"What happens if they take it too far?" Hermione asked.

"Grandpa will stop them." Pan said

"By Grandpa you mean Goku right?" Lily asked

"Yep" Pan said as they felt the brothers power up.

"How much power do they have? I didn't think that kind of power existed." Sirius said.

"You'd be surprised." Videl said.

Then there were more bangs which indicated they were now going too far.

"We got to stop them." Lily said with concern in her voice.

Then they felt another large energy.

"Grandpa is here." Pan said.

The brothers landed on the ground and charged at each other but Goku appeared and grabbed Harry's and slammed him into Goten making them fall to the ground. He grabbed Gohan and flipped him onto the ground.

Harry groaned as he stood up.

"We went overboard again didn't we?" Harry asked.

"Yep. How are you son?" Goku asked.

"I'm good Dad. Been boring but ok." Harry said as they man hugged.

"Have you been keeping up with your training?" Goku asked.

"Yep." Harry said.

"Good. You can show me later." Goku said as everyone walked to them.

"About time you stepped in." Videl said.

"I know." Goku said.

Raven then ran to him and hugged his leg.

"You're Goku right?" Raven asked.

"Yep." Goku said.

"Yeah. Thank you for saving my big brother." Raven said.

"No problem. You must be Raven." Goku said.

"That's right." Raven said.

"We owe you a lot for that." Lily said.

"Lily right? No need. In a way, it benefited all of us." Goku said.

"Yeah. Your son didn't die and we gained a new family member." Videl said.

"How's my sister in law?" Harry asked hugging her.

"I'm alright." Videl said.

"Are you ready to go?" Goku asked.

"Yep. I'm just going to get my stuff as well as everyone else's." Harry said as he teleported with instant transmission.

"That's cool." Raven said.

"Raven. Let go of Goku's leg." Lily said and Raven did that.

Suddenly she was lifted up into the air. Goku placed her on his shoulder which made her giggle.

Everyone then introduced themselves.

"I'm back." Harry said which scared everyone but the son family.

"Already?" Lily asked.

"Ok everyone grab hold of either me, Gohan, Goten or Harry." Goku said.

Raven wrapped her arms around Goku's neck. Lily, Sirius and Remus put their hands on Goku while Pan and Videl place theirs on Gohan. Daphne and Tonks placed their hands on Harry while Neville, Susan and Hermione place theirs on Goten.

They teleported to Goku's house. Lily, Raven and Harry's friends looked around.

"Did we just teleport?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of. It's called Instant Transmission. The user can go from one place to another instantly." Goku said.

"Where are we anyway?" Tonks asked.

"We're at our house." Harry said.

"Very nice." Raven said jumping from Goku's shoulder.

"Your welcome to stay for the holidays if you want." Goku said.

"Really? Can we Mummy? Please?" Raven asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok." Lily said.

"Yes!" Raven shouted.

"What about everyone else?" Goku asked.

"Well, I wanted to spend time with my family." Daphne said.

"Same here." Hermione said.

"Invite them over. We've got plenty of room." Goku said.

"You mean it?" Daphne/Hermione asked.

"Of course. You can invite your auntie if you want Susan. Even you can invite your parents Tonks." Goku said.

"Thanks Goku." Tonks said.

"Did Harry tell you about my parents?" Susan asked.

"Yeah he did. Sorry for bringing it up." Goku said.

"Its fine. I don't get as sad as I used to. Hopefully Aunt Amelia isn't too busy." Susan said.

"Why don't you call her? The phone is right there." Gohan said.

"The wizarding world doesn't use phones." Lily said.

"Harry. Is she joking?" Gohan asked.

"Nope. The British wizarding world is that far back in the times." Harry said.

"Jeez." Pan said.

"Harry could I talk to you for a second?" Goku asked.

"Sure Dad." Harry said and they left the room.

Daphne, Susan and Neville tried to follow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gohan asked and they stood up.

Meanwhile

"Have you told them yet?" Goku asked.

"I haven't." Harry said.

"You have to tell them soon." Goku said.

"I know but not now. It's close to Christmas. After the holidays." Harry said.

"You're worried Lily won't let you see me or the family aren't you?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

7 hours later

Everyone but Lily was asleep. Neville as well as Hermione, Tonks, Susan and Daphne went home and would be coming back the next day. Raven was sleeping with Pan. Lily slept on Goku's bedroom while Goku slept on his settee.

Ever since the incident 4 years ago. She became a light sleeper. She heard snoring coming the living room which meant Goku was still asleep. She walked into the living room and she saw Goku at the edge of the settee. She giggled but she saw him fall to the ground and wake up.

"What happened?" Goku asked himself and yawned.

"You fell off the settee." Lily said.

"What are you doing up?" Goku ask yawning again.

"I've been a light sleeper for a while now." Lily said.

"Oh. Want anything?" Goku asked.

"Just a drink of water." Lily said.

Goku went into the kitchen and Lily saw some pictures. She looked at them. There was one where Goku was holding Harry by his leg making him hang upside down. Lily giggled at that as Goku came back.

"When was this taken?" Lily asked.

"The one with me holding Harry by his leg?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Lily said.

"A year after the incident." Goku said.

Lily picked it up and smiled. She liked how the two had the father-son bond.

"I can't thank you enough for saving him." Lily said.

"You don't have to thank me." Goku said.

Lily put the picture down and Goku had worrisome thought.

"Hey Lily. Now that you know Harry is alive, you want him to live with you and Raven now right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Try to go back to how we used to be. Of course I'm never going to forgive James for what he did." Lily said.

"We can still see him can't we?" Goku asked.

"Of course you can Goku. I don't want to separate Harry from his father." Lily said.

"Surprised you said that." Goku said.

"James was never a father to him. Never paid attention to him or Raven. Only Jack. You're the closest thing he has ever had to a father." Lily said.

"He told me. I'm honoured for that. To the wizarding world he is Harry Potter but to me and my family he is Son Harry." Goku said.

"You know Goku, Albus is partly convinced that you're a bad influence on Harry." Lily said.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Goku asked.

"Yes. How do you know about him?" Lily asked.

"We went to Gringotts the day before Harry-" Goku said before Lily interrupted.

"I can guess. Harry showed a part of a piece of parchment saying that Albus tempered with Harry's power." Lily said.

"I'm still pissed about that. That bastard will not take my son from me." Goku said and Lily slapped his head.

"I like how you think but language mister. Harry is bad enough." Lily said.

Goku chuckled while scratching the back of his head. The slap didn't hurt but Goku scratched his head out habit.

"I'm going back to bed." Lily said.

"Goodnight." Goku said and Lily walked upstairs.

Goku then went to go outside since he wasn't tired now but before he could open he heard someone come downstairs. He looked towards the stairs and it was Raven.

"What are you doing up Raven?" Goku asked.

"I'm thirsty." Raven said.

"Ok. Let's get you a drink." Goku said walking to the kitchen with Raven.

"Do you have orange juice Goku?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I do. Want some of that?" Goku asked.

"Yes please." Raven said.

Goku poured the juice in a small glass and ran the water for a moment.

"Enjoying it here Raven?" Goku asked.

"I am. The best reason is spending time with your family." Raven said.

"Thank you." Goku said pouring the water in the glass.

"Here you go." Goku said ruffling Raven's hair making her giggle.

"Thank you." Raven said taking sip.

Goku then reached to the cupboard and grabbed a cookie.

"Don't tell your mother." Goku said.

"Thank you." Raven said eating it and then yawned.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed." Goku said.

"You know this feels strange but good at the same time." Raven said.

"The juice?" Goku asked.

"No. You getting me a drink for me. I'm used to Mummy getting one for me." Raven said walking up the stairs.

"I'm happy to help Raven." Goku said as they arrived to the room she is sleeping in.

Raven lied on the bed and Goku tucked her in.

"Goodnight Raven." Goku said ruffling her hair again.

"Night Goku." Raven said.

Unknown to them Lily heard everything. She smiled at how Goku treated her. She was happy to know that she could trust him.

The next day

Hermione arrived with her parents Daniel and Emma and they were eager to see Harry again. Just then Daphne arrived with her parents Cyrus and Elizabeth and her little sister Astoria. Tonks then arrived with her parents Ted and Andromeda. Neville arrived with his grandmother Augusta and finally Susan arrived with her Aunt Amelia.

"Hello everyone. It's been too long." Lily said walking outside.

Everyone then greeted each other after 4 years. They quickly caught up.

"So where's Harry?" Amelia asked.

"He's still asleep. I'll go get him." Lily said.

"No. Let us get him." Daphne said with a grin.

Daphne, Astoria, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Tonks and Raven then walked inside the house and up the stairs. They went into Goten and Harry's room. Goten was already awake but Harry was asleep. They giggled as the tiptoed to him. They nodded and jumped and landed on the bed. They didn't hear him groan and shockingly he wasn't on the bed. They looked around and Harry was in front of the door laughing.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?" Astoria asked.

"Somehow he's in one place and one second later he's in another and no one sees him move." Daphne said.

"That's so cool." Astoria said.

"You've grown Tori." Harry said.

Astoria then hugged Harry.

"I missed you Harry." Astoria said.

"Missed you too Tori." Harry said.

"Come on Harry. Our families are waiting to see you." Hermione said.

They went down stairs and saw Lily taking to everyone. The only people who were currently absent is Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pan.

"Is that Harry?" Emma asked.

"Yep." Lily said.

Emma then pulled him into a hug.

"How are you Mrs Granger?" Harry asked.

"I thought I told you to call me Emma?" Emma asked.

"I know. Didn't think it would be continuing after 4 years of pretending to be dead." Harry said.

"How are you Harry?" Daniel asked holding out his hand.

"I'm good Dan." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you again Harry." Augusta said.

"You too Augusta." Harry said.

Elizabeth then pulled Harry into a hug.

"Nice to see you again Liz." Harry said.

"You too Harry." Elizabeth said

"To think last time we saw you, you were only a tiny little kid. Now you're oversized kid." Cyrus said.

"Very funny. Nice to see you again." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Is this what this Goku looks like?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah but his face is older looking." Lily said.

"Where is he anyway?" Daphne asked.

"He went somewhere with his sons and granddaughter. Went to see someone named Bulma." Lily said.

"We're back." Goku said scaring everyone but Harry.

Harry burst out laughing. He loved it when Goku did that. Daphne punched his arm.

"Not funny." Daphne said.

"Everyone this Goku. Harry's saviour and father he always wanted." Lily said.

Some of them was in shock. Goku was a grandfather, yet he looked like he was in his early 30s. They shook of their shock and introduced themselves.

"Thanks for letting us stay Goku." Cyrus said.

"No problem. After the blood ritual Harry used some sort accidental magic and caused the rooms to expand." Goku said and Harry chuckled.

"Have you been helping Harry get stronger? I can feel his power and it way higher than what it used to be when he was a kid." Amelia said.

"Yep. Taught him martial arts and helped him push his body past it limits." Goku said accidently letting that part slip and Lily looked at Harry.

"Past its limits?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Harry said as he saw Goku mouth 'I'm sorry buddy.'

"How? The human has limits for a reason." Hermione said.

"Limits in what why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Strength, speed, senses you name it." Harry said.

Hermione then finally figured it out. No wonder at times when they didn't see Harry move.

"Harry, your speed goes faster than 9,000mph doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. No doubt you now figured it out." Harry said.

"Yeah. The human eyes can't see anything moving faster than 9,000mph. Our first day of lessons. Jack wanted you to give Hedwig to him and you punched him multiples and breaking his bones." Hermione said.

"So it was you all that time." Lily said.

"Also our first flying lesson. Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall and flew up in air. You moved so fast he couldn't see and took it." Daphne said.

"How slow are we when you move that fast?" Susan asked.

"You move as slow as a snail." Harry said.

"Wow. That's fast." Amelia said.

"I'm sure you have a lot of explaining to do but that can wait. We got catching up to do." Lily said.

* * *

1 week later

Harry told them about his training about how he past his limit but never revealed how strong he really was or his Saiyan side. Raven wanted to do the same thing but Lily didn't want her to.

The Granger's woke up and walked downstairs and saw Lily and Videl in the kitchen.

"Morning. Where's everyone else?" Emma asked.

"Amelia had to go to the Ministry to do last minute work. Cyrus and Elizabeth went to explore the city with Daphne and Tori, with Pan and Goten as their guides so they wouldn't get lost. The Tonks' joined them as well as Susan and the Longbottom's. Gohan went to work. Goku and Harry went to train god knows where. Raven and Hermione as still asleep." Lily said.

Meanwhile

Goku and Harry were on an uninhabited planet 4 galaxies away from Earth.

"Alright son that's enough meditation for now." Goku said as they stood up.

Harry then powered up to Super Saiyan.

"You haven't been slacking off. Good." Goku said.

"That's not all Dad. I've been waiting to try this for the first time and I wanted you here for it." Harry said.

Harry took a deep breath and started to power up. The yellow aura of Super Saiyan then disappeared and it was replaced with a cyan blue coloured aura. Harry's golden blonde hair then changed to cyan blue as well. Goku smiled.

"What do you think Dad?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Well done son. You've finally achieved Super Saiyan Blue like your brothers." Goku said.

"Thanks." Harry said grabbing a camera.

Goku wondered why he brought the camera when they first arrived on the planet but now he did. Harry wants to remember the first day he transformed into this form. Goku pointed the camera and took the picture.

"Thanks Dad." Harry said putting the camera away.

"How does it feel?" Goku asked.

"Incredible." Harry said.

"Now. You just got this form and unlike me and Vegeta, you will need to master this form. Currently the power you are feeling right now is just 10% of that forms power. The reason why is because that form has some stamina issues and when you overcome those issues, you can start using it at its full power." Goku said.

"How do you overcome the issues?" Harry asked.

"That is something you have to figure out on your own. That's me and Vegeta did." Goku said and then 2 beings appeared.

One looked like a large purple hairless cat wearing an Egyptian like clothes while the other one was tall and thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair and violet eyes.

"Hi Lord Beerus. Whis." Goku said and Harry turned around and bow.

"Nice to see you Goku and uh." Beerus said rubbing his large ear.

"Harry my lord." Whis said.

"Harry. We felt a power increase and came to the source." Beerus said.

"Congratulations on your new form Harry. I knew you would obtain it eventually. That kind of power at such a young age. You've still got a long way to go until you can catch up with your father and Vegeta of course." Whis said.

"Thanks Whis." Harry said.

"You should try my training sometime. It may be more strenuous than Goku's but the benefits are worth it. Provided you give us something delicious from Earth of course." Whis said and Beerus licking his lips.

"Right now I can't since I'm only off school for a couple of weeks but I might do in the summer." Harry said.

"Ah yes." Whis said.

"Want to get something to eat back home?" Goku asked.

"That would be nice." Beerus said licking his lips again.

Suddenly the orb on Whis' staff glowed and Whis looked at it.

"Sorry Lord Beerus but unfortunately no can do." Whis said.

"Oh fucking hell! Why such bad timing?!" Beerus shouted and they left the planet.

"Well. Want to test out your new power?" Goku asked transforming into Super Saiyan blue.

"Thought you'd never ask. KAIO KEN!" Harry shouted and his blue aura was surrounded by a red aura.

10 minutes later

Harry dropped to the ground and his body was in pain from the Kaio ken.

"Should've waited until you got used to the form before combining it with Kaio Ken." Goku said.

"Yeah but I wanted to even the odds a bit." Harry said.

"Ok. We'll rest before going back. Your mother will kill us if you return in that state." Goku said ruffling Harry's spiky hair.

1 hour later

Lily, Emma and Elizabeth were cooking food and Lily warned them about the son families' appetites except Videl. They couldn't believe it at first but after the stories she was told about this year at Hogwarts they believed it.

"Still see James?" Emma asked.

"Unfortunately yes. He wants us to get back together but that will never happen." Lily said.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Elizabeth asked.

"2 years ago. Luckily for me I didn't need to take Raven school shopping, so I never saw him. Goku told about their run in with him and Jack. Goku says he's never seen a more spoiled brat." Lily said and they chuckled.

"Sounds right." Emma said.

Then there was a knock on the front door. Lily sensed two people at the door and she groaned. It was Albus and him. She opened the door and saw Albus and James.

"Hello Albus." Lily said pretending James wasn't there.

"Went to your house and you weren't there Lily. What are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"If you want to know Harry's father invited us. We accepted." Lily said.

"May we come in?" Albus asked.

"You can come in but he stays out." Lily said pointing at James.

"Lily flower don't be like that." James said.

"DON'T call me that. You aren't allowed to call me that anymore. Since you aren't welcome you best leave." Lily said.

"Lily be nice. Could you please let James inside?" Albus asked.

"Fine but I'm not going accept your offer James." Lily said and they entered the house.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked.

"Just wanted to know about the large energies that appeared at Hogwarts last week." Albus said.

"Harry's family came to Hogwarts." Lily said.

"I see." Albus said and Videl entered the room.

"Hey Videl." Lily said.

"Hey Lily. I know who this asshole is but who is this man?" Videl asked looking at Albus.

"What did you call me?" James asked standing up.

"James calm down. My name is Albus Dumbledore my dear." Albus said.

"So you're the Albus so messed with my brother's power and don't call me my dear, only my husband calls me that." Videl said.

"I'm sorry miss." Albus said.

Then Goku and Harry appeared scaring everyone but Videl.

"We're back." Goku said.

"Will you stop doing that?" Lily asked and Goku chuckled.

"Sorry." Goku said.

Albus was shocked. He sensed no magic coming from Goku.

"You!" James shouted and Goku looked at him.

"What is HE doing in my house?" Goku asked.

"We came to see Lily." James said.

"Ok then, you've seen her now get out before I throw you out. GET OUT!" Harry shouted pointing at the door.

"Don't talk to him like that Harry he's your father." Albus said.

"He isn't my father." Harry said.

"Goku's been more of father to Harry than James ever was." Videl said.

"So you're Goku?" Albus asked.

"That's right. You're Albus." Goku said.

"That's correct. I have some questions for you." Albus said.

"I see." Goku said.

"Why are you making Harry hate James?" Albus asked.

"He is not making me hate James, Headmaster." Harry said.

"Harry, James is your father, even after what happened you should forgive him." Albus said.

"Forget it. There's no way I'll forgive him and for the last time, HE'S NOT MY FATHER! HE IS!" Harry shouted pointing at Goku.

Everyone in the house entered the living room.

"I suggest you both leave before Harry hurts you." Goku said.

"I'm not leaving until Lily agrees to be a wife again." James said.

"No James. I've said it before and I'll say it again. No!" Lily shouted.

"Yeah James." Raven said with a smirk.

James then slapped Raven very hard twice making her fall to the ground. Videl quickly ran to her and checked on her. Raven had a red mark on her cheek and she started to cry. Goku grabbed James' shirt.

"Why did you do that?" Goku asked.

Harry then powered up blowing the furniture in multiple directions. He grabbed James by his neck and forced him through the wall.

Videl then covered Raven's eyes.

"DON'T EVER HIT MY SISTER AGAIN!" Harry shouted slammed him onto the ground creating a crater.

"Harry stop!" Lily shouted.

Everyone else who was out appeared.

"What's going on here?" Goten asked.

Lily quickly explained what happened.

"You have given me another reason to kill you." Harry said with a deeper voice.

He turned around and saw a large knife and grabbed it. He stood up and Emma noticed Harry's weren't emerald green but they're blood red.

"Why is Harry's eyes red as blood?" Emma asked and the son family paled.

"Oh no." Goku said.

Harry walked to James with the large knife. James then pointed his wand at Harry.

"Stupefy!" James shouted.

The spell hit Harry's head but it didn't affect him. Harry was suddenly right in front of him and kicked his wand from his wand.

"You won't kill me." James said.

Harry screamed as he went to stab James. Goku caught his arm and grabbed the knife.

"Harry. Calm down son." Goku said.

"Move." Harry said.

"Come on son. You can do it calm down. Take a deep breath." Goku said.

Harry did that and he powered down. His eyes returned to normal.

"Well done son." Goku said hugging him as everyone walked to him.

"Thanks Dad." Harry said.

"Anything for MY son." Goku said looking at Albus.

"I am still a bit angry." Harry said.

"Do what you have to." Goku said.

Harry then slammed his fists onto James' legs breaking. Everyone but the son family cringed as they heard his bones breaking. James screamed in pain. Harry did the same thing again but this time on his arms making the bones creak. Harry took another deep breath.

"Better?" Goku asked.

"Better." Harry said.

"Don't come near me or my family again." Harry said.

Lily then kicked his face giving him a bloody nose. Albus then grabbed James and his wand and apparated away. Goku then checked on Raven.

"You ok Raven?" Goku asked.

Raven was shaking in fear a bit.

"Come here." Goku said holding his arms out.

Raven slowly walked to him and Goku hugged her.

"Don't worry. He's gone." Goku said.

He felt her cry into his shoulder. Lily looked at him and smiled. Harry walked up to Raven.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked and Raven looked at him.

"It hurts a bit." Raven said.

"Don't worry sis. If he comes near us again, he will have an unfortunate accident." Harry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked.

"Nothing at all." Harry said.

"Harry. Why did your eyes turn red?" Emma asked and Harry covered Raven's ears.

"I don't know Emma. We don't what causes it. It happened before a couple of weeks after the accident 4 years. I was so angry that I literally kept stabbing a tree imagining James' face until the knife I had snapped." Harry partly lying.

"Does it give you the incontrollable urge to kill?" Lily asked.

"It does. Very brutally. The troll 2 months ago is a different story." Harry said.

"What are we going to do about the house?" Emma asked.

"I got this." Harry said grabbing his wand.

"Reparo maxima." Harry said waving his wand.

Emma then witness everything being put back together. It was like time was reversing in a way the walls repaired themselves.

"Amazing." Emma said.

"You could get in trouble for that." Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Wizard under the age of 17 can't use magic outside of school. All wands that Mr Ollivander makes is given a thing call the Trace and it is used to track the spells used and the Ministry immediately detects it." Lily said.

"Good thing my wand wasn't made by Mr Ollivander." Harry said.

"What?" Lily exclaimed.

"Remember that time I wondered into Knockturn Alley when I was 5?" Harry asked.

"How can I forget? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Lily said.

"Anyway, during that time, I found a hidden wand shop." Harry lied.

"Not even the Ministry knows about it?" Elizabeth asked.

"No they don't. I went there to get my wand." Harry said.

"Since they don't know about it, they can't put the Trace on the wands that are made there." Hermione said.

"Bingo." Harry said.

"You didn't go on your own did you?" Lily asked in concern tone.

"No. Me and the family were with him." Goku said.

"Good. Dodgy place that is." Lily said.

"You ain't kidding. I saw a few guys giving me some weird looks." Videl said and Gohan put his arm around her.

1 week later

Raven woke up in an exciting mood. It was finally Christmas. She waked up everyone in her room. She and Astoria then had grins on their faces. Astoria and Daphne went to their parents while Raven went to wake Lily. Raven jumped onto Lily who groaned. Raven laughed but Lily grabbed her and tickled her ribs since that was her ticklish spot.

"Come on Mummy. It's Christmas." Raven said.

"Alright I'm coming." Lily said as they walked out the room.

At the same time Cyrus and Elizabeth walked out with Daphne and Astoria. The two girls looked like they were about to laugh while their parents were holding their stomachs.

"Did they jump on you too?" Lily asked.

"They did. Their knees made it worse." Cyrus said.

Everyone left their rooms and walked downstairs and Goku was still asleep. Harry had the biggest grin ever. He picked up Raven and Daphne. Cyrus knew what he was going to do and he picked up Astoria. They positioned the girls over Goku. They girls then grabbed their feet so they could hit Goku with their knees. Both Harry and Cyrus dropped the girls and they landed on Goku who groaned as he woke up. Hitting in the chest didn't hurt but one of Daphne's knees connected with his nuts and with her being the tallest out of the three girls made it worse. Everyone else laughed as Goku held his nuts in pain. He rolled off the couch with the girls still on top of him which made them fall with him.

"Very funny." Goku said as the girls got off him and he stood.

10 minutes later

Everyone started to open their presents. Lily got a necklace Harry. Raven got a book of spells from Hermione which was no surprise. Harry got a new set of Gi from Goku.

It was similar to his other one but the colours were different. The t-shirt as well as the boots and waistband were silver instead of being blue. In the middle of the waistband was green stipe that went all the way round it. The boots didn't have the usual red stripes but instead the colour of the stripes were blue. The usual orange of the Gi was blue as well. The wristbands were silver as well but like the waistband it had a stripe in the middle as well but the colour of the stripe was red. The gi still had the turtle hermit symbols on the front and back.

As they continued to open their presents Lily sensed large energies coming to the house. Someone knocked on the door. Goku opened it and 4 people walked in. It was Bulma, Trunks, Bra and Vegeta.

"Hey everyone." Goku said.

"Hey Goku. Merry Christmas." Bulma said.

"Kak-" Vegeta said before Goku covered and teleported away.

Vegeta then pushed him.

"Get off me! What the fuck Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.

"Look. Harry's family and friends don't know about Saiyans yet." Goku said.

"So?" Vegeta asked.

"Look. I know you prefer to call me by my birth name but could you call me Goku whenever Harry's mother, sister and friends are around?" Goku asked and Vegeta folded his arm.

"What's in it for me?" Vegeta asked.

"How about a sparring match?" Goku asked.

"When?" Vegeta asked.

"Anytime today if you want." Goku said.

"Deal." Vegeta said and Goku teleported them back to the house.

"What was that about?" Bulma asked.

"The brat hasn't told his family about you know what." Vegeta whispered and Bulma figured out what he meant.

2 days later

"Ok son. Today is another day where you are going to try to control THAT transformation. Now relive the moment when James slapped Raven." Goku said.

Harry then exhaled and closed his eyes. He opened them again and once again his eyes turned blood red. Then something happened to his hands.

* * *

 **Done**

 **I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had too. Like I said it will be revealed in a later chapter and unfortunately this isn't that chapter. This story will be updating for a while since I have loads of ideas for it. I hope you stick around. The girls Harry will be dating will be listed below. I was supposed to put it on the chapter before this one but it slipped my mind.**

 **Harem list.**

 **Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Daphne**

 **Susan**

 **Fleur**

 **Hermione**

 **See you in the next chapter**

 **Peace**


	5. The stone and Nicholas Flamel

**Hey guys**

 **Still got nothing to so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

5 hours later

Harry's clothes were completely ripped and he was completely naked. His body was covered with cuts and blood purred from them. The cuts healed quickly but scars were now in their place. Goku checked on him. Some of Goku's gi was ripped and there were a couple of cuts on him. They're were now on a different planet since Harry destroyed the one they were on before. Harry groaned as he woke up.

"What happened? Did I control the transformation?" Harry asked.

"No." Goku said.

"SHIT!" Harry shouted slamming the ground with his fist.

"Calm down." Goku said.

Harry looked around and they were on a different planet.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"You destroyed the planet we're on before and I teleported us here. That worry about that, instead worry about your mother." Goku said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Look at your body." Goku said.

Harry did that and saw scars on his chest.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You went berserk and I tried to knock you out with Ki attacks but you kept moving and caused some Ki blasts to cut your body. When I knocked you out, you returned to your normal form and the wounds healed. Thank god that your heritage allows you to have faster healing." Goku said.

"Yeah. What are we going to tell Mum?" Harry asked.

"We'll say we were attacked. You got off worse than me." Goku said.

"Good idea." Harry said.

Goku then teleported them outside their house.

"Lily, get me a towel from upstairs." Goku said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Me and Harry were attacked." Goku said.

"WHAT!?" Lily shouted as she ran outside and saw Harry naked.

"Harry got off worse than me but he'll be alright. I healed his wounds. Get a towel." Goku said and Lily ran upstairs.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's here but we were attacked during training. The attacker destroyed his clothes so right now he's naked." Goku said as Lily ran back downstairs and wrapped the towel around Harry's waist.

They walked inside and Harry said down.

"What happened?" Emma asked seeing the scars on Harry's body.

"The attacker overpowered Harry. No mercy and you can guess what happen to him before I stopped the attack. I used an old ancient healing for Harry. Heals wounds faster but if the wounds are massive, the scars would appear like they would if the wounds were healed naturally." Goku said.

"How are you feeling son?" Dan asked.

"My body's in pain but other than that I'm fine." Harry said.

"I'll go get you some clothes from your room." Videl said running upstairs.

Lily touched the scars. She looked at Goku and saw sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry son. I should've been faster." Goku said.

"It's not your fault." Harry said as Videl came back down and handed him his clothes.

Everyone turned and Harry put his new Gi on. It didn't cover the 2 scars on his arms since it was short sleeved.

"Who attacked you?" Lily asked.

"It wasn't a who, a what." Goku said.

"A creature attacked you?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes." Goku said.

"What was it?" Lily asked and Goku whispered his answer.

"No way." Lily said.

* * *

2 weeks later

Everyone going back to Hogwarts said good bye and Harry teleported them to the castle. Everyone besides Raven and Lily were in their robes. Harry looked up and house symbols were back to normal. The Gryffindor's had the usual symbol of a dragon. Slytherin with its usual snake symbol. Ravenclaw with their symbol of an eagle and Hufflepuff with their badger symbol

"Welcome back everyone." Albus said.

"Headmaster." Harry said.

"Kids, go put your stuff in the common room." Lily said as everyone but Raven left.

Harry teleported everyone but Tonks to the Hufflepuff common room and when the girls entered the girl's dorm and Harry teleported to his own room on the fourth floor.

1 week later

Harry, Raven and their friends were in the library researching Nicholas Flamel. They stopped when Hermione slammed a large book onto the table.

"I can't believe I had us looking in the wrong section. I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione said opening the book.

"This is light?" Harry/Raven asked.

Hermione then found the right page.

"Here it is." Hermione said and everyone looked.

"Nicholas Flamel is the known maker of the Philosopher's Stone." Hermione said.

"The what?" Raven asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone is a powerful object with unique powers. It has the power to turn any metal into pure gold. It has the ability to produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal." Hermione said.

"This is what Fluffy is guarding on the third floor. The Philosopher's Stone." Harry said.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"It may sound crazy who is one person who would want to use the stone?" Harry asked.

"Jack Potter?" Susan asked and everyone snickered.

"Well make that two people but no. Voldemort." Harry said and everyone but Raven shook in fear.

"It's just a name. After the troll appeared Snape started limping." Harry said.

"How does that tell you that he might be in league with Voldemort?" Daphne asked.

"Look. Voldemort wasn't just feared for his power. From what I know, he had a great mind, what if he had an ace in the hole when he failed to kill me?" Harry asked.

"So there's a possibility that he's still alive?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Look I'm only guessing but Snape might be in league with Voldemort. On Halloween he tried to get past Fluffy but he got bitten." Harry said.

"Makes sense. He hates you and Jack." Susan said.

"Yes he does. Mostly due to a grudge because he's liked our mother for years and James started to date her but working for Voldemort is another reason." Harry said.

"I'm shuddering at the thought of Snape being with your mother." Daphne said.

"Same here." Susan said.

"We can't jump to conclusions straight away. We'll keep an eye on him for the rest of the year." Harry said.

"Should we ask Hagrid about the stone?" Susan asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Tonight we go to Hagrid's hut." Harry said as the bell went.

"Time for lessons." Hermione said as they left.

"Did you hear that Ron?" Jack asked.

"Yes I did. They're going to the giant at night." Ron said.

"No. About the stone turning metal to pure gold. We could have riches beyond compare. We could get anything we want." Jack said.

"Yes we could." Ron said.

"We need to get it." Jack said.

5 hours later

Harry and his friends went to Hagrid's hut. Raven wasn't with them since Harry didn't want her to get in trouble. Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid opened the door.

"Ello. Sorry to be rude but this is the worse time for a visit." Hagrid said smiling as he went to close the door.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone." They said at the same time.

"Oh. Come in." Hagrid said as they walked into the hut.

"We think someone is going to steal it." Harry said.

"Who?" Hagrid asked.

"Professor Snape." Susan said.

"Snape? Codswallop. He's a teacher. He's protecting the stone." Hagrid said.

"Protecting? Hagrid, after Harry killed the troll he saw Snape limping. Don't you find the timing strange?" Daphne asked.

"Coincidence. Like Fluffy, Snape is protecting the stone. Look, I'm preoccupied at the moment." Hagrid said as rattling coming from a cauldron at the fireplace.

Hagrid grabbed what was inside and it was an egg. He shook at how hot the egg was. He placed the egg onto the table and everyone looked at it.

"What kind of egg is that?" Neville asked.

"Hagrid, where did you get one of these?" Harry asked.

"I won off a stranger down the pub." Hagrid said the egg started to shake.

Everyone but Harry and Hagrid stood back as the egg hatched. Emerged from the egg was a baby dragon.

"A dragon?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. A Norwegian Ridgeback." Harry said.

"He's beautiful." Hagrid said as the baby dragon looked at him.

"He knows his mummy. Ello Norbert." Hagrid said stroking the dragon.

The dragon then looked at Harry and walked up to him. Norbert sniffed Harry's hand and licked it. If Norbert's eyes were bigger then everyone would've noticed his eyes widened. The dragon then curled up against it.

"He seems to have taken to you Harry." Hagrid said and Harry knew why.

Hagrid went to pick up Norbert but he hiccupped and flames shot out of his mouth onto Hagrid's beard. Everyone else snickered.

"Looks like he needs to be trained up a little." Hagrid said patting his beard to remove the flames.

He then saw someone through the window.

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked and everyone looked out the window.

It was Jack. He ran when he was spotted.

"Potter." Harry said chasing him.

Jack didn't get very far as Harry grabbed him and held him by his neck.

"Trying to grass us up? Too bad you'll be in the hospital." Harry said.

Harry then went to break his bones.

"Mr Son! Put him down now!" Flitwick shouted.

"Son of a-" Harry said as he let him go.

"All of you come with me." Flitwick said and everyone followed.

Harry growled since he was denied the fun of breaking Jack's bones.

5 minutes later

"Nothing gives a student the right to walk the corridors and grounds at night." Flitwick said.

"Sorry sir." Hermione said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Miss Granger. What if one of the creatures in the dark forest came out and attacked you lot?" Flitwick asked.

"Harry would've killed it." Tonks said.

"Miss Tonks take this seriously." Flitwick said.

"Sorry." Tonks said.

"20 points will be taken from each of you and all of you will serve detention." Flitwick said.

"You can't give ME detention. I'm the Boy Who Lived." Jack said.

"You'll be the boy who got his face crushed if you don't shut up." Harry said.

"Boy who lived or not, you will have detention." Flitwick said and Jack groaned.

'Serves that asshole right.' Harry thought.

"The gamekeeper has a dragon." Jack said.

"He's lying." Susan said.

"I'm not. It is a Norwegian Ridgeback." Jack said.

"I see." Flitwick said.

"Since I basically saved the school, you can't give me detention now." Jack said with a smirk.

"You will still have detention Mr Potter." Flitwick said.

Harry clenched his fists.

"Off you go. Your detention will be tomorrow. Mr Filch will fetch you." Flitwick said.

They left the office and Harry grabbed Jack.

"You are so dead." Harry said letting him go and walked away.

* * *

The next day

"I can remember the old detentions. They used to hang you up by your thumbs in the dungeons. I sure do the screaming." Filch said.

Everyone but Harry shuddered at the thought.

"You've got a sick mind Filch if you liked the screaming." Harry said.

"That's Mr Filch to you, you little shit." Filch said.

"Looks like someone wants their spine snapped." Harry said.

Filch ignored what he said as the arrived at Hagrid's hut.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a job to do in the dark forest." Filch said.

"He's joking right?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry lot this is Hagrid." Filch said.

Everyone noticed the sad look on Hagrid's face.

"You're still moaning about that dragon?" Filch asked.

"Norbert's gone. He's been sent to a dragon reserve in Romania." Hagrid said.

"That will be good for him. Being with his own kind." Daphne said.

"What if he won't like Romania? He's only a baby." Hagrid said.

"Pull yourself together man. You're going into the forest. Better have your wits about you." Filch said.

"We're actually going into the forest?" Daphne asked.

"Students aren't allowed in there." Hermione said.

"Stop complaining girl." Filch said in a harsh tone.

Harry then pushed him.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, otherwise you deal with me." Harry said.

"See you Hagrid." Filch said walking away from them.

10 minutes later

Everyone stumbled upon a puddle. The liquid was shiny silver. Hagrid put his finger in the liquid.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Tonks asked.

"What we came for. This is unicorn blood. I found dead a couple of weeks. What we need to do is find the poor beast. Susan, Hermione, Daphne you will come with me. Tonks you go with Harry and Jack. I don't trust those two to be on their own." Hagrid said.

"Fuck. Now I don't get to kill this piece of shit." Harry said.

"You kill me, then my father will hurt you." Jack said.

"Who was the one who put that piece crap in the hospital a few weeks ago? I won't have any problem doing the same to you." Harry said.

"That's enough Harry. You will work together." Hagrid said.

"Forget it. If it was just me and Tonks then I would have no problem but since Jack is going with us, I'm going on my own. See you when I found the unicorn." Harry said walking in a random direction.

"Harry. You don't know what's in this forest." Tonks said.

"Can't be worse than what I've seen in the past. See you later." Harry said.

20 minutes later

'Where could this unicorn be?' Harry thought to himself.

He then felt someone behind him. He turned around and it was Tonks.

"Glad I found you." Tonks said.

"Where's shitface?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid decided he would go with them. Thankfully you have a large power level so you weren't hard to find. Any luck?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing. No blood trails." Harry said.

"We'll have to keep looking then. Come on." Tonks said.

15 minutes later

"Tonks look at this." Harry said.

Tonks saw what Harry saw.

"It's the unicorn blood." Tonks said as Harry felt it.

"It's partly wet. Check the blood that way and I'll check this way. What side is the wettest then that where we go." Harry said.

"Got it." Tonks said.

After a minute they went in the direction where Tonks went. They followed the blood.

"There it is." Harry said as he walked to it.

Tonks then noticed something next to it.

"What is that?" Tonks asked.

Harry spotted the figure.

"Nothing good." Harry said.

The figure them looked at them. Sliver blood was on the figures lips.

"Go get Hagrid." Harry said as he formed a yellow Ki blade formed in his hand like one of Goku and Vegeta's fusions.

"But Harry-" Tonks said.

"Go! I'll buy you some time." Harry said and Tonks ran.

Harry then charged at the figure. He swung his Ki blade but it went right through the figures cloak.

"Nice try." The figure said.

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"You will ask that when you are dead Harry Potter." The figure said.

Then a creature appeared and scared off the figure.

"Harry Potter. You must leave." The creature said.

"Not trying to be rude but it is Son Harry. As long as James and Jack are alive I will not be called that name." Harry said.

"I see. I am Firenze. You must leave the forest." Firenze said.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"A foul creature. Terrible crime to slay a creature as pure as a unicorn. Drinking its blood will keep someone alive even if they an inch from death." Firenze said.

"Yeah. The person who drinks will get a curse life. My main question is who was it?" Harry asked.

"Can't you think of the person who would want to stay alive?" Firenze asked.

"Voldemort." Harry said.

"That's right. He is after something that was brought to the castle. Do you know what it is?" Firenze asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Harry said and Firenze nodded.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

Hermione ran to him and hugged him.

"Ello there Firenze. I see you met Harry." Hagrid said.

"I have." Firenze said.

"You alright Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Come on kids. Let's go back to the castle." Hagrid said.

"Son Harry. Good luck." Firenze said.

15 minutes later

"Voldemort is out there in the forest?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. Snape doesn't want to stone for himself. He wants it for Voldemort. If Voldemort uses the elixir of life, then he'll come back and no one can kill him." Harry said.

"He might not die but even he won't be as powerful as you. The gap between you and Voldemort is massive. We still can't sense energy yet but we know it." Hermione said.

1 month later

"This will allow to sense a wizards or muggles energy. Every person's power level is different. Since Mr Son already knows how to sense energy, he will be helping me teach you today. Mr Son." Flitwick said.

"First off, we will start off with meditating. Think of nothing. Now copy how I'm sitting." Harry said sitting down in a meditating position.

1 hour later

"Whoa." Daphne said.

"What is it Miss Greengrass?" Flitwick asked.

"I did it. I can sense everyone's energy." Daphne said.

"Same here." Susan said.

"Congratulations. 10 points to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Flitwick said.

1 hour later

Most of the class managed to learn to sense energy. Jack, Ron were two of few who didn't manage to sense energy.

"That was the best class ever." Daphne said.

"It sure was." Susan said.

"The teachers weren't exaggerating about your power Harry." Hermione said.

1 month later

Nothing happened with Voldemort after the forest. Now everyone waiting for Raven. Raven then walked into the living room of Lily's office.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted.

Raven put her hand on her chest and everyone laughed.

* * *

1 month later

"Harry!" Neville shouted.

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked.

"It's Jack. He knows about the stone. He, Ron and Seamus are going to get it tonight. For greed no doubt." Neville said.

"I'll go and get it tonight. No one can use its power. No Voldemort, not them, not us." Harry said.

"You can't do this on your own." Neville said.

"Watch me." Harry said teleporting away.

8 hours later

Harry was about to open the door to the third floor.

"Going somewhere?" Tonks asked.

Harry turned around and his friends.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Helping you of course." Daphne said.

"Forget it. I'm not having your death on my head. I can handle this myself. Go back to the common room." Harry said.

"No Harry. We're your friends. We won't let you do this on your own." Susan said.

"Fine. Luckily I've been seeing Fluffy a lot otherwise you would've been killed." Harry said as they walked into the corridor and walked to the room where Fluffy is.

"You've been visiting Fluffy?" Hermione asked.

They heard Fluffy bark.

"Someone else is here." Harry said as they walked into the room.

They saw one of Fluffy's head trying to get into the trap door.

"Fluffy!" Harry shouted.

The three-headed dog looked at him. The dog then licked his face.

"Hello boy." Harry said.

Everyone else watched in shock. Fluffy then looked at them and growled making them step back.

"Fluffy. Bad dog. Sit." Harry ordered.

Fluffy whimpered slightly and sat down.

"Good boy. Don't you attack my friends. We're going through the trap door. Be a good boy and guard it for me. I'll give you for a treat for a job well done." Harry said and Fluffy licked him again.

Harry then saw a cloak. He picked it up and it was the Potter family invisibility cloak. He shrunk it and put it in his pocket. They then heard screaming and they jumped down. Jack, Ron and Seamus were tangled up.

"Devil's Snare. They hate sunlight." Neville said.

Harry, Hermione and Neville grabbed their wands.

"Lumos Solem!" Hermione/Harry/Neville shouted.

Then the Devil's Snare was destroyed by the artificial sunlight. Everyone then fell to ground below them.

"Don't stop me from getting the stone. It's mine." Jack said running to the next room with his friends.

"Let's stop them." Harry said.

"Doors locked. Alohomora." Ron said but the spell didn't work.

"Looks like we need to catch the right key." Jack said grabbing the broomstick that floated behind.

Harry then grabbed a gun from his pocket. Hermione gasped when she saw it.

"Don't worry. Tranquilizer gun. Don't tell anyone." Harry said loading two tranq darts into it.

He fired the darts at Ron and Seamus and they fell to the ground.

"Let's move while Jack is distracted." Harry said removing the door from the wall.

Everyone ran through it and Harry put it back and repaired it. They then stumbled across a giant chess board but they went around it.

"Daphne, Susan, Hermione, Neville, stay here and make sure they don't come past." Harry said.

"Got it." They said and the others left.

Harry and Tonks entered the next room and the saw a troll. It appeared to be drowsy.

"Just for good measure." Harry said.

Fire then appeared on his hands and he threw them at the troll burning it to death.

"You can use fire magic?" Tonks asked.

"Yep. As well as water, earth and lightning. Let's go." Harry said.

They entered the next room. A door was completely blocked with fire. There three vials in front of the fire. Harry looked at them.

"Looks like one vial gives us the ability to be immune to the heat. Another teleports the drinker to the third floor and the last one could put you in the hospital." Harry said.

"Can't you teleport us over to the other side?" Tonks asked.

"Yes I could but only I'm going over." Harry said.

"Harry, all I have to do is guess which one of the bells the potion is in and then I'm over there." Tonks said.

"Go get a teacher." Harry said.

Harry then moved faster than she could see and grabbed the potion which teleports the drinker to the third floor. He opened Tonks' mouth and poured the potion down her throat and she teleported out of the room.

"Dammit Harry!" Tonks shouted.

Back to Harry

He teleported to the other side of the flames and Harry entered another room. He saw a hooded figure.

"You are annoying me. Time for you to die Potter." The figure said and he fired a spell which made two suits of armour come alive.

Harry blasted them to pieces. The figure then made the other two suits come alive and Harry blasted them to pieces as well.

"Damn you Potter." The figure said as he created a massive suit of armour which Harry defeated easily.

By the time he finished the next suit, the figure was gone. Harry jumped to the other side and entered the last room. The figure was no longer wearing the cloak and Harry recognised the turban. There was also a mirror. He knew it was the Mirror of Erised. He read about the mirror and how when a person looked into it and showed nothing but deepest and most desired thing their hearts.

"You? But Snape-" Harry said.

"Yes. He does seem like the type. No one would've suspect the poor stuttering Professor Quirrell." Quirrell said.

"So you're the one who let the troll in on Halloween." Harry said walking closer to him.

"Correct." Quirrell said.

"Was that supposed to be some sort of diversion?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately Granger had to run into the hall. You killing it created a better diversion because when the other teachers tried to get rid of the body, I went to the third floor but Snape went to the floor to head me off." Quirrell said.

"You nearly killed Hermione." Harry said.

"I don't care. I bet you know what I am after." Quirrell said.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Harry said.

"Very good. I look into the mirror and see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone but how do I get it?" Quirrell asked himself.

"The boy." A voice echoed.

Harry looked around and saw no one.

"Come here Potter! Now!" Quirrell shouted.

Harry did that and stood next to Quirrell.

"What do you see?" Quirrell asked.

Harry stared into the mirror. He saw himself reaching into his pocket and pull out the Philosopher's Stone. He masked his surprise and the reflection of himself winked at him and put the stone back in his pocket. Harry then reached to his pocket and felt the stone inside.

"What do you see?" Quirrell asked.

"Me and my family." Harry lied.

"He's lying." A voice echoed again.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?" Quirrell asked.

"Let me speak to him." The voice said.

"But Master you aren't strong enough yet." Quirrell said.

"I have enough strength for this." The voice said.

Quirrell started to unwrap his turban and when it was fully off Harry saw something he didn't expect to see. A face formed at the back of Quirrell's head.

"We meet again Harry Potter." The voice said.

"Voldemort." Harry said.

"That's right. You see what I've become. This is what I have to do to survive. Live off another. Of course unicorn blood can sustain me for a while but it can't give me my own body. There is something that can which lies in your pocket." Voldemort said.

"Shit." Harry said.

"Not going to run?" Voldemort asked.

"From you? No way." Harry said.

"You maybe in Ravenclaw but you have the bravery of a Gryffindor." Voldemort said.

"Unlike most of the wizards and witches in Britain, you don't scare me." Harry said.

"Such power at your age. Why not join me and be my right-hand man?" Voldemort asked.

"Forget it. I'll never kill innocent people. Jack and James Potter are different story." Harry said.

"Yes. I heard about your hatred toward them. Tell you what, you join me and give me the stone and I'll kill them as a reward." Voldemort said.

"Tempting as it is but no. After what happened to me, I want to give them so much pain it would make the torture curse feel like a pinch." Harry said.

"That's dark for a Potter." Voldemort said.

"I'm not light but I'm not dark either." Harry said firing a Ki blast as the fused human.

"You dare attack us? Kill him!" Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell flew to him and tried to grab him but Harry stopped him by grabbing Quirrell's arm. Quirrell the started to scream and Harry let go. Quirrell's arm turned to dust and crumbled apart.

'What the fuck? I'm not using my fire magic.' Harry thought.

"What is this magic?" Quirrell asked.

"Get the stone!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry grabbed Quirrell's face and the same thing happened. His face turned to dust and his body fell to the ground and all that was left was his robes and dust. Harry reached into his pocket and looked at the stone. It was a ruby red stone that shined like a diamond.

'Immortally and riches in my hand but I'm not going to use it. I'll have to track down Nicholas Flamel and give it back to him.' Harry thought.

He found a rock and transfigured it to look like the stone and crushed it to pieces. Teacher then arrived as well as his friends and Jack and his friends. Tonks was pissed.

"Son Harry!" Tonks shouted and slapped his face.

"I did what I had to Tonks." Harry said.

"Where's the stone?" Albus asked.

Harry pointed at the fake stone pieces.

"Destroyed in the fight sir." Harry said.

"Are those Professor Quirrell's robes?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Voldemort was somehow fused with him." Harry said.

"I see. You and the others will go back to your common rooms. Take Jack and his friends with you." Albus said.

"Forget it. See you." Harry said as he teleported himself and his friends to the third floor.

"Give it up Albus. I hate it as well but Harry will never help Jack with anything." Lily said.

Meanwhile on the third floor

"Never do that again!" Tonks shouted.

"What exactly did he do?" Daphne asked and Tonks explained.

"I didn't want you to get hurt so I sent you back. You don't have the kind of power I have. Because of my power, my endurance is through the roof. What can't kill me can kill you." Harry said.

3 days later

Harry entered Dumbledore's office.

"Good afternoon Harry. Thank you for coming." Albus said.

"Afternoon Headmaster." Harry replied sitting down.

"I bet you know why I asked for you to come here today." Albus said.

"Yes. The fight between me and Quirrell." Harry said.

"Yes. I was unfortunate about the stone. A piece of history destroyed." Albus said.

"Look. You know I won. I don't know have but when I grabbed his arm, it turned to dust. Same thing happened when I grabbed his face." Harry said.

"You see Harry, when Voldemort tried to killed you and Jack, your mother wanted to protect and what helped was the love that Lily had for the two of you activated to sort of magic and I believe that magic is still lingering to this day. Off you go." Albus said and Harry left.

* * *

1 month later

Everyone but Harry was in Great Hall eating food. One day before they announce the House Cup winner and the day everyone gets to go home. Word spend quickly about what happened on the third floor.

"Harry training again?" Daphne asked.

"Yep. Same place as always." Hermione said.

Then someone entered the Great hall. It was man who looked to be in his mid-70s. Hedwig was on his shoulder.

"Who is that?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know but he does not look happy." Susan said.

"Albus Dumbledore." The man said.

"Nicholas. Nice to see you old friend." Albus said and everyone whispered.

"Is anyone else thinking that's Nicholas Flamel?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"You have something of mine Dumbledore." Nicholas said.

"Do I?" Albus asked.

"Don't play dumb. Where's my stone?" Nicholas asked and every student whispered.

"The stone has been destroyed Nicholas." Dumbledore said.

"Then why did I get a letter that the stone has been found in the school and safely recovered?" Nicholas asked.

Dumbledore stood there in shock.

"Mr Flamel?" Hermione asked.

"Who might you be?" Nicholas asked.

"Hermione Granger sir." Hermione said.

"Nice meet you Miss Granger." Nichola said.

"This letter. Is the name of the sender Son Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Nicholas asked.

"He's one of my friends sir. We went to get the stone before someone else could." Hermione said.

"I know the story Miss Granger. I thank you Miss Granger." Nicholas said.

"You're welcome sir." Hermione said.

"Do you know where your friend is?" Nicholas asked.

"He's training on the grounds Mr Flamel." Lily said.

"Who might you be miss?" Nicholas asked.

"Lily Evans. I'm Harry's mother." Lily said.

"Nice to meet you. Is Miss or Mrs?" Nicholas asked.

"Miss. Divorced." Lily said.

"I see." Nicholas said.

"Would you like a drink while I go get Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That would be nice." Nicholas said and Hermione handed him a drink and ran to get Harry.

"When did my son send you a letter?" Lily asked.

"He wrote the letter a while ago but I only got it a few days ago. This owl here was tired when it arrived." Nicholas said.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Lily said.

"So the owl's a girl? She wasn't. My wife likes having her around. Smart bird this is. What's her name?" Nicholas asked stroking her feathers.

"My son named her Hedwig." Lily said.

Then Hermione returned with Harry following. Nicholas felt his energy and was amazed. Hedwig flew to him and bit his ear.

"I missed you too. You go to the Owlery and I'll bring some treats." Harry said and Hedwig flew away.

"Son Harry?" Nicholas asked.

"Nice to meet you Mr Flamel." Harry said holding out his hand.

"You too my boy." Nicholas said shaking his hand.

Harry then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Philosopher's Stone.

"This belongs to you." Harry said.

"You've impressed me. You had the power of immortality at your fingertips yet you're giving it back to me." Nicholas said.

"No one should use it sir. I figured that it would be safe with you. It took a month for me to find you." Harry said.

Nicholas stared at the stone and smiled. He looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. He knew where Harry got his eyes from. His energy felt the same to other people he met over a thousand years ago. The tiniest bit similar but he could just figure out who it similar to. He grabbed Harry's hand and put the stone in it. The other students whispered and Harry was confused.

"You keep it safe." Nicholas said.

"Mr Flamel, I don't want it." Harry said.

"It is safer with you." Nicholas said.

"You don't know me that well." Harry said.

"How old do you think I am?" Nicholas asked.

"697? Me and friends found a book about you and it said that last year you celebrated your 696th birthday." Harry said.

"I know what book you're on about. That is an outdated book. It was published in 1392." Nicholas said and Harry's jaw dropped.

"You're 1318 years old?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I was alive when Hogwarts was founded." Nicholas said.

"Wow." Harry said.

"Indeed. Your energy feels slightly familiar and I know why. A few centuries ago I met your ancestors." Nicholas said.

"No way. Who?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever lost control?" Nicholas asked and Harry's eyes widened.

"We need to talk in private." Harry said grabbing his shoulder and teleported them out of the Great hall.

"What's with the secrecy?" Nicholas asked.

"Look. I know who you are talking about. I met them nearly 5 years ago. I'll explain right now." Harry said.

He told him about what happened to him and how he met and revived his ancestors.

"So your mother, sister and friends don't know about what you told me?" Nicholas asked.

"They don't. Right now Mum thinks that when I get too angry I just get violent but you and I know better." Harry said.

"Has Raven or Jack ever transformed?" Nicholas asked.

"No." Harry said.

"What about-" Nicholas asked.

"No." Harry said.

"I see." Nicholas said.

"Look. I don't want them to know yet. They don't know how many secrets I'm keeping from them." Harry said.

"You're so much like your ancestors. Which is why I want you to protect the stone. I know some places they have that are so protected by wards that myself and they created." Nicholas said handing him the stone.

"Ok. I'll protect it and I promise that I'll never use it. If you need any elixir then tell me and I'll give it to you. As far as the public knows it is with you." Harry said.

Nicholas then noticed the stone flash but Harry didn't.

"I know. Before I go, could I visit your ancestors? I'd be nice to see them again after so long." Nicholas said.

"Of course." Harry said and wrote down the address.

"Thank you. I look forward to seeing you again Harry my boy." Nicholas said holding out his hand.

"You too Mr Flamel." Harry replied shaking his hand.

"None of this Mr Flamel. Call me Nicholas or Nick. Whatever suits you." Nicholas said.

"Alright. Call me Harry. Goodbye Nick." Harry said.

"One more thing. Could you send Hedwig over every now and then? My wife Perenelle loves her." Nicholas said.

"Sure. I use Muggle means of communication so I hardly ever send letters." Harry said.

"Thank you. See you soon." Harry said and Nicholas left.

Harry teleported to his room. He put the stone in hidden place until he could put it in one of his vaults.

The next day

Everyone was in the Great Hall eating. McGonagall tapped her glass with a spoon.

"Your attention please." McGonagall said.

Dumbledore then stood up from his chair.

"Another year gone. Now it is time announce the winner of the House Cup. In 4th place with 315 points… Gryffindor." Albus said and everyone clapped. The Slytherins were louder.

"In 3rd place with 423 points… Ravenclaw." Dumbledore said and everyone clapped again.

"In 2nd place with 451 points… Hufflepuff." Dumbledore said and everyone clapped louder.

"In 1st place with 515 points… Slytherin house." Dumbledore said and the Slytherins cheered.

"Well Slytherin. However after certain events, I have last minute points to award. First to Nymphadora Tonks and Susan Bones for showing loyalty that would make Helga Hufflepuff proud… 20 points each. Secondly to Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass and Neville Longbottom for their great use of intellect for when others were in peril… 30 points each." Dumbledore said.

"Hufflepuff is in first place." Daphne said.

"Finally to Harry Potter for his bravery and willingness to protect Hogwarts and its students… 40 points." Dumbledore said and the Ravenclaws cheered.

"If I'm not mistaken, a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore said and clapped.

The flags above the table blow towards the ceiling and changed from the Slytherin symbol to the Ravenclaw symbol.

"Ravenclaw wins the House Cup." Dumbledore said and everyone but the Slytherins cheered.

Everyone threw the hats they were wearing into the air. Harry was hugged by Hermione and then Daphne. Raven ran to them and Harry lifted her up.

5 hours later

"Is everyone ready?" Goku asked.

"Yep." Everyone else said.

"Alright. Off to London we go." Goku said and teleported everyone there.

"Ok everyone. We'll see you soon." Lily said.

"Yes. Make sure you write." Daphne said.

"No need. I got everyone one of these." Harry said handing everyone the same wrist communicators Bulma gave him.

"What are these?" Susan asked.

"Wrist communicators. I asked Bulma to make them for me. I've already added contracts to all of them. I even charmed them to work in magical areas. This way we don't have to wait for owls." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. What's the point of having owls then?" Neville asked.

"Keep them as pets. I let Hedwig go for fly a lot so she doesn't have to sit around all day getting bored." Harry said.

"Good idea." Daphne said.

Harry then explained how to use them and that they don't need to be charged which Hermione was going to ask about.

"Best not keep everyone waiting for you lot." Harry said.

"Thanks again Harry. See you soon." Susan said hugging him.

Everyone else hugged him and left.

"Ok. Let's go home." Lily said.

"So Dad will we still be training as often as we do?" Harry asked.

"Not as often. I promised Lily that you'd be taking a break from me training you so you three can make up for lost time after that day but I'll be around a few days every week to visit." Goku said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will for this story will be uploaded soon. Already planned it. Hope you stick around for it. See you in the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


	6. Visiting the Delacour's

**Hey guys.**

 **Still got nothing to say so enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5

" _French language_ "

* * *

1 month later

Lily watched Raven playing wizards with Goku. Raven was pretending to be a hero while Goku was pretending to be a dark wizard.

"The dark wizard was finally vanquished and the hero will be remembered forever." Raven said.

Then Goku grabbed her.

"The dark wizard isn't finished yet as he used the tickle spell." Goku said tickling her ribs.

Raven laughed as she thrashed her legs and tried to get out of his grip but Goku was too strong.

Lily laughed at Raven. She watched as Raven managed to get out of his grip but was chased by him.

'How she got him to play with her I'll never know.' Lily thought.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She opened the door and it was Gohan and Videl.

"Hello you two. Come in." Lily said.

"Thanks Lily." Videl said.

"Thought you were at work Gohan." Lily said.

"They gave me the day off." Gohan said as Harry walked down.

"How's my big brother?" Harry asked.

"Hey Harry." Gohan said as they man hugged.

"Hi Harry." Videl said as they hugged.

"Hi Videl." Harry said.

"I just these for you. Like you asked." Videl said handing him an envelope.

"Cheers Videl." Harry said.

"No problem." Videl said.

Harry opened the envelope and there were plane tickets inside. 14 tickets to be exact.

"What are those Harry?" Lily asked.

"Plane tickets for 3 weeks in France." Harry said.

"How much were they Videl?" Lily asked.

"To me, nothing. Have you heard of Hercule Satan?" Videl asked.

"I have. Apparently two-time saviour of the world. Saved the world from a guy named Cell I think it is and some alien called Majin Buu." Lily said.

"To the public he saved the world from them two. Gohan defeated Cell and Goku defeated Majin Buu. Goku and Gohan aren't fans of being in the spotlight so they agreed that he'd take the credit." Videl said.

"Like a front for the real heroes." Lily said.

"Exactly. Anyway, he's my father and I get free tickets as why of them paying him back for saving the world." Videl said.

"Wow." Lily said.

"I asked Videl to get them for me." Harry said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Two reasons. One, we all deserve a holiday and two, on the first day of Hogwarts our reunion wasn't complete." Harry said.

Lily was confused for a few seconds until she figured out what he meant.

"We're going to visit the Delacour's?" Lily asked.

"I contacted Hermione and the others and unfortunately their parents can't come. Amelia has too much work to do at the Ministry as well as Augusta and Daphne and Tori's parents. Hermione's parents have 2 weeks' worth of appointments at the dentists. Tonk's said her parents couldn't come because Ted's mother went into hospital. They did ask for permission to go and they said yes. Dad, Gohan, Goten, Pan and Videl are coming as well." Harry said.

"When are we leaving?" Lily asked.

"2 days." Harry said.

"We best start packing." Lily said.

"Yep. Everyone else is packed and will be coming here today. I've extended the rooms for more space. That is if they're allowed to stay here." Harry said.

"Of course they can. Hold on minute. Will Goku, Gohan and Goten fall under the effects of Apolline, Fleur?" Lily asked.

"What effects?" Gohan asked.

"In the wizarding world Apolline, Fleur and Gabrielle are… a species known as Veela." Harry said.

"Veela?" Videl asked.

"Yes. Veela are known for their very beautiful looks. They have an allure that only effects men. What happens is that the allure causes most men to stare at them and become a drooling mess. They can't stop the allure but they can control the amount of the allure that they can send out." Harry said.

"Has there ever been a male Veela?" Videl asked.

"As far as I know only a couple. Veela do have a chance to give birth to a boy but the odds are very slim. Like winning the lottery." Harry said.

"Wow. That slim." Gohan said.

"Anyway. Their allure doesn't affect me but I don't know what will happen with you, Dad and Goten." Harry said.

"It affects young boys?" Videl asked.

"According to Apolline when a boy around 5-9 years old their allure causes them to be a bit clingy." Lily said.

"Really?" Videl asked.

"Yep." Lily said.

"Lucky you Harry." Videl said.

"I know." Harry said.

"Raven! Start packing your clothes! We're going to France in 2 days!" Lily shouted.

Goku and Raven then walked in the house. Raven was panting while Goku was covered with dirt.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" Gohan asked and Goku chuckled.

"I'll make reservation at the hotel in Paris." Videl said.

"No need. Apolline and her husband said that whenever we're in France for a holiday, we can stay with them." Lily said.

* * *

3 days later

"We're here!" Raven shouted as they left the airport.

"Don't get too excited yet Raven. We still need to surprise the Delacour's first." Lily said.

"Harry is there anything else we should know about Veela?" Videl asked.

"Yeah. Get ready to be jealous. They're not just very pretty but very well grown in 2 areas especially at a young age." Harry said.

"Oh." Videl said knowing what he meant.

40 minutes later

"How far are we away?" Goten asked.

"About 10 minutes away." Lily said.

Harry then a wizarding newspaper and looked at it.

"Mum look. Alain is running for Minister of Magic here in France." Harry said.

"He's come a long way in the past 4 years." Lily said.

"What is that?" Goku asked pointing at the sky.

Everyone else looked to where Goku was pointing.

"That's smoke." Daphne said.

"Isn't that where-" Tonks said before Harry ran fast to where the smoke was.

'Please not the mansion.' Harry thought.

* * *

Meanwhile

In a burning mansion was a man shielding his family from attackers. He had his wand pointed at them.

"Stupefy!" A man shouted knocking out a man.

" _You got guts Alain Delacour._ " Another man said in French while grabbing a gun.

" _You're not wizards are you?_ " Alain asked.

" _No. More likely to not be found due to the wizarding worlds lack of knowledge of muggle weapons. We know of wizards because of relatives. Our client paid us well. Told we could whatever we want to the rest of your family. Never should've ran for Minister of Magic._ " The man said pointing his gun at Alain.

Alain then tried to point his wand at his attacker but it was kicked from his hand. A girl then grabbed him but he pushed her to Alain.

" _You ok Fleur_?" Alain asked.

Fleur then sat up.

" _No._ " Fleur said.

" _Goodbye Delacour's._ " The man said pointing his gun again.

The Delacour's closed their eyes.

"Leave them alone!" Harry shouted.

Harry then kicked the man with the gun away from them. The Delacour's opened their eyes and saw Harry but didn't recognise him.

" _Who is he Papa?_ " Gabrielle asked.

" _I don't know Gabby but it appears he's on our side._ " Alain said.

Fleur couldn't help but think that this person's energy was familiar. As a Veela she was born to sense energy without learning to use it. The person's power was massive. The person pushed back the leader.

" _Who are you?_ " Harry asked in French.

" _None of your business kid._ " The leader said.

" _One warning. Leave the Delacour's alone otherwise you will die._ " Harry said.

" _We're doing what we are paid to do. Move kid otherwise you'll join them._ " The leader said grabbing his large bowie knife.

" _Should've left them alone._ " Harry said as the leader charged at him.

Goku and the others arrived.

"Alain! Apolline!" Lily shouted.

"Lily?" Alain/Apolline exclaimed.

"You're ok." Lily said running up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Alain asked.

"We came to visit. Good job we got here just in time." Lily said.

"Who are they?" Fleur asked.

"Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Pan." Tonks said.

"Who is he?" Gabrielle asked.

"You remember Harry don't you?" Susan asked.

"HARRY!?" The Delacour's shouted.

The leader then tried to stab Harry but he grabbed the leader's wrist and disarmed him and punched him in his stomach making the leader scream in pain. Water then appeared on Harry's hand and streams of water came from his hands. The fire was gone when Harry finished.

" _You stupid brat! I'm not finished yet._ " The leader said as he reached into his bag.

Then he attached something to his back and his energy increased.

" _Exo suit._ " Harry said.

" _That's right kid. Latest model. I'm not going into details about but it's top speed is 20,000mph. Faster than the human eye can see._ " The leader said.

Harry then stood there doing nothing.

"Harry run!" Fleur shouted.

The leader then launched himself at Harry. His eye's widened as he saw Harry dodge. The Delacour's were surprised as well.

"We'll explain." Lily said.

The leader then went to punch Harry but he caught his fist.

" _Nice try._ " Harry said and he punched him.

The leader then held his stomach in pain. The Delacour's couldn't believe it. Then the leader then went to them a grabbed Fleur.

" _You will do what I say kid._ " The leader said.

Harry's eyes turned blood red again and he smirked.

"Harry your eyes." Fleur said.

"Oh no." Lily said.

Then Harry grabbed the leader's hair.

"What!? I didn't see him move." Alain said.

The leader screamed Harry beat him to near death and Harry dropped him. Another attacker then tried to stab him but Harry grabbed his hair and the attacker screamed.

"No one threatens my friends. Someone cover Raven's and Gabby's eyes." Harry said.

Lily covered Raven's eyes while Apolline covered Gabrielle's. Harry then punched through the attacker's chest.

'He wasn't kidding.' Lily thought.

" _What's that I'm feeling beating in my hand?_ " Harry asked with a smirk.

" _You wouldn't._ " The attacker said.

Harry then crushed his heart and pushed him and disintegrated him with his fire magic. Blood covered Harry's hand and arm. He used his water magic to clean it off.

"Is it over?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's over." Alain said.

Apolline then hugged which Harry returned.

"Nice to see you Arry." Apolline said.

"Great to see you." Harry said as she let him.

Fleur then pulled him into a strong hug accidently placing his face into her D cup breasts which made him blush.

'Thank god for my Saiyan side otherwise this hug would've snapped my neck.' Harry thought since Veela had more strength than the average human.

"You're alive." Fleur said as she started to cry.

Harry returned the hug as he managed to remove his face from her breasts. Gabrielle then walked to him and hugged him.

"I've missed you two." Harry said hugging Gabrielle.

"How? Your mother said you were attack by wolves and aurors couldn't find your body." Alain said.

"I was rescued and was healed by a blood ritual." Harry said as Fleur and Gabrielle let go of him.

"Blood ritual? No wonder you look different. Good job you kept Lily's eyes." Fleur said and Harry smiled.

"Why didn't you come back?" Gabrielle asked.

"I wanted to Gabby but it would've made you feel worse by showing up looking like someone else." Harry said.

Gabrielle then looked at Goku and could see the resemblance. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you saving Harry." Gabrielle said.

"No need to thank me." Goku said.

"It benefited all of us." Videl said.

"How?" Alain asked.

"You still had your friend and we got a new addition to our family." Goten said.

"I agree with that." Susan said.

"You told them about James?" Alain asked.

"He did. He started called Goku Dad after 2 weeks." Videl said.

"Got the father you always wanted. I'm happy for you son." Alain said.

"Thanks Alain." Harry said.

"Do any of you see James?" Apolline asked.

"Unfortunately, we do. You missed a good show the week before Christmas." Tonks said.

"Really? What?" Fleur asked.

"Harry broke his arms and legs." Hermione said.

"You did? I wish I saw that." Apolline said.

"What caused him to do that?" Alain asked.

"James slapped Raven twice. Harry was mad. He was going to stab him but Goku stopped him." Lily said.

"Why did you stop him?" Fleur asked.

"I hate him as much as you do for what he did to my son but unless James does something evil like kill someone or something like that he stays alive." Goku said.

"Damnit!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, next time you beat the hell out of him, make sure we are there to see it." Fleur said.

"You got it. Since you missed the first one you will get a front row seat." Harry said.

Then some witches and wizards entered the mansion pointed their wands at everyone but the Delacour's.

" _Mr Delacour. Glad you're ok._ " An auror said.

" _Stand down. These aren't the attackers. They are._ " Alain said pointing at them knocked out men.

" _Sorry sir._ " The same auror said.

* * *

The next day

Lily woke up got up from her bed. She yawned at she left her bedroom. It was sunny outside.

'Wow. I slept in for the first time in 4 years.' Lily thought.

After her divorce she couldn't help but starting to be a light sleeper since she and Raven moved from Potter Manor. Every so often Raven would wake up in the middle of the night and woke her up. Mostly due to nightmares about Harry. Ever since Harry came back she started to sleep better. She looked at the view of the ocean. She always liked the private beach the Delacour's owned. She looked towards the beach and saw Harry, Gohan, Goten, Goku and Pan. They appeared to be struggling to move and figured out it was their usual training method. She couldn't stop staring Goku's bulky body.

"Looks like you're enjoying the view." Apolline said and Lily screamed.

"Jesus! Don't do that." Lily said holding her chest.

"Sorry." Apolline said laughing.

Meanwhile

"Alright there Harry?" Goku asked.

"Yep." Harry said.

"Let's take a break." Goku said.

They sat on the sand and removed the weights from their wrists and ankles.

"An old training method but still the best." Harry said.

"You got that right." Goku said.

The son family then laid down and rested.

"It sure is nice here." Pan said.

"One of the reasons why I always enjoyed coming here. I remember when I was Harry seeking missile for Gabby whenever we came here. Gabby always pounced me every time she saw me back then. One time she pounced me into the water." Harry said and they chuckled.

"I can imagine." Gohan said.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for Veela. Men just staring at them like they're objects. In Britain they are seen as dangerous creatures. I'll be glad when I achieve my dream." Harry said.

"Harry I've been wanting to ask for a while but wasn't the wizarding world and muggle world united once?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. During Merlin's time." Harry said.

"How did the muggle world forget about wizards and witches?" Pan asked.

"No idea Pan. They just did. It was a long time ago when Merlin was alive. Muggles knowledge of the wizarding world slowly disappeared as time went by." Harry said.

"Didn't you say that there is the Statue of Secrecy?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Why was it created?" Gohan asked.

"During the time when Hogwarts was founded whenever a witch or wizard was discovered the muggles would burn that person until there was nothing left. It was created for our protection." Harry said.

"Muggles aren't the same as they were back then." Goten said.

"Try telling every witch and wizard that. They will never listen." Harry said.

"What happens if one witch or wizard tries to break the Statue of Secrecy?" Goku asked.

"Not entirely sure. Probably executed or sent to Azkaban." Harry said.

"Where is Azkaban located?" Gohan asked.

"Dead centre of Bermuda Triangle. It is a magical area which is why ships systems malfunction in that area." Harry said.

"Didn't Voldemort want to rule all of magical and muggle Britain?" Pan asked.

"He did. The problem is that the wizarding world underestimates muggles. They don't know what a gun is. They think that they have an advantage of muggles since they can't use magic but they don't know what tricks the muggles have under their sleeves." Harry said.

"So if Voldemort did what he wanted to do, then there would be an all-out war?" Pan asked.

"Yes. Muggles are more likely to win because of the modern-day technology and weapons. Wizards have some advantage since technology doesn't work in magical areas unless charmed." Harry said.

"If wizards were to fight on a muggles home turf…" Gohan said.

"Muggles would beat them no problem." Harry said finishing the sentence.

"I hope that you know what you're doing." Pan said.

"I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about me. They can't do anything to me anyway. I'm too powerful for them. No prison they have can't hold me. I can break out of Azkaban easy enough." Harry said.

"What about that killing curse?" Goten asked.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"Isn't that an instant kill for anyone who comes into contact with it?" Goten asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Why aren't you worried about it?" Goten asked.

"I thought I told you about it." Harry said with a smirk.

"Told me about- That's right. I forgot." Goten said.

"I figured." Harry said.

"Enough about that for now. Back to training." Goku said and they got up.

5 hour later

Apolline walked outside and everyone was still training. Fleur and the rest of the kids were watching them.

"Dinners ready everyone!" Apolline shouted.

Everyone then entered the dining room and sat down. Fleur and Gabrielle were surprised at how much food there was on some of the plates.

"I see Mum as told you about our appetites." Harry said.

"Yep. Hopefully this is enough." Apolline said.

1 hour later

All Saiyans were still eating which caused the Delacour's to stare in shock.

"Where do fit you all that?" Apolline asked.

"All that food and you haven't gained weight." Alain said.

"So why were you struggling to move earlier?" Apolline asked.

"We train by strapping weights to our wrists and ankles. What happens over time is that our bodies get stronger and gets used to the weight. When we take them off is the fun part. When we remove the heavy weights, our bodies will then feel more light and stronger. An old training method from one of my previous martials arts master." Goku said.

"Who was your previous master?" Alain asked.

"Master Roshi. I wanted him to train Harry to get him started in martial arts but Harry hates him. Not as much as James and Jack Potter but he really hates him." Goku said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"He's a perverted old bastard." Harry said.

"Language." Lily said.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"How perverted is he?" Fleur asked.

"Reads adult magazines, doesn't hesitate to touch girls in two certain areas. Spy's on girls. Near enough everything dialled to 11." Harry said.

"Wow." Susan said.

"I'm shuddering at the thought if he ever met me." Apolline said.

"He'll learn a lesson he'll never forget. Trust me." Alain said.

"Will that lesson be you sending a hex to his private area or Apolline transforming into her Veela form?" Harry asked.

"Now I don't know which one will be worse." Alain said and everyone but Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Pan laughed.

"Veela form?" Goku asked.

"When Veela get angry they transform into an angel like form. Never actually seen it but Fleur told me." Harry said.

"You know H-" Goku said before Pan covered his mouth.

"What was he going to say?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." Gohan said.

Goku then realised his close slip up and removed Pan's hand from his mouth.

"I was going to say that we saw the creature a few years ago and it transformed." Goku said.

Harry mentally sighed. His secret was still safe.

"Then why did you cover your grandfather's mouth?" Apolline asked.

"That creature was very friendly towards us, so we promised to keep the form a secret from his species and humans just in case they try to capture him." Pan said.

"I see. Your secrets safe with us." Gabrielle said.

"Enough about that. How was your first year at Hogwarts?" Alain asked.

"It started off with a massive shock. During the sorting ceremony Harry revealed himself but before that we met on the train but since his face was different and he was using muggle technology to mask his eye colour we didn't recognise him." Hermione said.

"Muggles have technology that can change someone's eye colour?" Apolline asked.

"Not exactly. What happens is that the holographic technology makes it look like it is changing someone's eye colour. We can even change our faces and voice with them. I'll show you. Back to second." Harry said and teleported.

"Whoa." Fleur exclaimed.

Harry the teleported back behind Hermione.

"BOO!" Harry shouted and Hermione screamed.

Harry held his sides as he laughed. Everyone but Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" Hermione asked.

"When it stops being funny." Harry said.

"He means never." Videl said.

"Show us that holo-whatever it is." Fleur said.

Harry then put something on his neck and pressed it. His face change and now he looked like Gabrielle.

"Wow. You look like me." Gabrielle said.

"I know I do Gabby." Harry said in Gabrielle's voice.

"Wow. That's amazing." Apolline said.

Harry's face changed again and now he looked like Apolline.

"You don't have to tell me that." Harry said with Apolline's voice.

"That is impressive." Alain said.

"Watch this." Harry said still in Apolline's voice.

He then transformed into an exact duplicate of Gabrielle.

"Wow. How does it make the same height as Gabby?" Apolline asked.

"It doesn't." Harry said in Gabrielle's voice.

"I don't understand." Alain said.

"What happens is that I'm still the same height but the holograph adapts to what is behind me and makes my upper body invisible while copying Gabrielle's body. Basically, right now my upper body is camouflaged." Harry said.

"Very good." Alain said as Harry turned the device off.

"Can I try it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Later Gabby." Harry said.

"Please?" Gabrielle asked giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Those eyes don't work on me anymore. I've developed an immunity so nice try." Harry said.

Gabrielle still looked at him with those puppy dog eyes and tears started to appear. Harry saw her tears and started to crack.

"Later Gabby." Harry said trying to stay strong.

More tears started to appear and ran down her face.

"Alright." Harry said.

"Yes!" Gabrielle shouted wiping her tears away.

"After we finish our story of our first year at Hogwarts." Harry said with a grin.

Gabrielle puffed her cheeks as she sat down.

"He got you little sister." Fleur said.

"Shut up." Gabrielle said.

"So other than the ceremony did anything exciting happen?" Apolline asked.

"A few things. A teacher let troll loose in the castle." Tonks said.

"A troll? Why did he/she do that?" Fleur asked.

"He. Professor Quirrell wanted to create a diversion to find an object that hidden in the castle. It mostly failed." Daphne said.

"Mostly failed? Did the other teachers stop the troll?" Gabrielle asked.

"No. Harry did." Hermione said.

"You stopped the troll?" Alain asked.

"He didn't just stop Alain. He killed it." Daphne said.

"You killed a troll at your age?" Apolline asked.

"Yep. It would've killed Hermione if I didn't save her." Harry said.

"He actually lifted it up with one hand." Susan said.

"I guess that kind of strength was from your training method." Alain said.

"Yep." Goku said.

"How did you kill it?" Fleur asked.

"That was something that you needed to see to believe it." Lily said.

"Why?" Gabrielle asked.

"Step outside and I'll show you. I'll need your help with this Dad. I don't want to accidentally destroy a country." Harry said.

"No problem." Goku said.

Everyone then went outside. They then saw Goku fly an inch above the sea which shocked the Delacour's.

"Ready Dad?!" Harry shouted.

"Ready!" Goku shouted.

"Stand back." Lily said and everyone but Gohan Goten and Pan did that.

Then Harry put his hands into position and energy formed. The Delacour's could feel the energy and it was Ki.

"Is that what we think it is?" Alain asked.

"Yep. That's Ki. I was as shocked as you are." Lily said

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Harry shouted and fired the blast.

Goku then blocked the attack with his arms and took no damage.

"Who taught you to use Ki?." Apolline asked as Goku landed on the beach.

"I did." Goku said.

"Muggles can use Ki?" Alain asked.

"Everyone can. With the right training." Goku said.

"So why did Quirrell want to create a diversion?" Fleur asked.

"Because there was an object in the castle that he wanted to find. The Philosophers Stone." Hermione said.

"No way. THE Philosophers Stone?" Alain asked.

"Yep. He tried to get it at the end of the year and Harry stopped him. Jack Potter and his friends wanted to get it as well. For their use of course so we kept him busy while Harry and Tonks want on ahead to get it but then Harry used his speed to grab a potion and poured it down Tonks' throat and she teleported to the third floor which is what the potion was made for. Tonks was mad when he did that. Harry encountered Quirrell and killed him. Turns out the stone will only appear to the person who wanted to find the stone but not use which was Harry. He managed to get in contact with Nicholas Flamel himself and gave it back to him." Susan said.

'If only they knew.' Harry thought since he put it in one his vaults in Gringotts.

"You've interested me Harry. You knew what the stone could do but you just gave it back to him." Alain said.

Then some owls flew in and they landed in front of Raven, Harry, Tonks, Susan, Daphne, Astoria and Neville. The owls had a letter in their beaks. They grabbed the letters and the owls flew out.

"It's our Hogwarts letters." Harry said.

"Really? Doesn't miss a trick that Dumbledore." Alain said.

"No." Susan said.

Raven and Astoria were jumping as they opened them. Lily smiled at Raven.

3 weeks later

Everyone was at the airport.

"Make sure you write to us often." Alain said.

"We will once. Harry forgot to bring these devices." Hermione said pointing at the device on her arm.

"Muggle communication?" Alain asked.

"Yep. You call anyone anywhere with these. I'll send a letter with them in." Harry said.

"Can't wait. We'll let our owls go out and fly for exercise." Apolline said.

"Which is what I do for my owl Hedwig. Since you've never seen her, I'll send her over." Harry said.

"That would be nice. See you soon. Enjoy Hogwarts Raven. You too Tori." Fleur said.

"We will." Raven/Astoria said.

The Delacour's then hugged everyone and waved as they went into the airport.

30 minutes later

The plane started to take off and the saw the Delacour's waving as the plane moved.

* * *

2 weeks later

"We still need robes, wands and books." Elizabeth said.

"Can we get our wands from the wand shop where Harry got his from?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. That shop is in Knockturn Alley." Lily said.

"Don't worry. We're here. If anything happens they'll wish their mothers never had a good time." Harry said cracking his knuckles.

"Ok." Lily/Elizabeth said.

15 minutes later

"Where do we go now?" Raven asked.

Harry then looked around to make sure no one was around.

"This way." Harry said as they stepped through the anti-Ki and magic detection wards.

They entered the shop and saw Mason.

"Harry my boy. Good to see you again." Mason said.

"Hello Mason. My sister Raven and our friend Astoria are starting their first year of Hogwarts this year." Harry said.

"Say no more. I'll get everything we need." Mason said as he entered the back of the store.

"From this shop you get custom made wands only." Harry said.

"Aren't they expensive?" Tonks asked.

Mason then came back with different pieces of wood.

"Who's going first?" Mason asked.

"Me. I'm Astoria." Astoria said instantly.

"Ok then. Put your hand over each type of wood and tell me which one is the warmest." Mason said.

Astoria did that for a whole minute.

"This one." Astoria said.

"Good choice. The wood is from and rare oak tree. Now the core." Mason said as a brown 10-inch wand was formed.

Astoria did the same thing again.

"This one mister." Astoria said.

"You all can call me Mason. The core you chose was thestral hair." Mason said.

"Is that everything Mason?" Astoria asked.

"Not yet. For my wands I always add the user's hair to make the wand fully compatible with him or her." Mason said.

Astoria then grabbed a strand of her hand and pulled it which made it come off her head. She handed it to Mason. He put both her hair and thestral onto the wand and the core was formed.

"Go ahead." Mason said.

Astoria picked up the wand.

"Amazing." Astoria said

"Now Raven, it's your turn." Mason said as Astoria stepped back and Raven stood in front of the counter.

"I'm sure you know what to do." Mason said.

"I do." Raven said.

She then hovered her hand over each piece of wood.

"That one." Raven said.

"Impressive. That is the wood from the oldest elder tree in the world. Your brother's wand is made of the same wood." Mason said as a red 12-inch wand was formed.

"Wow." Raven exclaimed as she looked at Harry who smiled.

"Now your core." Mason said.

Raven's hand hovered over the potential cores.

"This one feels a bit warm but not like the wood." Raven said.

"I see. An emerald but not full compatible. Well I have a hunch. Be back in one second." Mason said as he left and came back with a jar.

"Try this." Mason said.

Raven put her hand on the jar.

"It feels warmer than the emerald but still not as warm as the wood." Raven said.

"I figured as much. This is dragon blood. Your brother has this for his core as well but with how powerful he was he had to add his blood otherwise the wand would've exploded. It was fully compatible with him after that. Hair please." Mason said as he grabbed a spoon and scooped up a bit of it.

Raven pulled out a strand of her hair and placed it on the wand. Mason then placed the emerald on the wand and poured a tiny bit of blood onto the emerald. It then formed into the core.

"Go ahead Raven." Mason said.

Raven picked it up and it felt right to her.

"It feels amazing." Raven said.

"Glad I could be of service." Mason said.

"Look Mum, the wand is as red as our hair." Raven said and Lily smiled.

"How much is this going to cost?" Lily asked.

"It has already been paid for." Mason said.

"When?" Lily asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." Mason said.

"Could you check my wand please?" Harry asked.

Harry handed Mason the wand.

"Still as good as ever. I see no problems." Mason said handing the wand back to Harry.

"Thank you, Mason." Harry said.

"I see the others have wands made by Ollivander." Mason said.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"My anti-Trace wards activated when you entered." Mason said.

"Anti-Trace wards? I didn't know those kinds of wards existed." Lily said.

"Old magic. My guess is those four over there." Mason said looking at Tonks, Hermione, Neville and Daphne.

"You can detect the Trace on wands?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Would your four like to have the Trace removed?" Mason asked.

"You can remove the Trace?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. My grandfather taught me. Hundreds of years ago the Trace was different compare to the modern Trace. Back then when a witch or wizard became of age a wandmaker had to physically remove the Trace." Mason said.

"I see. We would like the Trace removed." Susan said.

"I don't know. The law says that a witch or wizard can't use magic at home until the age of 17." Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione. Live a little. Besides what the Ministry doesn't know won't hurt them." Daphne said placing her wand on the counter as well as Tonks and Susan.

"Alright." Hermione said placing her wand on the counter.

"Your wands do suit you, but you don't have full compatibility." Mason said as he went to remove the Trace on each wand.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Ollivander is a good wandmaker. He is right in saying that the wand chooses the wizard or witch but that doesn't mean it is fully compatible. A wand is a part of the user, when the wand is fully compatible then user will have no problem in using his or her full magical power. Therefore, I add a strand of a witches or wizards hair and mix it with the core because then the wand itself will adapt to the user's magical signature and attach itself to the user's magical core and use it to its full potential." Mason said as he removed the last Trace.

"That amazing." Elizabeth said.

"So we just need to add our hair to the wand to make it compatible?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of. Your core has been in the wand for a while, so I'll have to remove it completely and add your hair to it." Mason said.

Mason then grabbed Tonks' wand and removed the core.

"Whose wand is this?" Mason asked.

"Mine." Tonks said.

"Hair please." Mason said.

Tonks pulled a strand of hair out.

"Mason, I'm a Metamorphmagus, so will that effect the wand in anyway?" Tonks asked.

"It will cause the wand to change its appearance whenever you do but nothing dangerous." Mason said grabbing the hair

He placed it on the core and put it back in the wand. Tonks picked it up and it felt much better than it did before. Mason pick up another wand.

"Whose is this wand?" Mason asked.

"Mine sir." Hermione said.

"Call me Mason. Being called sir makes me feel older than I already am." Mason said.

Hermione reached to her bushy hair and pulled out a piece and handed it to Mason. Mason then removed the core and added the hair to it and put the core back. Hermione picked it up.

"Wow. The wand feels better than before." Hermione said.

Mason then picked up another wand and Daphne stood forward and pulled out a piece of her hair.

"Thank you." Mason said removing the core.

Mason did the same process and Daphne picked up her wand.

"Thank you." Daphne said.

"No problem." Mason said as Susan stood in front of him.

The process happened again, and Susan picked up the wand.

"Would you like your wands upgraded?" Mason asked.

"Another day Mason. We've still got some shopping to do." Elizabeth said.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Mason asked.

"No, no, no. I do but-" Elizabeth said before Mason put his hand up.

"I'm messing with you." Mason said chuckling.

Lily then snickered.

"He got you Liz." Lily said as Elizabeth punched her arm.

"Shut up." Elizabeth said.

"Well then, I'll see you soon then." Mason said.

"Goodbye." Everyone else said.

"Thank you Mason." Raven said as they left.

Mason sat back and sighed.

'Seems like only yesterday.' Mason thought.

3 hours later

"What a day." Lily said as they arrived at the house.

Raven kept staring at her wand.

"Raven, I know you're excited but calm down a bit." Harry said.

"I can't." Raven said.

"Ok you two, let's get all this stuff sorted and I'll get some food cooked." Lily said.

"Ok." Harry/Raven said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Sorry this took longer than expected. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and stick around for the next one. If any of you want to have a game with me on Xbox Live or have questions then my username is Guardian292. I will be updating this story again. So many ideas so this will be updating for a while. See you soon.**

 **Peace**


	7. Second year begins

**Hey guys.**

 **I've still got nothing to say so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

2 weeks later

On the planet they started train on, Harry was in his Super Saiyan Blue form and was throwing punches and kicks in all directions. Goku sat on the floor holding a stop watch timing Harry. He saw Harry stop and return to his base form. Goku pressed the button to stop the time on the watch and walked to him. Harry sat down panting and sweat ran down his face.

"How… did I… do?" Harry asked between breaths.

"23 minutes. That's how long you can stay in Blue form. Not too bad, especially with the stamina issues. Longest I spent was 35 minutes." Goku said.

"I'm tired." Harry said.

"I figured but eat this Senzu beam. You'll be doing again but this time stacked with Kaio Ken. Not only we'll see how long you last with Kaio Ken stack with Blue but also allow your body to adjust to the stress." Goku said.

"How high do you want me to go with Kaio Ken?" Harry asked eating the Senzu bean.

"Times 4. Not too strenuous. Not like me when I went straight to times 10 when I first combined it Blue during that Tournament between Universe 6 and 7." Goku said.

Harry then transformed into Super Saiyan Blue again.

"KAIO KEN TIMES 4!" Harry shouted and his blue aura was surrounded by a red aura.

A few minutes later

Harry dropped to the ground and grunted in pain. Goku rushed to him.

"You alright son?" Goku asked.

"Yep. How did I do?" Harry asked.

"8 minutes. I'm amazed at how far you've come these past 5 years." Goku said.

"I've had the best teacher." Harry said.

"Well that's enough for today but you'll rest up first before we go back. Don't want your mother to kill me for pushing you this far." Goku said.

"Yeah. Man I need a massage." Harry said.

"Don't look at me son. Maybe you could ask Bulma if you could use her personal massage parlour." Goku said.

"Bulma has her own massage parlour? I know she's rich but I didn't know she had one." Harry said.

"I stumbled upon it a while back and I asked Bulma about it and she said that she had one built after the Cell games." Goku said.

"Yeah. I'll ask her when we get back." Harry said.

"Going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. We forgot to get some books and we're going to get them before we go to the train station." Harry said.

"Hopefully there will be no problems." Goku said.

"Unless we encounter James and Jack there will be problems. Mostly for James going back into the hospital." Harry said.

Goku sighed and decided to change the subject.

"When are you going to them the truth about your and their heritage? They need to know Harry. Even though it is dormant, your mother needs to know that her kids can transform into you know what." Goku said.

"I don't know Dad. I do want to tell them but I don't want to them to know either. Especially about my Saiyan blood." Harry said.

"Look even if Lily won't want me or the family to see you again that won't stop us." Goku said.

"I know that but will they believe me is the main question." Harry said.

"They need to know Harry." Goku said.

"I know. Maybe after this year of Hogwarts. Too many people there. There are a few gossips and no doubt if word got out they'll force Raven into a reserve. She doesn't deserve that nor does she deserve this curse of a transformation that I haven't even gotten close to controlling yet." Harry said clenching his hand.

"I understand. I won't force you but you should tell them ASAP. Let's go home." Goku said.

* * *

The next day

Everyone was in Diagon Alley. They had just visited Mason, so Lily, Elizabeth, Cyrus and Andromeda could have their wands upgraded. They were amazed with the results. Raven and Astoria were full of energy since today was the day they start their first year at Hogwarts.

"Ok. Just need to get the rest of the books and off to the station." Elizabeth said.

"Lily!" A woman shouted.

They turned around and saw Molly Weasley and her daughter Ginny.

"Hello Molly." Lily said.

"Been too long Lily." Molly said.

"Hello Mrs Weasley." Harry said.

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"That's Harry." Lily said.

"Harry? Ron told me you were alive. My you sure have grown." Molly said.

"Thanks." Harry said hoping she would leave.

The Weasley's he couldn't stand. The only reason he tolerated them because of Jack being friends with Ron. He didn't hate them but he didn't like them either. Fred and George were the only two Weasleys he got along with. He loved the pranks they played on Jack and Ron.

"Who are these Muggles that are with you?" Molly asked.

"Harry's new family by blood ritual." Lily said.

"Blood ritual? Oh Harry. Why would you do a silly thing like that?" Molly asked.

"Mrs Weasley if Dad hadn't given his blood during the ritual, Harry would've died from his wounds he sustained from the wolves that attacked him." Gohan said a bit angry.

"Sorry." Molly said.

"What are you doing right now Molly?" Lily asked.

"Going to the bookstore. Gilderoy Lockhart is there right now." Molly said.

'Oh god. Not that fraud.' Lily thought.

Molly was a big fan of him. He is an author and writes about his adventures which a lot people believed. Lily never believed them but Molly did.

"Well you have fun." Lily said.

"You're coming along. It's not every day you meet a celebrity and it has been a while seen we've seen each other." Molly said dragging her with everyone else following.

They entered the bookstore and Molly let go of Lily's arm. Lily groaned as she saw James.

"What is he doing here?" Lily asked.

"Me and Arthur invited him and Jack." Molly said.

"In that case I'm leaving." Lily said.

"How long are you going to be mad at James?" Molly asked.

"Forever. He abandoned Harry in that forest and he nearly died there." Lily said.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Mr Gilderoy Lockhart." A man said.

A man then walked from the back of the store.

"He's really him." Molly said.

"Excuse me please madam. This is for the Daily Prophet." A man said walking past them.

The reporter then took a picture of Lockhart who looked at the crowd and saw Jack and James.

"No way. Jack and James Potter." Lockhart said.

"Excuse me little girl." The reporter said signalling them to come forward.

They did that and the reporter took another picture.

"What an extradentary moment this. Jack Potter coming here to see me. Although it is surprising your mother isn't here." Lockhart said.

"She's right here!" Molly shouted.

'Great.' Lily thought.

"Mrs Potter. Would you come here please?" The reporter asked.

"No and it's not Mrs Potter anymore." Lily said.

"Come on Lily flower don't be shy." James said as the reporter walked to her.

"Don't call me that and I don't want to be anywhere near you Lord Potter, so you can forget it." Lily said.

The reporter then grabbed her arm but then Harry grabbed the reporter's wrist and squeezed hard.

"My mother said she doesn't want to have a picture taken with them, so I suggest you let of her arm otherwise I will squeeze your wrist so hard you will lose your hand." Harry said.

"Just in time Harry." Lily said.

"Ok. I'll let go of her arm." The reporter said letting go.

Harry then lifted the reporter up and threw him at Jack and James.

"Let's just go. I don't want to be anywhere near those two pieces of shit." Harry said pointing at Jack and James which made the other customers whisper.

"I hope you don't mean me." Lockhart said with a smile.

"Make that three pieces of shit." Harry said.

They then left the bookstore.

"Thank you Harry. I'll let those swears go this time." Lily said.

"Heir Potter." A man said.

They turned around and saw Draco Malfoy and an older looking version of him.

"Lord Malfoy." Harry said.

"Who's this guy?" Gohan asked.

"Lucius Malfoy. Head of the Noble House of Malfoy." Lily said.

"You sure don't look like Lord Potter anymore." Lucius said.

"I know I no longer look like James. Something that I am glad to know." Harry said.

"Calling him by his first name. Sign of disrespect if I ever saw one." Lucius said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he used his hand to move Raven behind him.

"No need to be so cautious. I just wanted to talk." Lucius said.

Lucius then grabbed the book that was in Tonk's cauldron and examined it.

"Expensive book." Lucius said.

"Only the best." Tonks said.

"Look if you're here to look at our books than we'll leave." Harry said.

"Now, now Heir Potter, no need to leave in such a hurry." Lucius said as he used his crane to move a bit of his hair.

"I see your scar has faded. It was legend that day when a certain wizard gave it to you." Lucius said.

"Voldemort was careless at that time." Harry said.

"Such bravery to say his name." Lucius said.

"Fear the name only the fear of the thing itself." Hermione said.

"You must be Miss Granger. My son Draco has told me about you." Lucius said and Harry looked at Draco.

"Now then we must be off. Coming up to 10am. Need to buy a couple of things." Lucius said putting Tonk's book back in her cauldron.

"See you at school Potter." Draco said as they walked away.

1 hour later

"Ok kids you have a good year." Cyrus said.

"We will Daddy. See you soon." Daphne said.

Everyone then entered the train and found a compartment. Harry extended it and they all sat down. He looked through the window and saw James Potter arrive through the barrier along with some of the Weasleys more specially George, Fred, Percy and their parents. He saw Fred and George enter and decided to walk outside the compartment.

"Fred, George. Over here." Harry said.

"If it isn't…" Fred said

"Little…" George continued.

"Harrikins." They finished at the same time.

"Nice to see you two. Sorry we didn't speak much last year." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it." Fred said.

"Come sit with us." Harry said.

"Why thank you good sir." Fred/George said.

"I sure you know everyone." Harry said.

"We do. Especially the beautiful Tonks." George said which made Tonks smack his arm.

"So who are you going to prank this year?" Susan asked.

"Some of the Slytherins but mostly Jack Potter and little Ronnikins." George said.

"Dude… I want in on pranking those two." Harry said instantly.

"Welcome to the Weasley twins pranking extravaganza." Fred/George said.

"That strange." Daphne said.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"It appears that James and your parents can't go through the barrier." Daphne said.

"What about those two? They're on the other side." Molly said which Harry heard with his Saiyan hearing.

The train then started to move.

"Be back in a sec." Harry said leaving the compartment.

Harry zoned around the train at high speed and he couldn't find Jack and Ron anywhere. He walked back to his compartment. His friends could see Harry was trying not to laugh.

"What's the matter?" Tonks asked.

"Potter and Weasley are not on the train." Harry said still struggling to not laugh.

"Wait a minute. If they couldn't leave then those two couldn't get onto the platform." Neville said.

Everyone then burst out laughing.

"I'd hate to be those two." George said.

* * *

3 hours later

Hermione was reading one of the books that were needed for this year. She noticed something outside.

"Hey everyone. Look at this." Hermione said.

Everyone looked and they saw a car. The strange thing was that it was flying.

"Is that a flying car?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. Flying cars are common in the muggle world these days but what's strange is that car is a 1960 Ford Anglia 105E DeLuxe. The cars that were made between the 1930s and 1990s can't be upgraded to be able to fly." Harry said.

"Hang on a moment. That's our car." Fred said.

"What?" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Yeah. Dad put on enchantments to make it fly and turn invisible." George said.

"No fucking way." Harry said.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Jack and Ron couldn't get through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ and the Weasley's car is here. Think about it." Harry said.

"Those two morons are in that car right now?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Those idiots. The car was parked in front of the train station…" George said.

"Where it is in full view of muggles." Everyone else said finishing the sentence.

"Let's have a bit of fun." Harry said grabbing his wand.

He moved up wand up and down and then the car then shook sideways. Everyone laughed.

"Do it again." George/Fred said.

"You got it." Harry said.

He moved his wand again and the car shook sideways again. Then they saw one of the doors open and luckily the car was close enough to the train. They saw Jack hanging onto a door handle.

"Come on asshole. Lose your grip." Harry said.

The twins were shocked. His hatred of Jack was common knowledge at Hogwarts. They knew he hated Jack before the day he supposedly died but that was nothing compared to this. They watched as Jack was pulled back into the car by Ron.

"Fuck! Fred, George I hate your younger brother." Harry said.

5 hours later

Everyone arrived outside of Hogwarts and walked to the carriages except Raven and Astoria. Harry noticed the horse like creatures.

"Thestrals." Harry said.

"Where?" Neville asked.

"Here. Pulling the carriage." Harry said.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage." Susan said.

"No surprise you can't see them. They can only be seen by those who have seen someone die." Tonks said.

"Oh yeah. Harry killed Quirrell and watched him die." Hermione said.

30 minutes later

The first years started to enter the great hall. Harry saw Raven wave at him and he smiled. They stopped walking as they reached the stool with the sorting hat placed on it. Mcgonagall said what she said last year and held up a long scroll. 5 of them were place in Hufflepuff, 3 were placed in Gryffindor, 4 were placed on Slytherin and 4 were placed in Ravenclaw.

"Raven Potter." Mcgonagall said and Raven sat on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.

Raven ran to the Ravenclaw table. Harry used his foot to push a third year away from him.

"Hey!" The third year shouted but Harry ignored him as Raven hugged and sat next to him. Astoria was next she was also sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Ginevra Weasley." Mcgonagall said.

When the hat was placed on her head it instantly said Gryffindor which was no surprise.

"Anastasia Malfoy." Mcgonagall said.

Harry was surprised when the girl's name was called. He watched a younger looking version of Narcissa Malfoy walk up to the stool and sat down.

"I didn't know Malfoy had a sister." Hermione said.

"Hermione, she might be his cousin." Daphne said.

"No she's his sister. I've never met Anastasia, but I've met Narcissa Malfoy before. Anastasia has most of her facial features." Harry said.

"When did you meet Lady Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"One of those social gathering in honour of Jack." Harry said.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.

Everyone was shocked. They had expected her to be in Slytherin. They watched her sit next to Raven but she remained quiet.

'Whoever said 'Never judge a book by its cover' really knew what he or she were talking about.' Harry thought.

After the last of the first years were sorted the feast started. Anastasia remained quiet throughout the feast. Harry watched her and wondered what would happen in the future. The Malfoy's were always sorted into Slytherin, but she broke the supposedly never-ending cycle.

"Anastasia, right?" Harry asked.

"Look just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean that I should be in Slytherin." Anastasia said.

"No. You misunderstand. Just wanted to introduce myself." Harry said.

"Oh. I thought you would say something about me not being in Slytherin." Anastasia said.

"Whatever house you want to be in is your choice." Hermione said.

"Sorry for being rude." Anastasia said.

"No problem. Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Son Harry." Harry said.

"I've heard about you two from my brother." Anastasia said.

1 hour later

As usual Harry was eating a mountain sized amount of food which shocked the first years at the Ravenclaw table.

"Now that we've filled our bellies. I'd like to say a few words. Firstly, the dark forest to strictly forbidden to all students. Second, our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you of the list of items that are prohibited inside these walls are on the door of his office. Now off to bed." Albus said.

Everyone then started to go to their common rooms. Harry knew he had to get his stuff from the dorms and disappear to his hidden room. They arrived at the common room.

"Goodnight Harry." Daphne said.

"See you in the morning Harry." Hermione said following Daphne.

"Night." Harry said.

When the girls entered the dorm, Harry rushed into the boy's dorm and grabbed his stuff. He teleported to his hidden.

"Good to be back." Harry said to himself.

He put his stuff away and walked into another room which he left the Invisibility Cloak. Before the end of the first year he decided to have a look at it and tried to figure out how it works but he didn't have time, so he waited until now and since he didn't train today, he would be up all night, more likely the entire week. He sat down and looked at the cloak. He grabbed his wand performed a very rare diagnostic charm his ancestors taught him. He saw his wand emanate a blue light on the tip of it.

'A tracking charm? Good job this place has wards that suppress it.' Harry thought as he removed it.

He continued to inspect it and found out it had anti-Ki and magic detection charms. Not just that all kinds of charms. He then noticed something on one of the corners of the cloak. It appeared to be a symbol. The symbol was a triangle, but the triangle had a circle and a line inside it.

'What is that symbol?' Harry thought.

* * *

 **Done**

 **I know this chapter is smaller than the other chapters, but I doubt you are too bothered about it. I hope all have enjoyed the chapter. This story will be updated again. Don't want a repeat of A new life so I'm using the ideas I have for this story while I have them. If any of you have an Xbox One then feel free to add me as a friend. Username is Guardian292. I will list the games I have below. Both installed and uninstalled. If you have any of these games then I hope we can have a game together. Just so you know I do not have a PS4 or a PC. Hope to stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Xbox games (Uninstalled)**

 **Doom (Can't wait for Doom Eternal to come out)**

 **Cod Modern Warfare Remastered**

 **Cod WW2**

 **Cod Infinite Warfare (I've found this cod to be very boring which is saying something since I don't get bored of cod games easily. I might not reinstall this since it is a crap game.)**

 **Cod Black ops 3 (Will be getting Black ops 4. Don't know exactly when but I will be getting it)**

 **Destiny 1**

 **Halo 5 Guardians**

 **Halo Master chief collection**

 **Gears of war 1 (The old version)**

 **Xbox games (Installed)**

 **Destiny 2**

 **Cod Black ops 1 and 2**

 **The Division**

 **Fortnite (No surprise is it? I mean who doesn't have this game?)**

 **Gears of war Ultimate Edition (or as some people call it remastered)**

 **Gears of war 2, 3 and Judgement (I also can't wait for the new one coming out)**

 **Dying Light**

 **See you in the next chapter**

 **Peace**


	8. Making friends

**Hey guys.**

 **Still got nothing to say so enjoy.**

* * *

The next day

Raven woke up and quickly got changed into her robes. She left the dorms and she saw Hermione, Daphne and Astoria.

"Morning!" Raven shouted.

"Morning Raven." Daphne said.

"Where's Harry?" Raven asked.

"No idea. We went into the boy's dorm and he wasn't there. His stuff isn't there either." Hermione said.

"We'll see him somewhere. Don't you worry." Tori said.

They then walked to the great hall and they saw Harry, Tonks, Susan and Neville at the Ravenclaw table. They walked to them and sat down. They saw Harry putting a large amount of food that could fill up a troll's belly.

"Morning." Tonks said.

"Good morning." They said.

"Excited Raven?" Harry asked putting another monster load of food in his mouth.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Raven said.

"Hey Harry. Me and Daphne went to wake you up, but you were already up, the strangest thing was that didn't see your stuff. Why wouldn't they be there?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes widened. He was thinking of an excuse and luckily his mouth was full so he had a bit of time. He swallowed the food and was about to say something but Flitwick appeared.

"Here you everyone." Flitwick said handing everyone but Susan, Tonks and Neville their schedules.

'Thank you Professor.' Harry thought.

Then Raven saw Anastasia walk in and sat at one of the table on her own. She felt sorry for her. She then stood up and walked to her.

"Where are you going Raven?" Hermione asked.

Hermione felt someone place their hand on her shoulder and it was Harry. He whispered in her ear that Raven was going to invite Anastasia to sit with them. Raven didn't answer and walked to Anastasia.

"Do you want to sit us?" Raven asked.

"You want me to sit with you and your friends?" Anastasia asked.

"Of course. We don't care if you are a Malfoy." Raven said.

"Sure." Anastasia said.

They walked back to where the others were sitting.

"Glad you could join us." Harry said.

"Thanks." Anastasia said.

"Excited for your lessons?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. My mother told me about some of the lessons and I can't wait to learn how to sense Ki and magic." Anastasia said.

Then Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle walked up to them.

"Anastasia. Why are you sitting here with these blood traitors and half-bloods? Being in Ravenclaw is a disgrace enough as it is." Draco said.

"Go away Draco. I don't care if I'm in Ravenclaw." Anastasia said.

"The Malfoy's have always been in Slytherin and you should be in there as well." Draco said.

"You do realise that the Sorting hat always places students where they are most suited." Hermione said.

Malfoy then slapped Hermione hard.

"Shut up Mudblood. This doesn't have anything to do with you." Draco said and Hermione gasped and ran out of the hall.

She ran past Lily who rushed into the hall to see what was wrong. She saw Harry then grabbed Draco's neck.

"Time to die." Harry said.

"Mr Son put him down now." Flitwick said.

Harry groaned as he released Draco who fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"What's going on here?" Lily asked.

"We were minding our own business until Draco decided to disturb us. He called Hermione a Mudblood." Harry said.

"You deal with them Professor Flitwick. I'll go find Miss Granger." Lily said walking out of the hall.

"Mr Malfoy never in all my life I have never heard such insults. You will have detention with me which will be in two weeks. Mr Son I know you are standing you for your friends but choking another student is still not right. You will have detention with the DADA teacher on the same day as Mr Malfoy." Flitwick said.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"My father will hear about this Potter." Malfoy said walking away.

"I'm fucking scared." Harry said in a mocking tone.

Harry sat down.

"You didn't have to do that. I could've handled it myself." Anastasia said.

"Friends help each other Anastasia." Daphne said.

"You think of me as your friend?" Anastasia asked.

"Of course. If you want to be friends with us." Neville said.

"Of course I do." Anastasia said.

"Good. Now we need to give you a nickname. Calling Anastasia all the time will get old really fast." Susan said.

"A nickname? Me and my mother are close and she never gave me a nickname." Anastasia said.

"She might not have thought about it. Daphne and everyone else calls me Tori which is short for Astoria." Tori said.

"Yeah. How about Ana?" Tonks asked.

"Ana. I like it." Anastasia said.

"Ana it is then." Tonks said and Ana smiled.

"Let's go find Hermione." Harry said.

* * *

20 minutes later

Harry and the others entered the library and heard crying. They walked to where the crying was coming from and they saw Lily hugging Hermione as she cried.

"Hey Hermione." Daphne said.

Hermione looked at them and saw the tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were red. Harry was raging inside. For hundreds of year Muggleborns didn't have the best lives in the wizarding world due to them not having as many rights as half-bloods and purebloods. Many were shunned and Harry hated that. His mother had a good life for obvious reason but not a lot of Muggleborns did. Harry pulled her into a hug. He couldn't wait to start achieving his dream of unifying the wizarding and muggle world. He had to wait for now.

"Don't worry Hermione. He'll never hurt you again as long as I'm around. If he does then I'll make sure that piece of shit never has kids." Harry said.

"That's a bit extreme Harry. Doing something like that. Lord Malfoy would see to it that you would be sent to Azkaban." Tonks said.

"I don't care. Besides that prison can't hold me anyway. Not with the amount of power I have." Harry said.

"Don't be cocky Harry. I'll studied about Azkaban. It has wards that only allows a witch or wizard to use 5% of their power and we've seen your full power." Lily said.

'You haven't gotten close to seeing my full power.' Harry thought as he let go of Hermione and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you. You're the best friend anyone could have. You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff." Hermione said.

"The sorting hat did say that I have the qualities of each house. It had trouble deciding which house to put me in but decided to put in Ravenclaw like it did with Mum." Harry said.

"Are you alright now Hermione?" Lily asked.

"I'm ok now." Hermione asked.

"Good. Off you go. Lessons start soon." Lily said.

30 minutes later

"Good morning class." Sprout said.

"Good morning Professor Sprout." The students said.

"Welcome to greenhouse 2 second years. Today we will be repotting Mandrakes. Could anyone tell me what a Mandrake root does?" Sprout asked and Neville put his hand up.

"Yes Mr Longbottom." Sprout said.

"Mandrake or Mandragora is used to return people who are petrified to their ordinary state but the problem with Mandrakes is that their cry is fatal to anyone who hear it." Neville said.

"Correct. 10 points to Hufflepuff." Sprout said and Neville smiled.

"Now these Mandrakes are only seedlings so their cry won't kill you but they will knock you out for a few hours so I've given each of you a pair of earmuffs for your protection." Sprout said.

Everyone grabbed their earmuffs. Harry added some charms to it since his hearing is better than everyone else's. He placed them on his ears.

"Good. Now to remove a Mandrake from their current pot you grasp the tightly and sharply yank them out of the pot." Sprout said as she pulled the mandrake out and it screamed.

Everyone pressed their earmuffs as Sprout placed the mandrake into a bigger pot.

"You then place your Mandrake into another pot and place soil inside to keep it warm. Now everyone get started. Plenty of pots to go around." Sprout said.

Harry grinned as he flicked his fingers and suddenly Malfoy fell to the ground.

"Mr Malfoy has not properly placed his earmuffs on." Sprout said.

"What should we do Professor?" Goyle asked.

"Just leave him there. He'll be fine." Sprout said.

Harry smiled as started to repot his mandrakes.

'I love wandless magic.' Harry thought.

1 hour later

Everyone left the greenhouse. Crabbe and Goyle were dragging Malfoy since he was still knocked out. He chuckled. He felt poke his rib. He looked and it was Hermione.

"You did something didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy suddenly fainting. You did something." Hermione said.

"No. You didn't see me taking out my wand did you?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Harry said.

"Fine. What's our next lesson?" Hermione asked.

"DADA." Harry said.

20 minutes later

Harry slammed his head on his deck and broke it in two.

'Why him of all people?' Harry thought as he saw the DADA teacher.

It was Gilderoy Lockhart who was the new teacher. Harry repaired the desk as Lockhart talked about his awards. Most of the girls in the class were staring at him.

"I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." Lockhart said and snickered.

'Who the hell cares?' Harry thought.

"Enough about that. My job is to teach you how to defend yourself against the foulest creatures known in the wizarding world. We'll start off with something a bit easy." Lockhart said as he tapped something made of metal with his wand which started moving.

"I bet 5 Galleons something tiny and really easy." Harry whispered to Daphne who snickered.

"You're on." Daphne said.

"Now. I don't want any of you to scream. It might provoke them." Lockhart said removing the sheet from a cage full of tiny blue creatures.

Daphne groaned lightly as she handed Harry 5 Galleons.

'Easy money.' Harry thought.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus asked.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Lockhart said as Seamus laughed.

"Laugh if you want Mr Finnigan but these pixies can be tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." Lockhart said.

He then opened the cage and all the pixies flew out. They flew around the students fast making everyone but Harry run around.

"Come on you lot. They're only pixies!" Lockhart shouted.

Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Susan laughed as 4 pixies lifted up Jack and Ron by their ears and hanged him up.

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" Lockhart shouted but his wand was snatched by a pixie.

Then a pixie then grabbed Hermione's bushy hair.

"Let go." Hermione said.

"Stay still." Susan said as she hit the pixie with a book.

Pixies then flew to the dinosaur skeleton and the pixies who snatched Lockhart's wand hit the chain and the skeleton fell to the ground. Lockhart then ran up the stairs to the door of his office.

"You four nip them back into their cage." Lockhart said and he entered his office.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Susan asked.

Harry stood up and looked at the flying Pixies. They suddenly started to move very slow. Harry gathered them one by one and put them in their cage and then everything started to move at it normal pace. Every other student was confused.

"Where are the pixies?" One of them asked.

They then saw them in their cage.

"How fast are you?" Hermione whispered.

Harry just smiled.

"Could someone please get us down?" Ron asked.

"It suits you. Let's go. Leave them there." Harry said as he and everyone left.

"That training method of your Dad's is really effective if you were able to gather those pixies up that quickly." Susan said.

"What's next?" Daphne asked.

"We are on a break now and its Potions after." Hermione asked.

"I wonder what Snape will to make your life miserable as possible this time." Neville said.

"Don't know, don't care." Harry said.

* * *

10 minutes later

Harry was tapping his wrist communicator.

Meanwhile

Fleur was eating ignoring the stares she was receiving from the boys. She felt something vibrating on her arm and it was her wrist communicator. She felt Gabrielle tapping her arm. She looked at Gabrielle was pointing at her own wrist communicator. Fleur smiled as they left and answered the called. Then everyone's faces appeared on a hologram.

"Hello everyone." Fleur said.

"Hey Fleur, Gabby. How's everything in Beauxbatons?" Harry asked.

"Other than the lustful stares from boys and Jealous stares from girls everything is alright." Fleur said.

"Enjoying it so far Gabby?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Enjoying it while I can since I'll be going through my maturity in two years." Gabby said.

"How's everything at Hogwarts?" Fleur asked.

"Ok so far. We made a new friend. Her name is Anastasia Malfoy. She is the opposite of her brother Draco. We call her Ana." Susan said.

"Can't wait to meet her." Fleur said.

"What were you doing before I rang?" Harry asked.

"Having lunch." Fleur said.

"That's right I forgot you're an hour ahead of Britain." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it. Any problems with the Boy Who Lived?" Gabby asked.

"No but something funny happened to him and his friend Ron today in DADA." Daphne said.

"DADA?" Gabby asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Fleur said.

"Oh right." Gabby said.

"Anyway. Our new professor Gilderoy Lockhart unleashed a horde of Cornish Pixies into the class the pixies lifted them up and hung them up on the walls in the classroom." Daphne said and everyone laughed.

"I wished we saw that." Fleur said.

"I recorded it for you to see during Christmas." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Gabby said as the bells rung.

"Got to go. Lessons starting." Fleur said.

"Ok. Talk to you soon." Hermione said.

"See you." Fleur said as the hologram of her and Gabby disappeared.

Everyone else hung up and then walked to the great hall. They got there and saw Tonks, Raven, Ana and Tori who were another girl that was with them.

"Enjoying lessons?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ana/Raven said.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked.

"This is Luna. The other Ravenclaws were being mean to her. Calling her Loony." Raven said.

"Really? Nice to meet you Luna." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you too." Luna said.

"This is my brother Harry. This Daphne, Tori's sister. Neville and Susan." Tonks said.

"Nice to meet you all." Luna said.

"So other Ravenclaws were picking on you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Most likely wrackspurts." Luna said.

"What's a wrackspurt?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged her arm. Luna heard his question.

"Wrackspurts are invisible creatures that float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." Luna said.

"Made any friends Luna?" Susan asked.

"Not really. People think I'm delusional because people say that some creatures I know of don't exist." Luna said.

Harry placed his hand her shoulder.

"Well consider us your first friends made at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Thank you." Luna said.

"No problem. If someone picks on you again, you tell me and I'll sort them out." Harry said.

"I will Harry." Luna said.

"I bet your parents were proud when you got your Hogwarts letter." Daphne said.

"Daddy was proud of me but I wish Mum was there. She died when I was 9. She was testing out a spell but it went badly wrong." Luna said.

"Sorry for bringing that up." Hermione said.

"Don't worry Hermione. It doesn't upset me like it used to. Although I do wish I could have her back." Luna said.

'You wish will come true Luna because I happen to know someone who can grant you that wish.' Harry thought.

"I'm sure she's proud that you are here." Daphne said.

"Daddy said the same thing. I'm sure she is." Luna said.

"Onto another subject. What lessons have you 4 enjoyed so far?" Harry asked.

"Charms." They said.

"Enjoyed learning the Wingardium Leviosa spell I see. We did." Hermione said.

"Is it true that you defeated a troll all on your own?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. He literally lifted it up with one hand." Tonks said.

The bell rang.

"Time for lessons. See you at dinner time." Harry said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Have you enjoyed the chapter? Once again, this story will updated again after this chapter is posted. I know you want me to update the other stories but I want to use these ideas while I have them. I hope you stick for the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


	9. Chamber of Secrets

**Hey guys**

 **I have just seen the favs and follows of this story and it is the second most popular story I have made so far. Thanks a lot for that. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

A week later

Everyone was in the great hall having breakfast and Harry sensed a familiar energy and it felt similar to Ana. The large double doors opened and the person who entered was Lucius Malfoy and walked to Albus.

"Oh no." Ana said.

"Lucius. What are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"I demand a resorting for my daughter Anastasia." Lucius said.

Ana then felt someone's hand of her shoulder and it Raven giving a look that said 'everything will be alright.

"I don't see why your daughter should be resorted." Albus said.

"She is a Malfoy and the Malfoys belong in Slytherin. I don't know who tampered with that hat, but I will make sure she goes in Slytherin." Lucius said.

"You're mistaken dear boy. The hat cannot be tampered with. It was charmed by the founders to put students in the house they are most suited for. The charms they put on it also protects it, so it cannot be tampered with." Albus said.

"I don't care Albus. I want another sorting done for my daughter. Otherwise could have the staff fired one by one on charges of bad teaching." Lucius said whispering the last part to him.

Albus sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Very well. I will get the Sorting hat, but its answer will be the same." Albus said as apparated out of the hall.

Lucius walked to the Ravenclaw and stood across from Ana.

"Come Anastasia. You will be sorted to where you should be." Lucius said.

Ana went to stand up, but Harry grabbed her shoulder.

"Stay where you are Ana. The hat sorted you in Ravenclaw and that's where you are staying. Malfoy or not." Harry said.

"Her name is Anastasia. This doesn't concern you Heir Potter." Lucius said.

"I know what her name is Lord Malfoy and it is a nickname we came up with. Besides I always help my friends and right now I'm helping my friend Ana." Harry said behind him which made Lucius turn around.

"She is a Malfoy and she will go where a Malfoy belongs." Lucius said grabbing the metal snake which was attached to his wand.

"The sorting hat doesn't care if she is Malfoy. It placed her in Ravenclaw and that's where she is staying." Harry said as they stood face to face glaring at each other.

"You're pushing your luck Potter." Lucius said.

"No Lucy. It is you whose pushing your luck. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Harry said as he powered up and his rainbow coloured magic aura appeared.

Then Albus apparated back into the hall with the sorting hat in his hand. He saw both Harry and Lucius.

"That is quite enough you two. Miss Malfoy." Albus said.

Ana walked up to Albus and he conjured a chair for her. She sat down the hat was placed on her head.

"I see your father is not happy about where I placed you." The hat said in her head.

"No, he isn't." Ana said.

"Yes. I can tell he wants me to place you in Slytherin but like I said last week, you have cunning, but you have a great mind. You are more like your mother, I should have placed her in Ravenclaw like I did with you, but she chose Slytherin not because she wanted to be but because she was afraid of the wrath of her Aunt Walburga. I wish she was as brave as her cousin Sirius Black. Fortunately, you have that bravery as he did which is why I placed you in Ravenclaw because you wanted to." The hat said which made Ana smile.

"Thank you." Ana whispered.

"You're welcome. RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

Harry smiled. His smile disappeared when he saw Lucius' face turn red with angered.

'Not good.' Harry thought.

Lucius grabbed his wand and pointed it at the hat.

"PLACE HER IN SLYTHERIN NOW!" Lucius shouted.

"I will not place her in Slytherin because she is more suited to be in Ravenclaw." The hat said out loud.

"Incendio." Lucius said.

Before he could fire the spell, he felt someone grab his arm.

"Not so fast Lucy." Harry said.

"Let go of me Potter." Lucius said.

"No. I'm protecting the hat and my friend. If your fired that spell then you could've killed Ana. Your daughter." Harry said.

"I'll kill you if you don't let me go." Lucius said loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry shook his head

"A piece of shit like you couldn't kill me." Harry said as he bent Lucius' lower arm. The teachers cringed when they heard his bone creak. Lucius screamed as Harry let him and go and fell to the ground. Lucius held his arm in pain. He saw his bone poking out of his skin.

"Get him to the infirmary." Albus said.

"You will regret making me your enemy today Potter." Lucius said.

"You don't scare me. I'm faced foes who are more powerful and dangerous then Voldemort." Harry said and everyone in the great hall besides his friends and mother shake in fear.

"Don't say his name." A student said.

"Honestly. This school is mostly filled with a bunch of wimps. Shaking in fear because of hearing a name. I wonder how Godric Gryffindor would feel about people in his house who shake in fear all because of a name." Harry said as he removed the hat off of Ana's head and walked back to the Ravenclaw table with her.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tonks said.

"So? I'm not scared of a Death eater." Harry said.

"My father was tried for being a Death eater and was cleared because he was under the Imperious curse." Ana said.

"Which proves how dumb the wizarding world is. Have you seen the mark on his arm?" Harry asked.

"Lots of time." Ana said.

"Then he's a Death eater. Let me explain something Ana. You can only get the mark willingly. It is impossible to obtain it unwillingly. Think about it." Harry said.

"That's a good point. Didn't the ministry know that?" Hermione asked.

"They did but some ministry officials were bribed and the others were just lack common sense to remember that piece of information." Harry said.

"That's disgraceful. They join the ministry to put criminals away and yet they take bribes." Hermione said.

"I know but don't worry Hermione, one day things will change." Harry said.

'I'll make sure of it.' Harry thought.

"Who knows what will happen in the future." Tonks said as the bells rung.

"Time for class. See you later you three." Harry said.

"See you later." Raven said as Harry patted her shoulder.

* * *

1 week later

Harry, Susan and Neville left the Charms class.

"Are we meeting everyone in the great hall?" Susan asked.

"I can't. Got detention with Lockfart." Harry said and they snickered at the nickname.

"Ok. See you later Harry." Neville said as he and Susan walked another direction.

10 minutes later

He past the muggle studies class and saw he saw Lockhart and Lily. Lily had a disgusted look on her face which meant he was flirting with her.

"Come on beautiful. How can you say no to a date with me?" Lockhart asked.

"Simple. No. I do not want to go to Hogsmeade with you." Lily said.

'Not again.' Harry thought.

Ever since the year started, Lockhart was asking Lily out of dates nearly every day which she declined every time. He saw Lily reaching for her wand.

"Come on. We're both single." Lockhart said as he grabbed her ass.

Lily punched him and grabbed her wand.

'That's it.' Harry thought.

He went to form a Ki blade from his hand but Lily put her and hand up stopping him

"Don't ever touch me again Lockhart. I am not interested in you and I never will. You had better leave me alone otherwise I'll hex you so much that you'll wish you never flirted with me. Understand?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Lockhart said.

"Good." Lily said putting her wand away.

"Right then I'll take my leave." Lockhart said and then noticed Harry.

"Ah young Harry. If I remember correctly you have detention with me now so you follow me." Lockhart said walking away.

"I feel bad for you that you're having detention with him." Lily whispered.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"If he gives you any grief you tell me." Lily said.

"I'll will. See you later." Harry said as Lily kissed his forehead.

5 minutes later

Harry and Lockhart entered the dark arts office. Harry saw magic picture and envelopes.

"Now then Harry. Can you think a better way to have detention by helping me answer my fan mail?" Lockhart asked with a smile.

'You gotta be kidding?' Harry thought.

3 hours later

Harry yawned with boredom. All he did was write letters for Lockhart. Of course, Lockhart told him what to write. He put the quill he had down and rubbed his eyes. Lockhart used a tempus spell.

"My word look at the time. It's nearly time for students to head back to their dorms. I've kept you here longer than I planned. Well time does fly when you are having fun." Lockhart said and laughed a bit.

'You call this fun?' Harry thought.

"Off you go." Lockhart said.

Harry picked up his bag and left the classroom.

"Thank god for that." Harry said to himself.

" _Kill. Kill._ " A voice said.

'Who is that?' Harry thought.

" _Kill. Kill._ " The voice said again.

Harry placed his ear against the wall. He kept his ear against the wall as he walked down the corridor. The voice kept repeating the same word as it got louder. Harry then jumped as he went around the corner and saw his friends expect Raven, Ana, Luna and Tori.

"Jesus." Harry said.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Did you hear that voice?" Harry asked.

"I didn't hear anyone." Tonks said.

"Neither did I." Susan said.

Harry then heard the voice again.

"There it is again. How are you not hearing it?" Harry asked.

"Harry there's no voice." Hermione said.

Then Harry heard the voice again but this time it was distance and he ran towards it.

"Harry where are you going?" Tonks asked as they followed.

They ran until they came across Mrs Norris. There was also writing on the wall which read. 'The chamber of secrets has been opened.'

"Harry what the- Oh my god. Isn't that Mr Filch's cat?" Susan asked.

"What happened to her?" Tonks asked.

"She's not dead. I can feel a very faint energy so she's still alive." Harry said.

Then other students appeared and saw Mrs Norris.

"Move out of the way! What's all the fuss about?" Mr Filch asked as he passed the students.

He stopped when he saw his cat. He looked at Harry and the others.

"You did this." Mr Filch.

"We didn't. We just found her." Hermione said.

"You did this to my cat. I'll kill you!" Mr Filch shouted.

"Mr Filch!" McGonagall shouted as she and the other teachers appeared.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"We don't know professor. We found her like this." Susan said.

"They're lying. They did something. They killed my cat." Mr Filch said.

"No we didn't Filch. The professors can check our wands." Harry said.

"Argus. Mrs Norris is not dead. She is petrified." Albus said.

'Oh no.' Harry thought.

"Professor Sprout and Madam Promfrey can make an antidote which will cure her. I do not believe that they have done it. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Albus said.

"Someone did this to my cat. I want to see some punishment." Mr Filch said.

"Whoever did this will be punished but until then we have to find the culprit." Albus said.

"Maybe it was one of them. My money is on Potter." Snape said.

Lily glared at him.

"It wasn't me." Harry said.

"Then why weren't you at the feast this evening?" Snape asked.

"He had detention with me. I kept him longer than I should have." Lockhart said.

"If I remember correctly Harry's friends were at the feast and left with most of the students." Flitwick said.

"Now that we've cleared that up. Everyone but the teachers off you go." Albus said.

Every student left. Lily then grabbed Snape's neck and slammed him against the wall.

"I am so sick of your grudge. If you ever accuse my son again I will hex you so much, you'll be in St Mungos for the rest of your life." Lily said as she let him go.

"Do you think it's true Albus?" McGonagall asked whispering.

"Not entirely sure yet. We can't be sure yet. If the chamber has been opened again then we need to find the person responsible quickly." Albus said.

"Again?" Lily asked.

"You heard that?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Alright. I'll explain." McGonagall said.

Meanwhile

"What is the chamber of secrets?" Susan asked.

"I've never heard of it." Hermione said.

"It's the end of the world. There's another thing Hermione DOESN'T know." Tonks said.

"Shut up." Hermione said.

"Seriously. What is it?" Daphne asked.

"No idea. What do you think it is Harry?" Neville asked.

Everyone looked, and he was gone.

"What the hell?" Tonks asked.

Harry was back in his private room.

'I can't believe this. How is Voldemort doing this? That must be it. One of his horcruxes must be here but what is it? Who has it?' Harry thought as he remembered when he was told about Voldemort's Horcruxes.

1 year ago

Harry went to visit his ancestors and tell them about what happened. He entered the house and saw one of them watching TV.

"Harry my boy. Just in time. My favourite program is about to start. Muggle technology is so amazing." He said.

"That's not what I'm here for. Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"They went out. What are you here for?" He asked.

"I found out at Gringotts that I had a Horcrux in my scar. It has been removed and my scar is gone." Harry said.

The man sighed.

"Sit down Harry. It's time you finally knew." He said.

"Knew what?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"We've always known that you were a Horcrux. We were able to peak into the living world for certain moments and Voldemort created 7 Horcruxes." He said.

"7?" Harry asked.

"That's right. Unfortunately, we couldn't peak long enough to know what objects Voldemort put his soul fragments in. All except one. You. He never meant to create another one." He said.

"Horcruxes requires someone to kill an innocent person in cold blood. Voldemort never killed Mum or James." Harry said.

"True. There is magic that even we don't know about. Your mother's love created something that blocked the killing curse. What happened was that Lily unconsciously activated some sort of soul duplication spell which the killing curse hit and when that happened a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the closest living thing it could find." He said.

"I didn't know such a spell existed." Harry said.

"Magic is an enigma Harry. Not even Merlin himself could solve its mysteries." He said.

"What objects would Voldemort put his souls in?" Harry asked.

"They could be anything Harry. Let's not worry about that now. You need to get ready for Hogwarts." He said.

Flashback ending

'I need to find it ASAP.' Harry thought.

* * *

The next day

"Today we will be transforming animals into water goblets. The wand movement and spell is simple. 1 2 3 Vera Verto." McGonagall said and her bird transformed into a silver goblet.

"Now. Who would like to go first? Mr Weasley." McGonagall said.

Ron cleared his throat like he always does and did the wand movement without saying the numbers.

"Vera Verto." Ron said and his rat partly transformed.

The other students laughed.

"That wand needs replacing Mr Weasley." McGonagall said.

Harry chuckled. He still couldn't believe that Jack and Ron crashed into the Whooping Willow. He saw Hermione put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell us about the chamber of secrets." Hermione said and McGonagall sighed.

"Very well. You deserve to know. As you might know, Hogwarts was founded a thousand years by the four greatest witches and wizards of that era. Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders coexisted in perfect harmony but one didn't. Salazar wanted to be more selective when it came to the students of Hogwarts. Can you guess who he wanted to be selected?" McGonagall asked.

"Purebloods." Hermione said.

"Correct. He believed that magic should be kept in magical families. Unable to convince the others he left the school but before that he created a chamber known as the chamber of secrets. According to legend only Salazar Slytherin's true heir by blood can open the chamber." McGonagall said.

"What is inside the chamber of secrets?" Hermione asked and McGonagall sighed again.

"No one actually knows what is inside the chamber but there is one thing that is known to be inside. It is said that the chamber is known to be the home… of a monster." McGonagall said hesitating for a second.

"What… kind of… monster?" Ron asked.

"No one knows. It is also known that the Heir of Slytherin can only control it. Of course, is it only a legend. The school has been searched many times but the chamber has never been found." McGonagall said.

The bell then rang and everyone left.

"Did you see McGonagall when she was explaining the story?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. She was worried." Susan said.

"She knows more than she's letting on. Some of the other teachers were worried about the chamber." Neville said.

"What do you think about the story about Slytherin? Do you think he has an heir?" Neville asked.

"I've read about Slytherin before. It never said anything about him having an heir. Apparently, he's killed a lot of Muggles because they were inferior to wizards." Hermione said.

"Who does that remind you of?" Daphne asked.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"Who in more recent history had large hatred of Muggles?" Daphne asked.

"Voldemort." Neville said.

"I know it's a long shot but what if Voldemort is an heir of Slytherin?" Daphne asked.

"Sounds possible." Hermione said.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't answer. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Harry? Helloooo?" Hermione asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What do you think about the story about Voldemort being the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"It's possible. They have a lot of similarities." Harry said.

They then entered the great hall and sat at their usual spot at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi Harry." Raven said hugging him.

"Hey Raven. How were your lessons today?" Harry asked.

"They were ok. Some of the second year Ravenclaws were picking on Luna again today." Raven said and Harry sighed.

"Is it true about what happened to Mrs Norris?" Ana asked.

"Yeah. She has been petrified. We don't know who or what done it." Harry half lying.

"We'll found out." Tonks said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Sorry for taking so long. Had a bit of an issue these past couple of weeks. Family business but I will say this. My dad's fiancée died. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stick around for the next one. This story will be updated after this one again and you know the reason why. See you soon.**

 **Peace.**


	10. Hermione's plan and Dueling club

**Hey guys**

 **I've seen the reviews and thank you for the condolences. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The next day

The students were enjoying the weekend. Harry stood up from the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm off to train. See you later." Harry said.

"See you later Harry." Tonks said.

Harry walked out of the great hall.

"Alright Hermione. He's gone. What did you want to talk about?" Susan asked.

"I've been thinking. When we said that Voldemort might be the heir to Slytherin and last night in bed I've had a brain storm. If he's dead, then how did he attack Mrs Norris?" Hermione asked.

"That's right. He can't be." Tonks said.

"Who do think fits the role of heir to Slytherin?" Daphne asked.

"It's a theory but the Malfoy's is a possibility." Hermione said.

"We aren't the descendants of Slytherin." Ana said.

"You don't know that. Your brother and your father think muggles and Muggleborns are inferior to purebloods, don't they?" Hermione asked.

"They do." Ana said.

"Same as Salazar Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Hermione. There is more an one House that are considered dark families. The Black family were considered dark until Sirius became the head of the house." Tonks said.

"Think about it though. The Malfoy's besides Ana have been in Slytherin for centuries. Lucius tried so hard to try and put Ana into Slytherin. Think about it. Why would he go through all that trouble?" Hermione asked.

"It is a point." Susan said.

"Hermione. Ancient Houses like the Malfoys have a family tree that only can update when someone in that family is born. It also shows who came before. I never saw the name Salazar Slytherin on the Malfoy family tree." Ana said.

"I've read about them. It does do that, but it does have a couple of flaws. The tree only shows the people that it knows of. Apparently, the lord of said house can update it. They can remove one person or add a person on it after a blood ritual like the one Harry went through to survive his injuries." Hermine said.

"When you say it like that in sounds possible." Tori said.

"What injuries?" Luna asked.

"Later. We need found out if Draco is the one who's attacking the muggleborns." Hermione said.

"Why didn't you want Harry to hear this?" Tonks asked.

"Harry's powerful but we can't always rely on him all the time and I think there's something he's keeping from us." Hermione said.

"Why would you think that?" Ana asked.

"Daphne, Susan. Did you see his face when Professor McGonagall was telling us the story about the founders?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't. Too focused on the story." Susan said

"I did. He had the look of disbelief on his face at certain parts of the story and after we left the class he was spaced out in thought." Daphne said.

"Exactly. I think he knows something and I don't think he trusts us enough to tell us." Hermione said.

"Hermione. I've known him longer than you have, and I know he trusts us. If he knew something he WOULD tell us." Tonks said.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"Sorry. His look of disbelief was suspicious." Hermione said.

"Maybe he figured out something. The founders worked together very well when they founded this school and Slytherin suddenly had a change of heart." Neville said.

"That is kind of strange. After the founding of Hogwarts, he changed, just like that." Susan said.

"No one can have a change of heart that quickly." Neville said.

"Alright. We need to find out who is attacking but we keep this a secret from Harry." Hermione said.

"Fine but if he founds out we're telling him everything we know." Tonks said.

"Ok then." Hermione said.

"How are we going to found out if the Malfoys are descendants of Slytherin?" Neville asked.

"I don't know yet. I was going to go up to the library and find something that can help." Hermione said.

"Let's go." Tonks said.

Meanwhile

Harry walked to his usual training spot. He was wearing his usual gi and weights He felt the weight of them, but he walked like normal. He grabbed his wand and drew a large circle around him. Large enough for him to move about in and not step out of it when throwing punches and kicks.

"Incremento Gravitatis X Temporibus." Harry chanted.

He then felt the weights get heavier. He was taught the spell by one of his ancestors. It was a useful spell for training. Of course, he can choose the amount of gravity that can be increased or decrease the amount of gravity. He could even remove gravity from Earth itself. As for other planets he doesn't know if the spell would work which is something he needs to test out.

10 minutes later

Harry continued to throw punches and kicks. He was that focused he didn't sense someone walking to him. Lily shook her head as she walked towards him. She was confused about the circle but thought nothing of it. She stepped over the circle and she suddenly fell to the ground. Harry stopped and saw her on the ground.

"Oh crap. Gravitas Reditus." Harry said and the gravity returned to normal.

Harry then help her up.

"You alright Mum?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. What the heck was that? My body suddenly felt heavier." Lily said.

"Sorry Mum. Gravity spell." Harry said.

"Gravity spell? Never heard of one." Lily said.

"Not very known. You can increase or decrease the amount of gravity in a certain area or if you're powerful enough the entire world. The gravity you felt was 10 times normal Earth gravity." Harry said.

"You use this for training? Heavy weights and large amount of gravity?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Dad did when he was younger. So did Vegeta." Harry said.

"Don't you think that's a bit too strenuous?" Lily asked.

"When you first start yeah but you don't get strong by taking it easy." Harry said.

"Harry. This amount of training is worrying me. This could kill you if you take it too seriously." Lily said.

'If I was human it would but I'm not.' Harry thought.

"I'm fine Mum. I know when to stop." Harry said.

"Ok. Take it easy. I lost you once. Not again." Lily said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile in the library

"Ok. I've got it." Hermione said.

Everyone else walked up to Hermione.

"Polyjuice Potion. It allows the drinks to transform into another person." Hermione said.

"Cool." Raven said.

"There's one problem. A wizards or witches energy signature is different. Similar to their family but different at the same time. When taught they can sense energy." Tonks said.

"Polyjuice Potion also masks the drinker's energy to be the same as the person you're changing into. The effects last as long as the disguise does." Hermione said.

"How long does it last?" Daphne asked.

"An hour." Hermione said.

"Better an nothing." Neville asked.

"How long will it take to make it?" Susan asked.

"That's the thing. It is a very complicated potion. It will take 2 months at best." Hermione said.

"2 months? Hermione, if Draco is behind this, he'll have attacked half the muggleborns in the school by then." Ana said.

"I know but it's the only plan we've got that will work." Hermione said.

"Ok. Where will we get the ingredients?" Raven asked.

"Some I can get from the greenhouses." Neville said.

"There are some on the grounds some we'll get them last." Tonks said.

"The hardest part is that Snape has the ingredients we need in one of his storage rooms. We'll worry about that first." Hermione said.

"Ok then. Let's get to work." Susan said.

* * *

2 weeks later

"Gather round everyone." Lockhart said.

"This moron is teaching us how to dual?" Harry asked.

"Now. Due to recent events. Dumbledore has given me permission to start this duelling club so that you can defend yourself. Of course with me teaching you, nothing will take you. No one will dare attack after this." Lockhart said with a smile.

'Everyone is doomed.' Harry thought.

"Now. Professor Evans will be my assistant for today. We will show you the ways of a proper duel. Don't worry though. You'll still have your muggle studies teacher when I'm finished." Lockhart said.

"Clearly he doesn't know what Mum can do." Raven whispered to Harry.

"Damn right he doesn't." Harry whispered back.

"Ready Professor?" Lockhart asked.

"Yes." Lily said.

Both of them put their wands in front of their face. They moved them and bowed. They walked to one side and looked at each other.

"One, two, three." Lockhart said.

"Expelliarmus." Lily said straight away.

Lily fired the spell which pushed Lockhart out of the hall. Most of the students there laughed while the rest of the students who didn't which was the females besides Raven, Susan, Hermione, Tonks and Daphne glared at the people who laughed.

"Good idea showing them that spell Professor. If I wasn't counting I would took you down easily." Lockhart said.

"You'd be 6 foot into the ground before that day comes." Harry said out loud and Lockhart's fans glared at him.

"Oh really? If that's what you think Mr Son, then we'll duel again but this time I'm not going to count." Lockhart said.

Harry grinned. He watched them take positions and like Harry thought Lily won.

"Told you." Harry said.

"That's enough." Lily said.

"Ok. For that mouth of yours, you will be the first student to duel Mr Son." Lockhart said.

'Good. I'll show you how it is done.' Harry thought as he walked onto the stage.

"Ok then. Mr Malfoy will be your opponent." Lockhart said.

Malfoy then walked onto the stage with a grin.

"Scared?" Malfoy asked.

"You wish Malfoy. Your power is ant sized compared to mine." Harry said.

"That may be, but you will power down. Make it fair." Lily said.

"Fine. Don't need this kind of power to defeat him anyway." Harry said as he powered down.

"Wands at the ready." Lockhart said.

Harry and Malfoy walked up to each other and placed their wands in front of their faces.

"Get ready to lose." Malfoy said.

"I know you will." Harry said.

They walked to their positions and faced each other.

"Disarm only. On the count of three. 1." Lockhart said.

"Everte statum!" Malfoy shouted.

Harry defected the spell which nearly hit Lockhart who ducked.

"Is that all you've got? Rictusempra!" Harry shouted.

Malfoy was sent flying to the floor.

"Disarm only!" Lockhart said.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy shouted and a snake appeared from his wand.

"Stand back Harry. I'll get rid of it. Alarte Ascendare!" Lockhart shouted.

All it did was send the snake up in the air and land back where it was. Harry looked at him.

"Really? All those things you did in your books and you can't kill a snake?" Harry asked.

"They happened years ago. I'm a bit rusty." Lockhart said.

"Bit rusty? You're rustier than a broken bike chain." Harry said.

The snake then went to one of the students and was going to attack.

'Got no choice.' Harry thought.

"- _Leave him alone-_ "Harry said in Parseltongue.

The snake looked at him.

'Oh my god. That can't be what I think it is.' Hermione thought.

" _-A speaker-_ " The snake said.

"- _That's right. Leave him be. He did nothing to you-_ " Harry said.

"- _Very well speaker-_ " The snake said and slithered towards him.

Lily then grabbed her wand and destroyed the snake. Harry looked around and everyone looked at him with shock.

"What's wrong? Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Harry asked.

"Harry you don't realise what you said?" Tonks asked.

"I told the snake to live the students alone. In plain English." Harry said.

"Harry, you didn't speak in English. You spoke in Parseltongue." Hermione said.

"I spoke what?" Harry asked.

"He spoke Parseltongue." One student said.

Harry then teleported out of the hall and into his hidden room. He smiled.

'They fell for it.' Harry thought.

Harry tapped his wrist communicator and a hologram appeared. A face then appeared, and it was Goku.

"Hey Dad." Harry said.

"Hey Harry. How you are doing?" Goku asked.

"Fine. Just saved someone from a snake while speaking Parseltongue." Harry said.

"I see. I remember correctly that someone speaking Parseltongue is instantly classed as dark." Goku said.

"Yeah but as long as I saved someone and not let them die, it was worth it." Harry said.

"Yeah. What did you want me for?" Goku asked.

"Is my ancestors home?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Do you want me to put them on?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"One moment son." Goku said.

A minute later 2 of Harry's ancestors appeared on the screen.

"Hey Harry. What can we do for you?" One of them asked.

"You were at Hogwarts after it was founded. Do any of you know where the chamber is?" Harry asked.

"Well back then Salazar was a bit secretive, but he did say it was somewhere on the second floor. Why?" The man asked.

"The basilisk is attacking." Harry said.

"Oh no. Any idea who is using the basilisk?" The woman asked.

"One of Voldemort's horcruxes is in play. Who has it I don't know." Harry said.

"Damn it." The woman said.

"How can I find out who has it?" Harry asked.

"No idea Harry." The man said.

3 hours later

Word about Harry speaking Parseltongue got around Hogwarts very quickly.

"I can't believe spoke Parseltongue." Tonks said.

"Now people will think Harry is the one who's attacking the muggleborns." Susan said.

"Harry is not capable of doing that. Besides he's a half blood." Hermione said.

"Hermione the wizarding world lack common sense." Daphne said.

"It sounded like he spoke English to me." Raven said.

"You understood him?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"He actually spoke Parseltongue?" A student asked.

"Yeah. You know what that means." Another student said.

"Yeah. He's dark." The other student said.

Tonks then stood up and grabbed the student's hair.

"Listen here. Harry is not dark and never will be. You may have forgot to mention that he saved one of your fellow students. How does that make him dark?" Tonks asked.

"He might be trying to make you think he's not dark." The student said.

"No. I've known him my whole life. He is not dark." Tonks said.

"That's enough Miss Tonks." Mcgonagall said.

Tonks let's go of his hair.

"That's 30 points away from Hufflepuff." Mcgonagall said.

Tonks sat back down.

"It's not worth it. We know Harry's not dark." Susan said.

"I know. How are we on the Polyjuice Potion ingredients?" Tonks asked.

"We've got everything. We'll make it in the girl bathroom tomorrow." Hermione said.

"At night?" Neville asked.

"No. Don't worry Neville. No one ever goes in there because of Moaning Myrtle." Hermione said.

"I see." Neville said.

"When will it be finished?" Daphne asked.

"Luckily before the Christmas holidays." Hermione said.

"Good. Who will drink it?" Tonks asked

"Neville could impersonate Crabbe or Goyle while I could impersonate Millicent Bulstrode." Hermione said.

"Ok. Let's get to work." Tonks said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Was going to be done earlier last week but I've been visiting my dad and see how he is doing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stick around for the next one. The spells Harry are in Latin just in case some of you were curious. Updating this again so be ready for it. By the way. I've been getting messages recently about this story. More people want Harry to just be with Fleur only, not anyone else. What do you think? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews or PM me. See you soon.**

 **Peace.**


	11. Christmas

**Hey guys**

 **Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you are having a nice day. Thanks for the messages and reviews. Sorry HarryxFleur fans. I am a fan of that pairing as well but more people want the harem so I'm sorry to say that it is staying as Harryxharem. Anyway, have a nice day and enjoy the chapter. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

2 months later

It was the start of December. A lot of the students were excited about the holidays. Word got around the rest of Hogwarts quick about Harry speaking Parseltongue. Most of the students were whispered whenever he was near, but he just simply ignored them. He walked into the great hall and joined his friends.

"Hi Harry." Raven said.

"Hey Raven. Excited to go home in next week?" Harry asked.

"Can't wait." Raven said.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Where she always is. The library." Tonks said.

"Her brain never takes a break." Harry said.

"But we wouldn't want to her to change." Susan said.

"True." Harry said.

Then everyone's wrist communicators beeped. They tapped them, and a screen with Fleur and Gabrielle faces appeared.

"Hi Fleur. Hi Gabby." Harry said.

"Hello Harry. Merry Christmas." Gabrielle said.

"How are you all?" Fleur asked.

"We're good." Raven said.

"Good. Are the attacks still happening on the muggleborns?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah. Not recently though." Tonks said.

"Good. By the way, Videl got in touch with Maman and Papa and we're going to be at Goku's for Christmas." Gabrielle said.

"Awesome! Just like old times." Daphne said.

"I know. Harry, what was that cartoon me, and Gabby used to like watching whenever we came to England?" Fleur asked.

"Um. Tom and Jerry." Harry said.

"That's the one. I can remember when I watched it for the first time. Never laughed so hard in my life. I even cried with laughter." Fleur said chuckling slightly.

"Why did you ask?" Harry asked.

"I miss watching them." Gabrielle said.

"I'll try and find the DVDs when we get home next week. I just hope they aren't at Potter Manor." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Gabrielle said.

"You're welcome. You do know where Dad lives don't you?" Harry asked.

"Goku will be picking us up next week." Fleur said.

"Ok then. At least you won't get lost on the way there." Harry said.

"Hermione where exactly are you?" Gabby asked.

"You rang at a bad time. Girl's toilet." Hermione said.

"Sorry about that." Fleur said.

"Don't worry about it. I was just about finished anyway." Hermione said.

Everyone but Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle knew what she really meant.

"We'll let you go now. See you next week." Fleur said.

"See you next week." Daphne said.

Fleur and Gabby's faces disappeared.

"I'm off to train." Harry said.

"Ok. See you later." Neville said.

Harry left. Daphne and Neville stood up.

"Good luck you two." Tonks said.

1 hour later

"Hermione! Malfoy isn't the one who's attacking the muggleborns." Daphne said.

"Go away!" Hermione shouted.

"You ok?" Neville asked.

Then a ghost floated through the door.

"Myrtle. What's wrong with Hermione?" Daphne asked.

"It's awful." Myrtle said giggling.

Neville then opened the door and saw Hermione.

"Remember when I said that Polyjuice Potion is only meant for human transformations. Turns out it was cat hair that I got from Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Look at my face." Hermione said as she turned around.

"Look at your tail." Daphne said as Myrtle laughed.

1 hour later

Everyone but Harry was at the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey was examining Hermione.

"How long will it take until she gets back to normal?" Tonks asked.

"She'll be better in 3 days." Promfrey said.

Harry then walked into the hospital wing and saw Hermione.

"What the fuck?" Harry asked.

"Language!" Promfrey shouted.

"Sorry. What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"You'll talk about that another time. Visiting hours is over." Promfrey said.

"See you tomorrow Hermione." Daphne said.

They left the hospital.

"Can one of you tell me what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Alright. We made a plan to find out if Malfoy was the one who was attacking the muggleborns." Tonks said.

"Ana?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Draco." Tonks said.

"I'm winding you up." Harry said.

"Oh. The plan was to disguise Neville, Hermione and me as Slytherin students which mostly worked. The hairs Hermione got were from a cat which is why she looks like a human sized cat." Daphne said.

"Did you find anything out?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy said that the chamber was opened 50 years ago. When it was a muggleborn died. Or in his words 'a mudblood died' He doesn't know who opened it back then nor does he know who's opening it now." Neville said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?" Harry asked.

"It was Hermione's idea. You're powerful and all but she thinks that we can't always go to you for help. She even thought that you were keeping something from us." Susan said.

'She thought right.' Harry thought.

"Why would she think that?" Harry asked.

"Me and Hermione noticed the look of disbelief on your face when Mcgonagall was tell us about the founders a couple of months ago." Daphne said.

"I see. When I heard that Salazar Slytherin had changed straight after the school was founded was a bit weird." Harry said.

"That's what I thought. Sorry about keeping you in the dark about this." Tonks said.

"It's fine. Next time don't hesitate to come to me for help." Harry said.

"We won't." Daphne said.

* * *

1 week later

Goku teleported into the great hall which scared Hermione and Lily.

"Son of a- Hi Goku." Lily said.

"Everyone ready to go?" Goku asked.

"Yep." They said.

"Wait a minute. I forgot my books." Hermione said.

"Got them." Harry said behind her.

Hermione shrieked as she turned around and Harry holding her books.

"Never gets old. Does it son?" Goku asked.

"It does not." Harry said as Hermione hit his shoulder.

"Ok everyone. Let's go." Goku said and they put their hands of him.

They were teleported to Goku's house. Hermione's parents were already there as well as Daphne's and Tonks' parents.

"Where's Aunt Amelia?" Susan asked.

"She has some more work to do and will join us later." Emma said.

"My nan won't be joining us this year." Neville said.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Her responsibilities as Lady Longbottom is keeping her very busy." Neville said.

"I know how that feels." Cyrus said.

"Enough about that. I'll be picking up the Delacour's in an hour." Goku said.

"That reminds me. I need to get those DVDs of Tom and Jerry. Gabby misses watching them." Harry said.

"I'll help you find them. I took them with me when I divorced James. For both Raven and relive good times with my parents before they died. They're somewhere in the loft at home." Lily said.

"Let's go." Harry said, and they teleported away.

2 hours later

"Thought Lily and Harry would be back by now." Hermione said.

At that moment they teleported back behind Hermione who squealed.

"Again?" Hermione asked.

"To be honest I can see why you do that." Lily said.

"Hi Harry." Fleur said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Fleur." Harry said hugging her back.

"Harry!" Gabrielle shouted.

"Gabby!" Harry shouted as he lifted her up and hugged her.

"Did you get them DVDs?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yep. I'll set the DVD player up later." Harry said as he put her down.

"Hello Harry." Apolline said as she and Alain entered the Living room.

"Hi Apolline, Alain." Harry said.

"Hi Harry. What's happening at Hogwarts?" Alain asked.

"Fleur told you, didn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yes. She said that students were being attacked. Also, something about a chamber." Alain said.

"Yeah. The chamber of secrets. Me and the other teachers are searching for it but nothing. Thankfully there have been no attacks recently." Lily said.

"Yeah. Let's not worry right now. How is it being the Minister of Magic Alain?" Harry asked.

"Good. There are few downsides, but it's been alright." Alain said.

"Enough of that _mon amour_. Come on you two. We need to unpack." Apolline said.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Gohan said.

"What does _mon amour_ mean?" Goku asked.

"It means 'my love' Dad." Harry said.

Meanwhile

Alain and Apolline were putting their clothes into the wardrobes.

"Have you seen the way Lily looked at Goku?" Alain asked.

"You noticed as well?" Apolline asked.

"Of course, you'd notice." Alain said and Apolline smiled.

"She likes Goku. I didn't just notice, I sensed it as well." Apolline said.

"Does Goku like her is the main question. From what we heard about him from Harry, he isn't the brightest person in the world." Alain said.

"He does love her. I didn't just sense it from Lily. Also, he was married before, so he does know of the subject." Apolline said.

"I know but he only married that Chichi because of a promise Apolline. He didn't even know what it meant before he saw her again. No offence to Goku but I don't think he had that sort of feelings for Chichi before then." Alain said.

"I know but I think he grew to love her as time went by. I remember when he talked about her. I could sense the love coming from him." Apolline said.

"I always say think to myself never try to beat a Veela when talking about love." Alain said.

"You can't win. A lesson you learned after we fully formed our bond." Apolline said.

"I wouldn't mind a recap lesson." Alain said.

Apolline then grabbed her wand and waved it around the room. She then placed on the drawers and pounced Alain onto the bed.

"You would like a recap lesson Mr Delacour?" Apolline asked in teaching tone and giggled.

"I would Professor." Alain said as Apolline kissed him.

7 hours later

Harry and his friends were laughing as they saw Tom sit on a bear trap. Gabrielle had tears in her eyes as she laughed.

"You got to… hand it to the… Americans. They made… a good cartoon." Harry said between laughs.

"To think, this has been going on for 80 years." Daphne said.

Then Alain walked down the stairs.

"Come on Gabby. Time for bed." Alain said.

"A little longer please." Gabrielle said.

"No Gabby. It's 10:50 at night." Alain said.

"But Papa, I'm not-" Gabrielle said before she yawned.

"Off to bed." Alain said.

Gabrielle pouted as she hugged everyone and walked upstairs.

"Don't stay up too late neither. Especially you Fleur." Alain said.

"There's only a few minutes of this left Papa." Fleur said.

"Ok then. Night kids." Alain said.

"Night Alain." Hermione said as he walked back upstairs.

15 minutes later

Fleur hugged everyone and entered the room where she and Gabrielle were sleeping. She tiptoed to her bed, so she wouldn't wake up Gabrielle and got into the bed. Then she saw her hand glow and return to normal.

'Hasn't glowed since Harry nearly died.' Fleur thought.

She knew what it meant. She could remember when her hand glowed for the first time.

Flashback 6 years ago

Harry, Lily and Raven were in France for a week and stayed they with the Delacour's. 6-year-old Harry was chasing 9-year-old Fleur. Harry's face and body were soaked because Fleur pushed him into the water when he wasn't expecting it.

"Come on you two. Dinners ready!" Apolline shouted.

"Coming Maman!" Fleur shouted.

Harry and Fleur walked into the mansion. Harry grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Fleur stepped into a shadow and saw her hand glow. The glow disappeared.

5 hours later

"Maman." Fleur said.

"What is it dear?" Apolline asked.

"My hand glowed earlier when it was time for dinner and I felt a pull towards Harry. Does that mean anything?" Fleur asked.

Apolline's eyes widened. Fleur noticed and got a bit scared.

"Maman?" Fleur asked.

"I'll be back in a minute. Nothing to worry about." Apolline said as she walked out the bedroom.

She went into her's and Alain's room. Alain was reading a book.

"Alain. It's Fleur." Apolline said.

"What's wrong with her?" Alain asked getting out of the bed.

"Alain. Her hand glowed. Her Veela magic is starting to form a bond with Harry." Apolline said.

"She hasn't gone through her maturity yet." Alain said.

"This is a very rare thing Alain." Apolline said.

"Why now?" Alain asked.

"You know how they say that nothing is perfect? Let's just say that in Fleur and Harry's case they are perfect for each other." Apolline said.

"What did you tell Fleur?" Alain asked.

"She just told me Alain. She doesn't have a clue what it means." Apolline said.

"Is there something else I should know about a pre-mature bond?" Alain asked.

"Yeah. There is a chance that her Veela magic will try and find other women that might be compatible with Harry to be a part of the bond." Apolline said.

"Has this sort of thing ever happened in Veela history?" Alain asked.

"Three other times. The last time it was 400 years ago. 600 years before then it has happened." Apolline said.

"What are we going to tell her?" Alain asked.

"Everything. She has to know." Apolline said.

Flashback ending.

Apolline told her everything she knew about the bond. So far, her magic hasn't felt any compatible women yet. Her parents said to not tell Harry until they were older. Unlike a post-maturity bond, Fleur and Harry didn't have a time limit of when they could complete the bond. Her parents haven't told Gabrielle yet, but she always thought of Harry as a brother, so she'll be happy when they tell her. Even since she thought Harry died, her magic never caused her hand to glow again but in recent months it glows every now and then to remain her of the bond. She was happy that her magic chose Harry. She knew that Harry never cared about what she looks on the outside. He was also immune to her allure which was another bonus.

3 hours later

Goku walked into the house. He placed his boots onto the floor. He went into the kitchen and filled a large glass up with water. He drunk it one go.

"I can sense you Lily." Goku said.

"How long have you been up?" Lily asked.

"Haven't gone to bed yet." Goku said.

"Training. Doesn't surprise me. Harry sure got a lot from you after the blood ritual. Especially training." Lily said.

"He did." Goku said.

"There's one thing I'm confused about." Lily said.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"You didn't save Harry from the forest, did you?" Lily asked.

"No." Goku said.

"I thought so. It was a witch, or a wizard wasn't it?" Lily asked.

"How did you figure that out?" Goku asked.

"You aren't a wizard. You shouldn't know such a ritual existed." Lily said.

"No. One that was there is an old friend mine and my old master's sister. She's a fortune teller. She didn't need to use her abilities to know I would treat Harry as my own flesh and blood. She brought him to me and the wizard who was there as well performed the ritual. He wanted to explain it to me first, but I just accepted without hesitation. I wasn't going let him die." Goku said.

"Goku. I don't care what happened after the wolves attacked him or who the wizard was. Him being alive is more than I could ask for. I could never repay you for saving his life." Lily said.

"You don't have to Lily." Goku said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Then they looked up and saw Mistletoe floating about their heads. They looked at each other and blushed. They hesitated but they followed tradition and kissed. They wrapped their arms around each other which deepened the kiss. They separated, and Lily blushed.

"Goku. I-I love you." Lily said.

"I love you too." Goku said.

Goku stroked her hair and she looked into the living room.

"You can come out." Lily said.

Alain and Apolline then walked into the kitchen.

"You made the Mistletoe float above our heads?" Goku asked.

"Why wouldn't we? We noticed the look Lily had on her face when she looked at you earlier plus I sensed it." Apolline said.

"I should've known you would sense it Apolline." Lily said.

"You can sense emotions?" Goku asked.

"Of course I can Goku. I'm a creature of love." Apolline said.

"When are you going to tell Raven and Harry?" Especially Gohan, Goten, Videl and Pan." Alain said.

"Oh man. What if they'll hate me?" Goku asked.

"They won't Goku. It might take a moment for them to take in the information, but they won't hate you." Apolline said.

"You sure?" Goku asked.

"I am." Apolline said.

"When are we going to tell them?" Lily asked.

"How about on Christmas day?" Goku asked.

"Sounds good." Lily said.

2 week later

"Here you go Gabby." Harry said.

Gabrielle grabbed the present and opened it. It was a solid gold necklace with an emerald.

"Thanks Harry!" Gabrielle said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome." Harry said.

Lily put her hand on Goku's shoulder and he nodded.

"Could you give us a few minutes?" Goku asked and the parents besides Gohan and Videl nodded.

Everyone but Harry, Raven, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Pan left the room which made them confused.

"What is it Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Kids two weeks ago me and Lily became boyfriend and girlfriend." Goku said.

They then cheered which made Lily and Goku confused.

"It's about time." Videl said.

"Wait what? I thought you would be mad at me." Goku said.

"Mom would've wanted you to move on Dad. She wouldn't want you to be alone forever." Goten said.

"It will take a while to get use to but we're happy for you." Gohan said.

Goku then hugged him.

"Thanks son." Goku said.

"I won't try to replace your mother, but I hope I can try and be one for you." Lily said.

"I know Lily but you're already a good mother. You don't have to try for us." Gohan said and Lily smile as she hugged him.

"You can come back in now!" Lily shouted.

Everyone came back and congratulated Goku and Lily. Everyone then grabbed a drink.

"To Goku and Lily!" Videl shouted.

"Cheers!" Everyone else shouted.

* * *

 **Done**

 **I hope liked the chapter. I was around my sister's one day and I was watching it with my nephew and it brought back a lot of memories, so I thought I put it in here. You knows I may have brought back some memories for you. I finished this on the 22** **nd** **but I thought it would be better to post it today instead. I will be taking a break until sometime after new year. That is when I'll start writing the next chapter for this story. Anyway have a nice Christmas day and New year and I'll see you after then.**

 **Peace**


	12. Rage and Basilisk

**Hey guys.**

 **I hope you had a good Christmas and a good new year. I was reading through this story the other day and when I got to the second year, I felt like there was something missing and the day before I started to write this chapter I realised what it was. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

2 days later

It was late at night. Harry, Gohan, Goten, Pan and Goku entered the house and saw a creature jumping around. Harry put his hands in front of the others. The creature looked at them.

"It is an honour to Harry Potter." The creature said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Dobby sir." Dobby said.

"Nice to meet you Dobby. Sit down." Harry said.

"Sit down? You're asking me to sit down?" Dobby asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked.

"No reason sir. Dobby has never been asked to sit down before. Dobby has heard from other Elves of Harry Potter's kindness." Dobby said as he sat down.

"Dobby, could you not call me Harry Potter. I'm not on good terms with James or Jack. Son Harry is my name now but call me Harry." Harry said.

"Yes. Dobby overheard one of my masters talking about how much you hate them sir." Dobby said and banged his head on the coffee table.

"Dobby what are you doing?" Pan asked and stopped him.

"Sorry miss. Dobby was punishing himself for calling Son Harry what he didn't want to be called." Dobby said.

"You didn't know Dobby. Did one of your masters or mistress send you here?" Harry asked.

"No sir. Dobby came here on his own. If my family knew Dobby was here then Dobby will be punished severely. Dobby came here to warn Son Harry that he and his family should not return to Hogwarts after the holidays." Dobby said.

"Why not? Is this about the attacks?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir. Dobby can sense the power coming from Son Harry but even he cannot stop what's coming." Dobby said.

"Dobby, what you can sense right now isn't my full power. I know I can handle the basilisk." Harry said and Dobby gasped.

"How does Son Harry know of the basilisk?" Dobby asked.

"You'd be surprised. Dobby I appreciate your concern but I know what I'm doing." Harry said.

"I see. Dobby has to go before his masters wake up." Dobby said.

"See you Dobby." Harry said as Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Why would Dobby risk himself getting hurt to warn you about the basilisk?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. From what I heard about them, I think his masters treat him very badly." Harry said.

"I agree. Is there any way for him to be free from them?" Pan asked.

"There is. When someone has a house elf, the only way to free them is to give them a piece of clothing. I would help him but I don't know who the family he serves is but I'd be putting his life at risk." Harry asked.

"Why is that?" Goten asked.

"Elf magic is different from ours. Elves need a family to serve which allows a kind of link to sustain their magic. If they don't have a family to serve after so long they'll die. It is a mutual agreement. Most families treat house elves like vermin." Harry said.

"If you free him then he could work for you. You would treat him right." Gohan said.

"I know. That's his choice, not mine. He could work at Hogwarts which will sustain his magic." Harry said.

"You are too noble for you own good." Goten said.

"Which happens to be trait in our family." Harry said.

3 weeks later

"See you in the summer." Harry said as he hugged Fleur and Gabrielle.

"See you then. We'll miss you." Gabrielle said.

"Come on girls. Goodbye everyone!" Alain shouted while they waved.

"See you soon Lily." Goku said he gave her a kiss.

"See you later." Lily said as Goku teleported the Delacour's back to France.

"Ok. Let's go." Harry said and they teleported to Hogwarts.

As soon they were in the Great hall. McGonagall came up to them.

"Welcome back. Lily I need a word with you." McGonagall said.

"Sure." Lily said.

6 hours later

Harry learned that there were other attacks. He was on the second floor searching for the entrance but nothing.

'They said it was on this floor. I'm missing something. The entrance is here somewhere but where is it?' Harry thought.

2 hours later

'Son of a bitch. Salazar hid the entrance well.' Harry thought.

"What are you doing?" A person asked behind him.

Harry turned around and saw Jack and Ron.

"I don't see why you should know shit for brains." Harry said.

"Don't talk to him like that. He's the boy who lived." Ron said.

"I don't care what he is Weasley." Harry said.

"You should." Ron said.

"I have plenty of reasons not to care." Harry said.

"Look. You hate me and I hate you. I'm trying to figure out who is attacking the muggleborns. I figured you and your friends are doing the same. We have a mutual gain." Jack said.

"We don't Jack. Me and my friends are trying to help people, you're just doing to try and increase your fame. Maybe try and get your father to spoil you even more than you already are. Me falling of that carriage 5 years ago was both the worst and best thing to ever happen to me. I got away from you, I got a proper loving father. Way better than James ever was to me and Raven. Do me a favour and get out of my sight or the person attacking will be the least of your worries." Harry said and they ran away.

1 month later

Harry had found a diary a while back which had strange magic. Whenever he wrote in it the ink disappeared and different writing appeared which meant it was talking to him. It showed him what happened 50 years ago when the attacks happened at that time. It showed that Hagrid used some sort of spider to attack muggleborns but he already knew the truth. Harry showed it to the others and Hermione decided she'd try to find out what magic it had so she took the diary with her. Harry was once again on the second floor and still nowhere near close to finding the entrance. He was about to search again but Hermione and Daphne ran to him.

"Harry, you need to come with us now." Hermione said.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Come on." Daphne said.

They ran to the Ravenclaw common room. They went to the girl's dorm which was a complete mess.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"From the looks of it, the entire room looks like it was searched. We've ruled it out that it was a Ravenclaw since nobody else knows the password. They found what they were looking for. Tom Riddle's diary is gone." Daphne said.

'Of course. Why didn't I think of it before? The diary is the Horcrux. I should've kept it with me. Ok. I know what the horcrux and now I have to find out which Ravenclaw student has it.' Harry thought.

* * *

2 months later

Harry was training again. The gravity was 20 times normal Earth gravity which he was struggling with, but it worked. Goku had a major jump in the past few months and now Harry could push Goku to Kaio Ken times 10 when he was in Super Saiyan 3. He could push Gohan to 20% of his Mystic form. Gohan has Super Saiyan 3 as well but his Mystic form was 5 times than that and didn't have the stress of Super Saiyan 3. In terms of power strength and speed Harry and Goten were equal. Harry was determined to keep up with them. He then sensed Lily walking to him and lifted the gravity spell.

"Alright Mum?" Harry asked.

"Harry. I need you to come with me." Lily said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Something's happened." Lily said.

5 minutes later

They arrived at the hospital wing which confused Harry. He saw his friends and sister there and they had sad looks on they're faces. Harry rushed to where they were and froze at what he saw. He saw Hermione and Susan lying on the beds not even moving.

"They're petrified." Lily said.

Harry said nothing as his eyes turned blood red. He walked away from them.

"Harry?" Tonks asked but Harry kept on walking away saying nothing.

He went through the corridors. The other students watched him as he past.

"Hey Potter! I heard what happened to that mudblood friend of yours. Finally got she deserved." Malfoy said.

Harry then grabbed him by his neck and threw him at the wall. There was blood on the wall and on the back of Malfoy's head. Harry then walked onto the grounds and started to breath heavily. His entire body was surround by an aura as red as his eyes and he screamed as the ground creaked below him. The students and teachers screamed grabbed their heads as Harry powered up to the full power of his base form.

"Is that Harry?" Tonks asked.

They ran outside and saw him. They felt his power growing even more. The other teacher came and saw him.

"Is that Mr Son?" Flitwick asked

"How can he have that much power?" McGonagall asked.

Meanwhile

"Is that Harry?" Pan asked.

"He's using more power than his base form." Goten said.

Then Goku, Goten, Gohan, Pan and Videl eyes widened.

"Oh no. We need everyone we can get." Gohan said.

Back at Hogwarts

Harry kept on screaming as his skin changed colour. His fingernails became claws. His robes ripped apart, and his hair changed colour.

"What's happening to him?" Raven asked.

Goku teleported in front of them with Gohan, Goten, Pan, Vegeta and Trunks.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Susan and Hermione were attacked. What happening?" Lily asked.

Goku saw Harry and ran to him.

"Fight it Harry! Come on son! Control your anger!" Goku shouted.

Harry looked at him and smacked him away.

"Goku!" Lily shouted.

Harry started to grow larger. He screamed which then turned to a roar.

"Did he just roar?" Lily asked.

"Harry! Fight it! You can do it!" Gohan shouted as he grabbed Harry.

Then something started to grow from his back. It was a random shape until it formed into wings. Harry grew larger as his skin changed colour. His teeth formed into fangs. Scales and spikes started come out of his body. Spikes came out of the tips of the wings. A tail then started to grow from his waist.

"What's happening?" Raven asked.

Harry's roar became louder as he continued grow. The claws on his hands and feet grew longer and his hand and legs changed to the same colour as his body. Harry power increase by 10 which made the teachers and students grab their heads again at the power increase. They opened their eyes and saw what they didn't expect. Harry transformed into a dragon. He was humongous. His skin was the same colour as a Hungarian Horntail He stood 50ft in height. His wings were a lighter shade. The whiteness of his eyes were tinted green but still showed a hint of white. The iris of his eyes remained blood red and the centre was a black as they could be. Colour drained from Ron Weasley's face as he saw the dragon. Not just the size, the type he was is the most shocking.

"Ron, what breed of dragon did he just transform into?" Jack asked.

"He just transformed into a Grand Elder dragon." Ron said.

"A what?" Jack asked.

"A grand elder dragon is the king of the dragons. According to the legend that my brother told me about. There were 6 Grand Elder dragons that gave life to Elder dragons of different breeds and in turn gave birth to the dragons we know today. Last one to ever by sighted was over 3000 years ago." Ron said.

Lily then walked towards Harry.

"Lily. Are you mad? You'll get killed." Sprout said.

Lily ignored her as she continued.

"Harry?" Lily asked and the dragon looked at her.

They stared at each other for a moment until the dragon roared at her. Goku appeared and grabbed her and moved out of the way of Harry's mouth.

Vegeta grabbed Harry's tail and threw him away.

"Get everyone out of here!" Trunks shouted.

"Pan, you and Goten get everyone out of here. We'll buy you some time." Goku said as he and Gohan flew to Harry.

"You heard him. Go!" Goten shouted and everyone else ran into the castle.

"Come on everyone! Get inside!" McGonagall shouted.

"KAIO KEN TIMES 20!" Goku shouted as a red aura surrounded him.

Harry swung his tail at Trunks who was sent flying. He shot fire at everyone else who dodged. Gohan then flew at high speed and punched Harry hard. Gohan's eyes widen as it did nothing to him. Harry just growled as he fired flames at Gohan who barely dodged. He patted the fire off his gi. Harry flew into the air with the other following him.

"Everyone is back in the castle." Goten said

"What do we do?" Trunks asked.

"I need to knock him out but I need an opening." Goku said as a short bald man arrived.

"Krillin. What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I felt the energy from the other side of the world. Harry transformed again?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah." Trunks said.

"Krillin. I need an opening so I can knock him out." Goku said.

"I have just the thing. You'll need these." Krillin said as he handed Goku a pair of sunglasses.

"Ok. Everyone. Help Krillin get close enough to use the solar flare. Then I can knock him out." Goku said.

"Got it Dad." Gohan said as Goku flew up in the air.

Harry fired more flames at everyone who dodged. Vegeta then flew towards him and gave on of his four legs a powerful punch which broke it which made Harry roar in pain.

"Bit too much Vegeta." Gohan said.

Vegeta said nothing as he grabbed the two spikes on Harry's head and held his head in place. Gohan and Pan then grabbed his tail as Trunks and Goten grabbed Harry's front legs.

"NOW!" Vegeta shouted.

Krillin flew right in front of Harry's face. Everyone but Goku closed their eyes

"SOLAR FLARE!" Krillin shouted as bright light blinded Harry.

Goku started fly downwards unaffected by the bright like thanks to the sunglasses. He put all his speed into it.

"KAIO KEN TIMES 40!" Goku shouted.

Goku moved faster and slammed his fist on Harry's head. Harry started to fall to the ground. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks flew underneath Harry slowed his decent. When they got low enough they set Harry on the ground and started to return to his human form. The teachers then ran outside and saw Harry was knocked out. Lily conjured robes around his naked body.

"Is he alright?" Lily asked as she stroked his hair.

"He is. Just needs rest. Where should I put him?" Goku asked.

"Take him to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said.

"I'll take you there." Lily said.

They arrived at the hospital wing and Goku place Harry on one of the vacant beds.

"What's going on here Goku?" Lily asked.

"Harry will explain when he wakes up." Goku said.

"Why can't you explain?" Lily asked.

"He wants to tell you and made me promise not to tell you. Don't bother asking the others. They promised as well." Goku said.

1 week later

Harry groaned as he woke up. He sat up and he gripped his head as it hurt.

"God. That hurts." Harry said rubbing his head.

"About time you're awake. I heard what happened to Hermione and Susan." Goku said.

"I transformed into the dragon, didn't I?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I used Kaio Ken times 40 to knock you out." Goku said.

"No wonder my head is pounding." Harry said.

"You've out for a week. Lily visits you every day after lessons." Goku said.

"What was the reactions of the other students?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore decided to have their memories of the day wiped from their minds. He didn't want to, but he didn't want the news getting out. I was told about The Daily Prophet, especially Rita Skeeter. Dumbledore made up a cover story about the power they sensed and you being here. A powerful creature suddenly appeared, and you were injured trying to take it down." Goku said.

"You mean, Tonks, Daphne, Ana, Luna, Neville and Raven had their memories erased?" Harry asked.

"They're the only ones who haven't. Lily was put in charge of them and you can guess the rest. To the teachers their memories WERE erased. Lily has been asking questions, but I haven't answered any of them. Like I said to her last week, you want to tell her." Goku said.

"I know." Harry said.

"Harry, after being with Lily for a while, I can see why you've been hesitating to tell her about this, especially about us being Saiyans. Don't tell her about the Saiyans. I don't want to lose her. Chichi didn't mind it but I'm not sure if Lily will be the same. Sirius has told my about how her kindness is near enough unrivalled but just in case." Goku said.

"I won't." Harry said.

Then Madam Promfrey entered.

"Mr Son. You're finally awake. You have no minor injuries other than that arm of yours." Promfrey said.

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked.

"Vegeta put little too much in one of his punches." Goku said.

"I'll let it slide." Harry said.

Then Lily, Raven and Harry's friends came in.

"Harry! Thank god you're awake." Lily said as she hugged him.

"Ow!" Harry shouted.

"Sorry. Forgot about your arm." Lily said.

"It's alright." Harry said as he grabbed it.

"I wouldn't recommend touching it until I put your bone back to where they should be." Promfrey said.

Harry ignored her and screamed lightly as he snapped it back into position. Everyone but Goku cringed as they heard his bones crack.

"You'd be surprised at how muggles put bones in position Madam Promfrey. A painful way but is effective." Harry said moving his arm about which made cracking noises.

"I see. I want you to stay in bed until I know you're fully recovered." Harry said.

"Right." Harry said.

"Poppy could you give us a few minutes in private please?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Promfrey said and she left.

"Ok Harry. What is it that you haven't told us?" Lily asked.

"Since when have you have you been an Animagus?" Tonks asked.

"That wasn't a Animagus transformation. It's something I inherited." Harry said.

Then everyone but Harry looked at Goku.

"Don't look at me." Goku said.

"Is it something you, Jack and Raven were born with?" Lily asked and Harry sighed.

"Yes. They're lucky because it is dormant for them and they cannot transform into the dragon. Which means you don't have to put up with this curse of a transformation." Harry said.

"Why can you transform into it?" Daphne asked.

"The magic from the blood ritual activated it." Harry said.

"Why can you transform into a dragon?" Neville asked.

"It started a thousand years ago. One of our ancestors was injured to the point of dying while trying to defend a group of dragons from other witches and wizards. as payment for defending and saving them, he was taken to the last Grand Elder dragon in existence. The dragon drained all of our ancestor's blood and the dragon gave him its blood which healed him." Harry said.

"How can giving him its blood heal him?" Neville asked.

"By having the dragon's blood in his system, it gave his body new abilities. Transforming as you know is one of them. Fast healing is another. Also, our tempers which explains why you Mum back when you were our age." Harry said.

"So, from that point forward, he had no more human blood?" Lily asked.

"None. He still had his human form which was a benefit. His son inherited it from him and so forth." Harry said.

"Are there any other abilities he gained from it?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. What knowledge the mother or father had gained and inherited, was passed down to their child. When it comes to history for example our knowledge is unrivalled." Harry said.

"Do you call it curse because you inherited from James?" Lily asked.

"I never said I inherited it from James." Harry said.

"What!?" They exclaimed.

"Mum, me, Raven and Jack inherited the transformation and abilities from you." Harry said.

"No. If he was wizard then you couldn't have inherited it from me. My side of the family are muggles." Lily said.

"Mum. Have you ever wondered why you've always had knowledge of stuff you never read about?" Harry asked.

"I did find it weird." Lily said.

"Mum. I don't think you will believe me but Liam and Stacy Evans aren't your real parents. You were adopted. Half-blood. Pureblood father. Half-blood mother." Harry said.

Lily gasped at what Harry just said.

"Mum. I swear I am not making this up. I'll even perform an oath if I have to." Harry said.

"Did you know about this?" Tonks asked.

"Honestly no. All I was told that it was passed down. I didn't want to know who he got it from." Goku said.

"How do you know of all this? They never told me I was adopted." Lily said.

Harry said nothing.

"You met my real parents, haven't you?" Lily asked.

"No. Another ancestor of ours told me." Harry said.

"That's impossible. He should be dead." Tonks said.

"The ancestor Harry was talking about earlier his son was one of the people who Harry 5 years ago." Goku said.

"How?" Daphne asked.

"You see, a dead person can actually come back from Otherworld to the living world for 24 hours. Once that time is up they can never come back. After Harry was saved because they had a lot of things to explain to him. They didn't know when he would wake up after the ritual, so I had them resurrected." Goku said.

"Goku. You cannot bring someone back to life." Tonks said.

"You can if you know how." Goku said.

"What did they explain to him?" Lily asked.

"What I've told you." Harry said.

"Is that another reason why you didn't come back after you were saved?" Raven asked.

"Yes. The part about me having a different face was true but mostly to keep you safe." Harry said.

Then the bell rang.

"Time for lessons. We'll see you later." Lily said.

"See you later." Harry said as Raven hugged him.

5 hours later

Lily was sitting on her own on the grounds. She was still processing what Harry told her.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" Lily asked herself.

Tears fell from her eyes and dripped onto her lap.

'What will Goku think of me now?' Lily thought.

She then sensed someone behind her and judging how large the energy was and since Madam Promfrey hasn't let Harry out yet, it was Goku.

"You alright Lily?" Goku asked as he sat next to her.

"Yeah. Just trying to process what Harry told me." Lily said.

"I know figured as much." Goku said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You must think I'm a freak." Lily said.

"I don't think that." Goku said.

"Why not? I'm part dragon." Lily said as Goku stood in front of her and knelt so his face was in front of her's.

"You may have dragon blood in you, but I love you Lily. Nothing will change that." Goku said as he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"You mean it?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do. I love you Lily." Goku said.

"I love you too." Lily said and they kissed.

Goku sat down again and Lily rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did you know I was adopted?" Lily asked.

"I did know but like I said last week, I promised Harry that he'd tell you not me." Goku said.

"I know." Lily said as she unconsciously rubbed Goku's muscles with her hand.

"Like feeling my muscles?" Goku asked with a cheeky grin.

Lily then noticed what she was doing. She blushed lightly but smiled.

"I do my handsome boyfriend." Lily said.

"Boyfriend?" Someone asked behind them.

Lily and Goku turned around and saw Jack.

"That's right Jack. Boyfriend." Lily said.

"Dad won't be happy about this." Jack said.

"I don't care. If you thought that me and James were getting back together then how mistaken you were. It is not happening." Lily said.

Jack just walked away saying nothing.

"Why do I get the feeling James try and prove he is better?" Lily asked.

"Let him try. It'll blow up in his face in the end." Goku said.

"True." Lily said.

* * *

1 month later

Lily asked Harry more about her real parents. Unlike most pureblood families in those days, her father Steven saw muggles and muggleborns as equals and he met her mother Rose during their time at Hogwarts. After they graduated Steven wanted to explore the muggle world and saw how far they have come. They met the Evans during that time and became great friends. Stacy Evans was pregnant at the time the two families met. She and her husband were still deciding on names for the unborn child. Rose told them about how some females on her side of the family were named after some types of flowers and the Evans decided if the baby turned out to be a girl she would be named Petunia. Lily was shocked when Harry told her that she had a sister from her real parents who was born a year after they had met the Evans family. They had named her Daisy which was no surprise and 5 years later she was born but 3 months later the family was attack by a group hit wizards. Her parents hid Daisy and they told the Evans to run away with Lily. Lily cried when she heard that part. Harry doesn't know if they are alive or dead, but he has been trying to find them and Daisy for years but nothing. He had trouble finding Nicholas Flamel but with how much difficulty he has had finding them, they make Nicholas Flamel easy to find.

Harry was training again like always until he felt three people running towards him.

"Harry!" Neville shouted.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Me, Neville and Daphne went to ask Hagrid about what happened 50 years ago. We were there for 5 minutes ad before we could ask, Dumbledore, minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy arrested Hagrid and is being taken to Azkaban. Dumbledore was given an order to step down by Lucius Malfoy." Tonks said.

"They what?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah. Good job we borrowed the invisibility cloak from you." Daphne said.

"Hagrid gave us a hint to find answers. He said 'should anyone have any questions, they should simply follow the spiders.' That was just before he left." Neville said.

"We saw spiders going into the dark forest." Daphne said.

"Then that's where we are going." Harry said.

"You're joking right?" Daphne asked.

"Show me the spiders." Harry said.

"He ain't joking." Daphne said.

10 minutes later

They followed the spiders until they walked into some sort of lair.

"Who's there?" A loud deep voice asked.

"Stay behind me. We are not here to cause you any harm. Our friend Hagrid sent us." Harry said.

Then a something started to appear. Daphne, Tonks and Neville were shocked at the size of the spider in front of them.

"You're Aragog aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Why did Hagrid send you here?" Aragog asked.

"He has been arrested. They think he has sent the monster loose on a muggleborn 50 years ago." Harry said.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Aragog shouted which made Daphne, Tonks and Neville flinch.

"I know it is. We're trying to find out who and what is attacking now. But first, who controlled the monster 50 years?" Harry asked putting on an act for the other.

"I do not know. I never saw any part of the castle other than the box that Hagrid kept me in. The monster who the person controlled is a creature that we spiders fear most all." Aragog said.

Neville looked around and spiders all around them not as big as Aragog but massive.

"Harry." Neville said trying to get his attention.

"Not now." Harry said.

"Do you know about the muggleborn who died?" Harry asked.

"Not much. All I know is that she died in a bathroom." Aragog said.

It then hit Harry like a bullet.

'The entrance was there all that time.' Harry thought.

"I read about you spiders. Is this creature by any chance a basilisk?" Harry asked and some of the spiders moved backwards.

"Yes. That is the creature who is attacking." Aragog said.

"Harry." Tonks said.

"In a minute Tonks." Harry said.

"So you have no idea where the chamber of secrets is?" Harry asked.

"No. I do not." Aragog said.

Daphne smacked Harry's head.

"What?" Harry asked looking at them.

They pointed up and Harry looked and saw the spider dangling above.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry asked.

"My sons and daughters don't harm Hagrid on my command. I won't deny them fresh meat when it wonders freely into our lair. Goodbye friends of Hagrid." Aragog said.

Harry then powered up. The spiders then backed away.

"Such power at a young age." Aragog said.

"You can sense energy?" Harry asked.

"No. We can feel it coming from you." Aragog said.

"We will be leaving Aragog. I do not want to harm your children but if any of them follow us, I will do just that." Harry said.

"Very well." Aragog said.

Harry and the others walked out the forest.

"So the creature attacking is a basilisk?" Neville asked.

"Most likely. Spiders fear it above anything else. It fits everything. It has the ability to petrify people. Death for those to look at its eyes." Harry said.

"How is it that no one is dead?" Daphne asked.

"Remember when we found Mrs Norris? There was water on the floor. She saw the reflection of the basilisk. The Gryffindor who was attacked, what was his name?" Harry asked.

"Collin Creevey." Tonks said.

"He had camera. He saw it through the lens. That Justin who was attacked. He saw it through Nearly Headless Nick and somehow Nick got full blast of it. Hermione and Susan had mirrors to look around corners." Harry said.

"Why did the person controlling the Basilisk attack Susan? She's a pureblood." Neville said.

"Trying to get to us. Whoever the person is knows what we are doing. Trying to make us back off." Harry said.

"They did the opposite." Daphne said.

* * *

1 month later

Harry, Tonks, Daphne and Neville were walking through the corridors.

"All students return to their respective dormitories immediately. All teachers go to the second floors corridor at once." McGonagall said over the intercom.

Harry and others look at each other.

"That's where we are." Daphne said.

"To the wall." Harry said.

Harry wandlessly activated anti Ki and magic detection wards around them and walked to where the teachers were.

"As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realised, a student been taken by the monster into the chamber itself." McGonagall said.

"So sorry. Dosed off. What have I missed?" Lockhart asked.

"A girl has been taken into the chamber Lockhart. Your moment has come." Snape said.

"What moment?" Lockhart asked.

"Didn't you say that you knew the entrance to the chamber all along?" Snape asked.

"Yes. I remember." Lockhart said.

"It is settled. You will save the girl. Your actions are quite legendary." McGonagall said.

"Yes. I'll be getting ready in my office." Lockhart said walking away.

"Who is it that the monster has taken Minerva?" Promfrey asked.

McGonagall placed her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lily." McGonagall said.

"What?" Lily asked nervously.

"Raven has been taken into the chamber." McGonagall said.

Lily gasped. Harry's eyes widened. Tonks placed her hand on his shoulder. Lily ran from the teachers. The other teachers walked away. The message on the wall said 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.'

"Raven." Harry whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry Harry." Daphne said.

"Come on. We're going to see Lockhart." Harry said running.

"Harry. We'll get in trouble." Neville said.

"If it means to save Raven then it's worth it." Harry said.

5 minutes later

They arrived at the DADA class.

"WHERE IS THE ENTRANCE!?" Lily shouted.

"Is that Lily?" Daphne asked.

They walked to the office door and opened it slightly. Lily had her wand pointed at Lockhart's face.

"WHERE IS THE ENTRANCE LOCKHART? MY DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER!" Lily shouted.

"I don't know." Lockhart said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!? YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHERE IS WAS!" Lily shouted.

Harry noticed the suitcases which meant he was running away.

"He never knew where it was." Harry said as they entered the office.

"I knew you were a fraud." Tonks said.

"Why aren't you in your dorms?" Lily asked.

"We were on the same floor as you and the other teachers." Harry said.

"I never sensed you there." Lily said.

"Later. We know about Raven. I know where the entrance is." Harry said.

Lockhart then grabbed Lily's wrist, but Harry blasted him with a Ki blast which knocked him back. Tonks, Daphne and Neville stood next to him and pointed their wands to make sure he doesn't

"Nice try Lockfart." Harry said as Lockhart groaned.

"Where is it?" Lily asked.

"The girls bathroom on the second floor." Harry said.

"I knew it was somewhere on that floor." Lockhart said.

"Shut up!" Lily shouted as she punched him and knocked him out.

"Nice punch." Tonks said.

"Thank you." Lily said.

"Let's go save-" Lily said before she bumped into an invisible wall.

"I'm sorry Mum but I'm going alone." Harry said as he walked to the door.

"No Harry. You'll be going up against a basilisk." Daphne said.

"A BASILIISK!?" Lily shouted.

"Yes. I can handle it Daphne." Harry said.

"It can kill someone if they look into its eyes." Daphne said.

"That someone ain't me." Harry said.

"Immune to that because of the dragon?" Tonks asked.

"Looking into a Basilisk's eyes only works because it is more powerful than the victim. No normal witch or wizard has ever had that much power. Which is why I'm going alone." Harry said.

"Remove this shield right now!" Lily shouted.

"No. Tom Riddle… is mine." Harry said as he left the office.

"HARRY NO!" Lily shouted.

Harry went to the girl's bathroom. Myrtle was flying around like always.

"Myrtle. I'd like to ask you about how you died." Harry said.

"It was awful. Another student made fun of my glasses which is why I came here to cry. I heard someone talking outside of the stall I was in. It sounded like a boy's voice, so I came to tell him to go away but when I took one step out, I died." Myrtle said.

"I see. What killed you was a basilisk." Harry said.

"I see. If you want to know I saw a pair of eyes by that sink." Myrtle said pointing at the sink.

"Thanks Myrtle." Harry said.

"Anything for you handsome." Myrtle said flying away.

Harry turned the tap on, but no water came out. He looked at the sides and saw a snake engraved on it.

- _Open_ \- Harry said in Parseltongue.

The sinks started to move in random directions and the top of the sinks floated into the air.

"I'm coming Raven." Harry said.

- _Close_ \- Harry said as jumped in as the sinks returned to their original position.

Meanwhile

"Bombarda Maxima." Lily said as a large explosion hit the shield.

Lily went to see if it worked but nothing.

"The shield is too strong." Lily said.

"I'll call Goku." Daphne said tapping her wrist communicator.

After a few moments a holographic screen appeared and Goku face was on it.

"Hey Daphne. What is it?" Goku asked.

"You need to come to Hogwarts now." Lily said.

"Did Harry transform again?" Goku asked.

"Luckily no. Raven was captured by the monster that has been attacking to the chamber of secrets." Daphne said.

"WHAT!?" Goku shouted.

"Harry trapped us in a shield that we can't destroy and has gone to save her on his own." Daphne said.

"I can partly understand that, but I'll be there in a second." Goku said the hologram disappeared.

Goku then teleported into the office. He tapped the shield and punched it which destroyed it.

"OK. You three go back to your dorms. We'll get the other teachers and help Harry." Lily said.

Back to Harry.

He was walking through a cave past a large basilisk skin which was around 60 feet long. He saw the metal entrance.

- _Open_ \- Harry said.

A metal snake slithered around the border of the entrance and it opened and Harry entered the chamber. Snake statues were on both side of the path and in the dead centre was the face of Salazar Slytherin. Harry saw Raven on the floor not even moving. Harry ran to her. She had the diary in her hands.

"Raven. Raven wake up." Harry said shaking her but there was no response.

Harry felt her skin which cold. He could feel her energy fading slowly.

"She won't wake but she isn't dead. Not yet anyway." Someone said.

Harry looked up and saw someone he had expected to see.

"Hello Tom or should I say Voldemort." Harry said.

"You speak my name. Impressive. I would ask how you know already but I think you already figured out the anagram of my real name the one that I was named after my filthy mudblood father." Riddle said.

"You made a big mistake controlling my sister Riddle." Harry said.

Meanwhile

"Is this it Lily?" McGonagall asked as they arrived at the bathroom.

"That's what Harry said. Look for something that might tell us where the entrance is." Lily said.

For about two minutes the teachers along with Goku looked around.

"There is a snake engraved on this tap." Sprout said.

"Stand back." Goku said and they did that.

Goku destroyed the sinks and saw the way Harry went.

"I'll go first." Goku said.

Back to Harry

Tom had his hand pointed at Salazar's stone face.

- _Come forth the monster of Salazar Slytherin_ \- Riddle said.

The month on the statue opened and the basilisk slithered out.

- _Kill him_ \- Tom said.

- _Don't listen to him_ \- Harry said but the basilisk didn't listen.

"Parseltongue won't save you now. It only obeys me." Tom said.

"Shit!" Harry shouted.

The basilisk looked at Harry who did the same. Nothing was happening to Harry.

"Impossible." Riddle said.

Harry then heard a noise and a red phoenix flew past the basilisk and gave Harry a hat.

'Fawkes knows.' Harry thought remembering when he met Fawkes after he transformed at Hogwarts.

"This is what Dumbledore sends you. A song bird and an old hat." Riddle said.

The basilisk went to attack Harry, but he grabbed its head and threw it towards the entrance. The bsilisk roared as it slithered towards him. Harry punched it square on the face which cause it to slither backward and shake its head.

"How do you have that much strength?" Riddle asked.

"I'm not about to tell you." Harry said as he sent to a Ki blast at him, but it just phased through him.

"Nice try." Riddle said.

The basilisk then went to attack him again.

Meanwhile

Goku and the other were outside the chamber entrance.

"You hear that?" Promfrey asked.

Goku powered up and grabbed the entrance door. He ripped it off the wall. Lily tried to enter the chamber but Goku stopped her. They entered and saw Harry and the Basilisk.

"Close your eyes." Lily said.

Everyone but Goku didn't. He saw Harry grab a hat and pulled something out of it. It was a long shiny silver sword with a red jewel on the bottom of the handle Harry jumped onto the basilisk's head.

- _I'm sorry_ \- Harry said as he stabbed the basilisk through its head.

The basilisk screamed which made the teachers cover their eyes because of how loud it was. Harry pulled the sword out and jumped off the basilisk's head. The basilisk head fell onto the ground right next to Harry who walked to Raven. Tom was angry.

"RAVEN!" Lily shouted as she and Goku ran to them.

"Tom Riddle?" McGonagall asked.

Tom ignored her.

"The process is nearly complete. To mere moments Raven Potter will be dead and I, Lord Voldemort will be reborn." Riddle said.

Harry dropped the sword and walked to the basilisk and ripped off on of its fangs. He grabbed the diary and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Riddle asked.

Harry glared at him and raised his hand.

"NO!" Riddle shouted.

Harry stabbed the diary and a light appeared on Tom's chest. Which made everyone but Harry confused. Tom screamed as he tried to stop but Harry stabbed the other side of the diary and Tom's face started to disappear. Harry closed the diary and stabbed it again. Then Tom's exploded and there was no trace of him.

"It's over." Harry said.

"What kind of magic was that?" Sprout asked.

Harry noticed Raven was waking up.

"Raven." Harry said as he hugged her.

Harry let her go and Lily hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"My baby girl. You're ok." Lily said.

"I'm sorry. It was all me." Raven said.

"No. It was Riddle controlling you. None of this was your fault. It's over now." Harry said.

Raven managed to get out of Lily's hugged and Goku hugged her as well. Harry picked up the sword and examined it. It was what he had expected it to be. It was Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"Let's go." Goku said.

10 minutes later

Goku put Raven onto the hospital bed and Madam Promfrey examined her. McGonagall walked in.

"The headmaster wants to see you Mr Son. He wants to see that sword as well." McGonagall said.

"Didn't know he was back." Harry said.

5 minutes later

Harry entered Dumbledore's office. He was still holding the sword.

"Nice to see you again Harry. Sit down. Place the sword on the table." Dumbledore said.

Harry sat down and placed the sword on the table in front of him.

"I heard about what happened down at the chamber. I must say, I am impressed. Minerva told you looked at the basilisk in its eyes and you didn't die." Dumbledore said.

"Why did you want to see me?" Harry asked.

"Well you have broken a dozen of school rules and it might be enough to get you expelled." Dumbledore said.

"I see." Harry said.

"The board of governors are willing to overlook it since you have saved the school and you will be receiving special rewards for services of the school." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"Have you by any chance had a look at the sword?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I have. It is Godric Gryffindor's sword." Harry said.

"Yes. I find it weird that the hat would allow a Ravenclaw to use it." Dumbledore said.

"I find it weird myself." Harry said.

Then Lucius Malfoy entered the office. Harry was surprised when he Dooby behind his leg. Lucius noticed.

"I'll deal with you later." Lucius said.

"Sorry." Harry mouthed to Dobby.

"It is true. You have returned." Lucius said.

"Yes. When the board of governors heard about Lord Potter's daughter being taken down into the chamber they saw it would be best for me to return. There is also the fact that their families were threatened." Dumbledore said.

'Why am I not surprised Lucy?' Harry thought.

"Has the culprit been found?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

"Who was it?" Lucius asked.

"Voldemort. This time he chose to act through another by using this." Dumbledore said holding the diary in front of Lucius.

Harry felt Dobby tugging his robes. He looked at Dobby and saw him using his eyes to point to Lucius.

'You son of a bitch.' Harry thought as he tried to piece together of how he slipped the diary on Raven.

"I see." Lucius said.

"Mr Potter here was the one who stopped him." Dumbledore said.

"I see. Well Hogwarts should be safe since he will be around to save the day." Lucius said looking at him.

"Don't worry Lord Malfoy. I will." Harry said in an angered tone.

"That concludes our business. Come Dobby. We're leaving." Lucius said.

He smacked Dobby's head with his cane and kicked him to the ground and they both left the office. Harry growled.

"Sir, can I borrow that?" Harry asked.

"Yes my boy." Dumbledore said.

A few seconds later Harry ran out the office to catch up with Dobby and Lucius.

"Lord Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"What do you want?" Lucius asked.

"I have something of yours." Harry said slamming the diary into Lucius' chest.

"Mine?" Lucius asked as he looked at it.

"Yes. That day when you tried to get Ana resorted, you used wandless magic to levitate that diary into my sister's bag." Harry said.

"Good thought. Why don't you prove it?" Lucius asked.

Harry said nothing which made Lucius smirk. He handed the diary to Dobby.

"Come Dobby." Lucius said.

"Open it." Harry whispered to Dobby.

Dobby opened it and was shocked to see a sock.

"Dobby!" Lucius shouted.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." Dobby said.

"I didn't-" Lucius said as he saw the sock.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is free." Dobby said.

Lucius looked at Harry and saw the smirk on his face as he lifted his trouser revealing he wasn't wearing a sock on that foot.

"You lost me my servant!" Lucius shouted and Harry chuckled.

"I sure did." Harry said.

Lucius grabbed his wand. Dobby tried to defend Harry but he was stopped by him.

"Give me your best shot." Harry said.

"Avada kedavra!" Lucius shouted.

A green bolt shot from Lucius' wand. The bolt went 'through' Harry which shocked Lucius and Dobby. Harry fired a Ki blast at Lucius who was sent flying backward onto the floor.

"You got lucky Potter. It won't save you forever." Lucius said as he got up and left.

"Son Harry as freed Dobby. How can Dobby repay him? How did the killing curse past through Son Harry?" Dobby asked.

"For your second question I was moving so fast you nor Lucy couldn't see me move and for your first question; How about you serve my family?" Harry asked.

"You mean it?" Dobby asked.

"Yes. There will be some rules which will be explained later." Harry said.

"Of course." Dobby said.

"I hereby accept Dobby as my House Elf. So mote by it." Harry said and Dobby glow for a sec.

His height remained the same but his body wasn't scrawny as it was before. He was a bit more built.

"How do you feel Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Good sir. Dobby's new body feels amazing." Dobby said.

"Ok. You remember where we first met don't you?" Harry asked.

"Dobby remembers." Dobby said.

"You head there. If there is anything that needs cleaning you clean. Dad will be back soon and I'll tell him the rules I have for you." Harry said.

"Yes Master." Dobby said.

It didn't feel right being called Master, but Harry couldn't do anything about it since that is how Elves are born. When they are serving a family, their brains are wired to call them Master and their first name. When Lily was still with James, she tried all she could to make them to just call them by their first names but no luck.

Time suddenly started to slow around Harry. He went back up Dumbledore's office and saw that he wasn't moving.

'Good.' Harry thought as he grabbed the sword.

Harry left the office and went to hide the sword.

* * *

2 weeks later

Raven was sent to St Mungos after being mind-controlled for so long and she turned out to be ok.

Every student was in the great hall. The Gryffindors were welcoming back Nearly Headless Nick. Then Susan and Hermione arrived.

"Harry look." Raven said pointing at them.

Hermione and Susan smiled as Harry stood up. They ran to him and he hugged them both. The others hugged them as well

"Glad to have you both back." Ana said.

"Thanks Ana." Susan said.

"I bet you've got a lot to tell us." Hermione said.

"We sure do. Don't we Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, but not here." Harry said.

1 hour later

"Your attention please." McGonagall said tapping a glass.

"Firstly, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madam Promfrey as they Mandrake potion restored those who have been petrified." Dumbledore said.

Most of the students clapped which made Sprout and Promfrey smile.

"Secondly, considering everything that has happened, as a school treat, all exams has been cancelled." Dumbledore said, and the students cheered.

Hermione was the only one who was sad about the news.

"Finally-" Dumbledore said before the doors opened.

Hagrid walked into the hall.

"Sorry I'm late." Hagrid said.

Hagrid walked up to where Harry was sitting.

"I'd like to thank you for this. If it wasn't for you then I'd still be in that horrible prison." Hagrid said.

Harry stood up and smiled.

"Don't thank me Hagrid. You've always been good to me as I was growing up before that day." Harry said.

Hagrid smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him.

"Thank you." Hagrid said.

Dumbledore then started to clap. The other teachers joined in as well as Harry, Raven and their friends. All the other students besides Slytherin clapped. Hagrid smiled.

2 weeks later

Harry and the others were packed for going home. Harry told Hermione and Susan about his dragon transformation which really surprised them. Hermione had hint of jealously on her face when he mentioned that he was born with a thousand years' worth of knowledge, but she brushed that aside.

"Ready to go everyone?" Goku asked.

"Yep." Everyone else said.

"Ok. Let's go." Goku said.

They teleported just outside Kings cross station. Everyone went to their parents and waved goodbye. Goku then teleported with Lily, Raven and Harry to their house. Goku offered Lily to move in with him a few months ago which she accepted and sold the house during one half term.

"You two go unpack." Lily said.

Before they could move Dobby appeared and took the suitcases and disappeared.

"That will take some getting to use to. Thankfully the rule where he can't punish himself and he has to tell us what he did first." Goku said.

"Especially him excepting money. I still can't believe you tricked him into accepting more money." Lily said.

Flashback 2 weeks ago.

"Ok Dobby. The rules are simple. You will not punish yourself. You will tell me or the other what you did first and we'll decide if you should. It won't any beating or anything. No need to fear." Goku said.

"Master Goku is too kind." Dobby said.

"Another rule is that I love to cook so you will cook food when I tell you to. Got it Dobby?" Lily asked.

"Yes Mistress. Dobby doesn't like the fact that Mistress will cook but Dobby is happy to cook when he is allowed to." Dobby said.

"Next rule. You will have days off. If there is anything you want to have, just ask for it." Goku said.

"Yes sir. Dobby is grateful." Dobby said as Goku rubbed his head.

"Another rule is that you will be paid for your work. You will be paid 5 galleons a week." Lily said.

"No. Dobby wants to be paid 1 galleon a week." Dobby said.

"Dobby. I don't know much about wizard currency, but I know that 1 galleon is around £150 in Britain. 5 galleons is a good amount of money." Goku said.

"Dobby will work for 1 galleon a week." Dobby said and Goku had an idea.

"5." Goku said.

"1." Dobby said.

"5." Goku said.

"1." Dobby said.

"5." Goku said.

"1." Dobby said.

"1." Goku said.

"5." Dobby said.

"You got a deal Dobby." Goku said.

Dobby then realised he was tricked. Lily was surprised since that was an old trick. Dobby grabbed a lamp and went to hit himself with it but Goku grabbed it before he could.

"Sorry Master, Mistress. Dobby should be earning less." Dobby said.

"No Dobby. You will be paid that much because I know you will be a good worker. Raven and Harry will agree." Lily said.

"Dobby's new family is too kind. Kinder than what Dobby is used to." Dobby said as he cried.

Flashback ending.

"I know. I will be take a while to get used to him." Goku said.

"That's exactly what I said years ago when I moved in with James." Lily said.

"Of course you did." Goku said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and stick around for more. I'm deciding on what to update next so be ready for whichever story will be updated. Were you surprised at the transformation Harry has? I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


	13. Summer and secrets

**Hello guys.**

 **I've been looking at the reviews and one of the guests who made one, I am not going to ship Harry with Goku and Vegeta. Why. The. Hell would I do that? Goku is Harry's father who is with Lily and Vegeta is married to Bulma and has kids so don't you ask me about that again or anyone else for that matter. Onto another subject: How many of you were surprised when Harry's transformation was revealed? What did you think the transformation was? Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"What classes will you be taking?" Lily asked.

"Not entirely sure. I won't be taking Divination. Not going to take classes for an easy Outstanding." Harry said.

"Good to know you are not going for an easy grade." Lily said.

"Besides the eyes I do take some other things after you." Harry said.

"All ready for France?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Harry said in a nervous like tone.

"You're dreading tell the Delacour's about your transformation aren't you?" Lily asked.

"You have no idea." Harry said.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Lily said.

"What if they don't want to see us again? I don't want to lose their friendship." Harry said.

"I don't either but they should know." Lily said.

"I know." Lily said.

"Any luck controlling the transformation?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. I was hoping to have it under control before I told you." Harry said.

"There must be some sort trick to it. Have you to used Occlumency with it?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Not even a hint of control." Harry said.

"Wow." Lily exclaimed.

"Just be lucky your transformation is dormant." Harry said.

"How do you activate it?" Lily asked.

"Your father can activate it or in my case a blood ritual." Harry said.

"Could you activate it?" Lily asked.

"If I knew how." Harry said.

"Is it taught?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Any luck finding them?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. I've even went to Gringotts and they don't know." Harry said.

"Muggle estate agents. They must have bought a house with one of them." Lily said.

"Which one? There must be over a thousand of them in the world." Harry said.

"I can see why you've been struggling." Lily said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Just forget it for now." Lily said.

* * *

2 days later

Gabrielle hugged Harry and he then threw her into the air.

"Hello everyone. How was the flight?" Apolline asked.

"It was good. Minor turbulence on the way but it was good." Lily said.

Fleur then hugged Harry. Her hand glowed which Lily, Apolline and Alain noticed. Fleur put her finger against her lips to signal her to not say anything.

"We'll explain later." Alain mouthed to Lily.

"How was your second year?" Fleur asked.

"It has been… surprising." Tonks said.

"That is an understatement." Susan said.

"How has it been surprising?" Apolline asked.

"You see-" Tonks said.

"Tonks." Harry said interrupting.

"Sorry." Tonks said.

"What is it?" Fleur asked.

"Later." Harry said.

2 hours later

"What do you want to tell me and what does it have to do with Harry?" Lily asked.

"Ok. The reason Fleur's hand glowed is because of her Veela magic." Apolline said.

"Ok." Lily said in an awkward tone.

"It glowed for the first time when she was 9. A year before that day." Apolline said.

"What does it mean?" Lily asked.

"Her Veela magic has chosen Harry as her bondmate when she was 9." Apolline said and Lily gasped.

"But she wouldn't have gone through her maturity then. How is her magic forming a bond?" Lily asked.

"It is a pre-maturity bond. It is a very rare thing for Veela." Apolline said.

"Is there any reason you haven't mentioned anything until now? The bond has to been complete within a certain time." Lily said.

"Not with a pre-maturity bond. There is no time limit." Apolline said.

"When were you planning to tell Harry?" Lily asked.

"In a couple of years." Alain said.

"We're all full of surprises today." Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Alain asked.

"Later." Lily said.

"Where is Goku?" Alain asked.

"He's been busy training. I don't know where. I can't sense where he is. It just vanished." Lily said.

"Maybe he is too far away for you to sense him." Apolline said.

"Maybe. He can teleport anywhere with that Instant Transmission he has. He has travelled to other planets before." Lily said.

"True." Alain said.

"Is there something else I should know about the bond?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. There is a chance that Fleur's Veela magic will find other women who might be compatible with him to join their future bond." Apolline said.

2 hours later

"What do you want to tell us?" Apolline asked.

"Go on Harry." Lily said.

"There was another reason why I didn't come back after I was saved. The blood ritual activated something that was dormant." Harry said.

"What was dormant?" Fleur asked.

"It was- Damn it I can't say it." Harry said.

"Harry. Tell them." Lily said.

"Yeah and then we lose their friendship because of this curse I have to live with. You're lucky you and Raven don't have to." Harry said.

"What curse?" Alain asked.

"Just tell them." Lily said.

"It's not actually a curse but I call it that. This something me, Raven and Jack inherited from Mum. We are not fully human." Harry said.

"What?" Gabrielle asked.

"We are part dragon." Harry said.

"What? How?" Alain asked.

"An ancestor of ours was saving a group of dragons from a group of wizards and he was nearly killed and the group of dragons he saved took him to the last known Grand Elder dragon and that dragon drained out his human blood and replaced it with its blood which is hereditary." Harry said.

"How can you inherit it from Lily?" Apolline asked.

"Turns out I'm adopted. I didn't know until Harry told me." Lily said.

"If you are born with dragon blood then why do you call it a curse?" Gabrielle asked.

"We can transform in dragons. Mum, Raven and Jack can't yet but I can. Something I can't control. I've been trying for 5 years to try and control it but I've had no luck. I've even tried Occlumency but that didn't help. This is the other reason I didn't come back earlier. I was hoping to have control of it before I came back but nothing so I decided to wait until I did before I was going to tell you but look how this turned." Harry said.

"When did you find out about this Lily?" Apolline asked.

"You remember when you sensed a large power from Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"I remember. It hurt our heads." Alain said.

"That power was coming from Harry. As you know Susan and Hermione was petrified. The monster that caused it was a basilisk." Lily said.

Raven then frown as Lily said that. Susan noticed this and put her arm around.

"It was not your fault." Susan said.

"What wasn't her fault?" Fleur asked.

"I'll get to that. Mum took me to the hospital wing at Hogwarts and I saw them. I transform into the dragon when I am very angry and seeing them two petrified, well you can guess. I transformed into the dragon. Dad had to knock me out in order for me to return to my human form. I was out for a week. I told Mum and the others about this when I woke up." Harry said.

"This is way you were hesitating?" Fleur asked.

"Yes. I know it is hard for you to make friends because of your Veela heritage and I didn't want you to lose our friendship." Harry said.

"Well you didn't have anything to worry about. We would've still be friends. Thankfully, even through dragons and Veela are creatures of fire, there have been no hostility between them." Apolline said and Harry smiled.

"Nothing would break our friendship Harry." Alain said.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better." Harry said.

"What was Susan on about not being Raven's fault?" Gabrielle asked.

"Remember when we told you Lucius Malfoy tried to get Ana into Slytherin. He slipped a diary into Raven's bag and it slowly began to control her." Harry said.

"How can a diary do that?" Alain asked.

"It was a Horcrux." Harry said.

Apolline and Lily paled as he said that. Everyone else was confused.

"Are you ok Apolline?" Alain asked.

"I'm fine. Whose was it?" Apolline asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort." Harry said.

"No. He made one of those vile things?" Apolline asked.

"What is a Horcrux?" Tonks asked.

"One of the darkest magic ever to exist. Darkest of the dark." Lily said.

"How do you know what they are?" Apolline asked.

"When I was a student at Hogwarts, I found a book about them in the Restricted section. To make one is absolutely nasty." Lily said.

"What does a Horcrux do?" Susan asked.

"It splits the souls of the person who wants to make one. The soul can be placed into any sort of object. When the part of the soul is in the object and as long the object is not destroyed the soul can live on and the person it belongs to cannot die. Basically, becoming immortal." Lily said.

Everyone but Harry and Apolline were shocked at the news.

"How is one created?" Hermione asked nervously.

"The person creating one has to have a sacrifice. The person has to have no positive emotions. Pure evil. Not remorse while killing the sacrifice. Like I said, darkest of the dark. Don't bother going to try and find the book Hermione. I destroyed the book after I read it. I hoped no one had found before I went there but I was wrong. Lily said.

"Does that mean Voldemort is immortal?" Gabrielle asked.

"His diary was a Horcrux and Harry stabbed it and a memory of a younger Voldemort was destroyed so his immortality is gone but I think he is out there somewhere but too weak." Lily said.

"I'm not entirely sure about that." Harry said.

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"He made more than one." Harry said.

"You don't know that." Neville said.

"Ok then. Explain to me how I was one." Harry said.

"WHAT!?" Lily shouted.

"I'll explain. Before our first year of Hogwarts, I went to Gringotts and explained things to goblins. Like my transformation for example. They asked me if I wanted to have a test to find any other magic I have. Like my elemental magic. The test discovered the Horcrux that was in my scar. The goblins removed it and my scar faded." Harry said.

"Why didn't tell me?" Lily asked.

"I didn't think it would be too much of a big deal since it is gone. Anyway, onto the story. The horcrux took control of Raven and made her write all those messages onto the walls and attack the muggleborns." Harry said.

"You poor girl." Apolline said as she hugged her.

"Just before the end of the year she was taken into the chamber. Harry went to save her on his own." Lily said.

"Basilisks can kill when you look directly into their eyes." Alain said.

"Not him. This noble dipstick too powerful for that to happen." Tonks said with a giggle.

"Very funny." Harry said.

"You looked into a basilisk's eye and not die?" Alain asked.

"Nope." Harry said.

"There's always someway for you to surprise me." Alain said.

"Yeah. Anyway, that is the story. Raven still blames herself but Tom Riddle is the one to blame. One thing you know, mess with my family or friends you pay the price." Harry said.

"You never change even when you were a kid. Family and friends first before anyone else." Alain said.

"Damn right." Harry said.

"Harry. Could you tell us about that Grand elder dragon? I've never heard of one. Elder dragons yes, but not Grand Elder dragons." Gabrielle said.

"You're in for a surprise. Grand Elder dragon is what I can transform into. The knowledge of them is not as common as elder dragons. The last known Grand Elder dragon spotted was 3000 years ago." Harry said.

"They're that rare?" Fleur asked.

"There were only 6 of them." Harry said.

"Wow. Why only 6?" Apolline asked.

"As you know, Elder dragons as named the dragons of dragons, but Grand Elder dragons for those who know of them as named the dragons of dragons of dragons." Harry said.

"Seriously?" Alain asked.

"Yep. Do you want to know why they call them that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Gabrielle said.

"They were the ones who gave life to the Elder dragons who in turn gave life to the dragons we know today." Harry said.

"No way. And you can transform into a Grand Elder dragon?" Fleur asked.

"Yep." Harry said.

"Wow." Fleur said.

"What happened to the other Grand Elder dragons?" Apolline asked.

"No idea Apolline. I don't know if they are still alive. I heard that they have a long lifespan but I don't know how long. Something that me, Mum, Raven and Jack have." Harry said.

"So, you live longer than most witches and wizards?" Apolline asked.

"Yes. Just like you Fleur and Gabrielle since you are Veela. With his current amount of power Alain can live twice as longer then muggles. Jack doesn't know about this." Harry said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Alain asked.

"Most likely not. Even if I did, he wouldn't believe me." Harry said.

"Hey guys." Goku said.

Everyone screamed while Harry laughed until he cried.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day." Lily said.

"Sorry. Did you tell them about the transformation yet?" Goku asked.

"Just did." Harry said.

"Was he nervous?" Goku asked.

"Big time." Lily said.

"What was the name of your ancestor who saved that group of dragons?" Gabrielle asked.

"All I know is that his first name is Invictus." Harry said.

Goku shook his head lightly since Harry does know his second name.

1 hour later

"How many more secrets are you going to keep from them?" Goku asked.

"I'll tell them when the time is right." Harry said.

"When is that?" Goku asked.

"When I start to put my plans into action." Harry said.

"When is that? A year? 2 years?" Goku asked.

"You'll know when it happens." Harry said.

"I don't know where you just this secrecy from." Goku said.

"Blame one of my ancestors." Harry said.

"That I will do whenever I see them again after we get home." Goku said.

"Not the alive ones." Harry said.

Meanwhile

"You look confused Apolline." Alain said.

"It's Harry, Goku and the rest of the Son family." Apolline said.

"What's wrong?" Alain asked.

"As you know Veela are born to sense energy. We can also feel it in another way as well." Apolline said.

"I remember you telling me that part." Alain said.

"I think Harry is not telling us the whole story. Harry's energy does not feel human." Apolline said.

"He is part dragon." Alain said.

"I know but his energy should be mostly human but I can't sense any human energy coming from him. Not even from Goku. Harry's energy is half dragon but the other half I don't recognise. I can remember when we met them. Gohan and Goten their energies didn't feel fully human. Pan's felt mostly human but it was fully human. Videl's felt completely human." Apolline said.

"So, you think there's something he hasn't told us?" Alain asked.

"Yes, and I have a feeling Lily doesn't know because if she did then she would've kept telling Harry to continue on telling us." Apolline said.

"Should we say something to Lily?" Alain asked.

"We should but I want to confirm my suspicions first. I'm going to ask Harry and Goku first." Apolline said.

"When?" Alain asked.

"Fleur and the rest of the girls are going shopping in a couple of days. Lily, Emma, Andi and me are going for a spa day on the same day. I can meet them later and can ask Harry and Goku then." Apolline said.

"Sounds good. I hope it is good news." Alain said.

* * *

3 days later

Harry and Goku were training until they sensed Apolline and Alain walking towards them. They stopped and looked at them.

"I thought you were going to your spa day with Mum and the others." Harry said.

"I'm meeting them later. I've got questions that only you two can answer." Apolline said.

"What would they be?" Goku asked.

"Goku. What are you?" Apolline asked.

"Oh no. I forgot about that." Harry said.

"Forgot what?" Goku asked.

Harry then explained how Veela can sense energy and how they can tell the difference between other species.

"Your energy doesn't feel human." Apolline said.

"I was hoping to keep this a secret for a bit longer." Harry said.

"Explain." Apolline said.

"Dad is from an old highly advanced Muggle civilization who was in civil war millions of years ago." Harry said lying.

"Millions of years ago?" Alain asked.

"Yes. Dad was a baby at the time and to keep him safe his parents put him in cryostasis which he was awoken from years ago." Harry said.

"Cryostasis?" Apolline asked.

"Frozen in ice." Harry said.

"So for millions of years Goku was frozen?" Apolline asked.

"Yes. By the time he was thawed out he was still a baby. That's why his energy doesn't feel human. The energy from muggles back then was different. Muggles back then were very powerful. Which explains why we are powerful." Harry said.

"That explains everything. Apolline was thinking you were from another world." Alain said.

Goku chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Sorry. It was strange that you energy didn't seem human." Apolline said.

"It's ok. Like muggles say: Curiosity killed the cat. Please don't tell Mum. Dad wants to tell her when it feels right." Harry said.

"We won't. Best go now. See you later you two. See you later Alain." Apolline said as she kissed him and left.

"I'll be at the ministry working so I'll be back late." Alain said.

"Ok. See you later." Harry said and he left as well.

"Seriously?" Goku asked.

"What was I supposed to say? Dad is an alien who looks human and can transform into King Kong sized apes during full moons?" Harry asked.

"I get it. It is frustrating keeping all these secrets. I've never kept secrets from Chichi when she was still alive. When I found out I was a Saiyan, I told her as soon as I could." Goku said.

"I know. Sorry but I don't want to risk our friendship with the Delacour's." Harry said.

"Harry, you just lied to Alain and Apolline." Goku said.

"I know I did." Harry said.

"We will tell them about the Saiyans at one point but you're risking their trust by lying." Goku said.

Harry sighed.

"I know you don't want to your friendship with them which I can understand but you lying to them is going to bite you in the head when we tell them the truth." Goku said.

"Never thought of that." Harry said.

"Look. You were worried about losing them when you told them about your transformation but look at what happened. I'm sure they can handle the fact that I'm a Saiyan. Your mother I don't know how she will react." Goku said.

"Same here." Harry said.

"Let's forget it for now. Any luck on figuring out how to master Super Saiyan Blue yet?" Goku asked.

"No but I'd rather master the dragon transformation first before Super Saiyan Blue." Harry said.

"I agree. Rest for a couple of minutes and then we'll start round 2 of training." Goku said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **For those who don't know Invictus has two meanings in Latin. One of them is Undefeated. so I thought it would be a good name. To answer your question OlympusWitch12, the grand elder dragon form is the source of Harry's fire magic but the other elemental magic is what he inherited from his other ancestors. So you don't get confused he can control the fire magic but not the form since it is a transformation. Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and still around for the next one.**

 **Peace.**


	14. Escaped and answers

Hey guys

Got nothing to say so enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 13

* * *

2 weeks later

Harry and everyone else were eating until an owl came into the dining room with a newspaper which was the daily prophet and there was also a Lily from Dumbledore. Lily grabbed the letter and read it. Her eyes widened as she looked at the newspaper. Harry looked and he slammed his fists.

"What is it?" Fleur asked.

Lily showed them as the title read: Pettigrew Escapes Azkaban.

"That traitor escaped Azkaban." Lily said.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Lily said.

"How? Azkaban is impossible to escape." Alain said.

"Well Pettigrew escaped so it must be difficult." Neville said.

"Dumbledore sent them to warn us about him." Lily said.

"Why bother? He won't get close to you. Not with me around." Goku said.

"Harry told you about him?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I don't understand why he would throw away all those years of friendship to join Voldemort." Goku said.

"Neither can I Goku." Apolline said.

"He'll come after us." Raven said.

"He won't when you are at Hogwarts Raven." Alain said putting some food in his mouth.

"It is one of the safest places in Britain." Tonks said.

"You're worrying over nothing. He'll be found." Gabrielle said.

"He will. He had better hope I don't get to him first." Harry said.

"Harry. I don't want you to go after him. He always had a trick up his sleeve." Lily said.

"I remember the stories Sirius and Remus told me." Harry said.

"Look. I know you want to protect us but I know him well." Lily said.

"Enough of that. What are you going to do when you go back to Britain?" Alain asked.

"Other than getting school stuff nothing." Lily said.

"I'm going to Surrey." Harry said.

"Why are you going there?" Susan asked.

"I'm going there for answers. I'm going to see Petunia." Harry said.

"Why are you going to see her?" Lily asked.

"Why do you think?" Harry asked.

"She won't know where they are." Daphne said.

"That's not what I'm going to ask her. I'm going to ask her where they WERE living." Harry said.

"I'm going with you." Lily said.

"I can handle her Mum." Harry said.

"Either way I'm going." Lily said.

"Fine." Harry said.

* * *

1 week later

Harry, Lily and Goku arrived at Privet drive.

"This is it right?" Goku asked.

"It is." Lily said.

"Are you sure you wanted to come?" Goku asked.

"I'm sure. I'm expecting it to turn out bad. Me and Petunia are on bad terms as it is because of how she treated me after I found out I'm a witch." Lily said.

They then walked up to the house which had a number 4 on the wall. Harry rung the bell. A woman opened it and gasped.

"Hi Petunia." Lily said.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked.

"We have questions that we want to ask you." Lily said.

"Forget it. I don't want nothing to do with you or your kind." Petunia said as she went to close the door.

Harry held the door open.

"Don't talk to Mum like that Petunia." Harry said.

"You must be my nephew." Petunia said.

"That's right." Harry said.

"Petunia. I know that I'm adopted." Lily said.

"Come in." Petunia said.

They entered the house and saw pictures of her and her husband Vernon and Dudley.

"How did you find out?" Petunia asked.

"Not important. Why wasn't I told about this?" Lily asked.

"I was 5 when the attack happened. My parents never told you because if they did, the people who hired those wizards would've found out you are alive and they didn't want that to happen." Petunia said.

"Did you know about me being a witch before I found out?" Lily asked.

"To be honest I didn't." Petunia said.

The door then opened and large fat man entered the room.

"Petunia I'm home." The man said as he entered the living room.

"Hi Vernon." Petunia said.

"What's she doing here?" Vernon asked.

"She found that she is adopted." Petunia said.

"Hurry up and make her leave. I don't want nothing to do with these freaks." Vernon said.

"Call Harry and Lily freaks again and I'll hurt you badly." Goku said.

"You're not a wizard?" Petunia asked.

"No I'm not." Goku asked.

"Petunia. How did you not know I was witch?" Lily asked.

"Mum and Dad said that your parents decided to not use magic around me because most kids don't keep secrets." Petunia said.

"Where did you live before the attack?" Harry asked.

"Newcastle. Where Tyne is. Now you know. Now get out." Petunia said.

"Hey! She never did anything to you. Now stop with your attitude towards her." Goku said.

"Why should I? She's had it all. Magic, a good brain and she was always more beautiful than me. Guys always used to say, 'Why can't Petunia be more like her sister Lily?' behind my back. You'll never know what it was being compared to you. You had guys nearly every day asking you out on dates when you were at home for the summer after your fourth year at Hogwarts and that continued until you meet James. I remember seeing the love you had between each other when you first started dating. Look at you now. You've barely aged a day from when we were younger. I remember that Narcissa and Bellatrix that used to visited during the summer years ago. When you went out to show them the muggle world the guys tried to ask you on dates." Petunia said.

"You were hostile towards me because you were jealous?" Lily asked.

"Yes!" Petunia shouted.

"Let's just go Mum. I don't want to be around this riff raff any longer." Harry said.

"What did you just call us boy?!" Vernon asked as he tried to grab Harry but Goku lifted him up by his neck.

"Don't even try it." Goku said.

Petunia was surprised that Goku lifted Vernon up with ease. Goku let him go and Vernon fell to the ground.

"I always loved you Petunia. I never wanted us to fight like we did when we were younger. I brought you this house as a wedding gift to make up for all the fights we had but no you were always same. Goodbye Petunia. This is the last time you will ever see me and the same goes for me not seeing you. Have a nice life." Lily said as they left the house.

They walked away and Goku placed his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"You ok?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just go home." Lily said.

Harry then looked behind him and saw a boy from running a group of older boys.

"You go on ahead. I just need to sort something out. See you later." Harry said.

"See you later." Goku said as he and Lily teleported away.

A couple of minutes later the boy who was running from the group was cornered in an alley. One of the older boys reached into the younger boy's pocket and pulled out a £20 note.

"Look at this Big D. He was holding out on us." One of the older boys said.

"Give it back. My grandad gave that to me." The younger boy said.

"Look at that Piers. Little John is acting all big." Dudley said.

"Yeah. What do you think we should do Dennis?" Piers asked.

"We'll beat him up for lying to us about not having any money." Dennis said creaking his knuckles.

The gang then walked closer to John and Harry jump in front of him and pushing Dudley back.

"Ganging up on a 10-year-old? 5 against 1? Very brave." Harry said.

"Walk away or you'll get beaten up to." Dudley said.

"Tell him Big D." Malcom said.

"You alright buddy?" Harry asked.

"No. Dudley has my £20 note my grandad gave me." John said.

"I thought Big D meant Big Diarrhea." Harry said and John snickered.

"You're asking for beatings buddy. Last chance to walk away." Dudley said.

"I am not walking away. Give him his money back." Harry said.

"Why should I give him MY money?" Dudley asked.

"Punch him Dudley." Piers said.

"Go ahead. I'll give you one free punch." Harry said.

"Big mistake pal." Dudley said.

Dudley slammed his fist onto Harry's face and everyone but Harry and Dudley cringed at the sound of bones breaking. Dudley screamed as he held his hand in pain. Piers then went to punch him but Harry grabbed his wrist and slammed his head into the wall. He then threw Piers onto Malcom and knocked out Dennis and then Gordon tried to punch him Harry broke his arm. Harry walked to Dudley.

"You have something of his." Harry said.

Dudley then reached into his pocket with his good hand and handed Harry the £20 note. Piers then punched the back of Harry's head and he also broke his hand and screamed.

"What the hell? It's like punching steel." Piers said.

Harry handed John his money.

"Here you go buddy." Harry said handing John his money.

"Thank you." John said.

"No problem." Harry said.

"Why did you help me?" John asked.

"I hate people who bully others." Harry said.

"I better go home now. My Mum and Dad will be worried about me." John said.

"You go home and I'll finish them off." Harry said.

"Thank you mister." John said as he started to walk away.

"Hold on a second. Here you are. Go get yourself an ice cream or something." Harry said handing John another £20 note.

"Thank you mister." John said as Harry ruffled his hair.

John then left and Harry faced Dudley and his gang. Harry then broke Malcom's leg who screamed. He then broke Dennis' arms and since he was still knocked out he didn't scream.

"You bastard!" Dudley shouted.

"You will not bully anyone else. I will be around so don't let me catch you bullying anyone otherwise I'll hurt you and your friends even more than I did just. Think of this as a friendly warning. Enjoy the hospital." Harry said as he walked away.

He then teleported back home.

"What did you need to sort out?" Lily asked.

"Dudley and his friends was bullying a kid so I made sure they don't do it again." Harry said.

"You didn't hurt them did you?" Lily asked.

"Dudley broke his hand punching me but the others I broke their arms and legs." Harry said and Lily sighed.

"Not going to bother." Lily said.

"I didn't know you were friends with Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry said.

"That was when they were still Narcissa and Bellatrix Black." Lily said.

"Are they related to Sirius?" Goku asked.

"They're his cousins. We were in the same year as each other. We always got along well but when they got married, they changed. Mostly Bella." Lily said.

"Yeah. I know she was one of the people who tortured Neville's parents." Harry said.

"Yeah. Narcissa just never spoke to me again after she married Lucius Malfoy." Lily said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Ok. We now know that they lived in Newcastle." Lily said.

"Maybe the goblins know exactly where. I asked them for any CURRENT properties that they might have but I never asked for their previous home before the attack. I'll go to Gringotts later." Harry said.

"Why are you so keen on finding them?" Lily asked.

"One of the reasons is that I'm a danger to you, Raven and nearly everyone else." Harry said.

"Is this about the dragon form?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I need to know how to control it otherwise I'll do something I'll regret. I have no idea how to control it and as far as I know there is currently one person who can help." Harry said.

'While a certain ancestor of mine won't help because of the family tradition.' Harry thought.

"Tell me another reason." Lily said.

"To make our family whole." Harry said.

Then there was a knock on the door. Harry groaned as he recognised the energies. Goku opened the door and James and Jack stood there.

"What do you want?" Goku asked.

"Is this Lily's new boyfriend? James asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Why are you here James?" Lily asked even though she could guess why.

"To warn you about Peter and to prove that i'm better than him." James said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry asked.

"You've warned us not leave." Lily said.

"I'm not leaving." James said.

"Yes you are." Goku said.

James then tried to punch Goku but he grabbed his wrist and threw him and few feet away.

"You're not going to win James. I don't want to hurt you. Just leave." Goku said.

"Never. I'll do anything to get back together with Lily." James said as he grabbed his wand.

Lily sighed as she shook her head.

"Confringo!" James shouted.

The blasting curse flew towards Goku who deflected and it hit a tree.

"What?" James exclaimed.

"Give up." Goku said.

Jack then grabbed his wand but Harry grabbed him by his wrist and squeezed it hard and Jack screamed.

"Double teaming against Dad won't help." Harry said.

Harry then punched Jack in his stomach and then held him by his throat.

"Let him go." James said.

"No. Not unless you leave." Harry said.

"I'm not leaving." James said.

"Alright then." Harry said as he slammed Jack onto the ground.

He then broke Jack's arm which made him scream.

"Fine I'll go. Just let my son go." James said.

Harry then threw Jack to James.

"You'll alright Jack. I'll take you to a healer." James said.

"Don't come back." Goku said.

"As Lord of House Potter I hereby remove Harry from the family tree, so mote be it." James said.

Harry looked at his hand as the Potter crest appears and shattered into multiple pieces.

"Goodbye." James said as he apparated away.

"Now look what you have done. I've told you to stop treating Jack like crap and now look. You've got yourself kicked out of the Potter family tree." Lily said.

"I noticed." Harry said.

"You aren't bothered about this?" Lily asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Sirius never told you did he?" Harry asked.

"Told me what?" Lily asked.

Then Sirius appeared.

"Hey everyone." Sirius said.

"Hey Sirius. We were just talking about you." Harry said.

"Really Pup? Something good I hope. How has your day been?" Sirius asked.

"Good until a minute ago. James came around to try and prove he is better than Goku." Lily said.

"I bet that didn't work out for him." Sirius said.

"No. Harry decided to break Jack's arm and James removed him from the Potter family tree." Lily said.

"You serious?" Sirius asked.

"No. You're Sirius." Harry said with snicker.

Sirius chuckled.

"You really are my godson." Sirius said.

"Now is not the time for jokes. Harry has been kicked out of the family." Lily said.

"So? He's got nothing to worry about thanks to me." Sirius said.

"What do you mean? Harry mentioned that there was something you never told me." Lily said.

"Lily. During the war with Voldemort, he had one of his best Death Eaters to try and kill me so I would no longer by Lord Black. The Death Eater didn't complete his mission and before I killed him, he cast a curse on me." Sirius said.

"Curse? You mean-" Lily said.

"Yes. I cannot have children." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Goku said.

"It's fine. Remember after Harry's first year at Hogwarts and I wanted to talk to him in private?" Sirius asked.

"I remember." Lily said.

"This is what I talked to him about." Sirius said.

Flashback 2 years ago

"What is it Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius then explained what happened during the war.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Harry said.

"It's ok. Since I can't have kids anymore and if I died Draco Malfoy would become the next Lord. If my cousin Andi also had a boy it would go to him which would be better but that is not the case. Don't get me wrong there is nothing with Nymphadora but with these stupid laws it would go to Malfoy and I don't want that to happen." Sirius said.

"What can you do?" Harry asked.

"Harry. You're my godson and I love you, so I've been to Gringotts and the ministry and I've made you my heir. So whenever I die, you'll inherit everything I own." Sirius said.

Flashback ending

"You made Harry your heir?" Lily asked.

"Yep. Like I said, he doesn't have anything to worry about." Sirius said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lily asked.

"I've been busy with work. You know what Amelia is like." Sirius said.

"True." Lily said.

"So you got yourself kicked out of the Potter family?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah but I ain't bothered." Harry said.

 **Done**

 **Sorry for taking so long. Have you guys enjoyed this chapter? Hope you stick around for more.**

 **Peace**


	15. 3rd year and Dementors

**Hey guys**

 **To one of the guests who reviewed last month, I am not making a crossover between Pokemon and My little pony. I have never been a fan of My little pony. Sorry. Anyway enough of me talking. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"I hope this will help you in your search." A goblin said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

Harry and Lily left Gringotts.

"Ok. What now?" Harry asked.

"We'll continue the search over the holidays. Hogwarts starts in three days." Lily said.

"Right." Harry said.

"By the way. What did Snapblade mean by 'I have done what you have requested?'" Lily asked.

"You see. James hasn't sorted out the money for my trust vault yet. My yearly refill has been done yesterday. I still can't believe James never stopped it after my 'death' and because of that the money in the vault has been building up. I had the money put into another vault that only I have access to." Harry said.

"Good thinking." Lily said.

3 days later

"I'll see you soon." Goku said.

"See you soon. Love you." Lily said kissing him.

"Love you too." Goku said.

"See you later Goku." Raven said hugging him.

"See you Raven." Goku said.

They got onto the train and Harry went and found a compartment with a man sleeping inside. Harry extended the compartment. He looked at the sleeping man and smiled.

"Wake up Remus." Harry said.

He didn't move and Harry chuckled.

"Ok then." Harry said pressing his fingers into his ribs making him laugh.

"Ok. You got me." Remus said.

Harry then went outside the compartment and saw the others.

"Over here." Harry said.

They then walked in and were surprised to see Remus.

"Uncle Remus?" Raven asked.

"There she is. How are you Raven?" Remus asked.

Raven then hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked.

"I'm the new DADA teacher." Remus said.

Harry then smiled as he heard footsteps outside the compartment.

"Very good Sirius." Harry said.

"Ruining a man's fun. How did you know I was there? I used anti-Ki and magic detection spells." Sirius said.

"I know you did. I use them. If you want to be sneaky you might want to hide the sound of your footsteps. Perfect for your missions in the DMLE. Especially during your stealth missions." Harry said.

"Good point but how can you use those spells? They're auror spells. Only they can know about them." Sirius said.

"You've heard books before haven't you?" Harry asked.

6 hours later

"Any luck on finding Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I'm here for a bit of security just in case." Sirius said.

"Really? Some security." Tonks said.

"Aurors are stretched thin as it is. Especially with the low budget we have thanks to that asshole of a minister." Sirius said.

Then the train started to slow down.

"Why are we stopping? We aren't there yet." Susan said.

"Maybe engine troubles." Harry said.

"Maybe." Remus said.

The train then stopped completely and it suddenly went very cold. Harry wasn't bothered about unlike the others.

"Why is it cold?" Neville asked.

"I may have an idea why. Remus stay here with the kids." Sirius said as he left the compartment.

"There's something outside." Raven said.

Harry then looked outside and saw something flying around the train.

"Shit. Dementors." Harry said.

"He didn't." Remus said.

"Let me guess. Minister Fudge?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. They're looking for Pettigrew. What was he thinking letting the dementors roam a train full of kids, they're going to get hurt." Remus said.

They a large black figure then flew in front of the compartment door which it opened. Tonks shielded Raven as the dementor floated inside and Harry grabbed his wand.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry shouted which surprised Remus.

A white shield shaped like light appeared from Harry's wand and the dementor flew away from it.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked.

"We're ok. If you hadn't sent that abomination away I think we might relived our worst nightmares." Remus said.

"Good. I'm going to check on the first years." Harry said.

"I'll keep an eye on everyone." Remus said.

Harry left and ran to where the first years are. He saw a few fainted first years and saw a dementor sucking the happiness from another one of the first years.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry shouted and the dementor flew away.

Harry ran to the first year. He had fainted but he was alright. He looked at another first year.

"When everyone wakes up, give them this. It will make them feel better." Harry said handing her a bar of chocolate.

Harry ran after the dementor and saw it fly outside. Harry went outside and climbed on top of the train. He saw all the dementors fly towards.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted.

Then a bright light came from his wand and a large dragon resembling Harry's dragon form appeared. Not as large as the form but massive. Every student on the train watched in awe as they saw the dragon flew around.

Meanwhile

"No way. A corporeal patronus." Remus said.

"It's beautiful." Susan said.

Back to Harry

Harry smirked as he watch his patronus make the dementor flee in fear. He didn't think it was possible but he knew they were afraid. As he saw the dementors leave his patronus flew to him and they stared at each other.

"If only I could control my dragon form just as well as I can control you." Harry said as the patronus disappeared.

Harry jumped from the roof and went back into the train. As he walked back to his compartment he saw the first year he saved awake.

"Thank you." He said and Harry smiled.

Sirius then ran to him.

"Harry. That was amazing." Sirius said.

"Thanks. That first year needs help." Harry said.

He went back to the compartment and sat down.

"That was incredible Harry. Since when could you do that?" Neville asked.

"Later." Harry said.

Lily then walked in.

"Is everyone ok?" Lily asked.

"We're fine Lily." Remus said.

* * *

2 hours later

Harry and Lily entered Dumbledore's office and he was talking to Minister Fudge as well as Amelia. Sirius was also there but he was just listening.

"No more discussion Madam Bones. The dementors stay." Fudge said.

"What's this about?" Lily asked.

"Our minister here thinks it's best to keep the dementors here." Amelia said.

"Bad idea." Harry said.

"You listen here boy. I sent the dementors there to search for Pettigrew. You interfered and sent dementors away. I may have you arrested for that." Fudge said.

"I just saved a bunch of first years from those abominations. First years YOU put in danger. Go to the hospital wing and see what those things did." Harry said.

"See Minister? This is why the dementors shouldn't be here. No one will want Harry arrested since he saved everyone on the train." Amelia said.

"They are the best way to find Pettigrew." Fudge said.

"A bunch of first years are in the hospital because of them. What happens if more end up in there because of those things?" Amelia asked.

"They won't. They are instructed to stay away from the castle. They will remain outside of the grounds. If Pettigrew in found inside the grounds then the dementors will go to HIM only. They won't disturb the schools day to day activities. The students have nothing to fear." Fudge said.

"Yes they do Minister. You need to remove them now and have aurors handle this." Harry said.

"I agree with him. I know Amelia and Dumbledore do as well." Lily said.

"They are staying and that's the end of it. Good day." Fudge said as he left.

"Been here with him for 2 minutes and I want to kill him." Harry said.

"You ain't the only one. The dementors are staying and I can't do anything about it. He's only doing this to give people a reason to keep him as the minister of magic." Amelia said.

"It is going to blow up in his face. The public especially parents won't want the dementors anywhere near kids." Lily said and Amelia nodded.

"Why am I here anyway?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to thank on helping your fellow students." Dumbledore said.

"No need. I did want I had to do." Harry said.

"I understand that and that's why I am rewarding 200 points to Ravenclaw for defending others and the school board know what subjects you're taking and is letting you take an exam for one of them. Which subject is your choice." Dumbledore said.

"You serious?" Harry asked.

"No. I believe he is standing right there." Dumbledore said and Sirius chuckled.

"Very funny sir." Harry said.

"Yes. The board know of your grades from the past two years. They are impressed and this is the reward they thought of." Dumbledore said.

"He's a lot like you Lily." Amelia said.

"I'm glad he is." Lily said.

"When is the exam?" Harry asked.

"They managed to get it ready for next month but still need to know which subject for the exam." Dumbledore said.

"Ancient runes." Harry said.

"Good choice. I'll contact the board and they will get everything ready." Dumbledore said.

"Best start studying pup." Sirius said.

"You may go." Dumbledore said.

2 hours later

Harry snuck out of the Ravenclaw dorm and went to his usual room but he saw a prefect just outside the entrance.

'Damn. Thank god for anti-Ki and magic detection spells.' Harry thought.

Harry watched the prefect for a few moments but it didn't look like he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Harry then knocked on the wall which gained the prefect's attention.

"Who's there? Come out." The prefect ordered as he grabbed his wand.

Harry just stood there. He felt the prefect moving closer. When he got close enough Harry grabbed the prefect and slammed his head on the wall knocking him out. He then entered his room.

'Good to be back.' Harry thought.

Meanwhile

"Harry. You in there?" Daphne asked knocking on the boy's dorm door.

The door then opened.

"Can I help you?" A boy asked.

"Yes. Is our friend in there? Tall, black spiky hair." Hermione said.

"One moment." The boy said.

After a few seconds the boy came back.

"No. Not here." The boy said.

"Thank you." Daphne said as they walked away.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"No idea. I can't sense him anywhere." Daphne said.

"He might be training. He's pulled a few all-nighters for training. Let's go ask Lily." Hermione said.

5 minutes later

Hermione and Daphne entered the muggle studies classroom and knocked on the office door. Lily opened.

"Hey girls. Anything I can do for you?" Lily asked.

"Do you know where Harry is? We can't sense him anywhere." Hermione said.

"You can't sense him either?" Lily asked.

"No." Daphne said.

"We think he might be training. We know there are anti-Ki and magic detection spells." Hermione said.

"Maybe. You go back to your dorm. I'll have a look around for him." Lily said.

"Ok." Daphne said and they left.

10 minutes later

"Where could he be?" Lily asked herself as she returned from searching the grounds.

"Where could who be?" Sirius asked.

"Harry has disappeared somewhere and I'm trying to find him." Lily said.

"Have you checked the grounds?" Sirius asked.

"Just came from there." Lily said.

"We'll have to check each floor." Sirius said.

10 minutes later

They arrived on the fourth floor and saw the knocked-out prefect.

"What happened to him?" Sirius asked.

Lily performed a diagnosis spell.

"He's been hit on the head. Not enough to kill him or give him amnesia but enough to knock him out cold. No spell hit him so it was done physically." Lily said.

"Harry no doubt. Most witches and wizards don't use physical means of knocking people out." Sirius said.

"He's here on this floor." Lily said.

"I'll take the prefect over to Poppy." Sirius said and Lily nodded.

She then went to look around the fourth floor but she then felt powerful wards. She couldn't tell what kind yet. She was about to scan them.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked behind her.

Lily shrieked and pointed her wand at Harry who was struggling not to laugh. Lily gasped as she saw Harry.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack you little brat." Lily said.

Sirius then came running to them.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I nearly died that's what happened." Lily said as her hand as pressed against her chest.

Harry then burst out laughing holding his stomach.

"It's not funny Harry." Lily said.

"Where were you? We've been trying to find you." Sirius said.

Harry took a few deep breaths which helped him to laughing.

"I forgot my training gear. I went back home to get them." Harry said.

"Explain the knocked out prefect." Lily said.

"I was here when I realised I forgot them and as I was about to teleport he came and tried to stop me and sent me to a teacher so I may have slammed his head on the wall to knock him out." Harry said.

"Couldn't a simple sleeping spell be better?" Lily asked.

"Didn't think about it at the time." Harry said.

"Why did you just go back to the dorm?" Sirius asked.

"I was going to take the prefect to the hospital wing but by the time I got back he was gone and Mum was about go to the corridor on this floor." Harry said.

"I was taking him there but when I heard Lily's scream and came running back. It was very cute by the way." Sirius said grinning.

"Shut up Sirius." Lily said.

"I bet Goku makes you scream in a good way." Sirius said.

"Sirius. I don't want to hear about them two doing that sort of stuff." Harry said.

"Ok that's enough. Sirius you get to work otherwise you get a repeat of what I did to you in our second year." Lily said.

Sirius paled as he remembered what happened. He and James pranked Lily by changing her hair colour from red to Ravenclaw blue and transfigured her robes leaving her in a bra and panties. She was lucky that no one was around at the time. She got her revenge by giving them both a broken nose, put their private areas in a very large amount of pain and they couldn't sit down for nearly two months. They never pranked her after that. Sirius can remember the pain very well. Harry snickered as Lily told him that story before.

"Yes ma'am." Sirius said walking away quickly.

"You get to your dorm and stay there. Since you saved the other students you're off the hook for knocking that prefect out but do that again and you will have detention with Filch for 2 weeks." Lily said.

"Ok." Harry said.

"See you in the morning." Lily said hugging him.

"Night." Harry said as he teleported away.

Lily walked back into her office thinking about what Sirius said. She sleeps in the same bed with Goku but haven't had sex with him yet. She blushed as she remembered when Goku has moved in his sleep once and when she woke up that morning she saw his hand on her breast.

Flashback

Lily woke up and felt something on her chest. She looked and saw Goku's hand on her breast. She blushed lightly and heard Goku stir and woke up.

"Morning Lily." Goku said.

"Morning Goku." Lily said.

She then felt Goku squeezing her breast lightly which made her moan.

"What is this?" Goku asked.

"Goku, that's… my boob." Lily said.

Goku instantly moved his hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Goku said.

"Goku. It's fine. I know you didn't mean it." Lily said.

"How long has my hand been on your breast? Did you put my hand there to mess with me?" Goku asked.

"No. You must have moved in your sleep because your hand was already there when I woke up just before you did." Lily said.

"That's never happened before." Goku said.

"What? Squeezing a woman's breasts?" Lily asked teasing him.

"I've squeezed Chichi's before but I've never moved in my sleep where my hand ended up on her breasts." Goku said.

"I'm teasing Goku." Lily said giggling.

"Oh. Well I do admit Lily, your breasts do feel way bigger than Chichi's was." Goku said.

"Really? My breasts are… F-cups which even surprised Apolline when me and her were tanning on the Delacour's private beach. That size is bigger than average in the muggle world. In the wizarding world that kind of size is common but it is usually Veela who have that kind of size." Lily said.

"I'm not an expert on that sort of thing but Chichi told me did say something about C-cups." Goku said.

"Enough of that. I'm going to punish you for touching my breast." Lily said.

"What? You said that I didn't mean it." Goku said.

"I know but i'm still going to punish you. No food for you today." Lily said with a smirk.

"What!? Oh come on Lily anything but that." Goku said.

"I'm joking you big baby." Lily said kissing him.

Flashback ending

* * *

The next day

"Now class if you would please follow me." McGonagall said.

Harry and his friends followed McGonagall out of the transfiguration class and they went to the first floor. They arrived at a stone wall which made everyone confused.

"Patentibus." McGonagall said.

Harry recognised the word. It was Latin for open. Part of the stone wall opened which surprised everyone.

"This way." McGonagall said.

They followed her again and they came across some items which were floating slightly above some stone pillars. On one of the pillars was a dagger and a red garnet which was a big enough to fit in Harry's hand, another item was a pair of shiny silver wrist gauntlets, another was a pair of shiny blue bracelets and the last one was yellow tourmaline the same size as the garnet.

"Whose are these?" Daphne asked.

"These Miss Greengrass are artefacts that belonged to the founders themselves." McGonagall said.

Everyone was shocked as they looked at them with awe. Ron Weasley went to grab one of them.

"I wouldn't recommend you touch them Mr Weasley." McGonagall said stopping him.

"Why Professor?" Hermione asked.

"You see Miss Granger, they each have blood magic attached to them. The red gem and the dagger belonged to Godric Gryffindor. Only a relative by blood can touch them. Same with the other artefacts. The gauntlets belonged to Salazar Slytherin. The bracelets belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and the yellow gem belonged to Helga Hufflepuff." McGonagall said.

Ron grabbed the dagger and was electrified and sent flying backwards which meant he wasn't an heir to Gryffindor.

"Is that what happens to whoever touches them isn't an heir to the said founder who it belonged to?" Seamus asked.

"Correct Mr Finnigan. Many students who have been shown these artefacts but unfortunately they to did try to grab them but ended up like Mr Weasley. Even I admit I did as well but even back then there has been no heir found not even before I came here as a student." McGonagall said.

"Not one? Surely there would've been one by now." Hermione said.

"You're not the only one who said the exact same words Miss Granger but that is the way it is. Now let's head back to the classroom. Transfiguration isn't going to teach itself." McGonagall said and they left.

2 hours later

"How was your lessons today?" Tonks asked.

"Transfiguration was very interesting today." Susan said.

"You saw the founder's artefacts didn't you?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah. It was amazing and funny. Ron Weasley grabbed the dagger but was sent flying because of the blood magic." Daphne said and everyone laughed.

"I'm trying to figure out why they would put such protection on them. Especially the bracelets that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

"Maybe the artefacts had some sentimental value to the founders and only wanted their heirs to have them." Neville said.

"Maybe. I looked at the gauntlets that belonged to Slytherin and I saw two slots in them. I think they have built in blades. Like in those games I heard about with those assassins but I think with the design of Slytherin's gauntlets the blade is on the opposite side but I can't figure out the slot other slot. Anyway I bet Slytherin used them to kill muggles." Hermione said.

"He was famous for hating Muggles." Tonks said.

Harry mentally growled. He was told the truth of what really happened back then.

Then Raven, Luna and Ana sat with them.

"What are you taking about?" Raven asked.

"We saw something amazing in Transfiguration today." Hermione said.

"Really? What?" Raven asked.

"Don't spoil it for them. I never spoilt it for you four." Tonks said.

"Come on. Tell us." Raven said.

"Nope. You have to wait until next year." Daphne said.

Harry smiled as Raven tried to get them her about the artefacts. He looked at Luna who stared at him for a few moments. It felt like she was looking into his soul but he always had his occlumency shields up and it didn't feel like Legilimency because he would've felt a probe. Snape sometimes tried to look in his mind but he always ended up with a very painful headache every time he tried.

"You ok Luna?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm fine." Luna said.

Meanwhile

Lily was looking at the work from the second year students and she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lily said and Sirius walked in.

"Hi Lily. Can I have a word with you?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Lily said.

She then saw him move his wand around the door and she could guess he was putting up privacy charms.

"It's about Harry." Sirius said.

"Ok. Why has he done something?" Lily asked with concern.

"No. What was he like when he started Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"He's always been a good student most of the time. He's shown great knowledge in each subject other than Divination. Why do you ask?" Lily asked.

"Something is bugging me. He somehow knows spells that you are taught in the auror academy. I tried to scare the kids on the train but Harry heard my footsteps so that fail and he mentioned that he knows about anti-Ki and magic detection spells and wards. He said he read books about them but only the ministry only has those books for aurors yet he said he read about them. Explain that to me." Sirius said.

"Maybe the library has books about them." Lily said.

"That's the thing Lily. I went to check but they don't have them. Even if there were books about them, there shouldn't be any. Only aurors are allowed to know about them. You should know that." Sirius said.

"I do. What are you trying to say?" Lily asked.

"I think that before Harry revealed that he was alive, he believe he was trained a wizard or witch." Sirius said.

"Well Goku did say that Harry was saved from the wolves what attacked him by a group of wizards. From what brief knowledge I have of them, they aren't dark." Lily said.

"Look. I think those wizards trained him with magic. You told me about that gravity spell that Harry uses to train but I've never heard of such a spell. I've tried to learn more but there is no book about it from the Black's family library. Harry even summoned a corporal patronus yesterday which is something that's well beyond the ordinary wizarding level. It's a hunch but someone has been teaching him about magic." Sirius said.

"I was told that the group who saved Harry was his ancestors. From James' side or my side I do not know. Maybe they taught him magic. There is magic that has been lost to time." Lily said.

"Maybe." Sirius said.

"Look I've never met them but Harry trusts them and Goku and his family does. I'm taking their word for it. If you really want to have your questions answered then go ask Harry yourself. I don't have any answers for you Sirius. I appreciate you looking out for him." Lily said.

"You know me Lily flower. His and Raven's safety is my number one concern. If I could have a son or daughter I would want him or her to be just like them. They have your heart Lily. You did a good job with Raven and Goku along with you did a job raising Harry into the man he will grow up to be." Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius. Thank you for making Harry your heir. I don't care about money but I want to make sure he has good future and has nothing to worry about." Lily said.

"No problem. As long as Malfoy's brat doesn't get the Black family's fortune I'm happy. Draco is too much like his father." Sirius said.

"Too true. I know Narcissa and I can tell she doesn't have as much grip on him as his father does. Draco is a death eater in the making which is a shame." Lily said.

"Me and my dear cousins Andi, Cissy and Bella were the black sheep in the family. I don't know what happened to Bella but if I could go back in time and help her then I would. I just wish that Cissy and Bella had mine and Andi's bravery back then." Sirius said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Did you guys enjoy the chapter? To answer your question Argonaut986, James is not under the influence of the imperious curse from Dumbledore nor Jack under potions. James is loyal to Dumbledore and he spoils Jack like hell. See you in the chapter.**

 **Peace**


	16. Hogsmeade and fun

**Hey guys**

 **Nothing to say so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15

1 week later

Harry, Hermione, Susan, Daphne and Neville were in a DADA lesson and Remus was teaching them how to repel a boggart.

"Repeat after me. Riddikulus." Remus said.

"Riddikulus." The students said.

"Very good. Again but louder." Remus said.

"Riddikulus." The students said.

"Very good. Now the spell alone isn't enough. You need to use your imagination against the boggart by turning your worst fear into something funny. Now let's get started. Now form a line." Remus said playing a vinyl record.

Everyone then formed a line and Ron Weasley was first. The cabinet opened and a large spider appeared. Harry chuckled at Ron's fear.

"Wand at the ready." Remus said.

"Riddikulus." Ron said and skates appeared on each of the spider's legs. The students laughed at the spider.

"Very good. Next." Remus said.

Ron went to the back of the line.

"5 galleons says that Jack's worst fear is losing his fame." Harry said.

"You're on." Daphne said.

Parvarti Patil was next and the boggart then transformed into a 9 foot tall cobra.

"Riddikulus." Parvati said and the cobra turned into a large clown like jack in the box.

"Well done Parvarti. You're up Harry." Remus said.

Harry stood in front of the boggart with his wand ready. Remus was thinking about what happened 6 years ago and thought it would turn into a wolf. The boggart then started to transform. When it finished everyone was surprised to see a dead body on the floor. Everyone then recognised the person and it was Raven. Then the boggart transformed again and this time the dead person was Lily. Then is was Tonks, then Hermione, then Remus, then Sirius, then Neville, then Susan and so forth.

'That's what he fears most.' Remus thought as Harry exhaled.

"Riddikulus." Harry said.

The boggart turned into Professor Snape who was wearing women's clothes. He was trying to trying to stand up on ice but ended up falling flat on his ass and everyone laughed.

"Very funny Harry. Next." Remus said.

Jack then stood forth in front the boggart which transformed into a Dementor which scared most of the students. Remus had to step in front of Jack and the boggart transformed into a moon.

"Riddikulus." Remus said.

The boggart then transformed into a balloon losing air which caused it to fly around and back into the cabinet.

"Sorry about that. Class dismissed." Remus said.

Everyone left the classroom. After a couple of minutes the others reached him.

"Harry. What was that about a dead body of Raven, Lily and the others?" Daphne asked.

"It's what I fear most. Losing the ones I love." Harry said.

* * *

3 weeks later

"How was the exam?" Lily asked.

"Easy." Harry said.

"When will you get your results?" Remus asked.

"They said a week." Harry said.

"Nice. Ready to go Hogsmeade Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"I want to go with you." Raven said.

"Sorry honey but you can't." Lily said.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine with me." Remus said.

"Thanks Remus." Harry said.

"No problem." Remus said.

"Come on everyone. Time to go." Sirius said.

Everyone but Remus and Raven left Hogwarts and headed to Hogsmeade.

"Where are you planning on going first when he get there?" Lily asked.

"No doubt our favourite bookworm will try to find a library." Harry said making Hermione punch his arm which hurt her fist.

"True. I'm heading to Honeydukes." Daphne said.

"Count me in. I promised Raven I'd get her some sweets." Harry said.

"There won't be any sweets left by the time we get back to Hogwarts." Neville said and everyone laughed.

1 hour later

"Raven will like these." Harry said grabbing 5 packets of little red snakes.

"Those are the ones that regrow after taking a bite out of them." Susan said.

"The packet says they'll regrow four times." Harry said.

Neville was about to open his packet of marshmallows but the packet was suddenly taken out of his hands. He saw the door open and the marshmallows floated out.

"Ok that is freaky." Neville said.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Something invisible took my marshmallows and walked out the door." Neville said.

"Where did it go?" Harry asked.

"That way." Neville said looking towards the crowd.

"How much for all these?" Harry asked the woman at the counter.

"For all these, 10 sickles." The woman said.

Harry handed the woman the money and put his and Raven's sweets in a bag which he handed to Susan.

"Keep an eye on these for me." Harry said leaving the shop.

Harry went into the direction Neville show him and found the floating packet of marshmallows and footprints appeared from underneath it.

'Just as I thought.' Harry thought following the packet.

Harry followed the packet into an alley. He saw Raven appear out of nowhere holding the Invisibility Cloak in her arm. He watched Raven put on the cloak and leave the alley and walked into the same direction as before. Harry smiled as he continued to follow her. After a few minutes he saw something in corner of his eye. He saw a rat following Raven. The rat was moved from cover to cover. Harry noticed the rat trying to make sure it isn't seen and then realised who it was. He only knows one person who can transform into a rat.

5 minutes later

Raven sat down on a rock and opened the packet of marshmallows and ate one.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry asked making Raven jump.

"Harry. How did you know I was here?" Raven asked.

"The cloak is good for hiding yourself and your energy but not good for stopping footprints appearing in thick snow." Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to come here." Raven said as Harry put his arm around her.

"I know you did. I did the same thing last year." Harry said.

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yep. Grabbed the cloak and snuck here. Grabbed sweets from some random guy and came here." Harry said.

"You're not going to tell Mum are you?" Raven asked.

"No. Your big brother isn't a grass you know." Harry said ruffing her hair.

Then they heard something snap.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"Come on out Pettigrew." Harry said standing up.

He saw Pettigrew appear from behind a tree and transform into his human form.

"Get behind me Raven." Harry said and Raven did that.

"How long have you known I was here." Pettigrew asked.

"Since you been following Raven in the town." Harry said.

"My how you two have grown. I expected you to look like James Harry. Raven, you look just like Lily." Pettigrew said walking towards them.

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at him.

"Back off." Harry said.

"Harry. There's no need for you to use your wand." Pettigrew said.

"Yes there is. You were going to try and kidnap Raven weren't you?" Harry asked.

"No. I wanted to see her again. Last time I saw her was after I was captured. I remember well. You two were babies when your mother and father came to see me when I was in a ministry cell." Pettigrew said.

"Stop lying. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now." Harry said.

"You would kill me? I figured you'd be like James and try to put me back in Azkaban." Pettigrew said.

"I am nothing like that piece of shit Pettigrew. You'll find that a lot of things have changed over the years during your time in Azkaban." Harry said.

"I can tell you hate him. Something tells me that is an understatement." Pettigrew said.

"Yes. I'm going to save Sirius the trouble of putting you back where you belong." Harry said.

"Harry. You won't kill me." Pettigrew said.

"You sold me and Mum to Voldemort!" Harry shouted.

"I didn't mean to Harry. You have no idea what weapons the dark lord processes." Pettigrew said.

"Voldemort is nothing compared to Harry, Peter." Raven said.

"You are brave to say his name Raven." Pettigrew said.

"Don't you dare speak to her!" Harry shouted.

"There you are Harry. We've looking all for you." Hermione said.

"Stay back!" Harry shouted.

Hermione and the others then saw Peter.

"Is that you Nymphadora? What a beautiful girl you turned out to be. Neville my boy. How are your parents doing?" Pettigrew asked walking to them.

"Don't you dare talk about Frank and Alice in front of Neville after what your Death eater friends did to them. Don't fucking move either Pettigrew, otherwise you die and I WILL kill you." Harry said.

"I'll go get Sirius and Lily." Tonks said.

"No Tonks. Don't get them involved." Harry said.

"But Harry-" Tonks said.

"No! Don't deny me the chance to kill him. You know Mum will try and stop me." Harry said interrupting her.

"Yes. Lily sure has a heart of gold. James, Sirius and Remus wanted to kill me but Lily stopped them." Pettigrew said.

"Biggest mistake she ever made." Harry said.

"I'm going anyway." Tonks said running back to the town.

"Tonks! Damn it. Now you die Pettigrew." Harry said.

"Harry don't." Hermione said getting in front of Pettigrew.

"Hermione move." Harry said.

"He'll be sent back to Azkaban Harry. Let the aurors sort him out." Hermione said.

"No. He dies. Now move!" Harry shouted.

"No. He'll face justice again." Hermione said.

Then Pettigrew grabbed her and her wand.

"Crucio." Pettigrew said.

Hermione screamed in pain and thrashed about in Pettigrew's arms.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted.

"You will do what I say and she'll live." Pettigrew said.

"Let her go Pettigrew. This is between you and me. Leave her out of this." Harry said.

"You are in no place to make demands Harry. I know you won't let anything happen to your friend. You will do as I say." Pettigrew said as Hermione cried.

"Let her go Peter!" Sirius said as he, Lily and Tonks arrived.

"Shit!" Harry shouted.

"Sirius my old friend. Lily, as beautiful as ever. James is lucky." Pettigrew said.

"I'm not with James anymore Peter. Let Hermione go." Lily said.

"Shame. This is what is going to happen. I'm going to leave and I am not going to be followed when I far enough away, I'll let the girl go." Pettigrew said.

"First you betray your friends and now you're here to finish the job. Aren't you Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Put yourself in my position Sirius. If the Dark Lord came after you, what would you have done?" Pettigrew asked.

"I would've died! I would've fucking died rather than betray my friends!" Sirius shouted.

Hermione continued to cry as she tried to escape his grip.

"Please help me." Hermione said.

"You'll be fine Hermione. Nothing will happen to you." Sirius said.

"Are you sure about that Sirius?" Pettigrew asked.

"He is sure." Harry said behind him.

Harry then grabbed Pettigrew and released his grip on Hermione. Harry then threw him at a tree and held him by his throat as he held wand at his face. Harry powered up making Pettigrew shake in fear of his power.

"You betrayed my family, held one of my friends hostage and used the Cruciatus Curse on her. Voldemort should've killed you because now I'm going to kill you slowly and painful." Harry said.

"No Harry. He's going back to Azkaban." Lily said.

"He isn't. He escaped once, he'll escape again." Harry said.

Then he felt something pulling on his hands. Everyone but Raven had their wands out and ropes wrapped around his wrist. Pettigrew used this opportunity and escaped through apparation. Harry used his strength and snapped the ropes.

"SHIT! He's gone." Harry said punching trees breaking them.

"Harry that's enough. Calm down." Lily said.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!" Harry shouted.

Lily stepped back in surprise as he shouted at her.

"Harry calm down." Sirius said.

"WHY?! WHY SPARE HIM AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE?! HE NEARLY GOT YOU KILLED! HE JUST HELD HERMIONE HOSTAGE AND THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON HER! HE IS NOW TRYING TO FINISH WHAT VOLDEMORT COULDN'T!" Harry shouted.

"Because I don't want to see you in a cell!" Lily shouted back at him.

"You make it sound like the ministry CAN keep ME in a cell." Harry said.

"The reason I spare him is because he deserves to rot in Azkaban with the Dementors. If James and Sirius killed him years ago they would've gone to prison and you would've grown up fatherless." Lily said.

"I did for 7 years remember? James may have been around but he was never a father to me and Raven. Only Jack. Leaving Pettigrew alive is the worst mistake you've made twice now." Harry said as he teleported away.

"Harry shouting at you. Didn't think it was possible." Sirius said.

"Not now Sirius." Lily said.

"I can understand Harry being angry. If you and James died that Halloween night, who knows what would've happened." Tonks said.

Lily said nothing as she walked to Hermione.

"You alright Hermione?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

Raven and the others walked up to Hermione and hugged her.

5 hours later

Lily sat in her office thinking about what happened. She regretted shouting at Harry. She understood why he was angry. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a knock the door.

"Come in." Lily said.

The door opened and Harry walked in. Lily noticed the guilty look on his face.

"Hey Mum. You busy?" Harry asked.

"No. You alright? I understand that you were angry. Gets to the best of us. Remus told me what your worst fear is." Lily said.

"It's just when I saw him, I imagined the possibly of what would've happened if you died that day. Raven wouldn't have been born. Me, Tonks and the others probably wouldn't be friends. I can't lose any of you. I just want him dead for what he did. Look at us now. Just his mere presence makes me angry enough to shout YOU." Harry said.

Lily stood up and hugged him. She felt him return the hug.

"I hate him to Harry. A part of me wishes he was dead as well but he should suffer for the rest of his life." Lily said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"No need to apologise Harry." Lily said.

They stayed there for a moment and Lily ended the hug.

"You go get something to eat. I'll see you later." Lily said kissing his head.

"See you later." Harry said as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Before you go Harry, be honest with me; if you had the opportunity to kill Peter, would you do it?" Lily asked.

"I would. I was going to kill him before you arrived but Hermione got in my way and looked what happened." Harry said.

"Everyone would think you are going dark." Lily said.

"I'm not dark Mum but I'm not light either. I'm grey." Harry said as he left the office.

5 minutes later

Harry arrived at the great hall. He saw Raven waving where they were and walked to them.

"You feeling better now?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah. Just been up and apologised to Mum." Harry said.

Sirius then walked up them.

"You alright son?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I'm alright." Harry said.

Sirius smiled as he patted Harry's shoulder and left the great hall.

How's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's alright. She's with Madam Promfrey right now." Susan said.

* * *

2 weeks later

Harry was training throwing punches and kicks while wearing weights on his wrists and just above his ankles. He gasped as he suddenly stopped and knelt to the ground. His heart was pounding fast as a strange feeling in his body appeared.

"What the hell?" Harry asked himself.

Harry then sat down. The feeling in his body started to get stronger. He then realised what it was and gulped.

"Oh no. Why now?" Harry asked.

Harry then tapped a few buttons on his gauntlet and Goku appeared on a hologram.

"Hey son." Goku said.

"Dad, it's happening." Harry said.

"What is?" Goku asked.

"My body is going through it's first… I need to stay away from most of my friends and other women." Harry said.

"Oh great. Ok. Just keep your body busy by training and have showers." Goku said.

"I've already been told to do that by a certain someone." Harry said.

"Oh yeah. He's been though it a bunch of times." Goku said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Will you be alright?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Thankfully today is the last day for lessons and then we have a week break from them." Harry said.

"Good. See you soon." Goku said as the hologram disappeared.

Harry then heard the bell ring and headed to his next lesson.

2 hours later

"What's the matter with you?" Susan asked.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"There's something the matter. You've been acting weird for the past couple of hours." Hermione said.

"I'm fine. Honest." Harry said.

"You ain't coming down with a cold are you?" Daphne asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Good. What's the matter with you then?" Tonks asked putting her arms around him.

"Nothing. I gotta go." Harry said walking out of the great hall.

Lily watched Harry leave with a bit of concern. She stood up from her seat at the teacher's table and walked to Tonks and the others.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked.

"We don't know. He's been acting weird." Susan said.

"I'll talk to him." Lily said.

Lily then ran after Harry. She checked his training area and saw him there training. She walked to him.

"You alright Harry?" Lily asked.

Harry stopped and her which made him mentally sighed.

'Thank god it's Mum.' Harry thought.

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"Why did you suddenly leave the great hall?" Lily asked.

"It's nothing just energy I need to burn out." Harry said.

"Are you ill or something?" Lily asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Are you sure you're not feeling well? You should see Poppy." Lily said as Harry put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Honestly. I don't need to see Madam Promfrey." Harry said.

"You sure?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure." Harry said.

"Ok then. See you later." Lily said as she walked away.

The next day

"Where's Harry?" Tonks asked.

"You haven't seen him either?" Hermione asked.

"No. Not since yesterday." Tonks said.

"He hasn't even been here for breakfast or dinner." Susan said.

"There's something wrong with him if he's not eating. I'll go find him." Tonks said leaving the great hall.

15 minutes later

"Where could he be?" Tonks asked as she was passing the prefects bathroom.

She stopped as she felt something near the entrance of the bathroom.

"Wards?" Tonks asked herself as she spoke the password for the door.

She may not be a prefect but luckily she was always good at finding out the password. She entered and she suddenly sensed Harry's energy. She heard water running. She slowly walked to where the sound was coming from. She looked around to corner and blushed as she saw Harry naked. Water was running down from his head, down his well-toned muscles. She looked away as she felt her heart beating fast.

"Enjoying the view Tonks?" Harry asked making her blush.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks asked not moving from her spot.

"Never mind what I'm doing here? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Trying to find you. What's wrong with you?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Harry. Me and the others are worried. We haven't seen you since yesterday and you are not eating which we all thought was impossible." Tonks said.

"I had some breakfast before you arrived at the great hall." Harry said.

"Why are you trying to avoid us? Me, Raven, Lily and the rest of us." Tonks said.

"It's not Raven, Mum and Neville I'm avoiding." Harry said.

"Why me and the rest of us? You can tell me Harry." Tonks said and heard Harry sighed.

"Promise you won't say anything." Harry said.

"Ok. What is the problem?" Tonks asked.

"As you know i'm part dragon." Harry said.

"Yeah." Tonks said.

"I've been expecting this for a while now but my body is going through it's first… Sex cycle. Kind of like mating season but only for ME." Harry said blushing.

Tonks was surprised.

"This started to happen yesterday didn't it?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. I'm trying to avoid any contact with females. Because if I'm around a female my urges increase. If I'm around women for too long I lose control and will force myself onto them, which is something I don't want to do." Harry said.

"Oh." Tonks said.

"I'm just grateful that my urges WON'T increase when I'm around Raven or Mum." Harry said.

"I see. You don't want to rape me or the others. That's why you're trying to keep away." Tonks said.

"Yes. You need to leave Tonks. I can feel my urges building up right now. The shower is helping but not if you're here. Please Tonks. Just go. I don't want to do anything I will regret for the rest of my life." Harry said.

Even though Harry couldn't see her, Tonks nodded and walked away. She heard Harry sigh in relief that she was leaving. She reached for the handle of the door but she didn't grab it.

Harry washed his face with the water from the shower. He jumped slightly as he felt hands wrap around his chest.

"What are you doing Tonks?" Harry asked.

He then felt her press her body against his back. He blushed as he felt her breasts rub against his back.

"Helping you of course." Tonks said which surprised him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'll be honest with you Harry. I have been falling for you ever since last year." Tonks said.

"You have?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I want to help you relieve your urges." Tonks said.

Harry blushed as he knew what she meant.

"Are you sure Tonks? You don't have to do this." Harry said.

"Harry I want to help you." Tonks said.

"Being away from me is helping." Harry said.

"Harry. I want to do this. I'm emotionally ready." Tonks said.

Harry put his hands on hers. Harry removed her hands from his body and turned around. Both them blushed as they saw their naked bodies.

Lemon scene

Tonks pressed her body against Harry's and wrapped arm's around Harry's arm. She smiled as she pulled his head to hers and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Tonks pulled back and looked into his emerald green eyes.

"My first kiss." Tonks said.

"Same here." Harry said.

Harry kissed her and he spun them around and pushed Tonks to the wall. Tonks' body jumped slightly against the cold wall but she ignored it as she continued the kiss. Harry pulled away and Tonks was breathing heavily. She grinned as she felt Harry's hand on the side of her body. She then used her Metamorphmagus abilities and made her breasts increase in size until they were E-cups even her ass increased in size slightly.

"What do you think of my body Harry?" Tonks asked making Harry blush slightly.

"Big breasts or small breasts, your body is beautiful no matter what." Harry said.

"Really? Just for that I'm rewarding you." Tonks said with a grin.

Harry was surprised when he saw Tonks' breasts increase even more. Now they were G-cups.

"Tonks-" Harry said before she pleased her finger on his lips.

"Just make me feel good." Tonks said and Harry nodded.

Harry kissed her again as he grabbed her large breasts and massaged them making Tonks moan in the kiss. Harry pulled away from the kiss.

"That feels good Harry." Tonks said.

Harry grinned as he stopped massaging Tonks' breasts.

"What are you-" Tonks said before Harry grabbed her ass and lifted her up and help her against the wall.

Harry then started to lick her pussy and Tonks gasped.

"Fuck. That feels good Harry. Oh yes." Tonks said.

Harry felt her legs wrap around his head as he continued to lick her pussy pushing his tongue inside. Tonks bit her lip as she felt her pleasure increase.

"Bloody hell that feels amazing Harry. Don't fucking stop. Yes." Tonks said.

Harry then started to use Parseltongue magic which made his tongue rattle.

"What are you- FUCK! Lick me Harry! Fucking lick my pussy. Oh yes! Yes!" Tonks said.

Harry mentally grinned as he continued to pleasure her.

"Harry, I'm going to cum. Don't fucking stop, I'm so close." Tonks said.

Tonks screamed in pleasure as she came coating Harry's mouth with her cum. Harry placed her back on her feet as she panted.

"Fucking hell Harry. Have you done this before?" Tonks asked.

"No. I'm wired to be good at sex or pleasuring a mate. Like now with me licking your pussy. Plus I aim to make you remember this forever." Harry said.

"Well, on a scale of 1-10 I give that a 14." Tonks said.

"Thank you very much." Harry said.

"Now it's my turn." Tonks said getting on her knees.

Tonks grabbed his cock and stroked it with her hand.

"You're big Harry. Must be 10 inches and you'll still be growing until you're an adult." Tonks said.

Harry moaned as he felt Tonks' licking his cock up and down. Harry felt his urges go nuts.

"Like it?" Tonks asked.

"I do. Keep going." Harry said.

Tonks then put the tip of his cock in her mouth and Harry groaned in pleasure.

"Oh Tonks that is good." Harry said.

Tonks increased her pace and Harry moaned louder.

"Don't stop Tonks. It feels amazing." Harry said.

Tonks mentally smiled as she continued.

"Oh shit I'm going to cum." Harry said.

Tonks stopped and started to lick his cock again as he came.

"Wow. That's a lot of cum Harry and you're still hard." Tonks said.

Harry then grabbed his wand.

"You read my mind." Tonks said.

Harry cast a contraception spell and put his wand back on the ground. Harry grabbed her ass and lifted her up.

"You ready Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Time for you to become a man." Tonks said.

Harry lined up his cock with Tonks' pussy and Harry grabbed her hand as he pushed his cock into her pussy.

"Oh god. Oh Harry." Tonks said as she felt him stop.

She knew why. She gave him a nod as she felt pain as her hymen broke. Harry felt her squeeze her hand and fingers dig into his break. He had the urge to say he was sorry but he knew that this was natural thing to happen.

"Just… give me a minute." Tonks said.

"No rush. Get used to it." Harry said.

After a minute Tonks nodded and Harry started to fuck her slowly which made her gasp.

"Oh shit Harry that feels good." Tonks said.

Harry grinned as Tonks moaned.

"Oh Harry go… faster. Oh fucking hell this feels so good." Tonks said.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Harry said as he went faster.

Tonks moaned louder as Harry fucked her. She never expected sex to feel this good.

"Oh yeah Harry. I love it when your cock is inside me. Please go faster." Tonks said.

Harry went faster when made Tonks moaned more. Her large breasts bounced up and down. Harry then grabbed them and started massaged them.

"Oh Harry. Do my breasts feel good?" Tonks asked.

"They do Tonks. Do you like it when I massage them?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. I love it. Oh yes. I'm going to cum." Tonks said as she screamed in pleasure.

Tonks was breathing heavily.

"That was amazing Harry. I can tell you haven't cum yet Harry. You're still rock hard inside me." Harry said.

Harry and Tonks then kissed.

"I love you Harry." Tonks said.

"I love you too." Harry said.

"Fuck me again Harry." Tonks said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Harry said spanking her ass.

Harry then started to fuck her again. Tonks pulled his head into her breasts and held him there.

"Oh fuck Harry. I love it. Fuck me fast. That feels so good." Tonks said.

"Your pussy feels good Tonks." Harry said in a muffled voice since his face was still in her breasts.

"Your cock feels good inside it." Tonks said

"Tonks, I think I'm going to cum." Harry said.

"Me too Harry. Together." Tonks said.

Harry smiled and nodded. Harry increased his rhythm once more. Then they screamed as they came. Their juices mixing together. Harry then pulled his cock out of her pussy and held her close.

Lemon end

"Fuck me that was amazing." Tonks said.

"I agree." Harry said.

"How are you feeling?" Tonks asked.

"My urges have gone down. I feel better." Harry said.

"How long does your cycle last?" Tonks asked.

"A week. It will happen every three months." Harry said.

"A week of fun. We must be in heaven." Tonks said kissing him.

Tonks then sensed someone outside the bathroom.

"Shit. I can sense someone. We're in trouble." Tonks said.

Harry smiled as everything around him slowed. He grabbed his and Tonks' clothes and removed the wards. He walked back to her and turned of the shower. Everything returned to normal speed and Harry teleported them to his room.

"Super speed remember?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Where are we anyway?" Tonks asked.

"Want to ask questions or do you want to start round 3?" Harry asked.

"Forget I asked." Tonks said pouncing him.

* * *

 **Done**

 **What do you guys think of this chapter? This would've been done sooner but I was feeling ill for a few days. Can't be helped. If you have any questions about my stories then you'll find on Xbox live. Username is Guardian292. Anyway have a good day and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


	17. Pettigrew escapes

**Hey guys it's been a while.**

 **The reason why I've been gone for so long is because my dog Max died in May and it hit me and my family really hard and he was considered family to us. When it happened I lost my motivation to write stories for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16

1 month later

"Hey Harry. What are you up to?" Hermione asked.

"Just finished my essay for DADA." Harry said.

"I hope Remus is ok because of his condition. It sucks having Professor Snape teaching us DADA." Susan said.

"True. Thankfully he leaves us alone because of Harry." Daphne said.

"He knows I won't take shit from him." Harry said.

"I still can't believe you broke his arm back last year." Hermione said.

"That's the price to pay for trying to put Raven in detention because someone else destroyed a cauldron and blaming it on her." Harry said.

"He's been sighted! Peter Pettigrew has been sighted!" A Gryffindor student shouted.

Harry rushed over to him.

"Where was he sighted?" Harry asked.

"I think somewhere outside of Hogsmeade." The Gryffindor said.

"Don't even think about it." Lily said.

Harry groaned.

"I'll head there now." Sirius said running out the hall.

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

"Harry this is not any of your concern. Just stay out of it." Lily said.

"Classes are dismissed for today. Teachers come to my office in couple of minutes for an emergency meeting." Dumbledore said.

1 hour later

"Hey Harry. I just heard about Pettigrew. Angry you couldn't go after him?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah. Mum knows I'll kill him if I get to him first. Not before I get information from him first." Harry said.

"Harry you need to let the others handle this." Tonks said.

"Tonks he needs die. If you and the others didn't arrived when Pettigrew followed Raven in Hogsmeade I would've told Raven to go back to the castle and I would've tortured him and killed him but that plan was a bust. I should've tortured him sooner and he'd be dead after. He's brave for not leaving the grounds the only time his Gryffindor bravery has shown itself." Harry said.

"How about I relive some of that frustration of yours?" Tonks asked with a grin.

Harry then spanked her ass teleported them to his room.

3 months later

"Hey Harry." Lily said.

"Hey Mum. What is it?" Harry asked.

"I want you to come watch the Quidditch match today." Lily said.

"You know I'm not interested in Quidditch." Harry said.

"I know but I have a bad feeling about today. It's one of the last few matches left and people will have high emotions and you know Dementors are drawn to that. I've seen the dementors get close earlier in the year during quidditch matches and I have a feeling this match will draw them in completely." Lily said.

"Dumbledore will be there, why do I have to go?" Harry asked.

"You scared them at the start of the year Harry. I've seen the dementors avoid you like the plague which I didn't think was possible for them to do besides you'll have the urge to save people anyway." Lily said.

"Fine but if they do attack the students you get them away as quick as possible." Harry said and Lily sighed.

"You got a deal." Lily said.

2 hours later

Harry could understand why Lily was concerned. Even though it was pouring down with rain, the happiness the students are displaying right now is more than enough to draw the dementors in. His dragon heritage gave him better eye sight which allowed him to see the dementors closing in.

"They're coming. I'll go warn the headmaster." Harry said and Lily nodded.

Harry teleported next to Dumbledore which scared the other teachers.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"Shut up. Professor Dumbledore, the dementors are coming. We need to evacuate the students and the players right now." Harry said.

"I see." Dumbledore said.

Then there was scream and a player was falling from the sky quickly approaching the ground. Harry flew to the player and set him on the wet floor. The spectators started to panic as the dementors approached.

"Everyone get out of here now! EXPECTO PATRONOM!" Harry shouted.

The pulse of magic sent the dementors back and the teachers were helping the students escape. One of the dementors flew to a group of students but Harry flew to it and grabbed the dementor by its throat if it had one.

"Looks like what happened on the train didn't sink into your skull." Harry said.

Harry felt the dementor try and suck the happiness from him but he slammed the dementor on the ground and curb stomped it's head making it disintegrate into black dust.

"I've had enough of these abominations. EXPECTO PATRONOM!" Harry shouted and his patronus appeared.

His patronus grabbed one of the dementors with its mouth and destroyed it. The other dementors flew away. Harry put his wand away and picked up the unconscious player and walked back to the castle. Harry headed to the hospital wing.

"Set him on one of the beds. I heard about what happened." Promfrey said.

"He's the only one who got hurt." Harry said.

10 minutes later

"I saw what you did to that dementor. I didn't think you could kill a Dementor. They're supposed to be unkillable."

"No one has ever tried to kill one because they were too scared to try until now." Harry said.

* * *

2 months later

Harry and Tonks were at the lake. Harry was relaxing as he heard Tonks groaned as she was studying for her O.W.L.S.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Stupid O.W.L.S that's all." Tonks said.

"Need some help?" Harry asked.

"A kiss would be good." Tonks said.

"I thought you were going to tell me to give you a massage." Harry said.

"Now that you mention it you can do both and maybe teleport us to our private spot." Tonks said knowing this week was Harry's sex cycle.

Harry shook his head as he kissed her. Tonks pushed Harry onto the ground and she was on top and they continued kissing for a minute.

"What the hell!?" Someone shouted.

Harry and Tonks froze for a second and looked up and saw Hermione and Daphne who had shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh shit." Harry said.

Their shocked faces turned to anger which Tonks and Harry noticed.

"Daphne, Hermione we can explain." Tonks said.

"It's self-explanatory Tonks." Daphne said harshly as they started to walk away.

"Let us talk about this." Harry said.

"Don't! We can figure it out already Harry. Don't worry we won't tell the others about your secret." Hermione said.

"Just let us-" Harry said before Daphne slapped him.

"What the fuck?" Harry asked.

Tonks and Harry were surprised as their reaction to this. She could see the anger on Hermione's and Daphne's face but she could also a little tear coming from Daphne's eyes as well Hermione.

'Why are they crying?' Harry thought.

'Oh no.' Tonks thought.

"Just leave us alone." Daphne said.

Harry and Tonks watched them walk away.

"What the hell? I can understand them being angry for keeping this a secret but I didn't expect them to be like this." Harry said.

"Did you notice their tears?" Tonks asked.

"You noticed as well?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I don't think they were angry because we kept this a secret." Tonks said.

"What else could they be angry about?" Harry asked.

Tonks just stayed silent as she looked at him. Harry then clicked on.

"You don't think-" Harry said and Tonks nodded.

"Yeah. They're in love with you and I think they're anger is more towards me than you. Jealousy and anger is a bad mix." Tonks said.

"Leave them be for now. Let them calm down and then we can explain which means telling them about your sex cycles." Tonks said.

"I know Tonks." Harry said.

2 weeks later

Harry and Tonks had no luck with Hermione and Daphne. Every chance they got to talk with them failed as they ended up just walking away. Hermione and Daphne didn't tell the others to try and not fracture their friendship further. Harry and Tonks and the others were in the great hall eating. Harry noticed Daphne arrived but she just left. Lily noticed and walked up to them.

"What is going on with Hermione and Daphne?" Lily asked.

"Nothing to be concerned about." Harry said.

"You lot have been inseparable ever since you were kids so there is something going on that I should be concerned about." Lily said.

"We don't even know what's going on." Neville said.

The bell then rung.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Lily said walking away.

2 hours later

Tonks was walking around the grounds as she saw Daphne. She sighed as she walked up to her.

"Daphne. I'm getting tired of this just let me explain." Tonks said.

Daphne turned around and started to put her books in her bag.

"There's nothing to explain Nymphadora." Daphne said walking away.

Tonks turned red for a second at her name but decided to let it slide this once.

"So this is what I get for me helping Harry with his problem isn't it Daphne? Losing two friends." Tonks said.

Daphne stopped as she looked at Tonks.

"What do you mean problem?" Daphne asked.

"This is what me and Harry have been trying to tell you for 2 fucking weeks. Due to Harry being part dragon he has a sex cycle that happens every 3 months. Think of it as his own mating season. His first cycle was 6 months ago and he explained that if he is around women is urges increase and if he resists his urge for too long he'll rape nearly any woman he's near. Something he doesn't want to do. That's why he was avoiding us then. I've basically been the person making sure he doesn't go raping nearly every woman in Hogwarts including you. Look at the thanks I get." Tonks said.

Daphne stood in silence processing what Tonks said. She pictured it in her head and shuddered if Harry did lose control of himself.

"I know you and Hermione love him. Inside of the anger on your faces 2 weeks ago I saw the tears and hurt in your eyes. I figured you two were more angry at me than Harry. To be honest with you I love him in that way as well. We kept this a secret because Harry didn't want to make you and the others think he was raping sexual maniac. I'm sorry Daphne. I don't expect you to forgive us but just remember that I didn't just do it for me but you and the others." Tonks said.

"You said nearly every woman in Hogwarts." Daphne said.

"Raven and Lily are the lucky ones. His urges won't increase around them. Everyone else wouldn't be as lucky." Tonks said.

"I'm sorry Tonks. You both did it to protect us. I do forgive you." Daphne said dropping her school bag onto the floor.

Tonks smiled as she felt Daphne hug which she returned.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Tonks asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Daphne asked.

"True. Let's head to the library and tell her." Tonks said.

30 minutes later

"I'm sorry for everything Tonks." Hermione said.

"It's fine Hermione." Tonks said.

"What are we going to say to the others?" Daphne asked.

"We'll say that we got into a bad argument which is kind of true. Even the best of friends can have arguments." Hermione said.

"Thank god we got that out of the way." Tonks said.

"I agree." Hermione said.

* * *

2 months later

Goku and Raven were near the lake.. Goku decided to visit. Goku was showing Raven how make stones skip on water after she saw him do it.

"They make look so easy on films." Raven said.

"It's because they practise Raven." Goku said.

"I know. Thanks Goku." Raven said and Goku smiled.

"No problem." Goku said.

They sensed someone behind them. The energy was unfamiliar to Goku but Raven knew who it was. They turned around as saw Pettigrew.

"It's him. That's Peter Pettigrew." Raven said.

"Crap. Raven run. Tell your mother that I'm bringing a guest to the castle." Goku said.

Raven then ran away. Pettigrew attempted to follow but Goku blocked his way.

"Since you look like Harry, I'm guessing you're his father via blood ritual and Lily's muggle boyfriend." Pettigrew said.

"That's right. You're Peter. The one who betrayed Lily." Goku said.

"I see she told you about me." Pettigrew said.

"Yeah. Before I take you to the castle answer this question; why did throw all those years of friendship away and betray your friends?" Goku asked.

"If you were a wizard then you understand how scary the dark lord is. The weapons he possesses. It was either join him or die." Pettigrew said.

"I know about Voldemort. I'm not impressed. I've met worse than him. You're here to harm Lily, Raven and Harry. Something that won't happen." Goku said as Pettigrew grabbed his wand.

"Stupefy!" Pettigrew shouted.

The spell hit Goku but it did nothing to him.

"What? Confringo!" Pettigrew shouted.

The blasting curse hit Goku but again it didn't do anything to him.

"Impossible." Pettigrew said.

Suddenly Goku was in front of Pettigrew and grabbed his wand and put it in his pocket. Goku grabbed Pettigrew by his hair and arm and dragged him to the castle. When he reached the entrance he saw the teachers along with Sirius and a couple of aurors waiting for him.

"I believe this is the guy you're after." Goku said throwing him to the ground.

"Thanks Goku. We'll take care of him." Sirius said.

Sirius walked to Pettigrew and grabbed his arm.

"I can't wait to put you back in Azkaban." Sirius said.

Pettigrew then punched Sirius hard in his balls making him kneel in pain. Pettigrew then grabbed Sirius' wand and grabbed Lily and her wand and pointed it at her neck.

"No!" Goku shouted.

"Get back or she dies." Pettigrew said walking backwards with Lily.

"Peter you don't need to do this." Dumbledore said slowly walking towards them.

"That's where you are wrong Headmaster." Pettigrew said still walking backwards.

"Let her go Pettigrew or we will fire." An auror said.

"Not while I have Lily hostage. Lower your wands or I will do it. I'll kill her." Pettigrew said.

"He ain't bluffing. His left eye twitches when he lies." Lily said.

The aurors lowered their wands.

"Me and Lily are going for a walk and if anyone follows, she dies." Pettigrew said turning around walking away.

"SHIT!" Goku shouted as his power flared.

Harry then appeared.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Pettigrew has Lily hostage and will killed her if we follow them." Goku said.

"I should've killed him back in Hogsmeade." Harry said.

"Guys. Look up at the forest." Sirius said.

Everyone did that and saw the dementors.

"Fuck! We need to get Mum now." Harry said.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Remember when I told you about the dementors?" Harry asked.

"Great. Stay here." Goku said running to the direction Pettigrew walked away with Lily.

Meanwhile

"Let me go Peter!" Lily shouted.

"No. I will be rewarded well for capturing you. The dark lord will be happy to finish what he started." Pettigrew said.

Lily wasn't surprised that Voldemort was still alive since she knew about his Horcruxes. The air suddenly got colder.

"Oh no." Pettigrew said as he saw a dementor fly towards them.

He pushed Lily into it's flight path and Lily screamed as the dementor attacked her. Lily fell to the ground as Pettigrew dropped her wand and apparated away. Lily grabbed her wand but didn't have enough time to cast the patronus as she fell onto her back as another dementor attacked her and her vision went blurry as she saw a figure.

"LILY!" Goku shouted running towards her.

Another dementor attacked and Goku felt her energy disappeared and Goku knew that meant she was dead.

"NO!" Goku shouted as tackled the dementor away from her.

Goku got angry and looked at the dementor he tackled.

"KAIO KEN TIMES 30!" Goku shouted as powered up and punched the dementor to death.

The other dementors back away Goku looked at them.

"WHO'S NEXT!?" Goku shouted and the dementors flew away.

Goku powered and fell to his knees next to Lily. Goku looked at her lifeless body cried as he rested his head on her body. He sensed others running towards them and it was the aurors and teachers.

"No." Sirius said as tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore said.

Goku lifted his head and was about to pick her up but stopped as he saw a little blueish white light above her. Goku stared at it and watched it slowly fall into Lily's mouth and she suddenly gasped. Goku then felt her energy come back.

"Lily?" Goku asked.

"Goku. You're here." Lily said.

Goku smiled as he hugged her. When he let go he saw her go unconscious.

"Take her to the hospital wing. We'll search for Peter." Dumbledore said.

Goku put her wand in his pocket and lifted Lily up and carried her back to the castle.

20 minutes later

After Goku placed Lily onto a bed, Madam Promfrey forced him to leave and he has been waiting since then. Harry and the other arrived.

"How is she?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know. It was terrifying. She was dead for moment and came back to life." Goku said.

"The dementors performed the Kiss on her? I'm going killed those things." Harry said.

"The Kiss?" Goku asked.

"It sucks out a person's soul but there is a delay before the dementor performing it can suck in the person's soul." Daphne said.

"So that's what that little light was." Goku said.

Then Madam Promfrey walked to them.

"How is she?" Goku asked.

"She'll be fine. Just needs some rest. You can visit for couple of minutes." Promfrey said.

Everyone walked to Lily and Goku sat next to Lily's bed and held her hand.

"I should've stopped him." Goku said.

"It's not your fault." Susan said.

Goku just stayed silent.

Sirius along with Mcgonagall and Dumbledore walked in.

"How is she?" Sirius asked.

"She just needs some rest." Goku said.

"Thank god." Sirius said.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"He's gone. He's not on the grounds." Dumbledore said.

"The dementors?" Harry asked.

"They're outside the grounds." Dumbledore said.

"They should've left. I'm going to kill that corrupt bastard." Harry said.

"Now Harry. Cornelius made a mistake. We all do. It's one of the things that makes us human." Dumbledore said.

Goku stood up and grabbed Dumbledore's robes and lifted him up.

"His mistake nearly got Lily killed permanently. The woman I love… WAS DEAD FOR A MOMENT BECAUSE OF HIM!" Goku shouted as his power flared.

"I can understand your anger Mr Son." Dumbledore said.

Goku put him down and sat back down by Lily.

"You better get Cornelius to get rid of the dementors otherwise I will get rid of them myself. You get idea." Harry said.

"I do." Dumbledore said.

"Ok everyone. Visiting time is over. Time to go so my patient can get some rest." Promfrey said.

Everyone but Goku stood up.

"I said visiting time is over." Promfrey said.

"I know what you said. I'm not leaving." Goku said.

"I can levitate objects and people." Promfrey said.

"That depends on your power. You have a limit on much weight you can carry with your magic. With the weights that Dad is wearing, you won't be able to levitate him." Harry said.

"Could you transform this bed into a double bed Harry?" Goku asked.

"I will." Harry said.

"I'll just put it back to how it is now." Promfrey said.

"There is a spell that can prevent that from happening." Harry said.

"Just let Mr Son stay Poppy. I'm sure he has made up his mind." Dumbledore said.

Goku lifted up Lily and Harry transformed the bed into a double and casted powerful unbreakable charm on it knowing Goku has his weights on. Goku placed Lily onto the bed.

"Night Dad." Harry said.

"See you in the morning son." Goku said as everyone left.

Goku lied on the bed next to Lily holding her in his arms. The memory of her short death fresh in his mind. He can remember how devastated he was when Chichi died and history nearly repeated itself.

2 days later

Lily woke up and felt weak. She groaned as she sat up. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital wing but she was confused when she saw the double bed she was on. She heard footsteps near the entrance. She looked at the entrance and saw Goku walking in holding some food. He looked at her and froze.

"You're awake." Goku said.

He quickly placed the food on a nearby bed and ran to Lily and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a bit weak." Lily said.

Goku grabbed the food he came in with and handed it to Lily.

"Isn't this yours?" Lily asked.

"After what you been through you need it more than me." Goku said.

"How long have I been out?" Lily asked.

"Two days. Having your soul sucked out really took a toll on you." Goku said.

Then Harry and the others walked in. Raven ran to them and hugged Lily. Harry joined in.

"I'm glad you're ok." Harry said.

"What happened to Peter?" Lily asked.

"He's gone. Maybe went to find Voldemort." Harry said.

"I see you're awake Lily." Promfrey said.

"Thanks. Why is there double bed here? I know you prefer your patients to be left alone when resting." Lily said.

"Your boyfriend refused to leave your side." Promfrey said and Lily looked at Goku.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Goku said and Lily kissed him.

"Glad you're feeling better Lily." Daphne said.

"Thank you." Lily said.

"Move so I can check on her." Promfrey said using some diagnosis spells.

"You'll be fine just don't overexert yourself for a couple of days and you'll be fine." Promfrey said.

"Thanks Poppy." Lily said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Sorry for taking so long but did you guys like the chapter? I hope you stick around for the next one.**

 **Peace**


	18. World cup attacked

**Hey guys how are you doing?**

 **Since I got nothing to say you just go and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17

2 weeks later

Goku and Harry were training on the grounds.

"Come on Harry. You can do better than that." Goku said.

Harry landed a kick on Goku but Goku then grabbed Harry's leg and threw him into the lake. Harry flew out of the lake and powered up slightly. He flew to Goku and punched him his stomach. Harry then kicked Goku into the air and punched him sending him flying. Harry flew after him but Goku stopped himself. Both them charged at each other but stopped as they saw the dementors fly past them. They watched as the dementors left the grounds.

"Looks like they have been recalled back to Azkaban." Harry said.

"Good." Goku said.

"Harry! Goku!" Someone shouted but the voice sounded faint to them.

"Is someone shouting?" Goku asked.

They looked down and saw Daphne and Tonks. They flew down to them.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Minister Fudge is here. I think he just called off the dementor." Tonks said.

"We saw them leave." Harry said.

"Fudge is with Dumbledore right now. We figured you'd want to know." Daphne said.

"Thanks. See you later." Harry said.

"See you later." Daphne said as Goku and Harry ran to the castle.

After a minute Goku and Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office.

"Hold it right there you two." Lily said.

"So you know that bastard is here as well." Harry said.

"Language. Yes I do and I also know what you two are planning on doing." Lily said.

Then a door opened and Dumbledore and Fudge walked down the stairs.

"Professor Evans. Me and the headmaster were planning on seeing you. I am sorry for what the dementors did to you." Fudge said shaking her hand.

"So you're Minister Fudge?" Goku asked clenching his fists and Lily noticed.

"You must be Professor Evans' muggle boyfriend. Nice to meet you." Fudge said holding out his hand.

Goku powered up and raised his fist and was about to punch him. Lily got in front of Fudge. Harry was about to do the same thing but Dumbledore got in his way. Fudge sensed Goku's power and went pale in fear.

"Goku don't." Lily said.

"Mr Son calm down." Dumbledore said.

"Calm down!? He nearly got Lily killed!" Goku shouted.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Look on the bright side, she's ok." Fudge said.

"Only just. I saw her soul Fudge. That dementor nearly took it." Goku said.

"I know. Even though Pettigrew held Professor Evans hostage, the dementor didn't see it like that. They never do. It simply thought she was in its way." Fudge said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Goku asked.

"Cornelius I think it is best for you to go before you get hurt." Dumbledore said.

"You had better. Otherwise you'll be back at the ministry with broken bones." Goku said.

Fudge then ran off and left. Goku took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Goku, I know you're mad but you would've got in trouble if you had punched him." Lily said.

"I don't care Lily." Goku said.

Lily held his hand and rested her head on his arm.

"I know I just felt like saying it." Lily said.

"Mr Son while I understand your anger but don't forget I let you stay here in the castle and I can very much banish you from the grounds and I will if you threaten a ministry official again. Do you understand me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Goku said.

"Good. Now off you go. Make sure you're all packed for going home tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

The next day

Harry walked into Remus' office. He knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hey Remus. Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Hi Harry. Nearly." Remus said.

Harry noticed all of Remus' stuff.

"Packing a lot aren't you? We're only going to be gone for the summer." Harry said.

"You will only be gone until the summer end Harry. I've resigned." Remus said.

"What? Why? You've been the best teacher in DADA." Harry said.

"I do admit I have enjoyed my time here as a teacher but someone has leaked the nature of my condition." Remus said.

"How? There only a few people who knows about your condition. None of us would tell anyone." Harry said.

"I know. Guess who was making my wolfsbane potion." Remus said.

"That son of a bitch." Harry said.

"Yes. A certain greasy haired git we all hate." Remus said.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Harry said.

"You will do no such thing Harry." Remus said.

"Remus it's hard for you to get a job. That bastard only did it because he's pissed off that he couldn't get the DADA job and one of the people he hates most got it." Harry said.

"I know that Harry but I'm not going to do anything. People don't have the highest opinion of werewolves as it is." Remus said.

"I know but…" Harry said as Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, just leave it besides I don't want you to get in trouble and expelled from Hogwarts." Remus said.

10 minutes later

"Home sweet home." Lily said.

Then Dobby appeared.

"Dobby will take Mistress' and Master's bags to their rooms." Dobby said and disappeared.

"Harry, can we go to fair please?" Raven asked.

Harry looked at Lily who smiled.

"You can go Raven but you do what Harry says…" Lily started.

"And don't wonder off. I know Mum." Raven said.

"We'll be back later. I'll take her to the cinema after. There is a film she has been wanting to see and it has been released today." Harry said.

Harry and Raven left as Goku and Lily sat down on the sofa. Goku held her in his arms protectively which Lily noticed he had done a few times ever since the dementor nearly took her soul.

"Goku why do you keep holding me like this?" Lily asked.

"Like what?" Goku asked.

"Protectively." Lily said and Goku sighed.

"Sorry Lily. It's just I can't stop thinking about what happened. I just can't help but feel protective. I remember when I lost Chichi and I don't want to go through that pain again so soon. I was in a bad way when Chichi died. I lost my drive to train for while and didn't speak to anyone for days. Gohan and the others kept ringing the phone but I never answered it. The others had to keep coming over to make sure I was ok. I wanted to help Chichi with her illness by having Shenron cure her but she said I wouldn't gather them in time. Turned out she had her illness for over a year but she didn't tell anyone. By the time she told us she only had minutes to live. I couldn't help her and I nearly lost you." Goku said.

"But you didn't. You saved me." Lily said.

"I know but only just. I saw your soul Lily. A tiny ball of light just floating above your face. I couldn't feel your energy. It was gone. I killed the dementor that nearly killed you." Goku said.

Lily held his hand with hers as she faced him.

"It was not your fault Goku. Pettigrew was the one that nearly got me killed. I can understand that you felt guilty but you shouldn't. I know Chichi doesn't blame you for what happened to her. She knew what was going to happen and didn't want you to worry." Lily said resting her head on his chest.

"I just felt useless. I didn't know what to do when I saw you lying on the ground dead." Goku said.

Lily then kissed him for a few seconds.

"Just try and forget it. I'm here and you saved me. You have nothing to be guilty about." Lily said resting her head again.

4 hours later

Harry and Raven returned from the cinema. Raven was about to say something but Harry stopped her when he saw Lily and Goku on the sofa asleep in each other's arms even though it wasn't night yet.

"I'm going to go train. Don't bother Mum and Dad. Let them sleep." Harry whispered to Raven and she nodded.

They both went upstairs and Harry put on his gi and grabbed spares. He then teleported far away from earth.

Harry scanned for lifeforms on the planet he was on and was happy it was completely uninhabited. Harry then closed his eyes and had flashback of Susan and Hermione being petrified, James slapping Raven. His eyes then flashed and turned blood red.

1 hour later

Goku woke up. He looked around and remembered he fell asleep. He looked at Lily who was still asleep. He stroked her hair.

'I'll always protect you and our kids.' Goku thought.

He then sensed Harry's energy and figured out he was training. He couldn't move sense he'd wake Lily so he just lied there. He heard footstep on the stairs and saw Raven.

"Is Mum still asleep?" Raven asked whispering.

Goku nodded.

"Ok. Harry has gone to train." Raven whispered.

"I know." Goku said.

Then he felt Lily moving slightly and groan.

"Afternoon sleepyhead." Goku said.

"Afternoon. How long have we been asleep?" Lily asked.

"Don't know. What time is it Raven?" Goku asked.

"Just about quarter past 6." Raven said.

"5 hours. How long have you been back Raven?" Lily asked.

"About an hour." Raven said.

"Did you have a good time?" Goku asked.

"We did." Raven said.

"Good. Where's Harry?" Lily asked.

"Went training straight after we came back. Harry was going to ask you to join Goku but we decided to let you two sleep." Raven said.

"Thanks. I might as well join him. Wake myself up." Goku said.

"I know. I need to fully wake up." Lily said as she yawned.

"Ok. See you later you two." Goku said.

"See you later Goku." Lily said.

Goku teleported to where Harry and was on instant alert when he saw Harry in his dragon form.

* * *

1 month later

Harry and the others arrived at the Delacour mansion for their yearly summer holiday.

"How are we going to hide everything about us from Fleur, Gabi and Apolline?" Tonks asked whispering to Harry.

"I don't know." Harry whispered.

"Hey everyone." Apolline said.

"Apolline nice to see you." Lily said as they hugged.

"How is everyone doing?" Apolline asked.

"We're good. How are you?" Tonks asked.

"Good. How are you Lily? I heard about what happened." Apolline said.

"I'm ok." Lily said.

Then Gabrielle ran out of the mansion and hugged everyone.

"Gabi. We missed you." Raven said.

"Not as much as I have missed you." Gabrielle said.

Tonks was about to sweat buckets as she looked at Gabrielle and Apolline. Fleur then appeared and hugged everyone when she hugged Tonks her hand glowed. She was thankful that no one noticed her hand. She could also feel the love between Tonks and Harry and that they have been partly bonded and judging what she learned about pre-maturity bonds they have had sex before.

'The connection I felt with Tonks is stronger than last year than when I first felt it. They have had sex which is most likely the cause.' Fleur thought.

"Come on in." Apolline said.

Harry then knew what Gabrielle was going to ask so he bent down and she jumped onto his shoulders.

"Giddy up Harry." Gabrielle said and Harry smiled.

"Where's Alain?" Daphne asked.

"He's still at the ministry." Apolline said.

"How was Hogwarts this year with the dementors? Glad to see that you are ok Lily." Fleur said.

"They didn't bother us that might. They interfered with a quidditch match and a student got hurt but I killed one of them and the others backed off." Harry said.

"You killed a dementor? Didn't think that was possible." Gabrielle said.

"They never have been unkillable. People have been too afraid to try Gabi." Harry said.

"But not you though." Gabrielle said wrapping her arms around his head.

Apolline smiled at them.

'She always thought of him as a brother which he will be in the future.' Apolline thought.

They entered the living and then the Delacour's family elf took everyone's stuff to their rooms.

"Hey Harry. What was Hogsmeade like?" Fleur asked.

"It was nice. Raven used my invisibility cloak to sneak there." Harry said and Raven grinned.

"Really?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah. Harry caught me because I took Neville's bag of marshmallows and Harry saw the footprints I left behind in the snow." Raven said.

"I figured you'd keep it between yourselves." Apolline said.

"We were but Pettigrew appeared. The others came to us not knowing Pettigrew was there. Tonks did a stupid thing at the time." Harry said and Tonks slapped his head.

"What did she do?" Fleur asked.

"She went to get Mum and Sirius." Harry said.

"How is that a stupid thing?" Apolline asked.

"I lost my chance to put him down." Harry said.

"And go to Azkaban? No. Tonks did the right thing." Lily said and Harry sighed.

"Azkaban does have a ward that suppresses a witch's or wizard's power." Apolline said.

"Well you've got to admit, Harry is too powerful to be kept in a cell." Fleur said.

"I don't want him to be on the run for the rest of his life. A troll and a dementor is one thing. He was lucky a few years ago when he saved you from them muggle assassins." Lily said.

"A murderer is a person that kills INNOCENT people. Pettigrew is far from innocent." Harry said.

"It's still murder Harry." Lily said.

"It's a service to the community." Harry said.

Then green fire burst from the fireplace and Alain appeared holding a briefcase.

"Welcome home." Apolline said.

"Glad to be home. I see everyone has arrived." Alain said.

"How are you Alain?" Lily asked hugging him.

"I'm good." Alain said sitting down and Gabrielle hugged him.

"How was work today?" Apolline asked.

"It was ok. Was given tickets to the finals of the Quidditch world." Alain said.

"Really? I know you're a fan so who are you taking with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I've got 10 tickets. I was planning on taking Fleur, Gabi and Apolline with me. That is if they want to. I was also planning on taking you lot with us." Alain said.

"But you've got 10 tickets. There's 12 of us altogether." Neville said.

"I know." Alain said.

"You kids can go. I know you aren't a fan Harry." Lily said.

"Yeah. I'd feel better if you were there. You know what some people are like when it comes to Veela." Alain said.

"Please Harry." Gabrielle said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Harry said.

"You never could resist those eyes." Lily said.

"Yeah. Like that time she used them on you to get a few of those Christmas cookies when Gabi was 4." Harry said.

"I remember that day." Fleur said.

1 hour later

Fleur was watching Harry train and when a hand touched her shoulder she jumped slightly.

"Sorry Fleur." Apolline said.

"Did you see it as well?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah. Harry and Tonks have partly bonded." Apolline said.

"Thankfully I had a connection with Tonks since last year." Fleur said.

"How does it feel about having to share Harry in the future?" Apolline asked.

"Strange but a good type of strange. At least I'm going to share him with someone I know well." Fleur said.

"Have you felt anymore connections recently?" Apolline asked.

"Yeah. Hermione, Daphne and Susan." Fleur said.

"You're lucky Fleur." Apolline said.

"Sorry to disturb you but have you seen Goku?" Lily asked.

"He went upstairs a couple of minutes ago. Said he was going to have a shower." Fleur said.

"Thanks Fleur." Lily said.

"Why do you need Goku?" Apolline asked.

"Just need to ask him something." Lily said.

Fleur and Apolline looked at each other and grinned. They can sense the real reason.

"Lily you do realise we are Veela. We can sense that kind of thing." Fleur said and Lily blushed.

"We won't say anything." Apolline said.

Lily then went upstairs. She entered her room and heard the shower running. She then put a silencing charm around the room and locked the door. After a couple of minutes Goku walked out of the shower and was shocked to Lily in only her bra and panties.

"Bet you didn't expect this." Lily said.

"I-I did not." Goku said.

"Come here handsome." Lily said grabbing his hands with hers.

Lemon start

Goku and Lily fell onto the bed. Lily traced her hand over his lower body as she kissed him. They kissed for a few seconds until the pulled back. Lily blushed as saw the towel Goku had on his waist fell to ground and saw his cock

"Wow. Your cock is double the size of James." Lily said.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. His was 6 and a half inches." Lily said.

Goku couldn't help but smile as Lily pushed him onto his back as she removed her bra making her large F-cup breasts bounce. She then wrapped her breasts around his cock.

"What are you… doing?" Goku asked.

"A titjob. Chichi never did this before?" Lily asked.

"No" Goku said.

"Ok then. You'll like it." Lily said.

Lily then started to move her breasts up and down in a slow rhythm which caused Goku to moan. He felt slowly speed up her rhythm which caused him to moan louder.

"Oh man. That feels so good Lily." Goku said.

Lily smiled as she went faster which made Goku moan more louder and frequently.

"Told you." Lily said.

"Lily keep doing that and you'll make-" Goku couldn't finished as he came on her breasts

"You came a lot Goku." Lily said as she wiped a bit of cum off her breasts.

"My turn" Goku said.

Lily then removed her panties and lied on her back spreading her legs showing Goku her pussy which made her blush.

"Go ahead Goku." Lily said.

Goku moved his head to her pussy and could smell her scent which he liked. He then started to lick her pussy which made Lily moaned and her cheeks when more red.

"Yes Goku. Oh god. Just… like… that." Lily said between moans.

Goku then put his tongue deeper inside her pussy. Lily moaned louder and she wrapped her legs around his head.

"Oh god Goku. That feels… good. Oh yes right… there. Oh Goku. OH!" Lily said between moans biting her lower lip in pleasure.

"Oh man. That feels amazing Goku. Don't… stop. Oh god that's good." Lily said.

Goku's tongue went faster and Lily's fingers dug into his arms.

"Fucking hell Goku. Keep this up and I'm going to-" Lily couldn't finish as she screamed and came over Goku's face.

Lily panted as Goku lied next her and kissed her.

"Be gentle Goku. It has been years since I last had sex and I won't be used to your size." Lily said.

Goku was surprised but he smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll make this rememberable for the both of us." Goku said.

Goku started to push his cock in her pussy. Lily hissed as she gripped the bed sheets.

"Oh God. You're so big." Lily said as she felt Goku enter her pussy.

Goku then started to pull out of her pussy slowly and pushed back in which made Lily moan loudly.

"Oh yes! Yes! Oh Goku… you feel so… good inside me! YES!" Lily shouted between moans.

"I'm glad you love it." Goku said.

"Oh yeah Goku. I love it. Go faster." Lily said.

Goku went faster when made Lily moaned more frequently. Her breasts bounced up and down. Goku then grabbed them and massaged them.

"Oh Goku. That feels goods. Just don't stop." Lily said.

"You feel good Lily?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku. I love it! I'm going to cum any second!" Lily shouted.

Lily then screamed as she came and panted.

"That was amazing Goku. I can feel that you are still hard inside me." Lily said.

Goku then rolled onto his back and Lily was on top. Lily's body rested on his body. Her breasts pressed against his chest. Lily kissed him as she traced her hands on his muscles. Bulma then grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as she started to move up and down on his cock which made both of them moan.

"Oh man. That feels good Lily." Goku said grabbing her ass.

"That is an understatement." Lily said breathing heavily.

Lily increased her rhythm and she moaned more loudly and Goku was enjoying every moment of it.

"I bet James couldn't make you feel this good." Goku said.

"He… didn't. He is… nothing… compared to you." Lily said.

Goku took some pride in that and he could himself getting ready to cum again.

"Lily, I think I'm going to cum again." Goku said.

"So am I Goku." Lily said.

Lily then spun them around and Goku was on top again. Goku pounded her pussy again and they both looked at each other in their eyes.

"Let's cum to together. I cast a contraception spell before you came out of the shower. You can cum inside me." Lily said.

Goku groaned and Lily screamed as they came. Goku held Lily in his arms and she panted heavily.

Lemon end

"Wow." Lily said.

"How do you feel?" Goku asked.

"I feel amazing." Lily said.

"Can you go another round?" Goku asked.

"Why ask that question?" Lily asked with a grin.

They kissed again as Lily pulled the bed sheets over their bodies.

* * *

3 days later

"Everyone ready?" Alain asked.

"We are." Fleur said.

"Have fun everyone." Lily said.

"We will. I know you'll have fun." Apolline whispered to Lily who blushed.

"Ok. We'll be back in the afternoon tomorrow." Alain said.

Everyone but Lily and Goku stepped through the floo and appeared at French ministry of magic. Harry could the major differences between the French and British ministries.

"The portkey is this way." Alain said.

"Hold my hand so we don't lose you Raven." Harry said.

"Ok." Raven said grabbing his hand.

"You too Gabi." Apolline said.

"Ok Maman." Gabrielle said holding Apolline's hand.

They followed Alain through the massive crowd. Gabrielle accidentally walked into someone and lost her grip on Apolline's hand. She was about call for Apolline but a woman walked up to her.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to your family." The woman said holding her hand.

Gabrielle smiled but when they went in a different direction she started to be concern.

"My family and friends went that way." Gabrielle said.

Meanwhile

"Gabrielle?" Apolline asked looking at the crowd.

"I think someone walked into Gabi and she lost her grip on my hand." Apolline said.

"Raven stay here with the other and I'll go find her." Harry said walked back into the crowd.

"Great." Alain said.

"Gabi!" Harry shouted.

He couldn't see her. He tried to sense her energy but the crowd made it bit difficult.

'Come on where is she?' Harry thought.

He managed to sense her energy and walked to where her energy was which was outside of the crowd. He got out of the crowd and her being pulled away by a woman.

"Gabi!" Harry shouted as he ran after them.

Meanwhile

"I got her." The woman said to a group of men.

"Let me go." Gabrielle said trying to get out of her grip but one of them put something on her neck.

"Gabrielle Delacour. It is best that you do not escape. That little necklace here is linked to my magic. If you run too far away it will tighten around your neck and you can guess what could happen." One of the men said.

Gabrielle was now terrified.

"Ok. Let's go before someone finds us." The woman said grabbing a portkey.

She was about to activate it before a Ki blast destroyed it.

"Too late." Harry said.

"Harry." Gabrielle said.

"Let her go." Harry said.

"I think not. You see Alain Delacour will do what ever we say so his daughter can live." One of the men said.

"Not while I'm around." Harry said.

"I see. How much is Delacour paying you? Whatever it is we'll triple it." Another man said and Harry chuckled.

"Who says Alain is paying me to protect her? I'm a friend of the family. I've known Gabi ever since she was a baby." Harry said.

"Well then die." The woman said pointing her wand at him.

Harry smirked as he used his speed and punched them looking like he did nothing. Then Gabrielle ran to Harry who noticed the device on Gabrielle's neck.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"I was told that if I ran away, this would choke me to death." Gabrielle said.

Harry looked at the group and his eyes changed colour. Harry grabbed the device and destroyed it.

"Impossible. How did you do that?" One of them asked.

"Gabi turn around. Do not look whatsoever." Harry said.

Gabrielle did that and Harry wandlessly activated a silencing ward around him and the group. He slammed them down on the ground walked up to them.

"Let this be a message to who hired you and any others who try to harm the Delacours." Harry said.

He ripped off the head of one of the men. The woman pointed her wand at Harry and cast Confringo but it did nothing as Harry conjured a knife and slit another man's throat and blood spurted from the open wound. He curb stomped the last man's head and looked at the woman.

"Tell whoever hired you what happened here. Spread the word to whoever attempts to harm the Delacour's because they better be ready to pack their bags and hide because nothing will stop me from tracking them down and make their deaths as painful as possible." Harry said.

The woman shook in fear as she turned into his blood red eyes.

"I-I-I-I w-w-w-will." The woman said.

Harry then modified her memories so she wouldn't remember his name and face and cast a teleportation spell and she disappeared. He turned around and smiled since Gabrielle was still looking the other way. He used his water magic to wash off the blood from his shoe and removed the ward as his eyes returned to normal.

"Come on Gabi. Let's head back to everyone. Do not say a word about this." Harry said.

"Ok." Gabrielle said.

They walked away from the bodies and Harry made sure Gabrielle did not look back. He walked to where everyone else was. Apolline hugged her.

"Thank Merlin you're safe." Tonks said.

"Let's go." Alain said.

Alain handed a man the tickets and they went to the portkey and activated it. Hermione screamed since this was her first time using a portkey.

"Get ready to let go everyone." Alain said.

"What!?" Hermione asked.

"Now." Alain said.

Everyone then let go and since Hermione didn't know what to do she fell onto her back while everyone else landed gently onto the ground.

"That was fun." Gabrielle said.

"You call that fun?" Hermione asked.

"You'll get used to it." Harry said helping her up.

"Welcome to the quidditch world cup everyone." Alain said.

"You can see the stadium from here." Daphne said.

"Come on everyone. We got to get to our tent." Alain said.

Harry then surprised Gabrielle by picking her up and placing her on his shoulders.

"Don't want you to get lost again." Harry said.

Everyone started follow Alain to their tent.

"How far is it away?" Hermione asked.

"Our tent is the closest to the stadium. I was surprised myself. We'll be in our own box with a good view of the match." Alain said.

After a couple of minutes of walking the ran into Sirius.

"Hey everyone. Wasn't expecting to see you here." Sirius said.

"Sirius. Good to see you my friend. What are you doing here?" Alain asked as they shook hands.

"I got a couple of day off so I brought tickets." Sirius said.

"We'll see you at the match then. You can join us in our box." Alain said.

"See you there. Be warned, James and Jack are here with the Weasleys." Sirius said.

"For fucks sake." Harry said.

"Thanks for the heads up Sirius. See you later." Alain said.

* * *

2 hours later

The match ended at 300-290 to Ireland. Harry and the others went back to their tent.

"That was really close. Krum was a good seeker, I'll give him that." Sirius said.

"Yeah. Bulgaria did well scoring 140 points after Ireland scored 200." Alain said.

"I'll never understand why they love quidditch so much." Harry said.

"Everyone has a different opinion about something Harry." Fleur said.

"It was funny when Bulgaria's Veela cheerleaders came out. Sirius nearly went over the railing like nearly every other male in the stadium." Tonks said and everyone laughed.

"I couldn't help it." Sirius said.

"You have no problem around me and Maman. Gabi's isn't as strong as ours yet." Fleur said.

"Thing is though there were about 20 of them cheerleaders. I wasn't the only one affected." Sirius said.

"Harry had no problem." Susan said.

"That lucky brat has always been immune to Veela allure." Sirius said.

Then they heard noises outside.

"Looks like the Irish are having a good time." Neville said.

"I'll go have a look." Sirius said leaving the tent.

"Ok. Gabi get changed. It's getting late. You too Raven." Apolline said.

"Yes Maman/Apolline." Gabrielle and Raven said at the same time.

Then there appeared to be screaming outside.

"The Irish team must be around here." Harry said.

Then Sirius stormed into the tent.

"We got to get out of here now!" Sirius shouted.

"What is it?" Alain asked.

"Death Eaters." Sirius said.

"Shit. I'll gather everyone's stuff." Harry said which he did in less than a second.

"Ok everyone let's go." Alain said.

They exited the tent and Harry blocked an attack and saw hooded figures with skull like masks.

"You guys get out here now." Harry said.

"Let us help." Sirius said.

"Evacuate everyone. I'll buy you time. Go!" Harry shouted.

"Ok. Be careful. Come on everyone!" Alain shouted.

Harry ran to the death eaters and saw aurors fighting them but were barely. Harry ran between them.

"Evacuate the civilians. I got these assholes." Harry said.

"Don't bother kid. You'll get yourself killed." An auror said.

Harry then powered up which left them speechless.

"The civilians are more important." Harry said.

"Y-you heard the kid." Another auror said.

The auror left and Harry smirked at the death eaters.

"You got some guts and power kid. Why waste it on these mudbloods and blood traitors? Join us and you will be rewarded." A death eater said.

"Don't bother. I know his answer." Another death eater said.

Harry could recognise the second voice and shook his head. It was the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Correct. Bring it on." Harry said grabbing his wand.

"So be it. Kill him." The first death eater said.

A barrage of spells were sent at Harry but he just stood there not being fazed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Harry asked he waved his wand.

Suddenly the death started to float in the air. Harry then fired lightning from his hand and the death eaters screamed in pain. Harry then called Fleur.

"How is the evacuation going?" Harry asked.

"Everyone is gone. Papa and Maman is going back to get you." Fleur said.

"Forget it. I'll be fine." Harry said.

"But Harry-" Fleur said before Harry interrupted.

"Just go. Get out of here." Harry said.

"Fine but expect aurors to arrest the death eaters." Fleur said and the call was disconnected.

The death eaters fell to the ground.

"Looks like we got guests coming to our little party. What a shame. I was looking forward to killing you." Harry said.

"You'll regret this kid." A death eater.

Then the aurors arrived.

"Wow. You took them down on your own? Not bad kid. You've got the makings of an auror." An auror said.

"He won't become an auror." James said.

"How do you know?" Another auror asked.

"I just know. Arrest them." James said.

The aurors went to arrest the death eaters but then a large skull with snake in it's mouth appeared in the sky which got everyone's attention.

"The dark mark." Harry said.

The death eaters apparated away.

"Damn." James said.

"Great. Appreciate the help kid. You better go back to your family." The first auror said.

"No problem." Harry said walking away pushing James with his shoulder.

"See you later shithead." Harry said.

James glared at Harry but took a deep breath to calm down. Harry returned to the portkey and appeared at the ministry. Gabrielle ran to him and hugged him which Harry returned.

"Glad you're ok." Fleur said hugging him.

"Were they captured?" Hermione asked.

"No. Someone cast a dark mark in the sky which distracted me and the aurors." Harry said.

"We'll discuss it later. Harry can I have a chat with you in my office?" Alain asked.

"Sure." Harry said.

"We'll be at home." Apolline said kissing Alain and left with everyone else.

Harry followed Alain to his office and sat down in one of the chairs.

"There's something you haven't told me." Alain said.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"When we got back I was told bodies were found in one of the corridors. Estimated time of death was declared around the same time Gabrielle disappeared in the crowd. One of them had their head ripped out and with a slit throat and one had their head crushed. No magical signature was detected." Alain said and Harry sighed.

"You got me. I did it." Harry said.

"They tried to kidnap Gabrielle didn't they?" Alain asked.

"They did. I let one live so she could sent a message to any others who are even thinking of doing that. I modified her memories she wouldn't remember my face or name." Harry said.

"I see. Did Gabrielle see you do it?" Alain asked.

"No. She didn't see what happened. I had her looking away." Harry said

"Good. Like I said before no magical signature was detected so the culprit can't be found." Alain said.

Harry smiled knowing what he meant.

"Let's go home." Alain said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Did you guys enjoyed this chapter? Would've been done sooner but I originally wasn't going to add the world cup in this chapter and instead would be mentioned in the next chapter but you know the result. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Peace.**


	19. Flamels and fourth year begins

**Hey guys**

 **I still can't get over the fact that A new life is finally completed. Enough about that. Lucky for you guys I have been planning the fourth year of Hogwarts for this story even before I started this story and I know you will enjoy this part of the story. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 18

2 weeks later

"Ok we'll see soon." Harry said.

"I'll miss you." Gabrielle said hugging Harry.

"I'll miss you too Gabi." Harry said.

"We'll see you soon. Sooner than you think." Fleur said.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"You'll see." Fleur said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"It's a surprise." Alain said.

"Come on." Harry said.

"We're not telling." Apolline said.

"Come on everyone. We'll miss the flight at this rate." Lily said.

"See you later!" Everyone shouted.

2 days later

Harry was in his room reading a book he got from his hidden room at Hogwarts. He heard tapping on his window. He looked at the window and saw Hedwig. He walked to the window and opened it. Hedwig flew in and landed on his arm.

"Hey Hedwig. How was it at the Flamel's?" Harry asked stroking her head.

Hedwig hooted as she moved her leg towards him and Harry noticed a letter tied to it. Harry untied it and Hedwig landed on her perch. Harry opened the letter.

 _Dear Harry_

 _I want you to come to our house and meet us right now. Alone. I know you might have questions but we don't have time. Please come quickly. You know where we are. The wards will let you in._

 _Nick._

Harry then started to worry and grabbed a jacket. He rushed downstairs where Goku and Lily were.

"I'll be gone for a bit. See you later." Harry said;

"Where are you-" Lily started as he teleported away.

"-going?" Lily finished.

"Never seen him leave in a hurry. Something must be going on." Goku said.

Meanwhile

Ash teleported to Germany. He walked into an alley. He felt the wards and entered them. He opened a secret entrance which lead to the home of Nicholas and Perenelle. He walked into a living room but didn't see them.

"Nick? Perenelle? Are you here?" Harry asked.

Then a patronus the shape of a rabbit appeared. It moved its paw to tell him to follow it. He followed it to a room. He entered the room and saw Nicholas and Perenelle lying on a bed.

"You came." Nick said weakly.

"I did. Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"We're not ill. It is just that our time in this world is nearly over." Nick said.

"No. There must be something I can do. I'll get the stone and make more elixir." Harry said.

"You will do no such thing." Perenelle said.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry. We have been in this world for long enough. Everyone dies at some point son. We just delayed ours. We felt it was time." Nick said.

Harry sat down next to the bed.

"Is this why you wanted me to come?" Harry asked.

"No. I wanted to tell you a story." Nick said.

"A story?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Did you know that we had a son?" Perenelle asked.

"No. I've read a lot of books about you and it was never said that you having a son. Wait a minute. Had?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Had a son. He was a little older than you when he died." Nick said.

"Do you mind if I ask how he died?" Harry asked.

"We were going to tell you anyway. He was attacked but his death was my fault. You see I was working on the stone at the time and I was confident that I had finished it. Instead on taking him to a healer I tested a stone that I had created but when I did, it didn't work. After that we took him to a healer but they couldn't save him. We got there a bit too late." Nick said.

"It was not your fault." Perenelle said.

"It is. I shouldn't have brought him home and should've brought him to a healer. I was too confident in the stone at the time." Nick said.

"It wasn't Nick." Harry said.

"As for why we summoned you here, I want to leave this world without no issues." Nick said.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"There's a piece of parchment in the living room. It's got a red mark on it." Nick said.

Harry then went into the living room and found the piece of parchment. He returned to Nick and Perenelle.

"I got it. There's nothing on it." Harry said.

Perenelle smiled at Harry which confused him.

"Do you want me to write something?" Harry asked.

Nick then removed a ring from one of his fingers and placed it on the parchment.

"Give me your hand. Hold that parchment and ring in the other." Nick said.

Harry did that and Nick. Nick's hand then glowed and chanted something. Harry then glowed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Be silent Harry." Perenelle said.

Nick chanted words for a few seconds and then the glow disappeared.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Look at the parchment." Nick said.

Harry's confusion kept increasing as he looked at it. He then saw writing on the parchment.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Harry, or should I say Heir Flamel?" Nick asked.

Harry looked at him with shock.

"You made me your heir?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We want our name to live on. You are a lot like our son was when he was still alive. There's no other person I would name my heir. That red mark on the parchment is my blood. This is a blood ritual I created myself." Nick said.

"I'm honoured." Harry said.

"I'm glad. Gringotts will have letter explaining this. They'll be contacting you soon. They'll explain what we don't have time to explain to you." Perenelle said.

"Harry, if there's one thing we learned over the centuries is that you live your life to the fullest. Some things can come and go but the one thing that will never leave is your friends and family. Even in death they'll always be with you in one place. Make you appreciate everything you have. Most importantly your friends and family." Nick said placing his hand where Harry's heart is.

"I will. You'll be there as well." Harry said as tears fell from his eyes and he held Nick's hand.

Nick and Perenelle smiled as they held hands.

"We will see each other again one day Harry. Never forget to cherish those you love." Nick said.

"I will." Harry said.

"We wish you luck our child." Perenelle said.

Then they closed their eyes and Harry felt their energy fade away. Harry stood up and looked at them.

"I'll make you proud. I'll make sure your name lives on." Harry said as he prepared for Instant transmission.

"I'll be back soon and I'll give you a proper burial." Harry said he teleported back home.

Harry teleported into the living room. Goku and Lily looked at him and could see the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Lily asked.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down. Lily ran to him.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I just came back… from the Flamel's. They died." Harry said.

Lily gasped as she placed her hand to her mouth. Like Harry and the others she was close to the Flamel's. Lily pulled him into a hug.

"How?" Goku asked.

"Their age got to them. They… closed their eyes and… went." Harry said.

"Is that why you left in a hurry?" Lily asked.

"They wanted to speak to me." Harry said.

"About what?" Lily asked.

"They made me their heir. I'm going to be Lord Flamel." Harry said.

Lily and Goku gasped.

* * *

1 week later

Ash watched as the coffin was slowly lowered in the ground. He made sure that Nick and Perenelle were buried together in the same coffin. He was about to grab a shovel but Lily placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be home later." Harry said.

Goku nodded as everyone else teleported home. Harry used the shovel to place the dirt over the coffin. When he was finished he could sense people behind him.

"Waiting until everyone left?" Harry asked.

"It's not time to reveal ourselves yet Harry." A man said.

"So you're going to be Lord Flamel?" A woman asked.

"Yes. Although I have to wait until I'm 15 instead of 17 since I'm technically the last Flamel." Harry said.

"The only good about the wizarding world these days. Years ago even if you were the last member of a house you still had to wait until you were 17 to claim the lordship. Somethings were better back in our day." Another woman said.

"How are you feeling?" Another man asked.

"As well as I can be. You knew what they were like. They were like grandparents to me. Even treated Mum like she was their daughter all the time. When it came to Raven she was a grandchild to them." Harry said.

"Same with us and our kids." The second man said.

Harry chuckled.

"I better get going. Got to be ready to go to Gringotts tomorrow." Harry said.

"Yeah. See you later Harry." The first man said.

One them chanted a spell and they teleported away. Harry took one last look and teleported back home. He sat on the settee and Harry sighed.

"I still can't believe they are gone." Raven said.

"Me neither Raven." Harry said wrapping his arm around her.

The next day

"Why can't we go with you?" Raven asked.

"I want to go alone Raven. Besides knowing the goblins they'll most likely want to speak with me alone anyway. No point wasting anyone else's time." Harry said.

"Ok see you later Harry." Raven said.

Harry teleported to Diagon alley. He entered Gringotts and walked to the front desk.

"I have an appointment regarding the Flamel family." Harry said.

"Heir Flamel. Lord Ragnok has been expecting you. Come with me." The goblin said.

Harry followed the goblin to Ragnok's office. The goblin knocked on the door.

"Enter." Ragnok said from the other side.

They entered the office.

"Harry. Good to see you again." Ragnok said.

"You too Ragnok." Harry said.

"Heir Flamel. You will address-" The goblin said.

"He is a friend of mine." Ragnok said interrupting the goblin.

"Apologies my lord." The goblin said bowing.

"Leave us." Ragnok said.

The goblin bowed again and left.

"No doubt you gave the Flamel's a good burial." Ragnok said.

"I did." Harry said.

"I know Nicholas made you his heir which is why you are here. I was sent a letter that he had made you his heir. But what you may not know is that he had sent me a letter a year ago telling me that he planning to. So I have been waiting until I received the letter telling me that he had done it." Ragnok said.

"He was planning this for a year?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I've got paperwork about the properties the Flamels owned which you will own next year." Ragnok said.

"I see." Harry said.

"Would you like to see it?" Ragnok asked.

"I would." Harry said.

Ragnok grabbed a sheet of parchment from his desk and handed it to Harry. Harry unrolled the parchment and read it.

 **Properties and businesses owned by the Flamel family**

 **Flamel castle (France)**

 **Mason's wand making shop. 20% (Knockturn Alley)**

 **Ollivanders 20% (Diagon Alley)**

 **Quality Quidditch Supplies 60% (Diagon Alley)**

 **Daily Prophet 20% (Diagon Alley)**

 **Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour (100%)**

Harry put the parchment down and looked at Ragnok.

"There are some muggle businesses they have that they partly own. We decided to keep that separate. Would you like to see them?" Ragnok asked.

"Later." Harry said.

"I see. Well Nicholas left a letter for you a year ago. He wanted you to see it after he died. I have here if you would like to see it." Ragnok said.

"I would Ragnok." Harry said and was handed the parchment.

Harry unrolled the parchment and took a deep breath.

 **To my heir Harry**

 **Harry if you are reading this then I am dead along with Perenelle. You may have questions that I couldn't answer when I was alive but that is why I wrote this letter. One of the more important questions you might is 'why would I make you my heir?' The reason because you remind me so much of my son. He was powerful, selfless and above all he thought of family and friends. You are like him in so many ways I often thought that you were an incarnation of him but I figured that is how Goku raised you after the incident with the wolves. Glad to know that there are still people like him in the world. Because of that, I know you will lead the Flamel name to greatness for generations to come. You will not let the power and money change you nor your family. I trust you to keep my line going. I expect that Ragnok has told you I have been planning this for a year. I have been setting my affairs in order during that time. I know that I have no problems which won't affect you nor your family and for that I am happy. I have left everything to you and I know that you can't access the gold until you're 15 or if you're legally emancipated but there are somethings you have access to like the books in our vault. You will find books of spells, rituals and other stuff that you wouldn't think existed in the vault. There is a book that will allow you to create another Philosopher's Stone. That is if you would create another. To think people would kill for the knowledge of how to create one. I know Voldemort would most likely destroy a country for it but I know you will keep it safe. Ragnok will take you to the Flamel family vault and you can get what you need to prepare yourself for the future to come. Not just in politics. I know what you plan to do Harry. Just know that I support you even in the afterlife. Make me proud my son.**

 **Love Nick and Perenelle.**

Harry was on the verge of crying. He couldn't believe how much trust Nick had in him. To give him the means to make a Philosopher's stone proves it.

"You would you like to go to the vault?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes please." Harry said.

Harry followed Ragnok to the minecart. Ragnok and Harry stepped in the cart. As they were seated the cart took off and after 5 minutes they arrived at the vault.

"Vault number 5." The driver said.

Ragnok and Harry stepped out of the minecart and walked to the vault door.

"Go ahead." Ragnok said.

Harry placed his hand on the door and wards recognised him as an heir. They heard the locks and vault moved slightly. Harry then opened it and was in awe at what he saw. Gold as far as the eye could see. Old medieval armour dating back to the days of Merlin. Weapons, portraits, books all of which appeared to be as fresh as the day they were made. No hint of use whatsoever.

"Wow." Harry exclaimed.

"I know. The amount of gold in here is 100x more than the Potter family vault. The Philosopher's stone helped with that." Ragnok said.

Harry was surprised. He knew the amount of gold in the main Potter contained over hundreds of millions of Galleons and could only imagine what was inside this vault and that's without value of the armour, weapons and books.

"I'll give you time alone." Ragnok said as he left.

Harry slowly walked around the vault admiring everything inside. He picked up a random book and opened it. It contained information on a lot of things. Spells, runes, rituals but he didn't recognise them.

'Like Nick said in his letter, things you wouldn't think existed.' Harry thought.

He closed the book and kept hold of it. He continued to look around and noticed a katana mantled on a part of the vault wall. He picked it up and held his head as he felt pain. He knelt down and grunted as he dropped the sword. The pain subsided after a few seconds and he stood up again and looked at it. He picked it up and swung it around using techniques a samurai or ninja would. After a minute he stopped and realised what had happened. To confirm it, he grabbed the handle of the katana and performed a slash as he pulled the blade straight out of the sheath.

'Iaijutsu. The Japanese art of the quickdraw. This katana has given me knowledge on fighting styles usable for a katana. Must be some sort of spell that activates from someone holds it.' Harry thought as he put the katana back in the sheath.

Harry decided to keep the katana and put the strap around his body. He walked to the vault door and took one last look as he left and closed the vault door.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Yes. That will be all. You've had a bit of an emotional day. I see you're taking a couple of items with you." Ragnok said.

"Yes. You know a friend of mine would go crazy about books containing information that no one would have." Harry said chuckling.

"Hermione Granger if I remember correctly." Ragnok said.

"That's right." Harry said.

"Let's go." Ragnok said.

1 week later

"Ok everyone I'll see you soon." Goku said.

"See you later Dad." Harry said as they fist bumped.

"Bye Goku." Raven said.

"We'll see you during the holidays or knowing you before that." Lily said as they kissed.

"See you later. Love you." Goku said.

"Love you too. Come on everyone." Lily said as they boarded the train.

Everyone then found a compartment while Lily went to the teacher's car.

"It's still bugging me about Fleur. The only thing I can think of is that she's coming to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Could be." Hermione said.

"What for though?" Daphne asked.

"No idea." Tonks said.

"Hey Tonks. Can me and Hermione have a chat with you for a moment?" Daphne asked.

"Sure." Tonks said.

"I'll give you some privacy." Harry said waving his hand activating a silencing ward around the 3 girls.

8 hours later

"Where does he go? He's never in the dorms." Hermione said.

"Remember when we found out about Tonks and Harry? We asked them where they go because there isn't a lot of places for privacy." Daphne said.

"She said it was on the fourth floor." Hermione said.

20 minutes later

"This is ridiculous. We've looked all over but nothing." Daphne said.

"Maybe there is some sort of secret passage." Hermione said.

"Maybe? More like there is a secret passage." Daphne said.

"I'm just sayin." Hermione said.

They then jumped when they heard a noise. They looked at where it came from and noticed a part of the wall was a bit more deeper than it should.

"Looks like we found it." Daphne said.

They went through the entrance and made sure it was closed. They looked around in awe.

"Did the founders make this?" Daphne asked.

"Most likely. How did Harry find this?" Hermione asked.

"No way. Hermione look. The sword of Gryffindor." Daphne said.

Hermione looked at it in awe.

"Why is it here? Shouldn't it be placed where the students could see it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. He brought his katana with him." Daphne said.

Hermione then reached forward to grab it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry said.

The girls then screamed and Harry burst out laughing.

"I'm… sorry." Harry said.

"Will you stop doing that?" Hermione asked smacking his arm.

"I said I'm sorry." Harry said.

"So this is where you go to during curfew and when you and Tonks want some alone time." Daphne said.

"Yeah. Nice quiet place." Harry said.

"Why do you keep the Godric Gryffindor's sword here? I should be on display for the students to see." Hermione said.

"I have my reasons. Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"We came to see you." Hermione said.

"Why? Did something happen?" Harry asked.

"No." Daphne said.

"Then why?" Harry asked.

"You've known him longer than me Hermione. You go first." Daphne said.

Harry was confused and then was shocked when Hermione kissed him on the lips. Hermione pulled back and blushed.

"Wha-" Harry tried to say as Daphne kissed him.

Daphne pulled back and blushed as well.

"You have no idea how long we have wanted to do that." Daphne said.

"This is what we wanted to talk about with Tonks on the train." Hermione said.

"Let me guess you want to share me with her." Harry said.

"Yeah. It'll help you since you'll be the lord of two houses. It also benefits us." Daphne said.

"Are you-" Harry tried to say before Daphne put her finger on his lips.

"You really are predictable in some ways. You can guess our answer." Hermione said.

"Now get over here. We have been waiting a long for this. Now kiss us." Daphne said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **I actually would've posted this a few day about but there has been a few mishaps at home. Wi-Fi goes off for a while and due to bad weather here in the UK there was a major power cut which effected the entire streets where I live. Even the streetlights went off. Anyway, like I said at the start of the chapter, I have been planning this part of the story for good while now so expect faster updates for this. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


	20. The Triwizard tournament

**Hey guys how are you doing?**

 **Welcome back to another chapter. The fourth year part of this story will be longer and the other years. After this chapter I'm going to try start to focus on my old stories a bit more which I know you will like. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 19

The next day

"Our first DADA with Professor Moody. This will be interesting." Harry said.

"An ex auror teaching will be interesting. I heard that he never took crap from anybody. Killed a dozen of death eaters. Disobeyed my aunts orders a couple of times which ended up being the best thing to do so he never got fired because of it." Susan said.

Harry opened the door and blocked an incoming spell wandlessly.

"Well done lad. You were prepared for a surprise attack. The rest of you weren't and that will get you killed. CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" Moody shouted which made everyone but Harry jump.

"You can't attack students." Hermione said.

"I aimed at the door, not at you. Are you going to tell a death eater that Miss Granger?" Moody asked.

"No." Hermione said.

"Correct. A death eater won't care who or what you are. They won't hesitate and if you went up against a death eater you shouldn't either." Moody said.

"But killing a person is wrong." Hermione said.

"You. The tall spiky one. What is your name?" Moody asked.

"Son Harry sir." Harry said.

"Mr Son if your friend or family member were about to be killed by a death eater or Voldemort, what would you do?" Moody asked.

"Snap his spine, break every bone in his body and rip his heart out with my bare hand. No hesitation. Fuck the law and fuck the aurors who would try to arrest me for murder." Harry said.

Everyone gasped at what he said while Moody just burst out laughing.

"That is some brave talk Mr Son." Moody said.

"Like they say Professor: You mess with the bull you get the horns. I am the bull." Harry said as Moody burst out laughing.

"40 points to Ravenclaw. I can tell I'm going to like you kid. Now everyone take your seats." Moody said.

Everyone went to their seats but Harry didn't sit down and looked at the chair. Daphne, Neville, Susan and Hermione noticed and didn't sit down. Harry watched as everyone else sat down only to get zapped.

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE! Those 5 were being vigilant. You can learn a thing or 2 from them." Moody said as he removed the spells on the chairs.

Everyone sat down as Moody began to write on the board.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-auror. Ministry malcontent. Your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me goodbye the end. When it comes to the dark art the practical approach is better. Now how many unforgivable are there?" Moody asked.

"3 sir." Hermione said.

"Why are they named that?" Moody asked.

"They're dark magic that are most unforgivable. The use of one of them will-" Hermione started.

"-earn you are one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct Miss Granger." Moody said as he wrote it down.

"The ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do but I say fuck them. You always need to know what you are up against and be prepared for it." Moody said.

"You need to find another place to put your chewing other than putting it under your desk Mr Finnegan." Moody said as everyone looked at him.

"No way. The old coot can see out of the back of his head." Seamus said as Moody threw his chalk at him.

"And hear across classrooms!" Moody shouted as he walked to Daphne.

"What curse shall we see first? GREENGRASS!" Moody shouted making her jump.

"Stand." Moody said and she stood up.

"Give us our first curse." Moody said.

"The imperious curse." Daphne said.

"Correct Greengrass. I'm sure your parents told you about these curses." Moody said.

"Yes sir. The imperious gave the ministry quite the problem after Voldemort's defeat." Daphne said as everyone her friend shudder.

"You're brave to say his name." Moody said.

"It's just a name sir and I would've liked to tear him apart along with some other people I hate." Harry said looking at Jack which Moody noticed.

"I heard about your hatred. Time to show you why the imperious curse was problematic years ago." Moody said as he walked to his desk.

Everyone watched as he removed a lid from a glass jar and a spider walked on his hand. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the spider.

"Engorgio. Imperio!" Moody shouted.

Moody pointed his wand Neville and Dean's desk and the spider flew to it. Moody then pointed his wand at Crabbe which made the spider fly onto his head which scared him.

"Don't worry. Its harmless." Moody said.

The spider then flew onto Padma's arm and she was too scared to moved. The spider then floated about Ron's head as he whimpered as the spider landed on his face. Malfoy laughed at Ron predicament which made Moody look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Moody asked as the spider flew onto Malfoy's.

The class burst out laughing at that. Even Moody laughed.

"Get off!" Malfoy shouted as the spider walked up his face.

"Talented isn't she?" Moody asked the spider floated onto his hand.

"Many witches and wizards claimed they did You-know-who's bidding under the imperious but how do we find the liars?" Moody asked as Harry looked at Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at him and glared as he knew why Harry looked at him.

"Another curse. Longbottom. Give us another curse." Moody said.

"The cruciatus curse." Neville said.

"Correct. Come. This one is a bit nasty." Moody said.

Neville walked to Moody's desk and looked at the spider.

"The torture curse. Crucio!" Moody shouted.

The spider then squealed in pain and Harry could hear Neville breathing heavily but Moody didn't stop the curse.

"PROFESSOR STOP IT NOW!" Harry shouted as he stood.

Moody looked at him when the spider stopped squealing. He picked up the spider and walked to Harry's desk. He placed the spider on top of Harry's book as the glared at each other. Everyone else but Neville watched in anticipation.

"Give us the last unforgivable curse Mr Son. You of all people should be familiar with this one." Moody said.

"The killing curse." Harry said in a growling like tone as his eyes flashed red for a second.

"Avada kedavra!" Moody shouted not even breaking eye contact as a beam as green as Harry's eyes shot from Moody's wand killing the spider.

They continued to stare at each other as the desk then started to shake and everyone knew Harry was the cause. They were brought back to reality as the bell rang.

"Time sure flies. Off you go." Moody said as he looked away from Harry and walked to his desk.

Harry grabbed his books and walked to Neville. Harry put his arm around him and lead him out of the classroom.

"Neville are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Neville said.

"Neville I know that curse has an effect on you mentally. I'm your friend." Harry said.

"Neville. I got your books for you." Hermione said.

Then Moody rushed to them and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Son. I got lost in the moment that I forgot about your parents. You ok?" Moody asked.

Neville nodded.

"Come on. We'll have a cup tea. I want to show you something." Moody said as he walked back up the stairs.

Neville preceded to walk up the store before Harry grabbed his shoulder.

"If he does anything, you let me know." Harry said as Neville nodded.

"I can't believe he did that." Susan said.

"I know. The curses are bad enough as it is. To perform them in a classroom." Hermione said.

"Hermione that's how Moody is. I've heard a lot about him from Mum. He does that with cadets during auror academy. That's why he's so good. Don't get me wrong I hate the fact he did it but you got to admit he's a good teacher. He wasn't allowed to show us them curses but he did anyway. To prepare us." Harry said.

* * *

1 month later

"Look at that." Hermione said as everyone looked to the view and saw flying horses pulling a carriage.

"Who could that be?" Daphne asked.

Everyone watched as the carriage got closer to the ground. Hagrid had something in his hands which appeared to be used to signal the horses.

"Clear the runaway!" Hagrid shouted.

He turned around and ducked as the carriage nearly hit him.

"That's something you don't see every day." George said.

"Look at the river." Susan said.

Everyone looked at the river and saw something sticking out of it. Then a pirate looking ship emerged from the water.

10 minutes later

Everyone was in the great hall.

"OK everyone before we before our great feast I'd like to make a few announcements. I was going to tell you this at the start of the year but I decided to leave it until now to keep the excitement up. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to very special guests." Dumbledore said as everyone else chatted to each other.

"You see Hogwarts has been chosen-" Dumbledore started before Filch interrupted whispering to Dumbledore.

"Sorry about that. Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore said and everyone were shocked.

"You're joking!" The Weasley twins shouted.

"I am not Mr Weasley. The Triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of contests. For each of the three schools one student is selected to compete. Once chosen you stand alone and the contests are not for the faint of heart. More of that later. Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxine." Dumbledore said.

Harry and his friends looked at each other in shock as the large double doors opened. They watched as a group of women in light blue sulk robe with black and white heel walk in. Trailing behind them was Fleur and Gabrielle along with a giant woman. Fleur wearing the same robes as the other girls but Gabrielle appeared to be wearing a leotard. Harry saw the other males stare at her which was because of her allure. As they reached the other side of the hall. Blue bird like creatures appeared from the girl's bodies. Everyone else clapped as Fleur and Gabrielle faced them and bowed. Gabrielle then saw Harry and was about to run to him but Fleur stopped her and whispered something into her ear.

"Now our friends from the north. Please meet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkarov." Dumbledore said as everyone looked at the doors again.

Then a group of men walked in. They were wearing fur cloaks, fur hats, and blood-red robes. The students in front were also holding staffs which the slammed onto the ground creating sparks leaving burn marks. Two of them ran towards the teacher's table as Igor Karkarov walked into the hall along with Viktor Krum which surprised everyone.

"Albus." Igor said as he hugged Albus.

"Igor. Been a long time." Dumbledore said.

"Ok. Beauxbatons you can sit with the Ravenclaws they are the one with the blue flags above their table and Durmstrang you can sit with the Slytherins and they are the one with the green flags above their table. A quick note for both schools. For today I ask that you sit with your school. After today you can sit anywhere you like with any new friends you make." Dumbledore said.

Harry saw Gabrielle pout at the news as they sat towards the end of the table.

Then some people walked into the hall carrying something towards the teacher's table.

"I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard tournament. There will 3 tasks. 3 extremely dangerous tasks. Which is the reason the ministry has placed a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the department of international magical cooperation: Mr Bartemius Crouch." Dumbledore said.

"After due consideration, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, students under the age of 17 is forbidden to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament and this decision is final." Crouch said.

Most of the students then started complain.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted.

Then golden object started to disappear and a large old rusty bronze goblet was revealed and blue flame appeared above it.

"The goblet of fire. For those who wish to submit themselves to the tournament, all you have to do is write your name on a piece of parchment and throw in the flame on Halloween night. Please note that once chosen there is no turning back. As of this moment the Triwizard tournament has begun." Dumbledore said.

"I can't believe they brought it back." Harry said.

"Wasn't it stopped because of the death count?" Daphne asked.

"It was. Why would they bring it back? Unless they haven't made the tasks as dangerous as they were before." Harry said.

"Most likely that." Daphne said.

"Now that you about the tournament how about we get to know our guests. Make sure you're back with your school mates." Dumbledore said.

Harry smiled. He stood as he Gabrielle rushed to him. He stumbled back as she hugged him. He noticed the surprised looks at the teacher's table except for Lily. Even some of the Hogwarts students were surprised. He felt Gabrielle letting him go and Fleur hugged him.

"So this the surprise?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Papa told us about the tournament and that we would be coming here." Fleur said.

"We're happy you're here." Hermione said as Dumbledore and Maxine walked to them.

"Marvellous. This is what I like to see." Dumbledore said.

" _I see you're acquainted with my students._ " Maxine said in French.

" _I am. Nice to meet you Madam Maxine._ " Harry said in French surprising her.

" _Nice to meet you Mr-_ " Maxine started.

" _Son._ " Harry said.

Everyone else introduced themselves.

" _I never expected this Fleur. You and your sister are usually distant from people other than your family._ " Maxine said.

" _Harry and everyone else here have been our friends for years. Harry is immune to the allure so that helps._ " Gabrielle said as Maxine smiled.

" _Mr Son. I always put the safety of my students first. Given Fleur and Gabrielle's heritage I trust you will protect them when I am not close by._ " Maxine said.

" _I always protect my friends Madam Maxine._ " Harry said which made her smile.

" _Thank you. I best get acquainted with the teachers here at Hogwarts._ " Maxine said.

" _I'll tell you about them. The woman with red hair is my mother Lily. She teaches muggle studies. The giant is Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper and teaches care of magical creatures._ " Harry said.

" _I see. I could ask him if he could take care of the Abraxan horses for me. Who is the man with the greasy hair?_ " Maxine asked and Harry snickered a bit.

" _That's Snape. He's the least popular teacher unless you're in Slytherin house. He teaches potions and someone you can't trust. He's always hated me and my sister Raven._ " Harry said.

" _Why is that?_ " Maxine asked.

" _Him and our birth father were rivals and he had a thing for my mother. Unfortunately he still does. Mum and James started dating during their 6_ _th_ _year here at Hogwarts and that pissed Snape. He used to take it out on me and Raven but I broke his arm once and he doesn't do that anymore._ " Harry said.

" _I'm not going to ask. This James is your father correct?" Maxine asked._

" _He never was a father to us. Always favourited Jack._ " Harry said.

" _Jack Potter?_ " Maxine asked.

" _Yes. He was more focused on Jack to the point where he forgot Me and Raven existed. He lost the right of being our father a long time ago._ " Harry said as Gabrielle held his hand.

" _I see. Not being rude but I'm going to go introduce myself. It was nice meeting you all._ " Maxine said.

" _No problem. It was a pleasure._ " Harry said.

Maxine then walked away.

"So what do you think Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"It's nice but it is a bit cold." Fleur said.

"We're in the end of October in the country Britain." Harry said.

"True." Fleur said.

"Harry can you show us around?" Gabrielle asked.

"Not today. It's getting dark now. Lucky for you it is Saturday tomorrow and no lessons so I'll show you both around tomorrow." Harry said.

"How are you doing Harry?" Fleur asked.

"I'm ok." Harry said.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure you can Gabi." Harry said.

"Why were you back in France?" Gabrielle asked.

"No surprise you sensed me. Remember the Flamels?" Harry asked.

"How can I not? They wouldn't stop treating us like we were their grandkids." Fleur said and Harry smiled.

"They died. Their age got to them. I was there when it happened." Harry said as they gasped.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Gabrielle said.

"Thanks. I went to France so I could bury them there." Harry said.

"Shame we were at Beauxbatons, we could've come to the funeral." Fleur said.

"Yeah. Here's the most shocking part. Just before they died, they made their heir." Harry said and they gasped.

"So you're going Lord Flamel when you're 17?" Fleur asked.

"When I'm 15. I'm the last of that family Fleur." Harry said.

"I never would've expected that." Fleur said.

"What do you think I was thinking?" Harry asked.

"I suppose you've been to Gringotts?" Fleur asked.

"I have. He was planning it for a year. Made sure his affairs were in order and on the day he died he made his heir." Harry said.

"Well there is no one better suited than you." Gabrielle said.

"That's a lot of trust Harry." Fleur said.

"He gave me the means to make another Philosopher's stone." Harry said and everyone else gasped.

"No way. You never told us that." Hermione said.

"I had an emotional day at Gringotts. I nearly broke down by reading the letter Nick left me." Harry said.

"I can understand that." Daphne said.

"Who in your school is going to try and get into the tournament Fleur?" Susan asked.

"There are a few girls who are going to put their name in the goblet. I'll be putting my name in it." Fleur said.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Did I hear that right? You're putting your name in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Fleur said.

"I don't think that's good idea." Harry said.

"Harry I know people have died in the tournament before." Fleur said.

"I don't want you to join that death count. I know for a fact that I am not alone in that thought." Harry said.

"Our parents would agree. I want to participate about I'm tired of people always thinking that I get the best stuff because I'm a Veela. I want to prove that I didn't use my Veela heritage for getting the best stuff. I want to show my real skill and knowledge." Fleur said.

"Who gives a shit about what people think?" Harry asked.

"You're not a Veela Harry. It can be a curse at times." Fleur said.

"I know when something feels like a curse Fleur. I was born with the biggest one of all." Harry said.

"You weren't born with allure." Fleur said.

"Fleur, I can understand that you want to prove yourself but don't go getting yourself killed in the process." Harry said.

"I know I won't get killed. Do you want to know why?" Fleur asked.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You that's why. You won't let me die. I know the rules state that I can't have outside help but I know you like the back of my hand. You'll be my knight in shining armour and I'll be the damsel in distress that will reward you with a nice long kiss on the lips for saving me." Fleur said with a grin.

Harry blushed massively as everyone else laughed.

"You better get ready for that kiss Harry." Tonks said.

"I can't wait for the day you save me." Fleur said.

Harry looked down in embarrassment.

"Aw look at Harry. He's getting embarrassed." Susan said.

"Will you stop?" Harry asked.

"Ok. Ok. That's enough. We'll tease him even more when we kiss each other the day he saves me." Fleur said as they burst out laughing again.

Harry groaned at their laughter.

'They know me too well.' Harry thought.

* * *

 **Done**

 **I'll tell you now writing this chapter was fun. Especially this the start of the DADA lesson and the last part. Like I said before I'll try and start to focus on my old stories a bit more. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


	21. Attack and champions selected

**Hey guys**

 **I have something to announce. I've been thinking about making another story and it is for the Watch dog series. Since the announcement of Watch dogs 3, I have played both games again and the idea of a story just came to me. I will be posting it sometime after New Year's Eve. After I post this chapter I will be taking a break Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

1 week later

"Hey Hermione do you know where Harry is?" Gabrielle asked.

"He went to train with Goku somewhere. He said he will be back later." Hermione said as Fleur entered the hall.

"There you are Gabby. You had me worried." Fleur said.

"Sorry Fleur." Gabrielle said.

"We don't know our way around the castle yet. Don't go out on your own." Fleur said.

Hermione knew there was another reason why she didn't want Gabrielle to go out on her own and that was their heritage.

"Ok." Gabrielle said.

Then a Hogwarts students ran into the hall to the teachers table.

"Headmaster! You need to come quick!" The student said.

"What is the matter Mr Jones?" Dumbledore asked.

"A creature appeared from the lake and wishes to speak to you about something important. He said it's urgent." Jones said.

Then everyone ran out of the hall to the lake. They saw a humanoid man holding a spear in his hand looking at the students. He had seaform green skin that shined in the sunlight with black eyes with white irises. Dumbledore soon arrived and walked to the man.

"I believe you are the one who wants to talk to me." Dumbledore said.

"Not to talk. To warn you." The man said.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"My name is Acacius. You are Albus Dumbledore. I have come to warn you about a danger to your world." Acacius said bowing.

"What danger?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sure you have heard of the great city of Atlantis." Acacius said.

"It exists?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. We Atlantean's had an ancient enemy centuries ago named Vicerants." Acacius said.

"That's Latin for conquerors." Lily said.

"Correct. They have resurfaced after so long and we have received word that they are planning to conquer your world. Normally we would try to stop them but I'm afraid their king has obtained a power that we couldn't stop. They have taken our home and wish to take more." Acacius said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Acacius. Thank you very much for your warning. Do you know when they plan to attack?" Dumbledore asked.

"Unfortunately no. Could be in a couple weeks, days at best." Acacius said.

"Is there anything we should know? Weaknesses?" Lily asked.

"Unlike us they can't sense energy. You could potentially lure them into some sort of trap." Acacius said.

"Are there any other Atlantean's with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not many survived the attack I'm afraid. They attacked out of nowhere. Only 100 Atlanteans survived and they are struggling to find refuge in the sea." Acacius said.

"Your people are welcome to stay in the lake they wish. I will make sure none of the students disturb you." Dumbledore said.

"You are too kind Albus Dumbledore. I will tell them about your offer. If they accept then we will come if it safe from the Vicerants." Acacius said.

"Thanks to your warning we can prepare for the attack." Dumbledore said.

Then rumbling could be heard and movement was seen under the water. Acacius could sense the familiar energy under the surface of the water.

"No. They're here." Acacius said.

Then a massive ship surfaced from the water. It was 10 times bigger than the Durmstrang ship. Acacius paled as he saw the mangled bodies of his fellow Atlanteans on the sides of the ship. Some with their heads decapitated and some with their limbs ripped off.

"We need to get the students away!" Mcgonagall said.

"I'll help." Acacius said.

Inside the ship

"Look at them run. Shame they cannot escape what is coming." The king said watching a screen.

His gaze then shifted to Acacius and smiled.

"The Atlantean prince. His head will be perfect to hang on my wall. Alongside his mother and father." The king said.

"Your majesty, we are ready to attack." The king's general said.

"You have permission to engage. Do not kill any of them. I will obtain a power they never thought possible and I kill them myself." The king said as he clenched his fist.

"Yes your majesty. All troops engage." The general said.

Back on the ground

A barrage of cannons balls were fired and the shot flew to the grounds.

"Everyone take cover!" Mcgonagall shouted.

The shots hit their targets. Several students were injured.

"Expecto patronum!" Lily shouted and a doe appeared from her wand.

"Go to ministry and tell Amelia we're under attack." Lily said to the doe and it flew away.

"Come on everyone. Let's go!" Flitwick shouted.

All the students ran while few limped away from the lake. Another barrage fired from the ship and Dumbledore conjured a shield which stopped the attack but left him exhausted. Snape grabbed and helped him escape from the lake.

Back inside the ship

"Assemble the troops. We will storm the castle. I'll be going with them." The king said as he stood.

The general nodded.

Back at Hogwarts

"Of all the time Harry and Goku to go and train." Lily said to herself

Before any of the students could enter the castle the entrance was destroyed. At that moment Amelia and Fudge appeared with the entire auror squad.

"I got your message." Amelia said.

"Why is the minister here?" Lily asked whispering.

"To show off for the next election. Put on a brave image." Amelia whispered and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Where are those who are attacking?" Fudge asked.

Lily pointed to the lake and saw troops walking towards the castle. Their appearance was similar to Acacius only they had grey skin and red eyes.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. A perfect place to start off our goal." The king said as they walked towards the castle.

"You are trespassing. I suggest you leave at once." Mcgonagall said.

"Greeting humans. I am Basileus. No harm will come to you if you stand down." Basileus said.

"You do not command us." Fudge said.

"Not yet Mr Fudge. Yes I know who you are. We have gotten up to date on the wizarding world and wizards are not the same as they used to be. Not as powerful as they once were. If it wasn't for humans Atlantis wouldn't have defeated us all those years ago." Basileus said.

"Atlantis allied themselves with witches and wizards to defeat the Vicerants?" Acacius asked.

"Prince Acacius. I'm sorry I never saw you when I killed your mother and father. To answer your question, yes they did. The king during that came to this castle and to asked for help the war between us. I believe they were the ones who created Hogwarts." Basileus said.

"No way." Lily said.

"I can understand that surprised look on that pretty face of yours miss. I heard that they are quite famous in your world. If they hadn't interfered then we would've left you humans alone." Basileus said.

"We beat you once. We will do it again." Fudge said.

"Not this time human. You shouldn't have called for reinforcements. Now because of your mistake I can obtain more power!" Basileus shouted as he was surrounded by a black aura.

Then everyone but the Vicerants glowed and then they felt Basileus power increase. He laughed like a maniac as he felt his new power. Fudge and the aurors paled as they sensed his energy. They attacked but it did nothing to Basileus.

"Thank you for the boost." Basileus said he clenched his fists.

"What did you do?" Fudge asked.

"Simple really. You did not have your power drained from you. More like it was copied and I absorbed it. That is the power of Captivitatis." Basileus said.

"Latin for taking." Lily said.

"Smart woman." Basileus said.

"Lily where is Harry and Goku right now?" Amelia asked whispering.

"They are training god knows where. I hope they can since the energy coming from Basileus wherever they are." Lily whispered.

"Is there anything you would like to share with us?" Basileus asked.

"Even if we did we wouldn't tell you." Amelia said.

"Brave girls. I like that in women." Basileus said.

"Fuck you. You will be taken down." Lily said as she, Amelia and the teacher sensed a familiar energy coming towards them.

"How are you going to do that? I have the power of all of you and your students combined." Basileus said.

"Because there is a few people who are way stronger than you." Lily said with a smile.

"You're bluffing. If that is true then where are they?" Basileus asked.

Then screams could be heard behind him. He turned around and he was shocked was he saw his army dead. Then he saw Harry and Goku appeared in front of him.

"Right here." Harry said.

"How did you take down my troops that quick?" Basileus asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Harry said.

"About time Harry." Lily said.

"Didn't detect any large amount of energy until a minute ago Mum." Harry said.

"So you're supposed to be more powerful than me?" Basileus asked.

"He can't sense energy Harry. His name is Basileus." Fleur said.

"Judging by the allure I'm feeling, I'm guessing you're a Veela." Basileus said.

"If you want to live longer then I recommend you stop taking to her nor my other friends." Harry said and Basileus chuckled.

"You can't kill me kid. I am more powerful than anything in the world." Basileus said.

Basileus then groaned as Harry slammed his fist in his stomach. Basileus fell to his knees in pain. Harry grabbed his wand and twirled it in his hand as he handed it to Gabrielle.

"Keep it safe for me Gabby." Harry said and Gabrielle smiled.

"Kick his ass." Tonks said and Harry grinned.

"Lucky shot kid." Basileus said as he powered up.

"It wasn't lucky. Let's do this." Harry said as he got in fighting stance.

"I'll handle any stray attacks." Goku said.

They clashed creating a shockwave. Everyone but Goku was stumbled back at the force of the shockwave. Harry performed a backflip and kicked Basileus' chin making him fly upwards. Harry flew after him and punched his stomach. Basileus coughed up blood and Harry then slammed him in the ground.

"Too easy." Harry said.

"That was amazing Harry. You really are powerful." Amelia said.

"Thanks Amelia. Hermione I need you to get my sword. You know where it is. Just don't pick it up with your hand." Harry said.

"I remember the spell Mr Flamel put on it." Hermione said.

Harry then waved his hand and the entrance repaired itself. Harry turned around and faced Basileus who was looking back at him. He was surrounded by the black aura again.

"You're strong. What your mother said was true but I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve." Basileus said.

Harry then felt Basileus' power increase to the same as his own.

'The power of Captivitatis. Thank god I'm holding back right now.' Harry thought.

"TIMES 10!" Basileus shouted.

Harry felt Basileus power increase again.

"This power is incredible." Basileus said.

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked as she came back with the katana floating next to her.

"Winning for now." Susan said.

Basileus then flew towards Harry. He swung his fist at him and Harry powered up and caught it.

"What?" Basileus asked.

"Good try." Harry said as he headbutted Basileus.

They flew in the air. Everything was a blur for everyone except Goku who could kept up with him. He destroy a few stray attacks before the could come any closer.

"How powerful are you?" Basileus asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." Harry said.

"No matter." Basileus said as he was surround by the black aura again.

"TIMES 20!" Basileus shouted.

Then his power increase again.

'Now he has enough power to push to 100% of my base form.' Harry thought.

"Give up." Basileus said.

"Never." Harry said as he powered up again.

"Such power. Why isn't Harry's power more than Basileus?" Susan asked.

"I think that's how high he can go. Goku might have to step in if he uses that thing again." Lily said.

Harry and Basileus clashed again.

"I can't you have this much power kid." Basileus said.

"Yeah. Unlike you I trained hard to get this power." Harry said.

"No human should have this kind of power. Then again, you aren't human are you?" Basileus asked.

Harry's eyes widened as he punched and kicked Basileus back and they hovered a few meter away from each other.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"We Vicerants have unique kind of smell. I know the smell of humans and you don't have it. You have to types of smell coming off of you. One the scent a dragon and one I don't know about. I could smell the scent of the dragon on your mother and your little sister." Basileus said.

"You leave them out of this." Harry said.

"Protective much? Then I'll do this." Basileus said as he fired an attack the everyone on the ground.

Harry wasn't worried as Goku deflected the attack away.

"You really thought that would work?" Harry asked.

"No wonder you weren't worried. I can see where you get your power from." Basileus said.

Harry slammed his foot onto Basileus' leg causing him to scream and Harry punched him repeatedly. Basileus powered through the pain and caught Harry's fist and punched him and pushed him back. Basileus grabbed his leg and put it back in place. Harry didn't flinch when he heard the bone cracked. He saw the black aura appear again.

"I've had enough of this. TIMES 40!" Basileus shouted.

His powered increased once again and Basileus grabbed Harry by his hair.

"At this level of power no one beat me." Basileus said as he slammed his fist in Harry's stomach.

Harry groaned in pain. Basileus beat him to the point of death and he dropped the ground. Goku ran to where Harry landed and Harry was still conscious. His clothes on the upper body was ripped and torn on one side. Goku powered up and faced Basileus.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT UP MY SON AND GET AWAY WITH IT? YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT ME!" Goku shouted.

"No. Let me finish him." Harry said as he struggled to stand.

"You've done enough Harry." Goku said.

"No. I started this and I will finish it." Harry said.

"Harry no. You can't match his power." Lily said.

"You haven't even come close to seeing my full power." Harry said.

Goku knew what he meant and stood aside. Harry looked as Basileus as his hair stood up.

"What's with Harry's hair?"

"Still got some life left in you? You don't give up. Too bad I would've made you my general if you weren't my enemy." Basileus said.

"I'd never work for you." Harry said.

Harry screamed as his hair transformed into Super Saiyan. His ripped up clothes blow off his body showing off his muscles which the female students enjoyed seeing.

"Harry. Your hair. It turned golden blonde." Lily said.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said.

"What is this?" Basileus asked.

"You won't be alive to find out." Harry said as he flew towards Basileus.

Basileus braced himself for the impact thinking the hair colour change was all show but when Harry's collided with his face Basileus flew backwards. Harry hovered looking at Basileus.

"That is one hell of a power boost." Basileus said as the black aura appeared again.

"TIMES 2!" Basileus shouted.

'Now he is as powerful as Super Saiyan 2.' Harry thought.

"You can't defeat me." Basileus said.

Harry then transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and Basileus noticed the extra spikes in Harry's hair and the yellow aura around him had a fierce flame like appearance and electrical sparks discharges could be seen.

"How can you still match my power?" Basileus asked.

Harry smirked as he knew Basileus was getting scared.

"I think I know why you're scared." Harry said.

"Who said I'm scared?" Basileus asked.

"I can see it on your face. Because of the fact you can only use the power of Captivitatis one last time." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Basileus asked.

"I read about it Basileus." Harry said.

"Might as well use it." Basileus said as the aura came back.

"Choose wisely now." Harry said.

"I was going quadruple my power but I'm going higher. TIMES 8!" Basileus shouted.

Harry smiled as he felt the power increase but it still wasn't enough.

"Good choice." Harry said.

Harry then screamed as his hair grew longer reaching to his waist. Everyone on the ground but Goku screamed as they felt the power increase.

"How much power does Harry have?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know but it ain't enough to match Basileus. His power is double the amount of Harry's power." Hermione said.

"He better be careful if he is going to use Kaio Ken." Goku said.

"Kaio what?" Lily asked.

"KAIO KEN TIMES 10!" Harry shouted as his power increased and his yellow aura was surrounded by a red aura.

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK!" Basileus shouted.

"You lost the moment the battle started and now I'm going to finish this." Harry said as he charged at Basileus.

Basileus tried to counter Harry punch but he was too strong and Basileus screamed as he felt the bones in his arms break. Harry grabbed both of Basileus' wrists and ripped his arms off and he screamed. He flew to Hermione and grabbed the katana. He swung the sword from the sheath and a white line flew from the katana which passed through Basileus' legs. Then Basileus' body slipped off of his legs and his body fell into the shallow part of the lake where most of his body was above the water.

"You really are powerful. You've been playing me from the beginning. You've been expecting me to power up all those times." Basileus said coughing up blood.

"Yes. I do admit you caught me off guard with the 40x power increase but I was still holding back. I still am." Harry said.

"Wow. You must have the power of a god." Basileus said.

"How right you are." Harry said as dark clouds appeared above them.

"What's happening? Where did those clouds come from?" Daphne asked and Harry smirked as he pushed Basileus away from him and everyone else

Harry raised his hands as the clouds opened up. Lightning appeared around Harry as he raised his hand.

"Everyone stand back." Harry said as he looked back at Basileus.

"What are you doing?" Basileus asked nervously.

"Bringing in the storm." Harry said he quickly moved his hands to the sides of his body. (For this part imagine an ionic storm from Infamous 1 or 2)

Then lightning fell from the sky and struck where Basileus. The lightning stayed striking Basileus until his body exploded into a lot of pieces leaving poodles of blood where the pieces landed.

"Whoa. That was so cool. We didn't know you could summon lightning from the sky." Neville said and Harry smirked.

Harry then screamed as he fell to his knees and he reverted back to his base form. Harry clenched his fist in pain as Lily ran to him.

"What's happening?" Lily asked.

"He'll be fine. Kaio Ken takes a toll on the body unless your body is used to it. Using it like he did with the power he used takes a really heavy toll on his body. I've told him time and time again to be careful." Goku said.

"I got… carried away." Harry said

Harry grunt as he sat up which caused more pain.

"Come on Harry. Let's take you to Madam Promfrey." Lily said.

"He doesn't need her. His body just needs rest. So no training for a while." Goku said.

"You got it." Harry said standing up.

Gabrielle then hugged him which made him grunt in pain.

"Sorry." Gabrielle said.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said.

"How did your hair turn golden blonde and grow longer in an instant?" Hermione asked.

"He got that from me." Goku said.

"You can do that as well?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Something I was born with." Goku said.

* * *

1 week later

The week few by quick after the battle Harry got a lot of attention especially from the girls as they followed him around the castle hoping ask him out on a date but he ignored them. Acacius and the other Atlanteans took refuge in the black and were often since inside the castle interacting with the student who were nice to them. In the great there was crowd watching the older students put their names into the goblet. A few amount of Hogwarts students put their names in as well as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Everyone then cheered as the Weasley twins ran into the room holding test tubes full of a yellow substance which Harry recognised as aging potion.

"Well lads we did it." Fred said.

"Just managed to finish it this morning." George said.

Harry smiled at their determination.

"It won't work." Hermione said and the twins sat next to her.

"Why is that Granger?" George asked.

"You do realise that Dumbledore drew this age line?" Hermione asked.

"So?" George asked.

"Forget it Hermione. Nothing is going to stop them." Harry said.

"But-" Hermione said.

"Dumbledore is far from perfect and besides sometimes the rules are made to be broken." Harry said.

"Couldn't have said better ourselves Harry." The twins said at the same time as they stood.

"Ready Fred?" George asked.

"Ready George." Fred said.

"Bottoms up." They said at the same time.

They drank the aging potion and jumped into the line. Everyone cheered.

"Ready?" Fred asked as they threw their names in.

"YES!" They shouted.

But then blue fireball burst out and hit them but and suddenly their hairs turned grey and grew beards. They started to fight as Victor Krum came into the room and threw his name into the goblet. He looked at Hermione before leaving the room. Harry noticed as well as Daphne who put her hand on his.

"My turn." Fleur said as she stood up.

Harry had the urge to stop her but he knew that she was determined to prove herself. Besides like he said earlier rules are made to be broken and he was determined to do that so she would be safe from harm even if he wouldn't put his name in the goblet. He saw her name being put in and part of him was hoping she wouldn't be chosen.

3 hours later.

Everyone was in the great hall as they waited. Everyone sat as their own table much to Fleur and Gabrielle's dismay.

"Ok everyone. The moment you all have been waiting for is finally here. The champion selection." Dumbledore said as he waved his hand around the room making it a bit darker.

He gently touched the goblet. The blue flame then turned to a pinkish red and a piece of parchment flew out of it and Dumbledore caught it.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum." Dumbledore said.

The students from Durmstrang cheer while everyone else clapped as Victor walked to Dumbledore and shook his hand and Dumbledore told to go to the trophy room. The flames of the goblet turned colour and a big piece of parchment flew out it which Dumbledore caught it.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said.

'Fuck.' Harry thought.

The Beauxbatons cheers for her as well Harry and the others while the rest clapped as she stood and shook Dumbledore's hand. As she walked towards Harry and the other, she hugged Harry since he was sitting at the bottom and everyone congratulated her as she walked to the trophy room.

The goblet changed colour again and another piece of parchment came out of it.

"Finally the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore said and all the Hogwarts student cheers while the Slytherins just clipped. Dumbledore shook Cedric's hand and he walked to the trophy as well.

"Excellent. We now have our three champions but only one win this tournament." Dumbledore said as Barty Crouch placed something on in front of the teachers table.

"Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, the proof the winners victory, the Triwizard cup. With the cup the winner will also receive 2000 Galleons." Dumbledore said and the sheet covering it blow away revealing the cup.

Everyone clapped as they saw it. Then the goblet started to do something which confused everyone. Dumbledore walked to up it and see what was wrong and then a piece of parchment flew out of it and Dumbledore caught and was shocked at what he saw.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore whispered to himself.

"What does is it say Albus?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said out loud for the students to hear.

"WHAT!?" Harry shouted.

"How? You never put your name in." Daphne said.

"Clearly that cheater did." A student said as Harry grabbed his wand.

"I swear on my magic that I, Son Harry never put my name in the goblet of fire, so mote be it." Harry said and the oath was made.

"Lumos." Harry said and a light emanated from his wand.

Harry knew what Dumbledore was going to say so he walked to the trophy room. When he entered the champions saw him.

"What's the matter Harry? Do they want us back up there?" Fleur asked.

"No. We got a problem." Harry said as the Dumbledore and the other headteachers along with Lily, Moody and Barty entered the room.

"A fourth champion. How amazing is that?" Barty asked.

"What's going on Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Somehow my name came out of the goblet. Before you say anything I performed an oath to prove I didn't." Harry said.

"Clearly he found a way to cheat the oath." Karkarov said.

"I agree." Maxine said.

"No he didn't. Don't you dare talk about my friend like that Madam Maxine." Fleur said.

"You believe him?" Maxine asked.

"You forget that we have been friend since we were kids." Fleur said.

"Clearly someone has hoodwinked the cup with a really powerful confundus charm." Moody said.

"Who's the most powerful person in this school Mad-eye?" Karkarov asked.

"I did not enter my name nor did I use a confundus charm. You can even check my wand for the spells I used today in class." Harry said.

"That's enough Harry. You won't be competing anyway." Lily said.

"I'm afraid that is not possible Professor Evans." Barty said.

"Explain Barty." Dumbledore said.

"The rules are absolute. When the goblet selects a champion it enters that champion into a binding magical contract." Barty said.

"What? You mean if he doesn't compete then he loses his magic?" Lily asked.

"Correct. Your son has no choice but to compete." Barty said.

"Who the hell made that goblet?" Lily asked.

"That won't be fair. We all know what Harry can do." Cedric said.

"Which is why if I win, I'm giving price money and the cup to the runner up." Harry said shocking everyone but Lily and Fleur.

"You are?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. I'm not a champion Victor. I don't care about eternal glory nor the money. I got enough to last me a lifetime. I'm just someone who's got a target on his back." Harry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Maxine asked.

"Someone entered me in this tournament in order in get me killed." Harry said.

"Makes sense." Cedric said.

"Who would want you dead?" Karkarov asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Harry asked looking at Karkarov.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter. I'm afraid we can't do anything about it." Barty said.

"It's fine Mr Crouch. Someone wants me dead." Harry said.

"Well we have to address something." Barty said.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Well since the required age is 17 which is the adult age, I positive that young Harry will have to be legally emancipated since you are required to be an adult." Barty said.

"You're joking." Harry said.

"I am not." Barty said.

"That means you'll be an adult and you will become Lord Flamel Harry." Fleur said.

"What did you just say?" Maxine asked.

"Fleur!" Lily and Harry shouted.

"Opps." Fleur said.

"What does Miss Delacour mean you're going to be Lord Flamel?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry sighed as he told them what happened expect the part about the Philosopher's Stone.

"I can't believe they are dead. More shocked that they never got in touch with me." Dumbledore said.

"You were on thin ice with them." Harry said and Dumbledore sighed.

"Well I'll get the paperwork sorted. I will need your parents to sign the documents." Barty said.

"Both of them?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Is there a problem?" Barty asked.

"I went through a blood ritual a few years ago. The man who blood adopted me be able to sign the document?" Harry asked.

"Of course he can." Barty said.

"Good. That means I won't be around James." Harry said.

"Harry-" Dumbledore said.

"I know what you are going to say and he is not my father anymore. He made that clear when he cast me out of the family." Harry said.

"I'll get the paperwork ASAP. The first task in on the 24 November. Be ready." Barty said as he left the room.

"Sorry." Fleur said.

"It's fine Fleur. Thanks for believing me." Harry said.

Fleur smiled.

"I bet the students up there are pissed right now." Fleur said.

"Very." Harry said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Wow this is the fastest I've completed a chapter in a while. I'll be writing the watch dogs story but it won't be posted until after new year since I'm taking a break. If you want to get in touch with me then you'll find me on Xbox my username will be on the bottom of one of the previous chapters. Chapter 6 if I remember correctly. Until then you guys have a good Christmas and a happy new year.**

 **Merry Christmas**


End file.
